Look towards the future
by IceKitsune107
Summary: What happens after everything Pein and 4th Hokage said to Naruto... will his resolve crumble or will he rise to the challenge based on chapter 444 naruxharem Lemons. Others relations pls suggest. CHAPTER 34 out.
1. For now

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Kyuubi thoughts**"

"**Jutsus**"

Currently, Konoha was in rumbles. Naruto just got back from fighting Pain, everyone asked what happen and his only reply was to get debriefed first before relaying any information after. Godaime Hokage ordered that a temporary shelter be provided using whatever means necessary. By the time Yamato was finished a temporary hospital was erected in a few minutes though depleting him of his current charka reserves.

Naruto sat alone on top of what remains of Hokage Monument wondering if his answer to Pain was really sufficient. He can sympathize with Pain in terms being an orphan and can imagine from his story what emotion trauma he had to go through after all, it was almost like Kakashi's story. He was wondering if he was strong enough to protect his precious people and how much stronger would he have to become to face Sasuke as well as the remaining Akatsuki.

"_Obaa-san ordered me to get some rest but where the hell am I gonna rest… I mean if I slept anywear near civilians they might kill me for going into Kyuubi mode or something_" He was having a headache from everything that happened today.

Apparently Katsuyu told everyone in Konoha he suppressed Kyuubi, many nins were surprised and looked at him in awe as how he suppressed the malice they had sensed in his battle with Pain. "_do I tell them that dear oyaji just came to me in my seal and fixed it… yeah that'll be great_" He thought with slight annoyance. Not that he didn't wan't to bragged he was the son of the famous 4th Hokage, creator of the Rasengan and the man hailed as the Yellow Flash, rather who would believe him rather than Tsunade herself and how the heck was he even going to prove that.

As he was organizing his thoughts as a way to fall asleep, he also remembered something completely irrelevant. "_Hinata loves me?_" He thought with a slight blush. "_I like Sakura-chan but I don't exactly hate Hinata and that explains why she blushes but I don't even know here I mean…_"

Naruto was having a losing battle in his mind. On one hand he thought Sakura was an intelligent, beautiful kunoichi but then again Hinata and Ino can make up for looks, in terms of efficiency in battle Sakura was a medic supporting behind while Hinata was a close range type and even Tenten had skills in terms of long range. On smarts Hinata is a Hyuga so she may have learned a thing or two from Neji and in terms of academy standards she was 2nd to Sakura.

"_Gah!! Damnit I don't even know why I Sakura-chan anymore_" He concluded. "_Shit, what do I even say to Hinata when I meet her, I know she was honest in what she liked about me but… Dammit should have made Ero-sennin teach me something about women_" Naruto knew he wasn't the ideal guy and he know the don'ts in dating hell knowing at least the first step wouldn't be half bad.

In the end, he fell asleep having these thought in loop.

(The next day)

He woke up finding himself on Hokage Monument. From what he saw Konoha was still destroyed thought at least the ground was flat. "Obaa-san must have made every jounin left use doton jutsu or something." Naruto thought.

"Oh well, better find her for my report then I'll worry about meeting Hinata." Naruto felt that he would at least start the day like that however his stomach had other ideas. "_Hmmm I wonder… Oji-san did get caught in that explosion, I wonder if they could make a temporary booth or something._" Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Having fought a life or death battle made him somewhat on guard and quickly grabbed a kunai only to find an Anbu who took a few steps away from him

"Naruto-san Hokage-sama wishes me to escort you to her so if you would mind putting away the kunai and following me."

"Hai."

At arriving at the tent, he saw Teuchi handing ramen to Tsunade and Sakura. Teuchi waved at Naruto before leaving the tent. He saw the ramen he left for him to eat and his stomach chose that moment to growl.

"I see you haven't had breakfast yet" Tsunade said.

"Hey not my fault, by the way what time is it?" Naruto asked while picking up the bowl of ramen and started eating.

"Thats not important at the moment" Tsunade replied. "At the moment, we are in need of money and supplies in order to restore Konoha and the amount of manpower needed is going to cost a lot."

"I understand that much but what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Its simple though I hope you really do understand form my point of view"

Tsunade was looking at Naruto as though she was apologizing and as though she was begging him.

"I have a mission for you and for you to be allowed to do this alone I'm promoting you to jounin"

At that moment Naruto thought he was going deaf, did he really just hear Tsunade promote him. Hell, he just skipped Chunnin.

"Whawhat about chunnin, surely alot of chunnin will complain?"

"_Why the hell am I complaining I just got promoted yet somehow it doesn't feel right_"

"Anyway, accept it or not your still going on a solo A ranked mission and I truly wish there can be other options but time is short." Tsunade explains "The mission is simple Naruto at the moment Konoha doesn't have the money nor the manpower to reestablish it. However, there is one person who has the money to rebuild the entire shinobi country."

"Are you telling me to kill a guy whose THAT rich and expect me to get away?"

"First of all he's already dead, Second you are already allowed that fortune unfortunately it's quite scattered across the nations which is why I'm send you alone because I'm sure you want to keep that sum of money secret as much as possible."

"I dont... quite understand?" Naruto was racking his brains on how the hell did have that kind of money.

Tsunade was looking at him in a pained expression as if she wanted the conversation to end. She didn't want to say it but as her duty she had to.

"Naruto, the man I'm talking about is none other that you sensei, my teammate. He may be a pervert, but that perverted book of his is sold throughout the shinobi nations and though as much as I respect him I have no choice."

Tsunade was really hoping Naruto would accept otherwise it would take months to repair Konoha and anything more than 3 months with no activity could make other nations suspicious.

"What do you say?"

Naruto had been silent most of the conversation. She wanted him to ransack the bank account of the guy who was the closest thing he had to a father.

"I don't want to but... I can see somewhat that you don't like the idea as much as I do."

"Yeah, I'm not really happy myself the council or whats left of it suggested. They demanded you be sent alone probably as a way to get of rid you should you fail... heck, I've even tried to get Yamato to join you but the council said his abilities should be used in restoring Konaha instead." Tsunade replied.

"If thats the case, its fine Akatsuki will be busy for the moment and capturing me is kind of due in a few more months..."

"What do you mean?"

**(flashback)**

After hearing Pein's side of the story he decided...

"My answer is..."

However, before he even finish Pein got skewered... Konan was speechless as behind Pein stood Uchiha Madara... Of course Madara still didn't know that Naruto knew who he was.

"Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Naruto hated being adressed like that

"What do you want you mask wearing freak"

"To deliver a simple message, those who hestitate in their mission are a liability." Madara stated as he pulled out his blade from Pein's corpse.

"NAGATO!!" Konan screamed.

Konan started to channel chakra into her paper but before she could throw them she felt pain in her abdomen and saw a sword sticking out.

"Go...men... Yahiko... Nagato"

She fell and while she was bleeding to death Naruto was looking at Madara straight in the eye.

"Sasuke has joined us and send his regard saying that you are his prey and he will destroy Konoha and no one shall interfere. See you in a few months, Sasuke will be taking a slight break. Ja Ne."

Naruto was angry, no scratch angry he was beyong pissed. He just begun to understand a bit about Akatsuki and a bit of how Pein grew up and they had silenced him. Then he remembered what his dad told him about how Pein was merely a tool and than the real leader was Madara. He also thought that maybe Madara wanted Itachi and Sasuke seeing as they were the last Uchihas for their current knowledge or something like that.

**(flashback end)**

"And you know the rest" Naruto ended though he left the bit about his dad. He didn't want anyone finding about that because he still wished to be recognized as an individual. Even if the man was the hero, he didn't want to be recognized as Yondaime's son but rather as himself.

"I'll get my stuff and head out" Naruto said leaving a worrying Tsunade.

"Be careful... I want weekly reports if possible." said Tsunade.

"Hai Hai... Baachan"

Even if it was a taunt it was his way of lightening the mood and though he acted like a kid Tsunade saw a shadow of Jiraiya and Yondaime behind him for a 2nd time.

When he left Tsunade said something that made Sakura finally speak.

"That boy... is so much like his parents" Tsunade smiled

"His... parents?"Sakura asked

Tsunade just smiled at her and said nothing else.

* * *

Like it Love it pls give me reviews on what other possibilities or stuff that you might like to happen on my story I'll try to make this story as near as poossible to what Naruto could do and not make him into a near Godlike being.


	2. Where next

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

Naruto was wandering around what remains of Konoha before leaving. Truth be told he didnt hate the idea leaving here. He could get his emotions in check as well as forget some tragedies especially when Tsunade cried over Shizune. That would be his most painful memory by far. Sure the idea of Jiraiya-sensei's death was sad by seeing an actual corpse was more uncomfortable than anything he'd done.

Naruto was watching Genins remove debris and some civilians offer them food. He remebered that this part of the town was his favorite because at least this part didn't hate him or at least charged him fairly.

"_I need to get stronger because at the rate Sasuke's going I'm gonna get my ass kicked... if he can somewhat control Madara to send messages then I'm as good as screwed at the level I'm at now._" Naruto knew he was really going nowhere with how to get strong. "_Come to think about it I just learned recently about having futon affinity meaning I can use futon jutsus huh._" He passed by some Hyugas and Inuzukas who where helping one another demolish a dangerous building.

"**GATSUGA!!**"

Naruto heard the yell and saw the woman who perform the technique.

"_Hmmm the level of destruction is way above Kiba's level... I wonder who is she?_"

"Inuzuka-san..."

Hana for her part looked over her shoulder to see a blond wearing a black shirt and black shinobi pants and regular shinobi boots. She was more interested in his scent as it was a mix of fox and human and the fact that he the most gorgeous eyes she has seen.

"_Wait... Blond and blue eyes?... where have I heard that description..._"

"Ano... Are you Naruto by any chance?" Hana saw his surpised face and concluded he was the guy Kiba was talking about non-stop during the Chunnin exam 3 years ago...

"_How does she know me?_" Naruto followed up saying "Yeah, may I ask who are you?"

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, my names Hana... Kiba's sister oh and if you're wondering how i knew you Kiba kept annoying me about how he lost to you "

"About that I was wondering why your Gatsuga was more destructive than what Kiba did to me back then"

"Its because Kiba sucks at chakra control and uses too much chakra using Gatsuga"

"I don't quite get it..."

"You see Gatsuga is kinda like the Hyuga's Kaiten where we use chakra to spin our bodies the main difference a Hyuga remains stationary while us Inuzukas have a target." Hana thought it was nice have someone aroung Kiba's age listen to her. She was thinking how cute his face was when he looked slightly serious. "_Am I really thinking about a guy that's 4 years younger than me_"

"Thanks for explaination... well I have to go now maybe I'll ask later how to kick Kiba's butt next time."

Naruto ran back to Tsunade's tent seeing that he already ate his free time talking about chakra control.

"_hmm I know I suck at chakra control that's why I can only go so much as 2 Rasenshuriken without sage mode got to work on that. Maybe if improve enough I can make one without shadow clones_" thought Naruto

When Naruto arrived at the tent ANBU guards ushered him in.

"So Naruto you ready?"

"You bet"

"I'd prefer if I didn't, you know how most of my bets turn out."

At that comment, everyone outside the tent just sweatdropped... did they just hear their Godaime make a joke at the same time admit she sucked at making bets?

"Anyway... I decided to do this as fast as possible after all can't have people sleep in tents for a long time."

Tsunade was seriously going to regret what was going to make Naruto do... To her he was like the last person she held as her precious person and can't handle it if she lost him

"Just to inform you as well, even though Jiraiya is dead you do realize that he left you everything right? That includes his techniques should you find and learn them as well as his spy network... truth be told I'm pending you to Sanning status but other countries might attack you if that should happen"

Naruto was in shock... he never considered taking his sensei's position. "_how the hell am I going to handle a spy network I can barely handle my personal life... no wonder Ero-sennin didn't get a girlfriend or a wife._"

"Naruto?"

Naruto at most part was staring at the same spot for the past 10 mins.

"Well, if thats then has a movie case then all the more I should get going... is there anything else?"

"Here" Tsunaded handed him a jounin vest as well as somepaper work. "You are to use this paper as a means of entering any country you know Jiraiya had an account and in their is an exact amount of how much overall reconstruction is going to cost... you make as much time as possible but knowing you had to spend 3 years traveling with him you must have a vague idea how long to get that amount?" Tsunade asked

"_Holy fuck... Baachan seriously thinks Ero-sennin has this much... damn it where the hell does a pervert like him even get this much?_"

"Naruto?"

"I would 2 months at most should I encounter no problem but thing is Baachan are you certain that Ero-sennin has even this much amount?"

"I see you doubt his fortune."

"Of course I do... most of the times he drinks and sleeps with women he uses my money"

"_I should learn to do Edo Tensei so I can kill the pervert_" thought Tsunade with a bit of pity for Naruto

"Its simple really Naruto if every pervert bought his books then it would mean that he already profited from the male half of the shinobi population." Tsunade remembered her idea of banning said book but realize if Naruto will handle that fortune she would allow it for now.

"That would make sense." Naruto thought aloud "_From what Kakashi-sensei said before that perverted book eve_n has a movie"

"Fine then I'll go now... so you'd better take care of this village until then."

Naruto walked out of the tent and went towards what looked like a wall.... he had to admit even after a day Tsunade already repair the wall.

"_When I get back here I'll be stronger until then..._" Naruto was thinking where will he go first.

* * *

Like it or not pls make some reviews... Just to inform I'm not the kind of guy who goes into details how Naruto will become strong but I won't make him super strong rather I'll make him at a level where he en can match Pein in an even match


	3. A day in Konoha: Girl's side

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

**(1 month time skip)**

**-At Konoha-**

Naruto has been sending large amounts of money to Konoha almost every week since he left. Though most people think he's still the Kyuubi brat many of the shinobi's and workers alike where thankful for the fact that some of the workers that were sent to Konoha were glad to work for free as long since Naruto requested it. Inaru and Tazuna even came by and even though they met Sakura, Sakura was wise enough to avoid saying anything about what happened between Sasuke and Naruto.

Konoha was at most 80% rebuilt though admittedly there are things that can't be replaced immideatly like the Forest of Death and Hokage Monument. While the rest of Konaha was being rebuilt 4 girls were enjoying lunch as they had finished training and were in need of a good meal.

"Did you that Hinata... that guy was totally checking you out" Ino exclaimed

"Don't tease her too much... she's waiting for her man in shining armor right?" Tenten added smiling

"Besides its not like he's only checking Hinata only I mean did you his face when he oggled at all of us" Sakura added fueling their pride as kunoichi

"I can still see him looking at Ino-san" Hinata said while using her Byakugan

"You know Hinata there are a lot of guys who are willing to go for you" Tenten said

"I know after Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Neji-niisan were the ones who were putting them into the hospital if they looked at me in a perverted way" Hinata said

"I need a word with them, most of the guys I've healed over the past week were either suffer from chakra exhaustion, bite and scratch marks or having their tenketsus sealed off." said a ticked of Ino

"Not to mention the fact that some of them even looked at us at a pervy way." said Sakura

Currently the girls were getting alot of attention from the male espcially Hinata seeing as she had taken the liberty of removing her jacket

"You know Hinata if any of us had your size we could be getting hot guys by now" Ino said

Blushing as her usaul red Hinata replied "Its not my fault... I I mean that anyone of us c-could have gotten much bigger ones."

"Still I mean of all the guys to choose from you had to get Naruto I mean its not like the guy is super hot or anything." Ino replied

Tenten and Sakura at their part was content at listening how Hinata was going to defend he crush

"I admit he's not the h-hottest guy but he was the first to recognize me and b-besides its not like he's perfect we're all human" defended Hinata

* * *

**-Somewhere in Amekagure-**

Naruto sneezed thinking he might have catched a cold after all he had been in the rain for the past week.

"_Dammit Ero-sennin, couldn't you have died somewhere warm._"

* * *

**-At Konoha-**

While the girls of Rookie 12 were discussing boys and stuff, Kurenai met with Anko and Yuugao.

"Nai-chan hows the baby?" asked a concened Anko and Yuugao followed up "Yeah how is little Asuma?"

"Tsunade-sama says the baby's fine though as of now she can't determine whether if it's a boy or a girl." Kurenai said

"You know no one would suspect that Konoha received a major destruction if they looked at the place I mean the speed they rebuilt this place is way too awesome" said Anko

"From what I've heard, Naruto has been paying most of the damages" Yuugao said

"Where did you hear that?" asked Kurenai and Anko

"Well being an ANBU does have its merits and you tend to hear a lot of stuff you don't need to know" replied Yuugao

"Gaki must have a lot of cash if he can pay off something as huge as Konoha." Said Anko

"But personally from what Hinata tells me about him, he's the type of guy who always feel ready to protect those precious people" said Kurenai

"I wonder where is the blond gaki." wondered Anko aloud

"Tsunade-sama says that Naruto is currently out on a mission in which is the reason why he can pay for most of the construction of Konoha." She also added "From what Tsunade-sama mentioned Naruto sends the payment weekly and that how the money is sent is only known to Naruto and Tsunade-sama."

"Wait the gaki gets a solo mission right after kicking an S-ranked nuke nin's ass?" Anko said with a bit of jealousy.

"That is true though as I said I don't know what he is currently doing and that ANBU are only ordered to not follow him and if we should encounter him to report immediately as well as to prevent any ROOT members from leaving Konoha" Yuugao replied.

"In my opinion, Naruto only took the mission because he somewhat feels responsible for the destruction of Konoha." Kurenai said.

Yuugao and Anko were looking at her not understanding what she meant.

"He probably blames himself for not being here on time and having Konoha suffer like this." Kurenai said then she continued "Also, lets not forget my student nearly died trying to protect him so in a sense he blames himself for almost allowing one of his precious people to nearly die."

"Is that so"

"Anyway help me find Hinata I promised her to go shopping after I'm done with my checkup and you know how I can't use too much chakra." said Kurenai

"Fine fine." Yuugao immediately used he ANBU skills to find what she remembers of Hinata.

"She at a coffee shop just around the corner about 12 minutes aways at our current speed" said Yuugao

When Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao saw the girls, they made their presence known.

"Would you girls mind if I borrow Hinata for the rest of the day?" asked Kurenai

"Its ok, me and Sakura were just finishing up on lunch and was going for our afternoon shift" Ino said

"Whats about you Tenten? Where are you headed off?" asked Sakura

"I'll probably just go home and train there I guess. See you guys tommorow?" Tenten asked

"Hai" said the rest before going to their said places.

**

* * *

-with Kurenai & Hinata-**

"So Hinata what are you planning to buy, not that I doubt you fashion sense but what do you need that needs my opinion" asked Kurenai

"Its kinda embarassing... I-I told Naruto-kun how I feel and I want him to like me so I thought t-that if I had more sexier clothes or something" replied Hinata

"You know Naruto may be dense but I don't think he would like a fake Hinata... If he can't love you for what you are then he doesn't deserve you" said Kurenai

"I'm not going to change that much... but still it would be nice to have a new outfit." said Hinata "T-the other girls say that I should s-show off my body more" ending it with a slight blush.

"_She's already getting confident in her looks just thinking about you Naruto, just think how much more confident she could be if you were here_" thought Kurenai

"I'll help alright but you might want to get him a homecoming present afterall last time he came back you didn't give it to him" said Kurenai

Hinata blush deeper and said "I-its not my fault... I-I wasn't here then, I mean I was on a mission"

So both of them went over different stores to look for a present and talked about different training styles and ways to impress boys.

Meanwhile

**

* * *

-Border of Amikagure-**

"Aaaachooo"

"You alright Naruto-san?" asked an old man

"Yeah, probably the weather"

"Might be someone talking about you"

"Lets just keep moving"

* * *

**-Back at Konoha-**

While Tenten was walking towards here relocated home, she spotted a couple ahead of her. At first she couldn't see them properly but after seeing the shade of blond the girl had she decided to hazard a guess.

"Temari-san" she yelled.

Temari who was having a good conversation with Shikamaru was suprised that someone called her.

"Tenten right?" she inquired remembering her only from the Chunnin exams 3 years ago

Tenten had ran a bit to catch up to them added to her previous training a while ago, she ended up needig to catch her breathe.

"H-hai. Anyway are you two dating" she asked

"Too troublesome, and like another troublesome blonde we are not dating." said Shikamaru

"Ino asked you that?" asked Tenten

"Nope, though thanks for reminding me to avoid her." sadi Shikamaru "Naruto asked first why?"

"Nothing. Can I ask why Temari is here? I mean from what I know isn't it Suna's turn to hold the Chunnin exam?" asked Tenten

"Yes it is, my job here is to confirm the genin teams who will join from Konoha and then I'm off." Temari the added "Also, when Gaara heard Konoha got blown up, you should have seen his face. I swear its the first time I saw him that worried."

"Yeah, tell him I said thanks for the builders he sent." said Shikamaru

"Me too" said Tenten

"I also heard a lot of builders from Wave and Snow came... that true?" asked Temari

"Yeah, from what we heard they were glad to help since Naruto requested them." Tenten said

"Hmmm... anyways, where you headed to?" Temari asked

"Home, I'm kinda tired from training though if you want to spar sometime I'll be glad." Tenten replied

"I'd like that" Temari said.

"Ja ne" Tenten waved and also said goodbye to Shikamaru.

"So what were we talking about before we got interrupted?" asked Shikamaru.

* * *

**-At Hokage Tower-**

_"At least for now peace has somewhat returned" _Tsunade thought "_I need to thank Naruto for sending that delicious sake_"

Tsunade then looked back at her desk and knew she definely needed a new assistant as her paperwork grew larger.

"_When will I ever solve this acursed paperwork_" wondered Tsunade realizing if 5 generations of Hokages can't do anything about it maybe the 6th can

"_I'd like to see Naruto's face when he realizes that being Hokage means he has to do this amount of paperwork_"

With that thought she continued her paperwork.

* * *

Like it Love it pls review... I'm planning a lemon on chapter 5. as of now I'm writing the guy's side of the story.

Pls send me which girls you want me to put in the harem. Any other suggestions are appreciated thx


	4. A day in Konoha: Boy's side

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Shikamaru was having a though week. First the Chunnin exams where to be held in Suna this time meaning he was not only stuck with an annoying sand kunoichi but would get another scolding from another troublesome sand kunoichi. Second, another troublesome blonde was bothering him about what happened between Naruto and Pein as her dad didn't go into any details. Lastly, the last annoying blond meaning Tsunade had to assign him in reporting all the genin teams who would be joining the Chunnin exams.

"_I swear, blondes are born only to be so troublesome_"

Temari was talking to him about how much her skills improved and kept pestering him about how long will it itake for him to be Jounin

"Ok you troublesome blonde, I'm going to repeat this once and I do mean only once... I will take the Jounin exams the week after my godkid is born and I do plan on improving my skills till then."

Temari was in shock... ignoring the part about being troublesome seeing as that is his favorite quote. Rather it was the way he was forceful and the way his face was hot when he was serious... did she really think that.

"Oi, why are you blushing?" asked Shikamaru "Don't get any ideas but I would prefer our relation neutral at the moment... your brother is already tense from hearing Naruto getting attacked. I don't want any rumours between us. You might also want to avoid Ino, she become bothersome being able to read minds with a touch."

"_How the hell does he know what I'm thinking about him_" wondered Temari

"Fine. Though it is kind of shocking seeing you serious" said Temari

"Got to be, when Pein attacked I only realized how much worthless and weak I am where as Naruto has gone to a level that rivals our Hokage." Shikamaru the continued "At first, I thought that life would be simple... get a wife, a few kids, grow old and die as a shinobi but then I realize..."

"_Its that face again... who knew the lazy ass could have a determined face_" Temari thought

"... if I'm weak that I couldn't protect those who are precious to me then I have ways to go. Besides can't have Naruto hog all the spotlight, I did kill one of Akatsuki"

"_Wha... not even Gaara defeated one of them and your telling me this slacker managed to take one of them down_" shocking Temari

"By the way, I'm not saying that I defeated him immediately..."

So in the end Shikamaru told her how he manage to create a strategy based on how Kakuzu and Hidan killed his sensei, needless to say Temari's respect for him had gone up a notch.

* * *

**-Konohamaru-**

Konohamaru was thinking how far he had to go to reach his boss' level. He saw the fight sometime before he had to feint. Not only did he toss that giant summon as though he had super strength but also the comparison of his Rasengan as compared to his. Compared to his Rasengan, that Rasengan would overpower his own 20 times over nad the fact he did it twice with no sweat.

"_I need to learn some of jiji's techs and increase my own reserves if I want to rival Naruto-nichan_"

"I wonder where is Ebisu-sensei…the hot springs of course"

With that he rush toward the hot springs. Ebisu for his part was admiring what Jiraiya sensei left. He thought of how much women work all day and night and saw a parade of women taking baths and such. He was into peeping at the women he didn't even register Konohamaru watching.

"Ahem" a little louder than necessary but needed to get Ebisu listening thought he didn't want his sensei to get caught after all how would a sensei train if he was either beaten to a bloody pulp or running for his life.

"Ah honorable grandson, what do you need of me?" asked Ebisu

"I want you to teach me how to improve my charka reserves and some techs" said Konohamaru.

"_What has gotten into him?_" wondered Ebisu. "…_Might as well ask._"

"Uhm. Honorable grandson, what reason do you need to learn jutsus and increase your reserves… surely you can rest. I have given your team a week off."

"But the thing is I want to become strong. Naruto-nichan kicked butt when he fought that guy who blew up Konoha and yet I couldn't do anything" said Konohamaru

"But you must remember honorable grandson, not only has been Naruto been trained by Jiraiya-sama but also in the art of sage which is also one of Jiraiya-sama techniques." reasoned Ebisu.

"I know… the difference between me and Naruto-nichan. If I could I would ask him to teach me since he taught me the Rasengan. But…"

Ebisu for his part was shocked that a person as dense as Naruto can teach anyone Rasengan much less Konohamaru but having witnessed it himself he would admit that Naruto was a better teacher than him.

"…Naruto worked hard and never stopped training even if he had no one to teach him. He told me once that I should appreciate everyone around me because I don't understand the pain of not having someone. It was my fault not to learn anything from jiji since I tried mostly pranking him but since you're my sensei I should at least learn some stuff from you."

Ebisu was for his part shocked. Konohamaru actually thought he was worthy teaching him techniques. Sarutobi was called the "Professor" and even Naruto was trained by a Sannin yet he was just another average shinobi.

"Thank you Konohamaru…" Ebisu said. "But take note, when I train someone I will work them to the bone."

"Heh, you haven't trained us yet to make us sweat except chasing Tora"

"You asked for it."

With that Konohamaru and Ebisu went to train. Regardless of any previous comment form Konohamaru Ebisu was indeed relentless him kicking his butt.

* * *

**-with Kiba and Shino-**

It's been a good week for them three. They finally made the perverted male population of Konoha stop looking at Hinata at a perverted way. Though maybe it was because of what Neji did to the last guy that looked at her. Kiba was lucky that he had gotten over Hinata or otherewise he would end up like that...

**(flashback)**

Kiba and Shino had been sparring when Hinata decided to take of the coat. The civilians nearby wolf whistled at her. While Kiba and Shino where shooting daggers at the guy Neji coincidently saw this and said the one thing all made shinobi and civilian in Konaha remember by the Hyugas are the scariest clan.

"Look at Hinata-sama like that again, I will make sure you will never be able to bear children again." Said Neji

Unfortunately or rather fortunately for Kiba, a civilian had to question what he would do.

"This" said Neji disappearing in a flash and reappearing behind the guy.

Neji touch multiple place at the guys back ending it with palm strike near the groin.

"What the fuck did you do?" the civilian beside him asked

"Lets just say every time he pees, it'll hurt… a lot" said Neji

**(end flashback)**

Kiba still shivered from the thought. the guy served as a prime example of what would happen to any guy (except who ever Hinata chooses to date of course) who looks at her in a pervy way. Though admittedly he never did something like that, only resorting to threatening using Akamaru and having "accidentally" set loose on them. Damn how he remebered how Sakura's punches hurt after being scolded for the nth time.

"So Kiba… what shall we do today" asked Shino

"I thought we could learn a jutsu away from our family jutsus" said Kiba

"Why?" replied Shino though he was using his logic to weight his pros and cons.

"Think about it… Naruto who used to be dead last kick that guys butt where as I couldn't even beat one of them using my clans ultimate move… don't even start on the part where I haven't mastered it yet. Its just looking at Naruto, I feel like I've been left out."

"Kiba, its not only you who feels left out. If you would remember Naruto was the most unpredictable in our generation. Truth be told all of us could have been as stoing if not stronger if we trained early or gotten more serious but because we our clan somewhat pampered us, our potentials haven't been stretch as it could have been." said a reasoned Shino.

"I know that learning outside is forbidden and that… wait did you just agree with me?" asked Kiba

"I assumed you heard my first statement. I will not repeat" said Shino

"Ok, I don't just plan on letting Naruto kick out butts." Said Kiba

"But how do we start?" asked Shino

"Who do we know who defied against their clan jutsus and made their own brand of jutsu using their clan as a basis?" said Kiba as though it was the most obvious question.

"Hinata" said Shino

"Also, don't tell anyone but I kinda sneaked this off Neji when he wasn't looking… so much for the Byakugan's 360 degree vision"

Kiba handed Shino some charka paper.

"This is for?..." asked Shino

"Oh right… from what I've heard, you channel charka into it and it will show you you elemental affinity. I was kinda hoping to know what our affinity is then get some books on how to use it then ask Hinata how to get ideas for creating jutsus and I do want to become jounin but to qualify you have to be proficient in two elements at least." Said Kiba

"I understand." said Shino.

When they both channeled charka into their papers, Kiba's paper crumpled while Shino's turn to dust.

"So I'm lighting huh… great that means I can beat anything you throw at me" said an enthusiastic Kiba.

"We'll see who masters their element first." Said Shino.

With that they immediately went to Konoha's library and started finding ways to control their elements. They would later ask Hinata the details on what their basis would be.

* * *

-**Neji and Chouji-**

Neji was currently eating a snack when he saw Chouji enter the shop. Neji wasn;t there when Konoha got destroyed so what better way to know what happened than to ask a man who was fighting in the front line. Neji asked him if he would like to sit with him while they both ate some snacks.

"So Chouji, I heard that you, your dad and Kakashi got injured while fighting Pein a while back" said Neji trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, my dad's ok though. He's trying to teach me more about jutsus and working mostly on my taijutsu." Said Chouji

"What about Kakashi, how is he now?" asked Neji with a bit concern

"Same as before, he's still in coma. Its no wonder why no one can sense him." Said Chouji

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask on how strong was the guy Naruto fought. After all, from what I heard, you were the first to fight him before Naruto right?" asked Neji

"Yeah, but all we fought was one of them. The hard part was his abilities, he can like push or pull just about anything. Also, his only weakness was he can only use that ability every 5 seconds." Explained Chouji.

"I don't understand… If you knew his weakness, why weren't you able to defeat him?" asked Neji

"Think about it, It you know your weakness you defend it right? Most of the time me , my dad and Kakashi were being separated and being pushed away at a distance that'll take more than 5 secs to reach." Said Chouji.

"That explains a bit" said Neji then he continued "so did you witness how Naruto was able to beat him?"

"Not much, when they fought Naruto quicky disposed of the 5 Peins though the sixth one was the one we fought. After that much I can't remember except they left town to finish their battle."

"Thanks for the story Chouji" said Neji as he was about to leave

"Neji… Naruto… has become strong now right?" Chouji was asking as though he was asking an obvious question

"Hai… and to think Naruto has beaten me twice means that there is still hope for me to decide my own fate." Said Neji

**

* * *

-Lee and Gai-**

"Come Lee show me how much you've grown for today" said Gai

"Hai Gai-sensei" said Lee

"**Konoha Senpuu!!**"

Lee was tired… he had pushed all of his strength in to that last kick. It had been a long day at training. He knew Naruto was getting stronger, but to beat an S-ranked nuke nin was a whole new different level. He had seen his sensei match one of them after all. He remember the shark-faced man and vowed that if Naruto could defeat such a man then if he could defeat his own sensei would have definitely become stronger.

Gai on his part felt that kick but he knew it was off aim so he manage to deflect most of it still that tiny bit was enough to make him wince.

"Lee, I would admit that was strong. However, you lack precision to tomorrow you must run 50 laps before training again. Understood?" said Gai

"H-hai, Gai-sensei" said Lee a bit tired

"May I ask Lee, what drives my youthfull pupil?" asked Gai

"I want not only to be seen as a shinobi who only needs Taijutsu but also as someone who can protect those who are precious to them. Naruto has shown his fire of youth to match those of who killed his sensei. In some ways Naruto has surpassed his sensei… I also want to surpass you Gai-sensei. That is another of my goals" said Lee

"Wahaha, I look forward to the day your youthfulness surpass me my prodigy until then I will train you in every aspect of taijutsu I know." Said Gai

"Arigato Gai-sensei" said Lee "See you tomorrow Gai-sensei"

Though they may not show it, they have suffered pain but through that pain they grew and with that the boys of Konoha 11 were finding new ways to surpass themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile...

**-Amikagure Morgue-**

"Naruto-san plese to refrain from sneezing here. I would like to keep the others preserved" said the caretaker

"Its not my fault... why the hell was the morgue placed at the highest point?" said a freezing Naruto

"_Dammit Ero-sennin... why couldn't you have died somewhere really warm._" wondered Naruto for a second time.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter... Now I did promise a lemon and I will deliver... I might make it somewhat ShikaxTema... I'm planning also on a Naruto vs Sasuke on the later chapters thought pls review as much as possible. thanks


	5. Being a spy is being a pervert

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

**(2 week time skip)**

Naruto was crossing the border near Grass Village. At the moment, was reviewing the Jiraiya's scroll for the nth time. No matter how much he looked at it, the more it didn't make sense. For the most part, the scroll did not only contain knowledge on every aspect of being a ninja but also the names of the current spy network. Some names were scratched over probably meaning they retired or were dead, most of them he already met on his trip with Jiraiya. However, he wondered why Itachi of all people was included. Isn't Itachi within the Akatsuki? Isn't he being the one assign to hunt him?

There were other things that made him curious as well like the other handwriting within the scroll. From the stories Jiraiya told him, His father was a genius in finding solutions to his problems. He probably wrote some of the techniques here. He remembered being told that though he wasn't a genius at talent, he was a genius at hard work.

So far Naruto was just looking at the basics of fuinjutsus and kenjutsu as well as increasing his charka control seeing as his new goals included removing Sasuke's cured seal. He knew at his current level, there was no way he could beat Sasuke. Also, he saw how he could control his Chidori through his katana and wondered if he could do that his futon charka.

For now Naruto was satisfied learning 2 new fuinjutsus though admittedly he can only succeed 1 out of every 3. One of them was the gravity seal and the other was the explosion seal. He thought above all things, he should work on getting near or at the same level of speed Lee had so to do that he applies 3 gravity seals on himself. He also traveled with Kage Bunshin every other hour to increase his reserves as well as the effect of the gravity seal.

It amazed him that there were several styles of taijutsu as well as kenjutsu that Jiraiya recorded and his dad combined. Of course, not having anyone to guide him which of those styles best fit him, he resorted to one shadow clone per style. Needless to say he was satisfied with his style of choosing.

His current taijutsu would be a combination of two styles. A style made to force and opponent to submit as well as to restrict any movement called jujitsu and a style that involved rotational force to repel attacks called kenpo. He found it comfortable seeing as he could use jujitsu to stop an opponent and use kenpo powered Rasengan.

His kenjutsu would have to wait seeing as he needed a real sword though the styles he did want to try were the Cresent Moon style and the Falling Rain style.

**

* * *

-at Rice Country-**

When he arrived, He knew he was ahead of schedule so for now would use the time to find someone in the village to make him a sword then train in that particular field of kenjutsu. He still had 2 weeks before he needed to back at Konoha so he took a look around, but after looking at some shops he heard someone yelling.

"Minato-san!!" said a girl with black shoulder length hair.

The girl who yelled was waving at him and telling him to not move.

"_Minato? Isn't that oyaji's name?_" wondered Naruto

When the girl got near him, she took his hand and dragged him with her.

"Uhm, don't mean to be rude but who are who?" asked Naruto

"Don't you remember? I mean it's only been 20 years" she said while looking at him as though daring him to get a wrong answer.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the guy you think I am." Naruto said.

The girl looked at him again a bit closer than what Naruto wanted and said "Yeah, I don't remember the whisker marks."

"That's because I'm not Minato, the name's Naruto" he introduced.

"Gomen… It's just you looked a lot like him." She was about to leave him when she added softly "I thought Jiraiya was going to bring his disciple here again."

When Naruto heard his sensei's name he couldn't help but to inform her on what happened hearing her having some kind of connection with his spy network in the Village.

"Didn't you hear yet? Jiraiya is dead already" said Naruto barely hearing her seriously wondering who is she.

The girl turned and looked at him as though he was telling a lie but seeing nothing but sincerity, she only did what she though was needed to be done.

"Come with me. We need to talk privately." Said the girl.

The girl dragged him until he got to a place called Pink Love. He did NOT liked the look on the place. It reminded him of where his perverted teacher usually went. The girl was again dragging him when he suddenly stopped her.

"Okay!! What the hell is going on? First, you mistake me for someone. Then, when you were about to leave you stop at Jiraiya's name. Then, you dragged me to some motel? Seriously, who are you?" asked Naruto trying to keep his cool down and trying to act as professional as possible.

"Look, I'll explain everything but first come with me" said the girl.

When they got in, most of the women looked at him like a prize. He was sure he wasn't that popular when he left with the ladies. The girl dragged him to an office where a woman with brown hair who had her hair tied up in a bun sat. She looked at them both and simply said "Care to explain."

"He sayd Jiraiya-sama's dead" said the girl

"…and who are you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha" said Naruto

"…and what is your relationship with Jiraiya-sama" asked the woman at the desk

"_Seriously, why are these girls adding sama to Ero-sennin's name?_" wondered Naruto

"I am the current apprentice of Jiraiya-sensei before he passed away" he said in a monotone hoping to keep the conversation as professional as possible.

"Do you have proof?" asked the woman.

"_The way the talk, its as if I lied I would die._" Wondered Naruto.

Naruto bit his thumb and said "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" and with that Gamaitachi appeared.

"I assume a frog would suffice?" asked Naruto

"Ok girls, lower the silencing seals" she yelled out here window before addressing herself.

"Sorry about that, my name is Mayuri and the girl beside you is Natsumi." Said Mayuri before she added "you are now currently talking to Jiraiya's main spy system namely us."

* * *

So Mayuri then started to explain how she and the other girls where captured by bandits and traveled across the fire country. She also added that the men not only capture beautiful women but also young girls who they were hoping to brainwash. She told him how a man saved them from that horrible fate and that man was Jiraiya. She then told him how she and the other girls wanted to be with Jiraiya and they were alright with the idea of sharing. She smiled a bit before continuing. She told him how the man rejected the offer saying that he wouldn't put us through that again as seeing as he would only be putting us back into slavery. She explained that having a life of being slave and whores was the only way they knew how to live and made a business out of it and soon after Jiraiya leaving, civilian and ninja alike used us for their desires and made money off it.

"So for us to repay him, anything ninjas says whether useful or not we show them to Jiraiya-sama and that's how we became the main part of his spy network" Mayuri ended.

"_Ero-sennin gave up a group of women?!_" Naruto was more in shock over that piece of information than anything she told him.

"Now that I've told you our story, tell us yours. I want you to start from when you met and how he died." Said Mayuri

So for the past half hour, Naruto was reliving his 3 year journey of where they went and the people he met and wondered why his sensei never brought him here. When he finished his story he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Anyway, I've come to collect some money from his account here. Here is the amount needed" said Naruto handing her a piece of paper.

"This amount will take a bit of time to collect. I would suggest you rest here while we collect the money." Mayuri said. "Natsumi, show him a room will you?"

"Hai Mayuri-sama" said Natsumi.

With that Natsumi and Naruto left the office. While heading towards Naruto's room, Naruto thought it was best to start a conversation.

* * *

"Natsumi-san, you said I look like this Minato right?"

"You do. Your girlfriend must be really lucky to have you huh?"

"I wish… I don't even know what to say to her let alone ask her to be my girlfriend"

Natsumi was stunned. Here was a total stud and he worries that he can't talk to girls…

"_Oooh, how the other girls going to love this. It's been awhile since a virgin came._" She thought

"Here's your room Naruto-san, the hot water has been prepared already should you need to take a bath." Natsumi said

"_Truthfully every room's hot water is always prepared just in case something like this happens._" She thought.

"Thanks" said Naruto

"No, thank you" said Natsumi.

When Naruto closed the door, Natsumi went to her friend's room and knocked quickly.

"Saya, Mai, you guys got to hear this" said Natsumi

"What is it?" they both said in unison.

And so they talked about their new 'victim' and how they were going to tease him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Naruto thought he was in heaven or at least close enough. He was sitting in the hot tub letting his muscles relax from the gravity seal and letting his body adjust. He would reapply them tomorrow. When he finished his bath, he took a good look at himself.

His hair was longer, almost like Yondaime's hair style. His whisker marks were thinner and his body showed more muscle. His face was clear of any baby fat.

"_Ok what the hell was going on with this body? I never noticed any of this while taking baths outside. Wonder if it's the fox's fault?_" wondered Naruto

"_**Right.**_" Said Kyuubi

"_So you're awake huh? So tell me how my body ended up like this_" thought Naruto

"_**You used up to 8 tails worth of power. I had to burn 4 years worth of cells from your body to achieve such a form so you could say your looking at your 20 year old self.**_" Said Kyuubi.

"_You took 4 years of my life?!_" wondered a worried Naruto thinking how much life he still had left.

"_**Relax whelp, I used my life force… I will prolong your life remember that. As long as you live, I live and I will use any means to keep you alive even if it means having to teach you.**_" Said Kyuubi then added "_**and I will only teach you anything at dire moments when you have absolutely no countermeasure so don't even think about me teaching you anything.**_"

"_Fine fine._" said Naruto

As Naruto was drying, he never noticed his room opening and three girls sneaking in the room.

(**lemon start –IF YOU DON'T LIKE SKIP**)

When Naruto got out of the bathroom, a pair of hand slipped in front of eyes and whispered to him in a seductive manner "Guess who?"

"Na-Natsumi?" asked a nervous Naruto as he could feel something soft pressing at his back.

Natsumi released him after hearing him say her name. When he got back his sight he immediately got a hard on seeing three naked girls which got immediately noticed by the three girls.

"Naruto-san, meet my friends Saya" Natusmi pointed at the short haired red head "and Mai" said Natsumi pointing towards the other readhead with a ponytail.

"As you notice Naruto-san, their twins." Said Natsumi.

Naruto for his part was having a HARD time or rather a difficult time controlling his hard on. In front of him, the two girls were stroking him while Natsumi was whispering to him sweet nothings and licking his neck every now and then.

"Naruto-san, I told them your problem with girls and thought that this might help with your confidence" said Natsumi "You guys can start now"

Mai removed Naruto's towel while Saya licked her lips, she really wanted to suck his cock. It was a good eight inches.

Naruto's mind went into overdrive the moment he saw his cock disappear into Saya's head. He felt how her tongue was licking the tip of his cock and stroking him with her hands. Mai on the other hand was sucking his balls and sometimes was licking his butt. Natsumi was licking his neck and tweezing his nipple with her fingers. He could already feel the build up.

"Saya-san, I-I think I'm about to pee" said Naruto

"Go ahead, Naruto-san. Cum all over them." Said Natsumi while she continued touching him.

"I-I'm cumming!!" said Naruto cumming inside the mouth of Saya. Saya for her part looked at Mai and cum swapped. Naruto seeing that instantly got hard again.

"Lets take this to bed now Naruto-san" said a very eager Natsumi.

Naruto was lead into the bed by Saya and Mai. While Naruto sat at the very back of the bed he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable what he was about to be put through. Mei and Saya then went back to sucking his cock while Natsumi sat on top of him.

"Naruto-san you must be uncomfortable, am I right?" asked Natsumi

"_How did she know?_" wondered Naruto

"It's ok, let me teach you how to touch a woman" said Natsumi

Natsumi was guiding Naruto to her breasts, they fit well in his hand.

"Remember what I did to you Naruto-san?" asked Natsumi

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Do it to me" said Natsumi "do it exactly like what I did. I'll guide you afterwards"

Naruto proceeded touching her nipples. He didn't know why but he knew that this was a bad thing yet his body wouldn't listen to him. He began licking her neck, he can taste her sweat. It was intoxicating, only to be surrounded by the smell of arousal and sweat. Natsumi suddenly grabbed one of his hands near her groin.

"Naruto-san, can you feel this part right here?" asked Natsumi letting him touch a particular nub

"A woman feel good when you rube that along with the rest of the lips" said Natsumi letting her take control as his fingers touched something moist and warm.

"Now position you cock between my legs, you don't go it rather you tease alright" asked a pink faced Natsumi.

Naruto for his part felt the warm his groin was feeling just pushing it between his legs. Natsumi guided his movement while Mai and Saya where mostly licking his neck and rubbing themselves beside him. When Natsumi was wet enough, she guided his cock through her entrance. Naruto couldn't believe the sensations he was going through now. Pain and pleasure were coursing through him since Natsumi was tight for his first time.

Natsumi for her part never felt this good before. His cock was reaching the tip of her womb. She slowly pulled out of him then plunged herself back in. It felt good riding him. She like being the one on top and she liked it even more when was the one in control.

"Na-Naruto I'm cumming I-I'm CUUUMMMMMIIIING!!" screamed Natsumi after riding him for 10 mins.

"M-me too" said Naruto

After having an orgasm that hard, Naruto quickly pulled out of Natsumi and watched as his cum leaked out of her, even watching his cum pour out of her made him hard again. Natsumi for her part was already recoving from her first orgasm and thought Naruto would already give but when she saw his cock hard again she had to asked

"Ready for round two?" said a smirking Natsumi

"What about us?" asked the twins.

"I have an idea… **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" said Naruto and with that another 2 Naruto appeared.

(lemon end)

* * *

Naruto was spent, he would never thought that he would lose his virginity in a way that would only happen probably in one of his books. He was currently sandwitched between two redheads and Natsumi on top.

"_Whatever happened today, I blame Ero-sennin. If by some chance Hinata ever found out about this and kills me, I swear, I will use Edo Tensei to bring him back here and kill him all over again._" thought Naruto before he went to sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Right... 1st of all this is a one-shot, 2nd thx alot to the people who reviewed this manga and lastly, to those who are asking for Naruhina, I will start next chapter may be done by tomorrow or the day after.


	6. Long days: part I

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

**(3 day time skip)**

It's been 3 days since he stayed at the Pink Love. While waiting for the money, Naruto had been taught the art of seduction by Mayuri and the others. On top of that, Naruto via shadow clones were studying any fuuton jutsus written on the scroll along with several stances of jujitsu and frog katas and combining them. He was currently at a clearing reading the notes left by his sensei

The Naruto clones was now looking at a model that revolved around Tsunade's style of fighting but involving elemental chakras instead of chakra manipulation only. They decided to practice that until lunch time before dispersing.

"Alright 10 pracitce how to do this style, while 30 start practicing the futon jutsu while while 4 collect sage chakra and the rest meditate" said clone 1.

"Why do you get to be the boss?" asked clone 2.

"If you have better ideas, say it" said clone 1.

"I think we should rotate every hour. We still need to work on fuinjutsus" said clone 3.

"Ok, I'll take first shift. Then later someone else dictates for ninjutsu then later fuinjutsu" said clone 1.

"Yosh!!" said all of them.

**

* * *

-Meanwhile-**

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Natsumi

"Nothing, just some clone feeding me info that's all." Said Naruto

The original Naruto was currently with Natsumi and her friends being taught what women liked. Naruto for his part was looking around the stores to see if he could find a weaponshop. The men at the village were looking at him smugly and casting jealous glances as Natsumi was wrapped around his right arm, Saya on his left and Mai beside her sister.

"Naruto" said Mai "You've been looking at other stores lately. Do you need something?"

"I need a sword" said Naruto.

"Why didn't you say so in the beginning, we know a place" said Saya

They led him towards a shop that was filled with sword of all kinds of length and some swords he never saw until now. The owner noticed the group and went to help.

"Welcome, how can I help you Natsumi." Asked the owner.

"Naruto, this is Gin. He owns this place. Gin, this is Naruto Jiraiya-sama's new apprentice." Said Natsumi.

"Pleased to meet a friend of Natsumi's" said Naruto

"Pleasures mine. So how can I be of service?" asked Gin

"I need a sword that allow me to channel chakra into it and let me engrave a few seals" said Naruto.

"Hmm… do you a particular affinity" asked Gin.

"Yeah, my affinity is wind. Why? Does it affect the sword?" asked Naruto remembering Asuma's blades

"Hmm… can I asked what type of wind user you are?" asked Gin.

"Wind user?" Naruto asked.

"Wind users are usually divided into two classes. Its either a pushing type or a slicing type though there also those who are proficient in both. Which is yours?" said Gin

"My guess would be slicing though I'm currently learning the basics of the pushing part." said Naruto

"I'm sorry but the sword you are looking for is currently out of stock. Of course, you could order from Suna the sword but it'll take longer" Said Gin

"Thanks for the advice." said Naruto

When Naruto and the others left, he went to the nearest café and ordered 4 drinks. He then took out an empty scroll and was thinking on what he would write to Gaara. The girls were looking at him a bit curious at what was he doing.

"What are you writng Naruto?" asked Saya

"A request for a sword." said Naruto.

"Really? You know someone from Suna?" asked Mai

"Yep, my good old buddy the Kazekage." said Naruto suprising the girls

"Wow, you know the Kazekage?" asked Natsumi.

"Yup, knew him a lot. Even kick his butt when we were kids and even saved his life a couple months back." Said Naruto proudly

The three girls' whispered "wow" before letting him finish his scroll. When he finished, he summoned Gamakuro to send the scroll to the Kazekage and wait there until the Kazekage allows him to disperse. Gamakuro took the scroll before disappearing.

"Why was that frog different?" asked Natsumi.

"Gamakuro likes hot places while Gamaitachi hates it." said Naruto.

"So where to after lunch?" asked Saya

"We should give Naruto a makeover" said Mai

"Do I have to?" asked Naruto

"No, but we still want to. Girls like it when guys let them have their way. You should remember that when dating." said Natsumi

"Like when I came here for the first time?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, we won't fuck you unless you want to. That night was kind of like a initiation." said Saya.

"Besides, you can't say you didn't like it. You were the one who fucked us after you came." said Mai.

"I really didn't know what came over me back then" said Naruto "I felt possessed or something."

"Overall, roughly above avaerage but thats only because you're a quickshot but you make up for it with your endurance and those shadow clones." said Natsumi.

"Please don't remind me Natsumi-san" said Naruto.

**

* * *

-At Suna-**

Gaara for his part was enjoying the past month. He was appreciating his life now that he was able to sleep. Temari even said that he manage to create a fanclub the first time he smiled in public. Gaara really wanted to forget that incident. For now, he was working on paperwork Kankuro pointed towards his desk only to find a frog leaping in front of him with a scroll. He only knew two people who can summon frogs so he opened it immediately.

"Gaara, you remember when you say that you needed to repay me even though I said we were cool and all, the thing is I really need a sword that can channel futon chakra that can slice and push and stuff. If you can't send me a reply and I'll just find it somewhere else. If you do have one just give it to Gamakuro, the frog, and he'll take care of the rest. Oh, and if you have some fuuton scrolls that might come in handy. –Naruto"

"_Hmm… something that can cut and push._" Thought Gaara.

"What is it Gaara" asked Kankuro

"Naruto requests a sword that can channel fuuton chakra, one that can cut and push and some fuuton scrolls" Said Gaara in a monotone

"Hmm didn't dad used to own a sword that can do that?" asked Kankuro

"Yes, I believe he did. He could even perfrom fuuton jutsus using that sword from what I remember." Said Gaara

"Why not send that one." recommended Kankuro

"Hmm…very well. Have it cleaned and repair. I want it reinforced with the highest quality metal we have." Said Gaara

"Fine, but tell him the repairs ain't free and so are the scrolls." said Kankuro

With that Kankuro left him in his office. Gaara knew that Suna blacksmiths would take at least 4 hours to completely repair that sword. He suddenly remembered Naruto's frog that was quitely sitting on his desk.

"Would you like some water?" asked Gaara to the frog

"Sure" said Gamakuro.

"_This is going to be a long day_" thought Gaara as he wrote his reply to Naruto.

**

* * *

(5 day time skip)**

It had taken Mayuri an entire week to get all of the money from Jiraiya's account. By that time Naruto had already gotten his new sword and had already created his own version of Dance of Cresent Moon . During the last 5 days, he had learn jutsus, stances, seals and more importantly for him how to deal with women. Today, he would be heading back to Konoha. Natsumi and the others had already said their goodbyes by giving him a new look.

He now wore almost the same standard Jounin shinobi uniform except his sleeve would only be up to his elbows. With this look, he can easily wear his red and black cloak like his dad. He really did like the look. His bangs were arranged to hide his whisker marks from afar giving him an almost equal look to Yondaime.

He summoned Gamaitachi to send the money to Konoha and to inform Tsunade of his return. For now, he would rest his muscles and sleep early. He was planning to leave early so he could make to Ichiraku's by lunch.

* * *

-**At Konoha-**

Tsunade was in her office having a rough week, her office resembled more of a dump than anything. She was really starting to miss Shizune but more than anthing she missed drinking sake even more. She was about to begin a new pile when a frog appeared and dropped a bag

"Yo, Naruto says he'll back by tommorow " said Gamaitachi.

"Thanks" replied Tsunade.

"Ja Ne" said Gamaitachi before disappearing.

"_Can't wait for him to get back_" thought Tsunade "_Finally something to distract me from this damn paperwork_"

Tsunade then looked at the several piles of paper underneath her and sighed.

"_This will be a long day_" She looked the pile again then thought "_Where did I put those application forms._"

* * *

Shikamaru was having a good dream, that is until his alarm clock rang. He really wanted to go back to sleep but he was assigned guard duty for looked at the clock and saw that I was already late

"_Waking up is such a drag_" he thought.

He got up, took a shower, went downstairs, ate some breakfast the left. When he got to the front gate he relieved Chouji and said his thanks for covering for him. After an hour of doing nothing, his stomach got hungry. He was wondering if he could ask some of the Genins to get him some lunch when he noticed a figure coming towards the gates. The man was blonde, tall maybe 6'3 and had a Konoha haite on his arm.

"Please state you name and business" said Shikamaru lazily.

"What don't recognize me anymore Shika?" asked Naruto

Shikamaru looked at him closer. Truthfully, the man looked familiar in more ways than one. When he saw the whisker marks that were being hidden he recognized the man as Naruto. Doing some quick thinking he replied.

"You know how troublesome protocol is." said Shikamaru.

"_Close one._ _Nearly didn't recognized him_" He thought.

"Anyway, the Hokage is expecting you so I don't intend to hold you up but since you haven't been here during construction you probably don't know the place. I'll guide you, just wait a bit. Just need to find someone." Said Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru saw Chouji again and asked if he could do his guard duty again. Chouji was looking at the guy behind Shikamaru and immediately understood the guy behind him was Naruto. He didn't know why he knew but it was probably their bond of food.

"Yo, Chouji, how's it been" asked Naruto

"Not bad, I heard you paid for the damage and health bills. Is that true?" asked Chouji

"Yeah, though sometimes I wonder why the bill was huge but I thought that it was because I deface Tsunade-baachan" Said Naruto.

"Maybe, if that's the case better get to her office." adviced Chouji

"I'm going, I'm going." Said Naruto

"This way" pointed Shikamaru.

As they walked towards Hokage tower, many of the villagers were looking at him and whispering. Many of the villagers were looking at them as they passed by. Naruto heard whispers of Yondaime spreading and even caught some of the girls staring at him. Shikamaru saw this and considered what is Naruto's relation with Yondaime. Naruto was looking at the new buildings that had been built. He saw familiar faces of who did treat him normally and he caught a glimpse of what looked like a market.

"Naruto, on your left is the civilian business district and on your right is the shinobi district and up ahead you'll see Hokage tower." said Shikamaru. "We divided Konoha so the shinobi would be on this side and the civilians would be nearer the shelters" he added.

"Good thinking." said Naruto

"Had to. Ever since that attack, we had to design Konoha in a more safer fashion. Truth be told, I was part of the team that designed it." said Shikamaru

"Who are the others?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, can't tell. A ranked secret you know." replied Shikamaru. "and no, I wont trade it for an S ranked secret which is you being Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune so don't bother"

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"Anyone could figure it out if you think about it. Akatsuki are after Jinchuuriki and the only demon that attack was Kyuubi so i just added 2 and 2." Shikamaru said as thought it was so obvious. "Besides, your birthday and Kyuubi's attack are the same date so it isn't really that hard to make the connections."

"Who elses knows?" asked Naruto.

"Me, Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Ino though it's highly probable that Hinata and Shino know as well" said Shikamaru.

"How did they?" asked a very nervous Naruto.

"Neji asked about the seal on your stomach, Kiba said you smelled like a fox for some reason and talked to him about that, Sakura because she's your teammate and Ino because she read my mind and found out on accident. Hinata might know because of Neji and Kiba and Shino is just as smart as me" said Shikamaru.

"...and what did they think of me?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really changed much to be honest. They just thought it was more of a challenge to beat you." said Shikamaru.

"Thank Kami." said Naruto.

When they arrived, Shikamaru left him in front of the office and told him to wait inside. When Naruto heard his name, He walked in when he noticed something was wrong like there was chakra covering the room.

* * *

Tsunade for her part was shocked for the man that walked in. It was like looking at Minato all over again. She wondered how the girls would react if they saw him like this. She then noticed Naruto looking around the room as though something was wrong.

"_Can he sense the genjutsu I put in the room?_" she wondered.

"Anything wrong Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"Nothing, just a feeling" said Naruto.

After greeting each other, they discussed his journey and the people he met. While they Tsunade was talking about Konoha, Naruto for his part noticed two things wrong. He thought I was probably the first time he was seeing Tsunade clear of paperwork and without Shizune in the office…

"_Wait a minute, there's no way she could finish any paperwork without getting scolded_" thought Naruto

"KAI!!" Naruto screamed as he poured a lot of chakra.

Tsunade was surprised when Naruto suddenly interrupted her and shouted "release" and flooding the room with chakra thereby cancelling the genjutsu she put on earlier. Naruto saw what the room really was. Piles of paper here and there and even though there wasn't any paper on the desk, her feet had a pile waiting for her.

"Do I even want to know what you have been doing for the past 2 months?" asked Naruto "Nevermind, I'll help."

Naruto stood up and looked at the pile nearest him and started taking papers out.

"You don't have to, I'll eventually find an assistant" said an embarrassed Tsunade

Naruto wasn't paying attention to her and was just organizing her paperwork. When he felt like the paperwork was too much he stood up again. Tsunade thought that he had given up but Naruto had surprised her by doing Kage Bunshin and watched him organizing her mess.

"Ok, each of you take 20 papers each and separate them. These clones will collect them according to date. I need 4 of you in front. One for overdue, due next week, next month, and application forms" said the original

"Yosh!!" said the clones

Tsunade looked at Naruto as though he was her savior. Not only did he organize her mess in 20 mins tops but had solved 5 generations worth of paperwork.

"Naruto, you can burn the application forms" said Tsunade.

"Why?" asked a curious Naruto.

"You're my new assistant. I won't take no for an answer and might I add you being my assistant makes you closer to being Hokage." said Tsunade.

"As much as I'd like that, I'd lose a lot of time training catching up to Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"I understand but please do reconsider and how will you train?" asked Tsunade.

"Don't worry, I have my ways." said Naruto

"Before you leave, here's a map. We've change a lot of places so you might need a new place to stay" said Tsunade

"Thanks, Hokage-sama" said Naruto

"Hokage-sama?" asked Tsunade.

"Just felt like it, Ja ne." said Naruto before he left

Tsunade watched Naruto until he left, he felt like a different man but also like the same gaki she used to loved. She sighed heavily as she looked at the paperwork beside her. There was still work that had to be done but at least she didn't need an assistant anymore. She perform Kage Bunshin and watch her clones do the work while she drank sake to her hearts content.

* * *

Naruto was looking around Konoha finding a place to stay. While he was looking around, he didn't notice a group of kunoichi watching him.

Ino and Sakura had ended their shift at the hospital and was eating lunch with Hinata and Tenten. Ino had a natural talent for sensing hot guys so when she felt one she turned around to find a blonde nin. His spiky hair was flowing gracefully with the breeze. His smile was gorgeous and those blue eyes, how she liked them. Sakura and the others noticed Ino and looked at the direction she was looking at. Sakura had followed Ino's example and just stared at him while Tenten was blushing lightly before going back to her lunch.

Hinata on her part was thinking how gorgeous he was but had a nagging suspicion on who he was. Hinata immediately used Byakugan to see if her suspicions were correct. She saw a seal at the man's stomach and knew immediately this was her Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!!" she shouted

Naruto having heard his named being called found Hinata waving at him and waved back. The girls, on their part, were looking at the guy in disbelief.

"_Ok, keep you cool. Remember everything that's been taught to you_" thought Naruto.

"You called Hinata?" asked Naruto when he arrivved at their table.

Hinata had changed he thought, Hinata was wearing the Hyuga's traditional top instead of her usual jacket and it showed a lot more curves. He found Hinata to be way hotter than Natsumi.

"Uhmm… When did you get back?" she asked him blushing a bit

"_Yes!! not one stutter._" thought Hinata

"Just an hour ago… I was kind of looking for Ichiraku's" said Naruto "Would you like to help me find it? I'm kinda lost."

"_Did he just ask me out?_" thought Hinata while blushing more.

"_Stop blushing, your making me nervous_" Naruto thought while blushing himself.

"I would if it's alright with you girls?" she asked the girls more towards Tenten.

"Go ahead, we don't mind" said Tenten

"Thanks" said Hinata

When Naruto and Hinata left Ino, Sakura and Tenten all thought of the same thing: "_LUCKY!!_"

* * *

Like it, love it? Please send in more reviews. I'll try to updated ASAP and add more ideas to the harem.

* * *


	7. Long days: part II

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Hinata showed Naruto where most of the store he knew were relocated. While they were talking, she laughed at his jokes and Naruto for his part liked this new Hinata. Hinata guided him through Konoha towards a huge stand with a lot of people.

"Is that…" Naruto asked pointing towards the stand.

"Yup, Tsunade upgraded it after hearing Teuchi-san's story." said Hinata.

When they arrived, Teuchi greeted them.

"Ah, Hinata-san… how's my number one customer" said Teuchi

"Wha? I thought I was you number one customer Ji-san."said Naruto

Teuchi was looked at the man that addressed him as ji-san and he saw someone he thought he would never see again. In front of him was the image of Yondaime.

"Ji-san, you alright" said Naruto leaning a bit closer.

When Naruto leaned a bit closer he could see his whisker marks and remembered only one person who has whisker marks.

"No, no I'm fine Naruto. Just had a feeling of de ja vu I guess" said Teuchi. "And to answer you question Hinata has already beaten your record by a long shot."

"How many bowls?" asked Naruto

"47" said Teuchi

"_Damn, How can all that ramen fit in her?_" thought Naruto

Hinata was embarrassed at Naruto finding about that. Naruto then asked her if she could join him for lunch. Hinata was happy enough that he asked her out so she decided to join him and talk to him about what happened from the time he left till now. She decided to avoid the love parts for now as they were having a good time.

While they were eating, a lot of people were looking at them. The guys were thinking how lucky the guy is to be even beside the Hyuga heir while the girls were looking how hot the guy beside the Hyuga.

Naruto for his part wasn't going to let Hinata beat him but he did eat his ramen with a bit more finesse. Naruto wasn't devouring ramen liked he used to and it was hot when Naruto would close his eyes every time he slurped his ramen. Hinata noticed the girls nearby were staring at Naruto.

"_I'd better get him out of here, some of these girls are ready to pounce on him._" thought Hinata.

"So do have any place to stay yet Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Nope, actually I'd like your help finding me a place here that is if your not busy." said Naruto

"No problem." replied Hinata.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

The girls were getting over the shock of the new Naruto. Ino was in internal turmoil as she never thought of Naruto ever being that hot. Tenten for her part was just wondering only on the sword he carried. Sakura was now more than ever having self doubts about her feelings for Naruto. She had felt guilty for not returning his feeling everytime he asked her out, she felt ashamed for blaming him for Sasuke and she felt jealous when Hinata confessed to him.

"Sakura, since when did Naruto changed his outfit?" asked Ino.

"I…I don't know" said Sakura.

"I wonder how much Naruto has changed these two months" asked Tenten

"Probably not much, I mean he could be the same idiot he always is" replied Ino

"Did neither of you noticed his sword awhile ago? From what I know Naruto doesn't even use weapons" said Tenten.

"Yeah and he did like orange a lot." said Ino.

"Didn't he trained with a Sannin, surely he has a nice body?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"He's not bad but even Lee was way more buff than him during the full body checkup" said Sakura blushing a bit.

"Anyway, now that he's back do we ask if he really did pay for everything?" asked Ino

"We should but I think Hinata should be the one to do it" said Tenten

"We should tell her tomorrow" said Sakura.

"For the more interesting part, I wonder how Naruto's going to respond to Hinata? what do you think girls?" asked Ino

The girls were left with their own thoughts on what the blond could do or not. Tenten for her part was thinking of a punishment involving painful pointed objects should he break her heart.

* * *

**-3 hour time skip-**

Naruto was now exploring his new apartment with Hinata while Hinata was slightly having perverted thoughts of the two of them all alone. The apartment itself was spacious for two people as it included two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the corridor. The living room had a sofa and 2 couches and the dining table was set for 2 people. The rent was cheap and was located away from the civilians so it was good enough for him.

Hinata was now nervous; she was now alone with her crush who she had just confessed two months ago. Awhile ago, they had been laughing, talking even cursing at some points but now it seemed awfully silent. When Naruto was done exploring the house, he found Hinata blushing at the entrance. He had been taught that this moment would come and he had to deal with it like a man.

"Hinata, would you like to come take a look?" offered Naruto

"O-ok" stuttered Hinata

"_Now I know she's nervous_" thought Naruto.

When they went inside the room, Naruto was making comments about it hoping to make Hinata more confident but after a while tension was felt between them.

"There's something wrong isn't there Hinata? You want to talk about it?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I've… I've been avoiding… asking you how you feel....about me I can understand if you don't return them." Hinata said while looking away from him.

"Hinata… I… wanted to talk about that… really. It's just that… you have to understand a bit me of me. Sit down, I'll explain." said Naruto motioning her to sit on the bed.

Hinata had considered his words and sat down knowing that whatever Naruto would say she would hate him.

"Before anything Hinata, what do you know of me?" asked Naruto.

Hinata told him about his dreams and his experiences from their childhood. How she knew he some sort of seal at his stomach and that it contain charka but didn't understand why the village hated him. She knew that the organization Akatsuki was after him though she didn't knew what exactly Akatsuki is.

"Hinata, how much do you know of the attack of Kyuubi no Kitsune?" asked Naruto making Hinata slightly worried where the conversation was going.

Hinata then told him a textbook description on when, who and how Kyuubi was defeated.

"Tell me something, when's my birthday Hinata?" asked Naruto

"October 10" replied Hinata

"… and when did Kyuubi attacked?" asked Naruto

"Oct 10 exactly… 16 years ago…" said Hinata combining everything she just said.

"From the looks of it, you have an idea why the villagers hate me but I'll tell you anyways. Kyuubi was sealed in me from the moment I was born and that the seal you saw prevents Kyuubi from escaping." said Naruto.

"…but why would Yondaime choose you… I mean if it were me, I would seal it in myself like what Sandaime did with Nidaime or Shodaime or the very least give it to someone I can fully trust" asked a very confused Hinata.

"Wait… you're not… you know… gonna react about the Kyuubi thing?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, you didn't decide that. If you did then I have a reason to hate you but it was forced on you so I can't blame you for you burden." said Hinata.

"Then you have to understand why I couldn't react to you. Truth is that I was afraid of love. I didn't know how to love and never felt anything like it." Naruto said before he continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved Sasuke and Gaara as a brother, Sakura as a teammate, Kakashi and Jiraiya as senseis, Tsunade as close as a mother and Shizune as a sister but I've never experience love as the way you love me. I was even somewhat ready to face a life all alone." He stopped and looked at her straight in the eye.

"When I thought about how you loved me, I was grateful. It was good, I guess, to hear that from someone else. Even before I left, I thought of the reasons why I liked Sakura only to find that I was just blinded by a childhood crush" Naruto then added.

"I really don't know how to return the feeling for you Hinata, I want to but I know nothing about you. I liked you as a friend and I hope to know about you more first before anything else. That ok with you?" asked Naruto

Hinata was listening at Naruto's explanation. She had first thought that he would reject her but hearing his answer made her realize that Naruto was really asking her to be better friends for now and that he had never loved Sakura.

"I would like to spend more time with you also. We could start now if you'd like" replied Hinata.

Naruto looked at the clock and wondered where the time went.

"As much as I'd like that, it's getting late, you should get home. I'll walk you there and you can tell me on the way what you want to do tomorrow."

With that, Naruto picked up his Jounin vest and they left Naruto's new apartment. Naruto for his part was keeping tabs on all the turns and marked them in his map. They were talking about useless trivia again just for laughs. Naruto really liked her smile; it was worth making Hinata laugh if it meant her smiling all the time. When nearly arrived at Hyuga manor, they said their goodbyes. When Hinata entered, Hiashi only saw her smiling daughter and knew the only thing that could make her eldest daughter smile like that and wondered what he was going to do with the boy. He didn't hate him but he didn't like boys who spend time with her daughters as well.

* * *

Naruto was planning to get some ramen for dinner before going back home. He thought how his new home was near both Hinata's and Ichiraku's and wondered if Hinata intentionally pointed out the place. While he was lost in thought, he happen to pass by a a shinobi only bar. A group of kunoichi were outside talking to one another when he recognized one of them as Kurenai and the other as Hana.

Kurenai for her part was at a bar with her friends only so she could lead them back to their places when they get too drunk as she can't drink alchohol due to her pregnancy. Anko was still inside puking after reaching her limit while she was talking to Yuugao and Hana before Hana pointing towards a blond ninja. The ninja resemebled greatly their childhood fangirl crush, Minato Namikaze though for Kurenai's part she had gotten over that. Yuugao for her part was rubbing her eyes as she thought that the alchohol was starting to take effect while Hana was slightly drooling at the guy's apperance. Just then Anko had gotten out of the bar only to find her friends staring at one guy.

"Man, he's hot" said Anko a little louder than usual.

"Anko-san!! He might hear you" Hana said.

"But he is!!" Anko said.

Naruto was about to greet Kurenai when he heard this and he slightly blushed before turning around and headed back towards Ichiraku's though Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of male pride.

"See, told you he'd noticed." said Hana

"Why so touchy? I bet you wanted him to bang you huh?" Anko said while smirking.

"Not that you would either slut" said Hana.

"Bitch." said Anko

"Enough!!" said Kurenai and Yuugao together.

"Still, I wonder who he is? Not that many blondes in Konoha are there." said Anko

With those words they all thought "_It couldn't be... could it_" as they walked home deciding to find out tomorrow.

* * *

Like it, Love it please review. If you guys want more fluff just tell me and to those who want a better look on Naruto's training schedule tell me also. I'd like this fic to be more centered around you opinion


	8. Political issues

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

**-At Demon Country-**

Shion was bored. It had been a month since she sent workers for Konoha having requested some assistance in rebuild. She was waiting for them to return to give news to her about Naruto. She's been waiting for him since they met and hoped that Naruto hadn't forgotten his promise but for now she was willing to wait.

A messenger appeared in front her to report about their recent finding about Konoha. Shion immediately requested the messenger to read it.

"Konoha has suffered major damage but suffered few casualties however from the amount of damage there should have been no way for them to pay off the work with their current money" said the messenger.

"Does that mean that Konoha owes us?" asked Shion.

"No milady. From what the workers tell me, we have found out that a Naruto Uzumaki was rumored to have paid all expenses not only to us but also to Grass, Snow, Sand and Wave" said the messenger.

"Wait, how large is the damage? Surely, the repairs itself would cost a fortune let alone to restock supplies and pay workers extra to repair in a month." said Shion.

"Actually, the total cost sums roughly about 14 billion ryo." said the messenger

Shion was shocked at the amount and much more to the fact that the man she's been dreaming off paid for it meant that whoever marries him is set for the next ten lives.

"How sure are you of these rumors?" asked Shion.

"One of our worker overheard Tsunade speaking to a frog before handing them their wages." said the messenger.

"Get me a carriage and send word to the Hokage that I'm going to Konoha" said Shion.

"May I ask what for milady?" asked the messenger.

"If I could ask for his hand, would this country benefit from his wealth would it not?" said Shion but she really had other reasons to see Naruto.

"If that is your wish milady." said the messenger before leaving her.

"_Naruto, you truly are an unpredictable ninja._" thought Shion.

* * *

**-Snow country-**

Yukie was busy reading her new Icha Icha novel. She started reading them after a pervert suggested she play a part in his movie. Truthfully, she only started to read them for the plot but lately she had been more interested in the more graphic parts. She really missed Naruto and thought how much had he grown by now.

A few weeks ago, Konoha had requested a lot of man power so with ¼ of her country at Konoha she had less people to deal with. Since then, at every end of the week, she had been receiving huge amounts of money from Konoha. She didn't know what Konoha was using her manpower for but if this was the pay, she wouldn't complain. The total sum was roughly 2 billion ryo meaning she could afford financing the new villages around her country.

"Yukie-sama!" a guard called.

"Yes?" asked an annoyed Yukie as she was interrupted in her reading.

"The men are back and we have news on the current news of Konoha." said the guard.

"Well then let me hear it already so I can get back to my reading." said Yukie.

"Konoha was attacked 2 months ago and that manpower was request by Konoha's most trusted alliance being us, Demon, Grass, Wave and Sand." said the guard.

"Wait, repeat that again. Did you just say Konaha was attacked? Why did they request a large number?" asked Yukie

"From what I could gather from the workers, when they arrived Konoha was nothing more than a wall surrounding a barren landscape." said the guard.

"How did Konoha pay for the repairs? Surely there must be someone financing the whole thing outside of Konoha. Otherwise, if what you say is true, Konoha's own economy would be affected." asked Yukie.

"From what the workers told me, Naruto Uzumaki is currently financing the entire repair of Konoha from his own pocket." said the guard.

"Did he? From what he told me from his story he was and orphan, how could he have afford to pay us 2 billion ryo and other nations?" asked Yukie

"I'm sorry Yukie-sama but only Uzumaki-san can answer that. There's nothing on the report that suggests his method on collecting the money." said the guard.

"You know what I think I will. Get the guards ready, I'm going to Konoha" said Yukie.

"Surely you can't leave? What about the village?" asked the guard.

"The council will handle it for now." said Yukie.

**

* * *

-Otokagure-**

Sasame was looking for a way to restore a clan while avoiding Oto nins and what better way to keep track of them than by being near them. It had been 3 years since she had been keeping tabs on Otokagure until she heard that Orochimaru got killed by Sasuke and Kabuto had fled. Since then she had reestablished a clan at Otokagure while recruiting more of the nins against Orochimaru. Many of Otokagure voted her to be the new Kage but she refused saying that she would happy enough to advice instead.

2 months ago, she had gotten a report that any remaining spies of Orochimaru in Konoha were either killed or severely wounded. Not passing an opportunity like this, she asked the names of the spies and delivered it to Konoha hoping for at least neutral grounds. Fortunately for her, Tsunade agreed with the condition of lending manpower for some services that weren't mentioned. For now she was waiting for any news concerning her men.

"Sasame" said Kotohime.

"Yes?" asked Sasame in her office.

"Konoha sends us news" said Kotohime

"What is it?" asked Sasame.

"Tsunade requested an exchange, a representative of Otokagure for the men. It says that as much as she would like the men to return on their own time, the council won't allow it until further notice." said Kotohime.

"It is quite understandable, after everything Oto has done to Konoha who can blame them." said Sasame.

"Does that mean you'll leave them there?" asked Kotohime.

"Of course not. I'm going to pay Tsunade-sama a visit." said Sasame.

"What about out clan?" asked Kotohime

"I'll be fine and besides there's a person I want to thank there." said Sasame

"It's Naruto isn't it" said Kotohime

"_How does she know_?" Sasame thought while blushing

* * *

**-At Konoha-**

Naruto was having a good nap involving him and Hinata having a ramen eating contest when that got interrupted by the alarm clock. Naruto turned it off and got out of his bed. He looked around his room and sighed.

"_Hmm I should decorate this place._" thought Naruto

He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower before putting on a black T-shirt with a swirl design at the back, gray shinobi pants and his black shinobi shoes. He took the scroll Gaara gave him and his sword before leaving for Ichiraku's then training. He would later meet up with Hinata for brunch so he had time to spare.

After breakfast, He went to the training grounds nearest to a lake and decided that since no one was watching him, he could practice some of his fuuton ninjutsu. He didn't really want anyone knowing what he could do. He looked at some of the techniques and he liked the one called Kamaitachi having witnessed Temari during the Chunnin exam using that tech.

"_Hmmm damn, the jutsu's too wide spread. I can't use too many shadow clones._" thought Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu**" and with that 10 Narutos appeared.

"You know what technique to learn. Get going." said the original

It took Naruto an hour before one of the clones launched a charka powered Kamaitachi sending some of the clones flying.

"Damn too much charka, sorry" said the clone.

"Not bad, though I think you made it into Dai Kamaitachi" said the original

"Yeah, I don't think that's a bad thing" said the clone

"Hmmm, somethimes sending people upward is kind of better than blowing them up at once." said the original

"So what do we do?" asked another clone

"Back to charka control" replied the first clone

"_I'm getting used to talking to myself._" thought Naruto

"Yup, so what's the next exercise written there?" asked the clone while pointing at the scroll.

"Hmm, let's see. Cutting leaves check, balancing kunai check, leaf above the head check, hanging upside-down not check. Says here it's like water walking exercise except we channel fuuton chakra throughout our body keeping us in suspension. Advice is to get thrown upwards for easier flip." said the original.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto this time having 200 clones appear.

"Divide into pairs and start throwing each other upwards and try to stay flipped" said the original Naruto.

"_What else can I do_" thought Naruto

Naruto looked around sensing no one.

"_I could try that theory I picked up from Hana-san._"

Naruto started to concentrate feeling his chakra as though he was molding his Rasengan but using a different point. He didn't know why, he felt leaning more towards his fuuton chakra and when he felt his chakra spin he moved to the feeling.

"Shippu Kaze no jutsu" said Naruto

The result was he blew apart roughly 5 feet around him however his world was spinning as when he let his fuuton do all the work he got caught along the rotation.

"_Definitely… needs more work_" thought a woozy Naruto. The clones near him helped him up, while the others were shaking their head.

* * *

**- 3 hours later -**

Naruto was exhausted mostly caused by trying to imitate his version of Kaiten. Naruto thought he should get changed first before meeting Hinata. What he didn't know was Hinata was in front of his apartment door waiting for him. Hinata thought she might have missed Naruto, she knocked on his door a while ago but he didn't answer. She was about to leave when she saw Naruto running on rooftops.

"_Hinata?_"

"Have you been waiting here? Since when did you arrive?" asked Naruto

"I came by a few minutes ago." said Hinata.

"Uhm. I was going to take a shower a bit. Would you like to wait inside or..." asked Naruto.

"I would like to..." said Hinata before walking inside.

"_I wonder what she likes to eat?_" thought Naruto.

When Naruto went into the bathroom, Hinata took this time to inspect his apartment. From what Kurenai had taught her, a man shows his character mostly when he's home. She knew nothing could change from coming back for one day but she still wanted to. She decided to check at the refrigerator first and saw fruit, eggs and some meat and vegetables but at the bottom was mostly ramen noddles.

"_So he makes his own ramen from time to time_"

Hinata then used her Byakugan to check if Naruto was almost done. That in itself was a huge mistake. In her opinion, she only thought of one thing.

"_HOOOOOOOTTTTT!!_" thought Hinata.

Naruto's hair and body was soaked. She could see every detail of his body and she liked it. His chest was almost perfect except for the small scar, his abs were a well chiseled 6 pack, his arms were buff but not like those of civilian workers. She didn't dare look at his lower region, she wanted to but that would be if Naruto becomes her boyfriend. After she check up on him or rather check him out, she went to his bedroom.

"_Its pretty clean._" thought Hinata.

The bed was properly arranged and the sheets were straightened out. She looked the inside of the closet using her Byakugan and saw his clothes were neatly arranged and aligned with the shoes at the bottom and behind the clothes were a assorment of scrolls except the largest which hung at the door of the closet

"_He's really organized, even my room is messier than his._" thought Hinata.

She went back out to the living room to wait for Naruto to finish taking a bath. After 15 mins, Naruto got out of the bathroom and saw Hinata staring at him. He realized he only had a towel to cover him so went to him to change. Naruto didn't really blush. He was expierenced when it comes to women looking at him showing off more than this and thought that Hinata wouldn't do something like that. What he didn't know was Hinata's imagination went into overdrive when she saw him in full color.

"_Kami, since when did he get a tan_" thought Hinata as she thought of nothing else than to rub her hands all over him.

When Naruto had finished, Hinata was blushing at him again. Naruto decided to know where they're going before leaving before thing go out off hand.

"So, Hinata where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

"_He's not asking me out. Remember, He's just a friend today. He's just a very hot friend._" thought Hinata

"I'm in the mood for sushi" Hinata suggested

"You got to show me where though, you know this place better than I do" Naruto joked

"Only if you pay" Hinata joked back.

"_Was that a joke?_" thought Naruto

"Alright, find by me by just so you know I can outrun you." joked Naruto again

"I can always send the bill to Neji and blame it on you" Hinata joke back yet again.

"_I like this Hinata_" thought Naruto

"Fine. Lets just find a place to eat." ended Naruto

While they were walking around the sushi bars, they didn't notice a Hiashi Hyuga watching them. Hiashi was enjoying his favorite meal when suddenly he saw his daughter with the man he considered as a friend and a rival. The way he walked, that hair and those clothes, it was like he was back from the dead. What made him interested is that his daughter was talking to him, smiling at him and even laughing at him. He thought of the only person who could make her laugh and sure it couldn't be him. Could it? He used byakugan to confirm his suspicions as who was the man and to his surprise he saw the seal of the Kyuubi.

"_That boy looks so much like him. Come to think of it, there aren't that many blonds in Konoha to begin with. It almost makes me wonder who his parents are... Why did you chose that boy to bear the Kyuubi Minato-san, who was he to you that allowed you to do that?_" thought Hiashi with a startling conclusion.

"_I'll ask Hokage tomorrow, if I think he's who he looks like then I have to make sure he marries into the Hyuga clan. If not, there are other reasons_" thought Hiashi.

* * *

Like it, Love it send more of your ideas. I'll reply asap


	9. Normal days

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

My replies to the following:

**Genma Sennin** - Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke's cursed seal is sealed already by Itachi as far as the manga shows and as for Itachi's name being there, Jiraiya was dead before Itachi died so he never did get a chance to cross it out.

**Orexisgrimm** - Everyone likes him but I'll limit his harem. Can't have too much women else I might have to do a 3 chapter lemon.

**GraitytheWizard** - I considered those countries while writing and debated before posting it. The 3 countries plays more of a role in what I plan to write and I removed the Author's Note as you request.

**OverLordRevan** - Thanks for your opinion. The harem is mainly who he will marry so I don't actually plan on him marrying every kunoichi/princess I mention.

**Vampiricdescendant **- I read some of the other fic where most of them were willing to get laid and considered if most kunoichis were like that. They do have some pride so I'd like them to keep that intacted in this story.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his time eating with Hinata. She talked about her her family improved since the distruction and how strong she had gotten because of that. He watched as Hinata ate the suchi in unHyuga like manner. He laughed at her and he laughed with her. He didn't know why but he liked the feeling. He never felt like this before, usually with the constant worry of Akatsuki, he could spend time with his friends like this but somehow it felt nice for a change.

Hinata was happy, it wasn't an official date but for her to spend time with Naruto like this was good enough. She liked telling him stories on how she used to stalk him to tease him. She liked making him blush a bit. She loved his smiled and the way he looked at her. Hinata was to distracted to notice how fast she was eating and Naruto laughed at her but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She saw a piece of ramen stuck near his lips and got an idea.

Naruto was watching how would react to him laughing at her when she suddenly leaned towards him. He could've have sworn her breast were smaller than what she care to show off. Hinata was getting close to his lips when suddenly Hinata picked a piece of ramen of his face and ate it. She slowly licked her finger. She was teasing him and it worked at least for now.

Hinata was satified with the look on Naruto's face, she really loved teasing him. It felt way better than stalking him.

"So Hinata? what should we do after?" asked Naruto

"What do you want to do, I got my lunch so we should do something you want."

"Hmm... I did want to redecorate the apartment, something to add to my taste." said Naruto.

"Ok, I'll show you at I place I know later." said Hinata

"Thanks." said Naruto.

* * *

When they finished their meal, they paid and left without realizing that a group of nins were watching them since they arrived. Across their table sat, the Kurenai, Yuugao, Anko and Hana. Anko had been enjoying her meal of dangos when she spotted the guy from the other night with the Hyuga heiress.

"Kurenai looks like your student gave up on the blond gaki" said Anko pointing towards the other table.

"They do seem to be enjoying themselves" said Kurenai

"Its strange, It's like I've smelled him before but can't place him." said Hana

"That the same thing I thought of as well" said Yuugao.

"He the guy from last night remember? or not. You both probably had too much sake last night." teased Anko.

"It's not that, last night I couldn't smell anything because of the sake." said Hana

"And besides weren't you the one puking last night" added Yuugao

"Anyways, you're telling us that you've met a hot guy like that and didn't introduce us?" asked Anko

"Personally, I'd keep any guy away from you" said Hana

"The guy resembles a lot like our late Yondaime doesn't he Kurenai-san?" said Yuugao

"He does, who would have thought Hinata would go for those types of men" said Kurenai.

"From what you told us, didn't she confess to Naruto?" asked Yuugao.

"Yes, she did and from the looks of it she might have changed her mind." said Kurenai

"Let's not jump to conclusion here ladies. My brother says that she kicks his butt just thinking about him" said Hana.

"You guys want to follow? You know... to test your little theories?" teased Anko

"Ok" said all three of them

With that Hana used her tracking skill to find their scent.

**

* * *

-Meanwhile-**

Hinata had dragged Naruto across the shops at the civilian side. Hinata had suggest furniture, ornaments even wall design. Naruto wasn't really into all that. Hinata was about to go into a new store when something caught Naruto's eye. There was a gardening shop right across the street, Hinata noticed this and decided to ask.

"You need something there?" she asked.

"Just rememberring my garden." said Naruto.

"You had one?" asked a curious Hinata

"Yeah, just mostly scents though. Never really got past flower and such as most of the civilians ruined any chance of them growing." explained Naruto.

"Well, if you want we could try again." offered Hinata.

"I'd like that but..." Naruto was saying before Hinata interrupted him.

"No buts Naruto, If you want it you deserve it. Now come on" said Hinata before dragging him inside.

"_She really is shy but once you get to know her she's really confident_" Naruto thought.

Inside the store there were herbs used for lotion and perfume as well as some ready made scents like the ones Hinata used, bonzai plants and basic furniture plants as well as the basic gardening tools. When they got in, they recieved a shock as Kiba was looking at the scent section.

"_Hmmm, I know those scents._" thought Kiba as he look at the entrance

"Yo, Hinata. Naruto." said Kiba

"What you doing here Kiba?" asked Naruto

"Don't tell anyone but I'm kinda looking for a scent that neutralizes orange. You there's this girl Akamaru recently been dating and when I saw the owner, I thought of only wow so I want to you know and impress her a bit. The thing is she's into the scent thing and her having the scent of orange irritates me a bit." said an embarassed Kiba.

"Who knew Akamaru would set youhing is up for a date." said Naruto

"Not as bad as an enemy pointing out a person that has a crush on you for 11 years" replied Kiba

"Fine. You win." said Naruto

"If your not busy, I'd like a spar. Even if you did get promoted, it's only a title right?" said Kiba

"You bet." said Naruto

"Anyway, can you help?" asked Kiba.

"Try vanila Kiba-kun" adviced Hinata.

"or Chocolate." said Naruto.

"Thanks, I'll try both and see which one she likes better." said Kiba before he left.

"Now, then Naruto what were we looking for again."

* * *

**-Outside-**

Hana had been following the scent from the restaurant when she saw her little brother walking down the street. Thinking up with an excuse with Kurenai, they called him.

"Kiba!!" yelled Hana

"Hana... its embarassing to shout you know." replied a nervous Kiba as he didn't want anyone especially his sister to find what he bought.

"Kiba, Kurenai here wants to find Hinata. Any ideas?" asked Hana

"She's in the gardening shop just around that corner so if thats all bye." said Kiba before running at full speed

"Wonder why was he in a hurry?" asked Hana

"Who knows, but I wish he'd shown that amount of speed during training back then." said Kurenai.

"Ok ladies, lets go" said Anko

* * *

Naruto couldn't place it but there was something off. He and Hinata were going back to his apartment with some plants and pots they bought when he felt 4 people following him. They felt familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Hinata, can you feel that?" asked Naruto

"Hai. I'm not sure though. Let me check." said Hinata while activating her Byakugan

"It's Kurenai-sensei and her friends. I recognize two of them as Matarashi Anko the proctor during our Chunnin exams and another is Kiba's sister but I dont recognize the other."

"Kurenai-sensei's fine. My guess is she's just concerned about you. I'm more worried about the crazy snake lady." said Naruto.

"I don't think Kurenai-sensei is the stalker type off person..." said Hinata.

"Want to find out?" asked Naruto

"How? and what about the plants?" asked Hinata.

"I'll use Kage Bunshin and Henge to deliver them to my place then we use shunshin to go behind them" said Naruto

"I'm not that good yet in shunshin" Hinata admitted.

"Hell, I suck at it to. I get to the places I want but burn way too much chakra. I'd rather use chakra powered speed." said Naruto

"When do we start?" asked Hinata

"When we turn at that corner." said Naruto

* * *

Kurenai and the others managed to find Hinata and the when they suddenly turn around the corner. Not wanting to lose sight of them, Kurenai and comany got out of their hiding place but when they turn around the corner they lost sight of them.

"Damn, they got away huh?" said Anko

"Can you find any of their scent?" asked Kurenai to Hana

"Give me a second." said Hana.

"Well?" asked Yuugao.

"I think their behind us." said Hana

When they turned around they saw the blond leaning at the wall while Hinata was looking at them with a curious expression.

"Kurenai-sensei, can I ask why you were following us?" asked Hinata

"You knew?" Kurenai replied back

"Naruto-kun sensed you four and wondered who was following and I confirmed it." Hinata pointed at the blond.

When all four of them took a good look at the guy, up close he really did have the whisker marks. Anko was first to recover.

"Wow, Gaki turned way hot since he left. Mind sharing Hinata-chan?" teased Anko.

"Whawha do you mmean Anko-san" stuttered Hinata while blushing a different hue of red.

"That hot tanned body pressed between our luscious bodies sounds accurate don't you think?" teased Anko to the both of them.

While Hinata was on the verge of feinting, Naruto only shrugged.

"Hmmm, usually I get some reaction. What's the matter, gaki? Unless of course, your gay?" teased Anko further hoping to get thereaction she was hoping for.

"I'm not gay, it's just that having the world's greatest pervert as your sensei makes you immune to those kinds of teasing. If anything, I've seen what Ero-sennin does with more than just 2 girls." Naruto replied.

With that piece of information alone, several things happened. Hinata feinted, Anko stated asking him everything he saw and Hana, who had just recovered, had a nosebleed. Naruto answered everything Anko asked except for his first time which he had hope they assumed that he was a virgin. At the end, even Anko was having a nosebleed. Naruto picked up the unconcious Hinata towards her house hoping not to get too much trouble from Hiashi.

When he got to Hyuga manor, the guards let him despite he's holding their heir in his arms. When he asked where Neji or Hiashi was, the guards told him that they were out and asked if he wanted to wait inside. He politely refused saying that he had to get back to his own home. Naruto was looking forward to decortae his apartment a bit. He would make it up to Hinata for tommorow.

* * *

Like it love it? pls send me your reviews. I'm planning a lemon next chapter till then. XD


	10. Questions, Motives and Rumours

**Chapter 10: Questions, Motives and Rumours**

* * *

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Hiashi was at the new library hoping to find records on the late Yondaime. Everything from his missions to whom he was rumoured to have dated to every little detail that could relate him to some possibility to having a child. He had gone through marriage books, mission records, hospital records and even looked at some of the place he had heard Jiraiya had traveled but found nothing. He was about to look into the entry records for past 25 years when another person grabbed the same scroll at the same time. The boy was the Nara his nephew talked about during his mission to retrieve the last Uchiha, Shikamaru was his name if he remebered. He wondered what the Nara wanted with the scroll.

"Nara-san, I'm in current need of this scroll so if you would." said Hiashi

"What wouldbe your reason to have need of such records Hyuga-san" retorted Shikamaru.

"I could ask you the same question." said Hiashi.

"Let me guess, you saw Naruto with your daughter and you got curious about him. Am I close?" said Shikamaru

"I..." Hiashi was about to reply but Shikamaru interrupted him.

"Tell me more about your findings and I'll tell you mine. It's easier that way." Shikamaru said.

When Shikamaru was about to pull the scroll, scroll wouldn't budge. What he didn't realize was Kurenai was on the other side and pulling on the same scroll after wondering who Naruto was. After getting a good look on Naruto, she realized how much he looked like Yondaime. For her part, she wanted nothing more than Hinata's happiness but she didn't know how much of an X factor Naruto is so she decided to do some background checking. Not having luck with anything so far, she had hoped that Uzumaki was at least included in entering Konoha. When she tried to pull the entry records, she found them stuck. Shikamaru who on the other rested a bit allow Kurenai to pull the scroll. When Hiashi saw this, he used his Byakugan to see who had taken the scroll.

"Kurenai-san" said Hiashi

"How, may I help you Hiashi-san?" asked Kurenai

"That scroll your holding would help enough" said Hiashi.

"What do you need of it?" asked Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san, we're currently doing research at the moment so if you let me and Nara-san here have that scroll." asked Hiashi calmly.

"What kind of research involves looking at entry records?" asked Kurenai

"So, you thought of him as well huh?" intervened Shikamaru.

"What do you... you guys are researching on Naruto as well?" asked Kurenai.

"Shhh... Not so loud. I don't want people thinking that at the moment." said Hiashi.

"Think about what?" asked Kurenai.

"Tell you what, let's exchanged information on how much we know of Naruto while I take a look at that scroll." said Shikamaru.

For the last 2 hours, Kurenai exchanged what Hinata had spied on Naruto for year while Hiashi was listening to every detail. Shikamaru had then shared his generation's view on him including what other's thought about the Kyuubi. Hiashi then exchanged his experience with the council at their discussion that involved Naruto.

"Hmmm... there's not much in this scroll, the closest I could find was an Uzumaki who participated during the Third Shinobi War who was said to have entered Konoha but having no records on that person leaving. The info here is incomplete. It only states that the Uzumaki represent Whirlpool and thats it. No gender, age, current whereabouts" said Shikamaru

"That person would be probably female." said Hiashi.

"How so?" asked a curious Kurenai.

"You see, during the war, Minato was usually seen with a woman though I don't know if anything else developed but from what I recall he used to call her Uzumaki. Never heard her name though." said Hiashi.

"Now that I think about it, three years ago, Itachi did say something that made me wonder more about Naruto but I never paid any attention to that info until now." said Kurenai.

"Just tell us." said Shikamaru

"Itachi told us that Akatsuki was looking for Yondaime's legacy." said Kurenai

"Yondaime's legacy... that could mean Naruto or the Kyuubi inside him." said Hiashi.

"Or both. Lets not forget at the time Itachi fled, He was already ANBU captain. He might have known who Naruto was." reason Shikamaru.

"Ok, lets say that is true at the moment. Who do we know who can confirm all of these?" asked Hiashi.

"Probably Godaime, but knowing her you have to get her drunk at the very least." said Shikamaru

"Getting her to drink is easy, the hard part is actually asking her to reveal Naruto's past without Naruto knowing it himself." said Kurenai

"Another problem." said Shikamaru "_Honestly, why are blonds so troublesome_. _I know already four blonds namely a troublesome Kage, a troublesome teammate, a troublesome idiot, troublesome diplomat who acts like my wife._"

"So, who wants to do the honors of asking?" said Shikamaru after clearing his head a bit.

* * *

Tsunade was not having a good day. While her paperwork was under control, she could say less about her security. She had recieved news that Demon country's priestess, Snow country's princess and Otokagure's new diplomat are arriving. Having anyone of those people mistreated could dissolve their alliance. The even bigger problem was they had all decided to come within the week and were deciding to stay until further notice. She could assign bodyguards to these people but that would mean thinning her nins. She was to grab her bottle of sake again when Sakura had entered the room carrying more paperwork.

Tsunade had just finished her new training schedule last night and decided that since shadow clones would handle the Kage business she could relief her grief over Shizune by cramming everything she knew into Sakura and will work her until she can go par with either Naruto or Sasuke. She wasn't sure why but knowing Sasuke will be involved in less than a year meant that Sakura would have to at least beat her to be on par Naruto or Sasuke.

"_The title of Sannin has been surpassed already by your generation._" as she taught of her dead teammates.

"Sakura, I would like you to relief your duties for the next month." ordered Tsunade.

"Why Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"It's been a while since we've trained and to be honest your nowhere near Naruto or Sasuke's level. Sasuke managed to kill Orochimaru and Naruto defeated the man who killed his sensei so it's safe to assume they've surpassed their senseis as they rank near Kage level even if it's unofficial." explained Tsunade.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked fearing the worst.

"I'm going to train you to a point where even you could beat me. I'll teach you literally everything I know including summoning that is if you agree" said Tsunade.

"_Summoning?! With that I could really be of use_" thought Sakura.

"I accept the training." said Sakura.

"Good, for today rest because it'll be the last thing you'll do for the next month." said Tsunade

"_SCARY!!_" Sakura thought as she immediately left the papers and ran out of sight.

Tsunade looked back at the documents she was holding. She really needed to sort this problem.

"_Why does a princess, a priestess and an advisor request for the same ninja?_" she thought.

* * *

**-At Hyuga Manor-**

When Hiashi got back, he asked Neji if he could get Hinata for dinner. So now, Neji was walking towards Hinata's room hoping to wake her up before dinner time. Apparently, when he arrived Hinata was found unconscious on the sofa of the living room. Not want her to get in trouble fron Hiashi, he called some servants and asked for her to be put in her room.

Hinata was in her room thinking about how Anko had teased her. She thought she could have stood up to her but somewhere at the back of her mind, it was kinky. Maybe it was trait all Hyugas have she thought. Being a Hyuga always meant that you could watch anyone naked or do it in their own home. Hinata knew the seals on the manor prevent that. She felt hot just thinking about doing it with Naruto while being watched.

(**lemon warn**)

She started fondling her breast, she was imagining Naruto sucking her nipples so she pinched them. She thought of how she would love to be kissing him as he touched her so she went to suck on her index and middle finger. Her body was on fire, she wanted him real badly. She thought of how big his cock would be, she regretted not looking at it before. She thought how Naruto would tease her and started teasing her clit. It felt wrong yet it felt so right as well. She stuck a finger inside just to see how it would feel like.

She rubbed her folds while fingering herself. She spread her legs even more as she could fell something from inside her. She wanted to cum, she wanted to yell Naruto's name. She wanted her release. She used the hand that she was licking to grab one of her boobs and she started sucking on it. It felt even better. She knew she was getting there. She only needed that extra push. The thought of Naruto doing all these things to her was sending her over the edge. She was biting a pillow hoping noone could hear her and that turned her on even more.

When she came, all she thought was how good it felt and how much she would love Naruto to do that to her. He hadn't been here in a day and already he was driving her wild side.

(**Lemon end**)

Neji went up to her room and knocked. He heard a scream, a gasp then an ouch before he asked.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright in there?" asked Neji.

When Hinata was barely coming to her senses someone knocked on her causing her to stand up immediately and pickup her clothes at the same time snagging her foot on the sheet causing her to fall off the bed.

"I'm fine Neji-niisan, why did you call" Hinata asked as she way getting dressed.

"Thought you should know, it's almost dinner time." said Neji

"Tell dad give me five minutes." shouted Hinata

When she got down, she headed straight for Neji and sitting beside him before eating.

"Hinata, when your finished meet me at my studies. We have some things to discuss" said Hiashi.

"Hai. Tou-san" said Hinata.

* * *

Hiashi got up first and quickly went into his study leaving Hinata to wonder if she'd done anything to upset him over the past week. Neji was looking at her worriedly but Hinata just smiled at him before continuing her meal. After the meal, Neji picked up the plates while Hinata went to Hiashi's study. Hiashi was nervous, he wanted his plan to go on without a hitch but he was nervous on how Hinata was going to see it. When Hinata entered his study, Hiashi quickly activated his Bykugan for detecting lies.

"_He's using Byakugan already?!_" thought Hinata

"You want to talk to me tou-san?" asked Hinata

"I'll be direct. Are you dating Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Hiashi

"No." said Hinata

"Don't lie to me, I've seen both of you together now tell me are you dating?" said Hiashi.

"We're not, he just wanted to be friends for now." replied Hinata

"_Damn, I thought they were._" thought Hiashi

"Do you want him?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes." Hinata answer

"Then a word of advice, a lot of women will be after him so it'll be easier to gain his trust by protecting him away from fangirls and such." said Hiashi.

"I don't..." said Hinata

"What I mean is I approve of your relationship with him provided you can gain it." explained Hiashi before turning his Byakugan off.

"_OK, there is something wrong here._" Hinata thought

"Uhmmm... Tou-san, not to be rude but I would have thought you didn't like Naruto because of his 'problem'." said Hinata

"I am not as biased as you think but I will be honest in telling you that when he was younger I didn't approve of him." said Hiashi

"What makes him different from before?" asked Hinata

"As always, I weight the pros and cons on everything. When he was younger, he was a fool who bragged about being Hokage without the skills to back it up. Now, I see a man who is calm and has the strength to rival that of a Kage." said Hiashi hoping he wouldn't have to say his actual reason for wanting Naruto.

"I can see your logic but with that arguement, it wouldn't change much in the eyes of the council for them to approve." said Hinata.

"No, no it wouldn't." Hiashi felt proud at the same time worried, his daughter was already having great forsight as a clan head but at the same time he would have to tell her but he hoped he could beat around the bush a bit more.

"If I were to add that his chakra reserves were to be passed on to other generations along with any healing factors influenced by Kyuubi then wouldn't it be enough of an arguement?" said Hiashi

"I suppose but still from what I've heard Iwa nins have training regimens to increase chakra reserves and that medical training is optional so that could still be used as a counter-arguement" Hinata argued.

"Well, there is one other thing." said Hiashi

"Which is?" asked Hinata

"As part of the council, I've seen how much Konoha's repair cost and let me tell you we don't have that kind of money. I think it's a rumour and you should confirm it when he feels like it but Naruto apparently paid for everything in Konoha..." said Hiashi.

"He... he did?" replied a stunned Hinata

"...and if that is true then every clan from every nation will want him don't you agree?" said Hiashi

"What must I do?" asked a panicking Hinata.

"What you naturally do, be the sweet loving girl that you are and everything will fall into place." said Hiashi

"Why do I feel like there something in it for you?" asked Hinata.

"If you marry him one day, you'll choose his name over our clan's am I correct?" When Hiashi saw she nodded he continued "The benefit is not for me but for out clan's future as a general whole. Konoha has slipped and we must strengthen those bonds again. With you as head of Naruto's clan, you could have great relationships with us. This is also a lesson for you because you have to learn not only to think for the benefit of the clan but also it's future." explain Hiashi.

"I understand." and with that Hinata stood up and left thinking how she would win over Naruto. When she closed the door, Hiashi breathed again

"_Whew, a lot of last minute thinking there. Though the idea ain't bad, I doubt the council will allow Hinata to leave the Hyuga without a caged seal or worse have her children marked. Still, something new to work on._"

* * *

Jiraiya: I've read your work and I'm annoyed that you used me as the comic relief.

Author: I'm sorry to hear that but wold you rather be used as something else?

Jiraiya: Yes, put me in one of those lemons!!

Author: How do you suggest that? You're dead.

Jiraiya: just make Naruto cast Edo Tensei and I'll run away from him.

Author: but the thing is, you can't feel pain if you get ressurected like that so therefore no pleasure as well.

Jiraiya: ...

Author: Thanks for reading everyone, this is a small skit my cousins made hoped you enjoy.


	11. Youthful day

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

To those who review thanks. To those who asked for more action here is a preview on what I plan to write and to those who kept writing about Tsunade and Kurenai being in the harem, sorry to disappoint I won't include them however I finally got an idea from my cousin on how to put them in a lemon even if Kurenai is pregnant.

* * *

(**The** **next day**)

Shion had been trying to differentiate between clairvoyance and foresight for a while, however with her thoughts centered around Naruto her visions is mostly concerning him. Recently, she saw him and to her surprise, he was different. His hair was longer and his sense of clothing for her opinion improved by a long shot. She still sensed that care-free aura around him. However, she was more concerned when she saw him with a woman with indigo hair who looked almost like her with pupil-less eyes. She wondered if this woman was related to Neji as she remebered his eyes. For now she was meditating on her recent sight as she was trying to discern whether if it was present or future.

(**flashback**)

The place was beautiful, it had a waterfall and two statues on each side of the waterfall. There was a black hair man who was talking to Naruto. She couldn't hear them but she saw they talked, smiled and even laughed. Then the man pulled out his sword and thrusted it towards Naruto, Naruto smiled at him and parried it with his sword. After that, they both stepped back and smiled a bit before talking again. They immediately disappeared but soon their surrounding had begun changing. Lightning suddenly erupted out of nowhere and wind would just parry it as if they were alive. After a few minutes, they both reappear again at the bottom of the lake but something was different. The man with black hair had red eyes while Naruto had something red around his eyes and his eyes were now yellow. The black haired man spoke to Naruto and Naruto laughed at him before she saw darkness.

(**flashback end**)

"_What was up with those eyes?_" thought Shion was her carriage was getting nearer Konoha.

Shion wouldn't admit it but in her opinion but being a priestess sucked. She wasn't allowed to go out unless she was needed to predict weather and forsee and impending doom to her and other countries and even then she was watched 24/7 by guards. Sure she liked the people but still being treated as a delicate object is annoying. At least Naruto didn't and that's what she liked about him. She thought of any excuse just to get away from there and see Naruto and a perfect excuse comes; she wasn't going to let that get away. She hoped that the woman she saw in her earlier visions wasn't his girlfriend, if she was then she would give. She admits it to herself that she didn't even know anything about him but still if she could get the feeling off her chest maybe she could find someone else.

Another thing annoying is her power itself. She could forsee or see whenever she liked but it would only give her previews and never the ending. She supposed it was a good thing as a person can still change the future. For now, she hoped she was getting nearer to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. He woke up on the wrong side of bed because of some stupid dream or nightmare. His mind was still groggy but he could still remember it. He was dreaming all the training he had with Jiraiya except it got interrupted...

(**flashback**)

Jiraiya was sitting at a temple while Naruto rang the bell. He asked why he chose him as his student.

"Naruto, as a student you must inherit your teacher's beliefs as well as his techniques" said Jiraiya

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"It means... eventually you will continue my Icha Icha novels when I'm gone!!" said Jiraiya

(**flashback end**)

"_Come to think of it, I've never really started the book so I really didn't understand_ _Make-out Tactics_" Naruto thought as he staterd getting out of bed. He looked at the clock and it read 6:13. "_Damn, might as well get started._"

Naruto got up and fixed his bed before grabbing his towel. He went to take a shower. While cooling off, he remembered his dream again. He thought that why did Kami give him the world's most perverted senseis. He could just continue the legend of the gutsy ninja.

"_I'll ask Hinata later what she thinks_ _and_ _why did I think about her first?_" thought Naruto to himself.

When Naruto was done, he would usually give himself a warm up.

"_It's way too early, maybe I'll jog around Konoha to get to know the place better_" thought Naruto

Naruto picked up his map and marked a course for him to run so at least he'll be back at Ichiraku's for breakfast. While jogging, he met some people opening store while some some ninjas doing patrol. Some of the villager were giving the glare but majority of them just ignored him. He didn't like the attitude but it was an improvement. He'd been running for 20 minutes before he was swearing that he could hear shouting. Using a shadow clone, the clone went to following the sound while the original continued his course. The clone was getting in closer to the sources of the sound when the clone recognized those green jumpsuits. Not wanting to remember their "youthful" shouting the clone poofed away informing the original which route to avoid. What the clone didn't know was that Maito Gai did sense him.

"Gai-sensei, something wrong?" asked Lee.

"Lee, there is someone who is as youthful as us for training at a time like this." said Gai.

"Who could it be Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Use your vision of heart and you will find out!!" said Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei. Spirit sensor on!!" said Lee. Lee saw a vision of Naruto running 5 minutes away from him.

"Gai-sensei, Naruto is showing his youthful spirit to strengthen himself" said Lee.

"Very good Lee. Both of you are showing your fire of youth this early." said Gai.

"Gai-sensei, can I ask permission of fight him?" asked Lee.

"Doe my pupil wish to test his youth?" asked Gai.

"Hai." replied Lee.

"Well then, we must follow him at once." said Gai.

"Yosh!! Lets use our burning youth to catch up!!" said Lee

While Lee and Gai followed him, Naruto had a feeling in his spine.

"_Don't tell me..._" thought Naruto as the ran "_better remove the gravity seals just in case._"

After 10 minutes, Naruto sensed them. He really didn't have time for them as he was really hungry. He sped up hoping to outrun them even if he knew that was next to impossible. Gai and Lee saw Naruto and hoped to ask him for a spar when he suddenly sped up. Thinking this was a challenge, they kept up with his speed.

"_Damn, how heavy are Lee's weights?_" asked Naruto as even without gravity seals Lee was having no trouble keeping up. In fact, Lee was even getting closer. He knew Lee would reach him before he reached Ichiraku's. "_Might as well try to run away, at least then I'll know how more speed training I'll need before I can match Lee._"

The three of them ran for almost 40 minutes before Lee catched up to Naruto. Naruto pretending that he didn't sense them merely asked if Lee was jogging the same route. Lee replied that he and his sensei was trying to catch up to him hoping to spar against him. Naruto asked if he could at least have breakfast first and Lee agreed.

* * *

**-At Ichiraku's-**

When they arrived, Naruto and Lee ordered pork ramen while Gai had beef. Lee admired, respected and copied his sensei in style but food was something he believed to be personal unless it was for training. While Naruto and Lee was waiting, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So Gai-san, how's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Same. He's still in coma. Been through a shock a month ago." said Gai.

"Sorry to hear that." said Naruto

"It's alright. In some case it make me a bit happy that he's alive but I'm not sure how long he'll last. Tsunade-sama and Inoichi has done everything and the rest is up to him." said Gai.

"Anyways, Lee how's training so far?" asked Naruto

"Better, Gai-sensei says that I'll learn everything he's known and help me develop my own taijutsu." said Lee

"I've been meaning to ask Lee but how heavy are your weights?" asked Naruto

"Hmm, usually they're a total of 25 times my weight but on mission I only carry 10 times so my muscles can adapt and on training it's usually between 20-30 depending on what type of training." said Lee.

"_Holy...I'm barely at times 4_" thought a shocked Naruto.

"Here are your ramen boys" interrupted Teuchi.

"Itadakimasu." said all three of them.

When they finished eating, they went towards the training ground. While walking, Naruto thought about Lee's strong points and was losing confidence. True, he did beat Pein but speed was never an issue with that guy. Lee was a whole different factor he would adjust to. When they arrived, Naruto wondered if he could use this opportunity to get extra training.

"Gai-san, I want to add something extra to our spar." said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"If I beat Lee, will you train me in taijutsu and help me with my speed training?" asked Naruto

"What will we get if we win?" asked Gai.

"I'll teach you how to perform gravity seals" said Naruto.

"_Betting his style of training for our style. Not a bad trade._" thought Gai.

"Alright. Lee, show him your fires of youth. If we can will, you'll be much closer to your goal." said Gai

"Hai, Gai-sensei" said Lee.

With Lee took off some of his weights. Naruto was shocked that Lee would take them off at the start.

"Naruto, I see you as much of a rival as Neji therefore I will fight you with the best of my capabilities." said Lee

"Sure Lee, wouldn't have it any other way." said Naruto.

"Hajime!!" shouted Gai.

Lee suddenly disappeared from his view and Naruto sensed something underneath him and leaned back as he watched Lee nearly kicked him then he saw Lee going for a right kick and went to defend it but his instincts kicked in and lened forwards to elbow him instead. Lee tried to feint but somehow Naruto saw the feint and was going for him. Lee caught the elbow and used the momentum to launch himself upward while his legs decended downwards aiming for his head. Naruto could feel it and ducked before Lee kicked his head off clean while grabbing his leg and throwing him and while Lee got thrown Lee managed to and on all fours. Naruto never felt speed like this before. He was barely dodging Lee and knew he needed to finish this before Lee ended it. Lee for his part was surprised Naruto could dodge for so long.

"Naruto, what was that?" asked Lee.

"What was what?" Naruto asked back.

"It was like chakra was leaking off you." said Lee.

"I don't know but I would guess that that's the only reason why I'm not getting hit right about now." replied Naruto

"Shall we continue then?" asked Lee.

"Lets" Naruto replied back.

While Gai was watching, he was taking several notes on Naruto's taijutsu style. "_His chakra naturally leaking must be a prolonged influence on his body probably from Kyuubi. It's amazing that his chakra regenerates at the same rate as his chakra leaking._" he thought

Naruto and Lee had been exchanging blows for a while now but neither landing a significant hit. Lee would kick, Naruto would block it or dodge it barely. Naruto would punch but Lee would simply evade it. Naruto would use throws but Lee would simply spin and land on his feet. Gai was happy that both of them were giving it their all while not sustaining any damage however he knew that exhaustion would come sooner or later. He would find out eventually.

Minutes passed, Naruto was feeling his muscles tire while Lee could feel the after tension of his tendons. Both of them knew they were limited to taijutsu only. Lee was in slight pain but he would give it his last try while Naruto was on his last breathe as some of his muscles were protesting. When Lee was going for the kick, Naruto knew he had only one shot so he could a bit of beating. When Lee saw his kick connected to Naruto's shoulder, he thought he won until he felt a fist somewhere in his gut. Both of them flew from one another and landed hard. Gai ended it before anything else happened.

"I must say both of you displayed your fires of youth quite well." said Gai

"Thank you, Gai-sensei" said a wincing Lee

"Yeah, so who won?" asked a tired Naruto.

"I declare it a draw seeing as neither of you could stand. However, Naruto you should know that this could have meant your loss if Lee opened even one gate." said Gai

"So I take it I'm teaching gravity seals?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but I will also teach you how to improve your speed however..." said Gai with a weird gleam in his eye. Lee saw this and knew what his sensei was thinking. "... you must wear these." said Gai showing him a spare set of green spandex.

"Are you serious? I'll do anything... well not anything, just not that!!" complained Naruto.

"I'm serious. These spandex not are not only comfortable but show off your fires of youth as you train!!" exclaimed Gai.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

When they hugged, the weird sunset genjutsu was behind them. Naruto was still wondering how on earth they do that when's it's not even lunchtime. Naruto thought that hopefully no one would be around to see him in that green spandex.

* * *

Like it love it pls review.


	12. Looking at it from a different view

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Naruto had listened to Gai explain to him his training schedule and the amount of physical training he was going to be doing for the next week. It was brutal for him and what was more surprising is that Lee considered it like warm up. While Gai praised him for his usage of gravity seals, he also explained the cons of such a method and how Lee is a different case all together. Gai reasoned that Lee was different because while his body is unable to do ninjutsu or genjutsu, his body was developed adapting to the usual strain towards the gate while Naruto isn't. Gai admits to Naruto that amongst the Chunnins, Lee was the fastest and that no amount of training could catch up to his speed but did at least promise to make his speed level that of Sasuke's 3 years ago.

So now, Naruto, Lee and Gai went for Ichiraku's to get some lunch. While walking towards Ichiraku's, Lee asked him if he ate ramen all the time.

"Naruto, do you always eat ramen after training and mission?" asked Lee.

"Yep, though I don't always eat ramen. When I trained with the pervy sage, I was forced to do all the cooking while he went drinking and picking up ladies" said Naruto.

"So then, does that mean you know how to pick up ladies?" asked Lee.

"Why does my youthful student ask?" asked Gai.

"You see Gai-sensei, even now, I still wish for Sakura's hand but being Tsunade's apprentice make me feel... out of league" said Lee

"Sakura-chan isn't like that." said Naruto

"and I will not tolerate such unyouthfulness. Lee, you must learn that to conquer all fear and obstacles you'll need guts! " said Lee

"Yosh!! I WILL KEEP MY BURN MY FIRES OF YOUTH TO THE MAX" shouted Lee.

"Though when you do ask her, try to keep your voice lower" advised Naruto as Lee hurriedly took out his notepad and wrote those words.

"Anything else?" asked Lee.

"Compliment on her womanly looks if any" said Naruto remebering the beating he had and Natsumi's lessons while Lee wrote.

* * *

-**at Konoha Hospital**-

"Achhooo" sneezed Sakura.

"Oi, sneeze away from me" said Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama" said Sakura as she thought "_Why do I have the sudden urge to kill Naruto?_"

* * *

When they arrived, Naruto and Lee were still talking about dating in general. They talked about tact, exchanged places, tips and even Gai added his own experience and told them stories of him and Kakashi's rivalry about women.

"Gai-sensei, can I ask something" asked Naruto adding sensei hoping to get what he wanted.

"What do you need my new found pupil and I will answer my fullest" replied a suprised Gai for being called sensei.

"Have you... seen..." Naruto hestitated.

"Seen...?" said Lee and Gai.

"Kakashi's face." said Naruto

There was a brief moment of silence.

* * *

-**Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital**-

"Sakura-san, there an increased rate in Kakashi's heart rate." said the nurse disrupting Tsunade's lesson.

"Really?" asked Tsunade and Sakura.

"Hai but it only lasted a few seconds" said the nurse.

"Hmm, could be anything. Maybe an irritation or pain." said Tsunade.

"or maybe he's thinking something perverted again." said Sakura

* * *

-**Back to Naruto**-

"WHAT?!" shouted Gai.

"I thought you said you'll answer" said Naruto

"Naruto, do you know why I challenge Kakashi?" said Gai.

"No. Come to think of it, Kakashi-sensei always avoided you." said Naruto

"The reason is that if I could beat him by more than one point, he would take off that mask." said Gai.

"Sorry to disappoint but behind that mask is another mask" said Naruto.

"Us jounins already know that. In fact, he even has a spare mask in his pouch just in case the two gets removed." said Gai.

"Surely someone has seen it?" said Naruto.

"Hmmm. Tsunade-sama could be one of them. Most of the other people I know are already dead." said Gai.

"Hey what about me!" interrupted Ayame.

"REALLY?!" asked all three of them.

"Hai. He was really good looking though my ototo could give him a run on his money." encouraged Ayame.

"Anyway, sorry to hear about that Gai-sensei" said Naruto.

"It only proves that I am more youthful and still have more youthful days to come" said Gai.

"Don't let Tsunade-baachan hear that. She might think about it in another way." said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto?" asked Lee

"You see Tsunade-baachan's really age is really..." said Naruto

* * *

-**at Konoha Hospital**-

"Achhooo" sneezed Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"I'm fine but this better not be what you sneezed on me earlier" said Tsunade as she thought "_Why do I have the sudden urge to kill Naruto?_"

* * *

Naruto and Lee were listening to Gai stories about how he and Kakashi used their rivalry as a means to pick up girls including one time when Kakashi dared him to accidentally crash the fence that divided the women's side. Naruto was sure he heard this story from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"_It's couldn't be? Could it_..." Naruto wondered as he remembered being forced to read that Icha Icha tactics.

Gai then told him some of the stories of some of the other jounins told him, some more detailed than others. Naruto was really starting to believe that Jiraiya was using Konoha's shinobi's as inspiration. He then wondered what his earlier inspiration was.

"_Oh Kami, I'm actually thinking about reading one of his books_" thought Naruto.

After they ate and talked, Gai and Lee left to train some more while asking Naruto to train when Teuchi interrupted them.

"Naruto, can I ask a favor?" asked Teuchi

"What you need Teuchi-jisan?" asked Naruto.

"I have to go buy some supplies and stuff and talk to some of the suppliers. I was wondering if you could help out a few hours. Your lunch's on the house if you agree." said Teuchi.

"Free ramen?! What are you waiting for? Get going! I'll take care of this place till then." said Naruto.

"_Outside you look different but inside your still the Naruto we all love_" thought Ayame and Teuchi

"Well then, take care both of you" said Teuchi as he left.

"Naruto, we'll be going as well but just so you know we start training at 6 sharp." sa Gai before he left with Lee

* * *

While Naruto and Ayame prepared ramen for the usually lunch hour, Naruto didn't notice but he was gathering a crowd. Women nearby, kunoichi in particular, were watching him as he chopped, cooked, washed and served. His precision with his knife, the way his hair was shining because of the oil and flames from the pan, the way his muscles were being shown by sweat and the way he talked and mingled with the customers made him more attractive to the nearby crowd. Soon people were crowding around Ichiraku's, one group that was particularly interested in watching consisted of Rookie 11 minus Lee and Tsunade.

Tenten, Neji and Hinata had decided to spar until Lee came but unfortunately he never did. Thinking that he had a mission, they went to the hospital thinking that if Lee was in a mission they could get lunch with the other girls if they weren't busy, if not they'll find him sooner or later.

Ino was doing her usual shifts at the hospital while Sakura was doing intensive chakra control training with Tsunade. Shikamaru and Chouji was at Kakashi's room visiting him and paying their respects while Kiba and Shino was accompanying Kurenai for her weekly checkup.

Hinata saw her sensei and teammates and asked how she was doing before asking them for lunch. Kiba and Shino agreed while Kurenai declined saying she already she before the exam. Ino knew that her teammates already was somewhere in the builing and she had already asked them to eat with her if her shift ended but when she Tenten and the others, she asked of they could have a sort of reunion again and they agreed. Whiile Tenten asked her friends to eat with her,when she saw Tsunade, she asked her if she would want she could come. Tsunade agreed seeing as she was hungry and missed having company to eat with.

When Hinata sort of lead the way towards Ichiraku's, the kunoichi of Rookie 11 got a shock while Tsunade merely chuckled at their expressions.

"_HOT!!_" thought Hinata while resisting the urge to use Byakugan to inspect every inch of him.

"_Is that really Naruto?_" thought Ino

"_Since when did he look like that_" thought Sakura

"_Hinata's way lucky!!_" thought Tenten

"_Gaki's already breaking his dad's record and he's not even trying._" thought an amused Tsunade looking at the people around her. "_Come to think of it, why did I want to kill him a while ago?_"

* * *

Like it love it? pls review.

* * *


	13. De ja vu

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

**OK 1st of all, LEMON WARN 2nd thanks for reading up till now and 3rd ... I'm still thinking about it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was taking orders from everyone who wanted to eat until he saw his friends and his Hokage. He was slightly curious seeing her with them. He watned to ask them how they ended up together but at the moment things were slightly getting out of control. Naruto was now witnessing a few extra clones which meant the clones panicked and made new copies or Ayame asked one of his clone to make extras. Hopefully it was the latter. He was going back to get more tables when Hinata called him.

"Naruto-kun!!" said Hinata

"Oh, hey!. What's everyone doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We came to eat lunch" replied Chouji.

"Oh, right. So, What can I get you?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, do you work here now?" asked Tsunade

"Just returning a favor. Not to rush or anything but can you guys order seeing that this is you know..." pleaded Naruto.

"Right." said everyone.

While Naruto was taking down orders, some of the women were staring at Hinata and Naruto back and forth. Most of the girls have seen how she called him like that and wondered what kind of guy was he. The guys on the onther hand was staring at the new group and were thanking whatever spirirt that brought such beautiful women.

After everyone ordered, Naruto summoned a clone and dispersed it almost immediately. Everyone saw this and became curious except Tsunade.

"Why did you create a clone and make it go away?" asked Sakura

"Clone's get what I think if I make one and disperse it and vice versa." replied Naruto.

"Cool!" said Kiba.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Lee? He was supposed to be training with us before lunch" asked Neji.

"Sorry, I kinda bumped into him earlier and he asked me for a spar." said Naruto

"It's alright if you make it up for future training." said Neji.

"Maybe, when I'm not busy." replied Naruto.

"Anyway, you guys take that table there. I'll bring your orders in a while" said Naruto while he pointed at a large table.

When they got seated, the guys took one end and the girls took the other. While the guys discussed training and missions, the girls were discussing about Naruto

"Did you see his chest?" asked Ino

"Didn't you see abs" asked Tenten

"What about his butt?" asked Sakura

...

"Hinata?" asked Tsunade who was content on watching the entire conversation.

"Huh?" was Hinata's only reply.

"Geez Hinata. What were you thinking of?" asked Ino.

"What you were thinking" replied Hinata.

"So, anyone want to tell me how Naruto ended up having that kind of body?" asked Ino who noticed that none of them seem to be able to answer.

"Hmmm, I wonder if could ask Naruto for a full body scan. What do you think Hinata?" teased Ino.

"I've... seen him so uhm..." replied a blushing Hinata.

"EH?! so you've seen his..." said all three while Tsunade was laughing.

"NO!! Just half of him." said Hinata back.

The three girls were going to continue when Naruto interrupted by serving them with their orders. Naruto was observing everyone and seeing that Hinata was having a bit of trouble, he thought the only thing that he could do.

"Hinata. Hang in there." whispered Naruto before he left.

The girls saw this exchange and drowned her in questions. Hinata couldn't answer all of them by the time they were finished eating. Many of the girls wanted to stay a bit more but seeing the guys go made them leave as well. Hinata wanted to stay but Naruto was busy that he didn't even notice his friends leave. Hinata decided that she would at least say goodbye to him. Naruto was cleaning up a table when he noticed Hinata standing behind him. Thinking that they were done, he turn around to look at their table only to find that he and Hinata were alone or at least alone in their own minds.

"Up to when will you be here Naruto-kun?" said Hinata showing concern.

"Dunno, Teuchi said he'll be back by a few hours but with the way today's been he'd probably need a second trip." joked Naruto.

"If you'll be here by dinner, a lot more girls will be coming by" Hinata joked back.

"Yeah, I noticed." said Naruto.

"I see. Well, wouldn't want to keep you up. See you around?" said a smiling Hinata before she left.

"Y-yeah" said Naruto stuttering on how nice her smile was.

Naruto was staring at Hinata when the fox interrupted him.

(**mindscape**)

"**_Nice ass, huh?_**" asked an amused fox

"_PERVERT!_" thought Naruto

"**_Apple doesn't fall far from the tree you know._**" said the fox.

"_What the?_" thought Naruto

"**_You may not realize it but you've been sending me image of nothing but perverted thoughts for the past few days now._**" said the fox.

"_I blame Ero-sennin for corrupting me or possesing me._" thought Naruto.

(**end mindsacpe**)

* * *

-**8 hour time skip-**

Naruto had been working for hours before Teuchi came but when he got here, Teuchi got a shock as he looked at the storage only to find it nearly empty. He asked Naruto if he could watch the store a bit further. Naruto was a bit skeptical but when Teuchi offered free dinner as well, he agreed almost immediately. By the time Teuchi arrived, it was already closing time and his profits today set a new record for them. Naruto was happy for them and was slightly tempted when Teuchi offered him a job. Naruto refused it saying that being a ninja is more for him and Teuchi nodded in understanding. So now, Naruto was walking down towards his apartment when he spotted Kiba. Kiba having smelled Naruto coming his way went to greet him.

"Yo, Naruto!" yelled Kiba while Akamaru and another dog barked.

"Yo, Kiba. What you doing here?" asked Naruto as he looked at the other dog. "_He_ _looks familiar_"

"I'm kinda got summoned here by Nee-chan's dog here. He's kind of scared though." said Kiba.

"Did he say why?" asked Naruto curious what could scare a dog.

"Something about crazy women." said Kiba.

"Need help?" asked Naruto

"Maybe, but company's nice though." said Kiba

Naruto and Kiba was following Hana's dog through the street into the shinobi section. The dog led all the way into the bar. Naruto and Kiba were looking at each other before deciding to enter.

"Naruto, have you been in there?" asked Kiba.

"Once, but only to find a drunk sensei and an empty wallet." admitted Naruto.

Once inside, Kiba smelled his sister and followed her scent while Naruto stayed outside and told Kiba to call him if he needed him. Once Kiba and the dogs found Hana, he immediately understood why the dogs were afraid. Apparently Anko not only got drunk but someone was either brave or stupid enough to ask her out only to end up having Anko pissed off and summoning large boa constrictor around.

"So Nee-chan, why did you call me?" asked Kiba

"As you can see, I have very drunk friends but I don't trust some of the people here so... you get my point." said Hana

"So, who am I taking home?" asked Kiba.

"If you could, I'd like to you to escort Kurenai-san." said Hana

"Kurenai-sensei? here? But she shouldn't be drinking." said Kiba.

"I'm not" interrupting Kurenai

"Then why are you..." said Kiba before Kurenai interrupted again.

"I was supposed to escort Anko simply back home." said Kurenai.

"Supposed?" asked Kiba.

"Apparently, Anko has become a bit more hostile to anyone near her and with my condition..." Kurenai trailed off.

"I understand. So, who's taking her?" asked Kiba.

"No one. Apparently, even Ibiki's afraid of her when she's like this. My dog tried to get him but..." Hana said.

"I get it. Don't worry though. I brought someone here that's near indestructable." said Kiba

"Who?" asked Hana and Kurenai.

"Wait here." said Kiba before going back outside and dragging Naruto in.

"Naruto could do that." said Kiba

"Do what?" said Naruto

"Anko is apparently drunk and needs an escort so if you could be a gentleman..." said Kurenai hoping she was hitting the right buttons

"Before I actually blow up, please tell me I'm not the last resort." said Naruto

"We're very sorry Naruto but please, pretty pretty please with dog biscuits on top" pleaded Hana while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"_Aw hell._ _Why is it me Kami, did I do something? I bet Ero-sennin's manipulating you... right?_" thought Naruto as a gave into those eyes. "_Maybe being part dog make puppy dog eyes more effective._"

"Fine. But someone has to lead me either way since I don't know where her place is." said a defeated Naruto.

"My dog will lead the way" said Hana

"_They really don't like that crazy snake lady when she's drunk huh_" thought Naruto.

When Naruto agreed, Anko was already tipsy but was still lashing at everyone who came near her. After a few shouting matches and recieving a few end of Anko's fist, Anko was more than happy to let him drag her to his apartment. Naruto on the other hand wanted nothing to do more than kill her or at least prank her. By the time Naruto got Anko home, Anko had somewhat regaining her senses. Naruto dropped Anko to what looked like her bedroom and was almost about to leave her when she grabbed him.

"Where do you think your going hot stuff." said Anko in a seductive tone.

"Home." said Naruto.

"Na-ah, You're the first guy in here, you know what that means?" said Anko still in that seductive tone.

"_That I'm really stupid for being here..._" thought Naruto while he answer "Getting you away from trouble." said Naruto.

"Sweet... I'm reaallly lonely you know and I know your lonely too" said Anko getting nearer.

"_She's seriously drunk!_" thought Naruto as he desperately inched his way towards the door.

**(lemon start)**

"Well, I..." Naruto was saying before Anko pushed her lips towards him. Naruto was shocked and at the same time having trouble bending his arms. When he saw the boa constrictor wrapping around his arms, he slightly panicked allowing Anko to deepen the kiss. Naruto was thinking of a way to get out when he felt her tongue invade his mouth, he could taste the alchohol. After the kiss, Naruto felt slightly lightheaded.

"I see someone here's excited" said Anko feeling Naruto's crotch.

"Can we please stop?" asked Naruto.

"But this little guy here..." said Anko before she looked at his cock. "... big..."

Anko was soon licking the tip of his cock before she put half of it inside her mouth while stroking the other half. Naruto was losing it, Anko was hitting all of Naruto's sensitive spots.

"_Damn. If I cum here, there's no way I'll be able to get of here_" Naruto thought as he remembered how weak he felt the first time he came. "_Why does my first and second time have to involve me getting raped?_"

Anko was getting faster and faster, bobbing her head up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto was starting to feel the need to release. Anko who was both disappointed and glad Naruto didn't cum yet. She took off her coat and fishnet top and placed Naruto's cock between her breast while she licked the tip. That was all it took to send Naruto to the edge and after a minute of titfucking, Naruto was cumming inside Anko's mouth and Anko was still sucking him dry.

"Yummy, now then you wont leave will you?" said Anko with a sadistic smile.

"I want... but ... can't..." panted Naruto.

"Look's like you're ready for round two" said Anko as she removed her skirt and panties.

Anko placed his cock near her folds and dropped. She never felt something so big before. Sure, she had a few boyfriends but none of them were like this. She could his cock deep inside her. She started to move up and down and she love the way his cock feels hitting her womb. She still need something to send her off the edge. She grabbed her pouch nearby and took out a kunai. Cutting him slightly near the jugular, she sucked his blood while fucking him. Naruto was mostly just trying to get out when he felt Anko cut him.

"_Oh Kami, his blood tastes so good._" thought Anko

"_She really is crazy!_" thought Naruto

Naruto could feel his fingers getting loose. All he needed was to make a clone and kawamiri and he was home free but his body was another story. Naruto could already feel his cock getting squeezed inside Anko. He needed to work fast.

"Anko, get this snake off of me so I can feel your breast." said Naruto hoping Anko would buy it.

"Yes! Touch them, suck them, pinch them do whatever." said Anko losing herself while letting go of his already healed neck.

"_Seriously crazy woman._" thought Naruto as he saw the snake disappeared. "_Only one chance to get out and not have her follow me._"

Naruto sucked her breast while inched her hand behind her while Anko was inching her face towards his for another kiss. Naruto saw this and kissed her knowing that this will be over in a few minutes. Naruto was close to cumming when he made signs for Kage Bunshin. While the clone got most of the clothes as the original fucked Anko, Anko didn't notice anything. She was starting to like everything about Naruto. The way his hands move, his cock, the way he kisses, the his blood taste and the feel of his body were driving Anko wild.

"I'm cumming Anko-san" said Naruto while the clone got the hint and started leaving as fast as he could.

"I-I'm almost there. Do it... do it inside." panted Anko.

"CUMMING!!" said both of them while releasing their juices all over the floor.

**(END LEMON)**

Naruto was feeling his clone almost out of his range when his mind started to click and he immediately did the handseals for Kawamiri. By the time Anko recovered, she was going to lean on Naruto only to find him gone. Anko tried to feel him with her chakra but she couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment. Thinking of what they did again, Anko slept happily. What both of them didn't realize was that they have been watched by Hana's dog and by tomorrow Konoha would be enjoying a new scandal.

* * *

Like it love it? Pls review.


	14. Apologies and punishments

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

LEMON/FLUFF WARN

ANOUNCEMENT:

TO THOSE WHO ARE THINKING WTH OR WTF LAST CHAPTER, I PLANNED THE SCRIPT A BIT AND I PLAN TO REDEEM MYSELF WITH THIS CHAPTER SO ENJOY

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up hoping that Anko had forgotten everything otherwise, he would be beyond dead. He would have to face Neji, Kiba, Shino and possibly every girl in Konoha including Hinata. He was planning to fix it but being raped by a drunk is kind of a lame excuse even for him. All things aside, he was about to get his spandex for his training with Lee when he heard knocking on his door. Wondering who could be up this early, he went to open the door only to find a grinning Kiba.

"Yo, Kiba. What's up? Mission or something?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, just in the neighborhood." said Kiba

"What were you doing up so early?" asked Naruto

"You know... picking up my sister's dog who told me you and Anko..." yelled Kiba while he was laughing.

"Oh Kami, Kiba I swear I didn't... she was..." said Naruto

"Don't worry. From what he told me, you fought or at least you tried." said an understanding Kiba

"Please don't spread this to anyone." pleaded Naruto

"I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking that. Don't forget, Anko is a woman and all women love to gossip. "said Kiba

"Ok ok, I get it. So what do you want me to do?" said Naruto hoping Kiba would have some advice.

"You know Hinata loves you and I think it would be better if she found out about it from you than from any other person" adviced Kiba.

"That's kinda...logical" said Naruto

"You hang around Shino too long, you pick up his traits. Well, good luck. You'll need every bit of it." said Kiba.

"I'm starting to hate this day" muttered Naruto.

* * *

Naruto picked up his gear, wore his spandex and went towards Gai's section of the training grounds. When he got there, he saw Lee doing push ups while Gai was busy laying out kunai. When Gai saw Naruto he waved at him and was asking him to come closer.

"Right. First of all, let's talk in private." said Gai

"Ok..." said Naruto

"So tell me, how was she?" asked Gai.

"How did you know, ok nevermind. Who knows?" asked a panicking Naruto back.

"ANBU and most jounins" said Gai.

"How?..."

"Yuugao apparently forgot something from Anko and when she came by, she saw you getting... " said Gai

"Ok ok, I get it. I don't need an instant replay." said Naruto

"Being youthful is nice but also dangerous because having youth makes us tempted to burn it." said Gai while flashing his teeth.

"Wait, you said most jounins. Does that include Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure though gossip travels fast in our locker room so probably." replied Gai.

"I'm so dead." said Naruto.

"If it's any help, Yuugao told us that you had escaped rather than do it voluntarily." said Gai.

"Yeah, thanks but I don't think it'll help." said Naruto

"Well, let's get back to training then you can spend the rest of the day burning your youth." said Gai.

Naruto for most of Gai's training was quiet. He trained speed and precision along with chakra exercises, studied different ninja taijutsu styles and even applied some of Gai's ideas into his own taijutsu. Naruto was training but at the same time thinking of a way to explain to Hinata what happened last night.

* * *

**-3 hour time skip-**

Hinata was having a good dream when there was knocking on the door. When she asked who it was, a servant answer telling her that breakfast is ready. Hinata quickly dismissed her, went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs for breakfast. While she sat down, she noticed that Neji wasn't there and assumed that either he was still asleep or he had already left. She was about to finish her eggs when Neji sat down beside her looking at her as though he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Not wanting to be around Neji's bad side, she decided it was time to leave when Neji called her.

"Hinata-sama" said Neji.

"What is it Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata

"I want to apologize for what I am about to tell you." said Neji

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"I heard this morning from some of the other jounins that Naruto slept with Anko-san" said Neji

"Naruko-kun wouldn't..." she said.

"That is what I said too until I heard that an ANBU had spotted them doing it." said Neji

"I-I won't believe it." said Hinata as she left.

"_Sorry Hinata-sama but it is best it is better if you know this sooner than later_" thought Neji as he started on his eggs.

* * *

Hinata was running, trying to find Naruto, hoping to get an explanation. She had loved him for 16 years, confessed to him and even hanged out with him when she finally gathered enough courage. I felt like her heart was breaking but she knew she didn't have that right. She loved Naruto and if Naruto was happy then so was she. She wouldn't question who he choose and she will never but still the way she felt. She checked the ramen shop, library, Hokage tower, hospital and was now headed towards the training ground when she saw an unusual sight. There was green figures fighting amongst themselves and while two of them looked alike, the third one had blond spiky hair. Knowing only one person with blond hair she called his name.

"Naruto-kun!" yeled Hinata

Naruto who had been sparing with Lee and Gai froze when he heard Hinata's voice. Unfortunately Lee picked that moment to send him flying ending up him unconscious.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she saw Naruto flying across the training ground.

"Sorry Gai-sensei." said Lee

"Lee, you still need to work on self-control. As punishment 100 laps around Konoha while I take Naruto back to his apartment" said Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." said Lee before he started running.

"Hinata, do you know where he live?" asked Gai.

"Yes but why his apartment... I mean not send him to the hospital." asked Hinata.

"Naruto here's been looking for a way to explain last night and what perfect way than to have both of you in his apartment without any interruptions." said Gai.

"So... last night really happened?" asked Hinata.

"I'm afraid he'll be the one to answer all of your questions so if you could, lead the way." said Gai.

Hinata was nervous but at the same time excited. Being alone again with the man she loves was thrilling but she really didn't want to find out that her love wouldn't be returned. She wanted him but she would respect his choice whatever it would be. If he chose her, she would be beyond happy but he didn't she wasn't giving up. When they arrived, Gai dropped Naruto on his bed and left him to Hinata.

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he felt was pain. His ribs felt bruised and his head was throbing. He thought he was having delusions since there was no way Hinata was on his bed staring at him. When his vision focused a bit more, he could see Hinata clearer. Deciding that this wasn't an illusion or something, he decided it was time to ask Hinata why she was here.

"Hinata, why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Gai-sensei asked where you lived and dropped you here." said Hinata.

"That so." said Naruto.

They were both nervous. Naruto was thinking how was he going to tell Hinata that he got raped while Hinata was thinking how to tell him that she knew he slept with an older woman.

"So, what's new?" asked Naruto hoping to distract them both from the silence.

"Not much. Just stuff... about... you" said Hinata.

"What kind of... stuff?" asked a nervous Naruto

"The kind were... you had... sex" said a nervous Hinata.

"Is that so... what do you know about it?" asked Naruto hoping that what he was about to hear was actually close to the truth.

"I heard... that you had sex with... Anko-san" said Hinata hiding her face from him.

"Yeah... that's true." admitted Naruto.

"So... y-you like Anko-san?" said Hinata while trying to supress he crying.

"No, she kind of raped me." said Naruto

"Ha, apprentice of the toad sannin, jailer of Kyuubi got raped by Konoha's snake mistress" said Hinata in somewhat a mock angry tone.

"I really did. It's not like I asked her to have sex with me. I mean the only person I want to do that is... nevermind" said Naruto stopping before he said too much.

"Who? Who do you want? It isn't me is it? Am I not attractive enough?" Hinata facing him showing him her tears as she asked him.

"I..." said Naruto before Hinata interrupted by kissing him.

"I love you, I really do. I'm not asking anymore to be your lover but please. I want the person I love to be my first so please." said Hinata looking him in the eye.

"Hinata, you don't have to do it." said Naruto.

"I'm not forcing myself. I really want it. What am I really compare to Anko anyway..." said Hinata.

"You... you are truly the most idiotic, most beautiful and definitely most stubborn woman I have met." said Naruto

"_He thinks I'm beautiful_" thought Hinata before Naruto leaned in to kiss her.

"Hinata, I like you... a lot more than I realize. I know I've been hanging around you for what? 4 days. The thing is... the way you smile and the way you hold yourself..." said Naruto before Hinata interrupted again by kissing him.

"Shut up and kiss me" said Hinata letting go of him a bit before going back at it again.

"_Since when did she learn to kiss like this_" said Naruto as He was slowly being push against the wall by Hinata.

"Naruto, tell me. Did you like Anko-san?" said Hinata after kissing him.

"Nope, you really haven't been listening" said Naruto holding her in place.

"I'm just checking." said Hinata before went back to kissing him.

**(****lemon warn)**

Hinata was kissing him, pushing her tongue against his lips. Naruto felt it and allowed her to explore the inside of his mouth. His hand were having a mind of their own. His hands were slowing working their way down towards Hinata's butt and when Hinata felt him, she moaned while kissing him.

"Ero-Naruto" teased Hinata.

"Ero-Hyuga" Naruto teased back.

Naruto then went to lick Hinata's neck while massaging her butt with his hands. He slowly moved his way down and buried his face into her cleavage. He was sniffing her, taking in her scent while he touched her. He then removed his hands of Hinata's butt and placed in on her breast instead. He slowly squeezed them to get the feel of it. He knew they were big but they were also soft and firm. He sucked her breast through the fabric while Hinata grabbed his hair and pulled him deeper. Wanting more, he pulled up her shirt and unclasp her bra to see perfect D cup breast. He immediately began to lick her nipples when Hinata suddenly said

"N-naruto-kun, i-if you keep doing that I'll..." said Hinata

"I want you to make me feel good too Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

They switched place and Naruto took of his spandex and boxers. Hinata was staring at Naruto's penis.

"It's bigger than what textbook described" said Hinata while touching it.

"You can lick the tip if you want." said Naruto

"_If it's you Naruto..._" thought Hinata as she licked the tip of his penis while stroking him. Naruto was moaning a bit when Hinata decided to take it up a notch. She forced his entire length down her throat and began sucking up and down his length. Naruto was surpirsed at the sudden pleasure that he hadn't had time to build a resistance.

"Hinata-chan, wait. If you do that, I'll..." said Naruto before he came.

Hinata was surprised a bit about the warmth that was flowing inside her mouth but she knew that it was Naruto's sperm. She loved his taste and swallow almost his entire load while spilling only a bit down her chin.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to continue?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I won't regret it." said Hinata.

"Then it's my turn to make you feel good." said Naruto as they switched places again and removed her pants and panties. When he went down, he saw a shaved, wet pussy and wondered.

"Hinata-chan's already this wet." said Naruto teasing her.

"Na-naruto-kun..." was only Hinata's reply.

"Your a very naughty girl for being this wet. Maybe I should punish you?" teased Naruto before licking her folds. Hinata was moaning and nearly screamed when Naruto licked her clit while inserting a finger inside her. Naruto then inserted another finger and pumped in and out of her while he sucked and flicked her clit using his tongue. Hinata was going insane, she could feel him doing this she hadn't done to herself yet.

"MORE!!" Hinata screamed.

"All right!" replied Naruto as he inserted another finger and pumped her even faster.

"Going to CUMMMMMMMMM!!!" yelled Hinata as her orgasm rocked her senses.

"You still want to keep going?" asked Hinata as she lay on top of him.

"Very." said Hinata.

Naruto kissed Hinata before lining his cock with her pussy. When Naruto told her again that he could wait, Hinata simply shook her head and plundge herself on Naruto's penis before she could change her mind. Naruto thought that there was something weird. Hinata winced a bit but otherwise she looked fine.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto

"What?" asked Hinata

"Your hymen?" asked Naruto

"I broke it... before." admitted Hinata.

"So my girlfriend is a pervert to huh." said Naruto.

"Girlfriend?" asked Hinata not believing what she heard.

"If you want?" asked Naruto back

"I'd love it." said Hinata.

"Knew you'd say that" said Naruto as he began thrust in and out of her.

"So tell me Hinata, do you masturbate?" asked Naruto while he leaned closer to suck on the breast.

"Y-yes, I-I ma-masturbate. A-almost all of t-the time." said Hinata as best as she can while Naruto as going in and out of her..

"Is that... so, tell me... what do you... masturbate to" grunted Naruto.

"I... do it sometimes when I-I think a-about you" Hinata replied while feeling her body losing control as Naruto was touching her womb.

"Tell me Hinata, what if I stopped?" teased Naruto.

"Don't you dare!" said Hinata while Naruto chuckled and stopped.

"Naruto-kun, why did you stop?" asked Hinata who was getting frustrated feeling her orgasm so close only for it to stop.

"What do I usually do in your fantasies?" Naruto teased back.

"Please Naruto, fuck me. Fuck me faster and harder. I was almost about to cum. I want you to cum with me. I want you to come in me. Please." demanded Hinata while ignoring his question.

"If that's what you want" said Naruto before flipping them so that Naruto was now on top and Hinata was on all fours.

"As a bad girl, I'll have to punish you" said Naruto as he fucked her.

"Yes, I'm a really bad girl. Punish me more!" yelled Hinata feeling his cock his her G-spot.

"I can feel Naruto-kun going in and out of me" said Hinata

"Hinata, you feel so damn good. I feel like cumming already." said Naruto

"Hinata, I'm almost there!" yelled Naruto.

"Do it! Fill me up with sperm!" yelled Hinata

"I'm CUMMMING!!" yelled Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's breast and squeezed it

"Me TOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Hinata

**(END LEMON)**

Naruto and Hinata laid there panting from what they just did. Hinata was happy, she was curling up nearer Naruto to breathe his scent more while Naruto did the same to her hair. It felt nice until Naruto's stomach growled at them.

"Sorry, haven't had breakfast yet." said Naruto

"I'll cook you lunch so wait here, I don't want to leave you today if it's alright." said Hinata as she winked at him.

"Hinata?" called Naruto

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"Thanks for you know believing in me." said Naruto

"I'll always believe in you. Now that you mention it though, being your girlfriend means I have to punish you for what you did." said Hinata with a sadistic smile.

"What are you..." said Naruto before Hinata tackled him.

The rest of the day was a mystery for Konoha as they were sure they heard screaming throughout the town. Anko, on the other hand, when asked what happened would only reply that she had forgotten.


	15. Concerns

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

-**5 day time skip-**

It had been 5 days since Naruto had asked Hinata to be his grilfriend and while they were fine with the idea, Hinata was more overprotective of him than he was of himself. Naruto remebered about his incident and unfortunately for him had become the best gossip not only amongst shinobi but for civilians as well. While Anko never did mention of their incident, somehow everyone knew how big he was and a lot of girls were eying him since then. He still wondered who spread that rumor.

Hinata thought that having Naruto was going to be hard but she never knew that having to drive away a bunch of fangirls would be exhausting. Aside from that, there was no trouble that came from her fact, she was surprised that her clan had fully agreed to let her date him. Still, she was worried about him.

**(flashback)**

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were eating breakfast when Hinata came from the front door. Hiashi with his fatherly instincts kicking in had to question Hinata.

"Hinata, where were you last night?" asked Hiashi

"I was with Naruto." replied Hinata while she witnessed Neji dropping his eggs.

"So did you and Naruto..." asked Hanabi

"Hanabi, go to your room." said Hiashi.

"But I'm not done yet!" said Hanabi

"I'll call you when I'm done." said Hiashi.

"Fine." said Hanabi as she left.

"So care to tell me what happened between you two?" asked Hiashi while activating his Byakugan

"Do I really need to be here?" asked Neji.

"No, but you may listen as you are old enough" said Hiashi not taking off his eyes off Hinata.

"Then I'll be going." said Neji as he look at Hinata

"So, now that we're alone. Is it true?" asked a smiling Hiashi.

"What is?" asked Hinata feeling all the tension gone for some reason.

"That Naruto and Anko really did it? I must say that boy has guts for doing that." laughed Hiashi.

"It's not funny Otou-san! He didn't want to do it, Anko just raped him!" said Hinata.

"Hmm... Is that so... well I assumed you got jealous am I correct" asked Hiashi.

"How did you know... Yes, I got jealous. It hurt but I wanted to know" said Hinata

"As for how I know, I'm your father. I understand you most of the time even if don't show it. So, do I take it my daughter's not a virgin anymore?" asked Hiashi smiling at his daughter's expression

"Tou-san! Someone might... you knew, didn't you!" said Hinata

"No, I assumed but your actions have served to prove them." said Hiashi.

"Your not angry though?" said Hinata more louder than she meant it.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm slightly angered that my daughter's purity has been taken but if he's the man you truly love make sure you keep him. Otherwise, I might have a reason to actually kill him for assaulting my daughter." said Hiashi.

"What about the council? Even if you do like Naruto-kun, surely most of the council would disagree." said Hinata.

"I have already told the council about my suspicions and your possible actions the moment you didn't return to the manor. Honestly, did you think I wouldn't have prepared just in case you and Naruto have gone too far?" asked Hiashi.

"How did you..." wondered Hinata aloud.

"You must understand Hinat that while I trust my daughter, there is no father that will trust a teenager's hormones plus the fact that you at an age where you have an overactive imagination" said Hiashi.

"I..." said a blushing Hinata

"Well, all things aside. So tell me, how is he in bed? Does he satisfy you?" asked Hiashi hoping to get more laughs at his daughters expression.

"TOUSAN!!" yelled an embarassed Hinata while Hiashi laughed as he thought "_Naruto, you truly do make this village less boring._"

**(****flashback end)**

Hinata was still muttering things about perverted father when Naruto interrupted her train of thoughts. They were now at the clearing where Lee and Gai usually trained. Hinata had insisted on joining them not only to get stronger but to observe how much her boyfriend had grown. When Gai saw Hinata, an idea popped to his head; a very old idea.

"Everyone, come here." said Gai.

"What is it Gai-sensei?" asked Lee, Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata, as you both know my beloved pupil here has a rivalry with Neji correct?" asked Gai before continuing "Now, as you also know that since it is impossible for Lee to use ninjutsu or taijutsu his chakra is mostly adept for stances. Now the idea I'm about to show you is something that I have thought of but is still unable to to and while I cannot teach Lee here, I hope that Naruto's youth would be able to and of course you too Hinata if that is you're not as stubborn as your cousin." Gai finished.

"What is it?" asked an excited Naruto

"Naruto, how much do you know of Tsunade's and Sakura's style of attacking" asked Gai.

"They use chakra. Wait... I remeber something about maximum chakra in their fist but what does that have to do with this?" asked Naruto no seeing where this is going.

"You see the idea is to incorporate elemental chakra into taijutsu like some Iwa nins do. The last person known in Konoha who did that was Asuma Sarutobi." said Gai.

"What you mean Asuma-sensei can do that with wind chakra?" asked Hinata.

"You see, before he got those trench knives, he only used his fist and he got the idea to reproduce something similar to a chakra scalpel." explained Gai.

"While that makes sense and all, your forgetting my chakra control is only average at best." said Naruto

"You're forgetting, Hinata is a Hyuga who specializes in chakra control. The reason why I hope you are not as stubborn as my other youthful pupil is I hoped to use your exercises and incorporate elemental chakra into it." explained Gai.

"If your so good at incorporating it, how come you can't use it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't use it because if I use it, I could instantly kill anyone around me." said a serious Gai.

"Seriously Gai-sensei?!" asked Lee

"Yes, In fact, you could say that my taijutsu is near unbeatable with the one exception." said Gai.

"Exception?" asked Lee.

"Remember Lee, we are all humans. There will always come a technique even pure speed will not overcome. When that come, you must be prepare and your heart must never waver" said Gai.

"Your so cool Gai-sensei!!" yelled Lee

"Not to interrupt but how do I even start?" asked Naruto.

"Kakashi mentioned Kage Bunshin training, we could do that for chakra control. Before we could start, I need you chakra control to be near Kage level." said Gai pointing the obvious.

"Is that even possible? I mean its not like your chakra control is almost Kage level" said Naruto

"Its not, it already is at Kage level" said Gai.

"Wha?!" said all three of them

"How do you think I survive using all 8 gates without dying? To use the eighth celestial gate requires an extreme amount to control to close it once it opens." said Gai.

"So then, does that mean Lee-san will..." asked Hinata

"Yes, eventually Lee will need that amount of control but for now, we'll settle on elite Jounin or low Kage." said Gai.

Hinata was drawing a series of Hyuga tradition chakra exercises while Naruto and Lee started. Hinata would simply correct them if they were doing something wrong and when Naruto got the idea, Gai told him to make 500 shadow clones with 100 including the original to separate from the rest.

"Ok, You 100 will be joining me in a speed training again." said Gai.

"Gai-sensei, wouldn't it be faster if there were more clones?" asked a clone

"No, the body need time to recupperate and adapt and that won't help if your body is exhausted all the time." said Gai.

"But why only 500 clones?" asked another clone.

"I want a base so I know where to increase next time. I'll adjust it after today so if there are no more questions, Let's burn our youth!." explained Gai

"YOSH!!" yelled 100 clones before leaving the clearing.

* * *

By lunchtime, Naruto was way beyond exhausted. Gai was right about one thing. 500 clones was going to be a good start. The 100 clones disperesed one by one during Gai's speed training and not soon all the clones disperesed leaving a panting Naruto. By the time all the he and his clones were finished with Gai's speed training, the other clones where way behind Hinata in her exercise. The exercise simply involved doing push ups but using chakra instead of actual pushing up. Hearing it and doing it are two different things. While Hinata was simply pushing herself up and down with little or no movements, Lee and Naruto was more tempted to use their muscle than anything else. So now, Naruto was slightly leaning on Hinata for support while Hinata was merely smiling and holding him up.

"Naruto-kun, you alright?" asked Hinata softly.

"Yeah. a bit tired but nothing Kyuubi can't fix." said Naruto.

"I thought when you said training, you were going to do some ninjutsu or something" said Hinata.

"Nah, the ninjutsu stuff can wait a bit. I have shadow clones for that. The hard part is the taijutsu because while shadow clones help learn moves, you won't get anything physical through them." said Naruto feeling slightly less tired.

"Does that include..." said a blushing Hinata.

"Include what?" asked Naruto.

"You know..." said Hinata hoping that Naruto would get it.

"You mean... my..." said Naruto hoping he was right.

"Yes, would they remain or would they just..." said Hinata.

"They wouldn't. Essentially, a clone is well a clone. Anything that came from it would simply disappear along with it." said Naruto

"Ok" said Hinata.

"What were you think about Hinata-chan?" teasing Hinata

"Just something to spice it up." said an embarassed Hinata while biting her lip.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga telling me that I'm already boring after 5 days?" teased Naruto.

"No, I just want to..." said Hinata hoping to end the conversation.

"Nope, there's no need to explain hime. I'll just go find another who doesn't think I'm boring" Naruto teased.

"Don't you dare." said Hinata giving him the fame puppy dog eyes while leaning her body more on his arm.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't. Honest" said Naruto.

"Me too. You're never boring." said Hinata.

"So, where do you want to eat?" asked Naruto.

"Can we eat at your place?" asked Hinata.

"Ok, but why my place? I mean last time you went there..." asked Naruto.

"If we hurry we can finish before dinner." said Hinata.

"Whats gotten in to you" asked Naruto as Hinata dragged him.

"You." replied Hinata while picking up speed

"_I like this new Hinata._" thought Naruto.

* * *

Like it love it? please send your reviews. Oh right, to those who are wondering when will the Naruto vs Sasuke part start, I was going to revolve around Naruto's first month back at Konoha but I will still give hints on how their battles will be via Shion. Thank my cousin for giving me her real life accounts on what her dad did to her and for giving me an extra idea. Anyways, thanks for reading and send your lemons requests if you have any. I'll think of something.


	16. B, C ,D or Me?

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank all the readers for my first 100 reviews and second... enjoy. Half lemon only sorry for that....

* * *

Hinata had shut the door on his apartment. She had asked Naruto to freshen up while she prepared lunch. Naruto sniffing himself before nodding and immediately went towards the bathroom. When Hinata heard the click of the bathroom lock, she immediately took off her clothes while getting an apron to cover herself. She then took a good look to see what would she make from Naruto's fridge. When Hinata heard the bathroom lock clicked, she called him for lunch.

"Can't I get dressed?" joked Naruto.

"No." said Hinata

"What?!" asked a surpised Naruto.

"Come here first." said Hinata.

"Fine, what is you..." said Naruto before taking in the sight of a completely nude Hinata except for the apron.

"I think it's not fair if I'm the only one naked." teased Hinata.

"So Hinata, what did you make?" asked Naruto trying to control himself.

"Curry rice." said Hinata noticing his hard on.

"Smells nice." said Naruto while taking a seat.

**(****half lemon)**

While they were eating, Naruto was slightly eating faster than usual. He didn't know why but looking at Hinata's nipples through the fabric of his apron was turning him on. Hinata noticed his stare and decided to do a little teasing. Inching her foot bit by bit until she found his cock and decided to give him a food job while eating as normaly as possible. Naruto felt the sensation and saw Hinata's foot stroking his member.

"Hinata, we can do that in bed you know." said Naruto while trying to eat again.

"I know, I just wanted to calm you down a bit." said Hinata eating normally.

"You could... fuck... stop doing... oh yea...that." choked Naruto.

"You don't like it?" teased Hinata while adding chakra to the soles of her feet.

"Oh Kami... I like it just not here" said Naruto through gritted teeth.

"I'm already done eating though. You the one lagging behind." said Hinata as she got to her feet.

"What are you..." said Naruto before Hinata went under the table.

"Just finishing up on my lunch" said Hinata before she ducked under the table and began sucking on his length. Hinata swirled her tongue around his tip while bobbing up and down on him. Naruto was seriously having a hard time concentrating on his lunch, he felt something was pulling from the inside of his cock. Hinata was enjoying making Naruto moan. Naruto could feel his balls fill up with sperm, it was only a matter of time before he explodes.

"I'm cumming." said Naruto while Hinata was still sucking him off.

"What the hell was that feeling?" asked Naruto finishing his lunch.

"Chakra." said Hinata licking off a few of cum on her breast.

"How?" asked Naruto

"I used chakra on my tongue to scoop your cum from the inside out." said Hinata.

**(end half lemon)**

"Where did you even learn that?" asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" asked Hinata as she sat on Naruto's lap.

"Try me." said Naruto as held on Hinata's butt.

"Tou-san suggested it." said a blushing Hinata. "He said that my Kaa-san did that when they..." said Hinata.

"Wait, you lost me somewhere. You said your dad suggested it. So does that mean that he knows that we're you know." said Naruto

"He's fine with it. As long as you don't break up with me, he won't have a reason kill you." said Hinata.

"Was that a threat?" asked Naruto.

"Depends, will you leave me?" asked Hinata while giving him her puppy dog stare and rubbing his length on her folds.

"No, I don't think I want to." said a defeated Naruto.

"Good, now lets..." said Hinata before a knock interrupted them.

"I better get dressed." said Naruto looking at the door.

"Do you really have to?" teased Hinata pressing her body a bit more.

"No choice." said Naruto as the knocking got louder.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." teased Hinata.

Naruto yelled at the person knocking that he'll be out in a few seconds while both he and Hinata were busy dressing themselves. Just when Naruto got his pants on, the knocking got louder. Not wanting to the person to break down his door, he answered it to find a female ANBU with a cat mask on. Yuugao was slightly annoyed that the person she had sent to get was taking his time but when she him half naked and slightly wet, she nearly forgot why she was here.

"Uhm, ANBU-san? Why were you sent here?" asked Naruto trying to remember where he saw the mask.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you." said Yuugao.

"That so. Sorry about the delay, I was having problems." said Naruto

"You should get dressed." said Yuugao inspecting every inch of him while noticing a slight bulge in his pants.

"Fine. I know this is a dumb question but would you like to wait inside or outside?" asked Naruto.

"Outside. You have 5 minutes" said Yuugao.

"Fine." said Naruto as he closed the door again.

Yuugao was slighly excited about the juicy gossip she was about to tell to the junior ANBU kunoichi while she was waiting for Naruto. She wanted to see Anko's face when she hears how well toned his muscles where and suddenly wondered how big was he to make even Anko scream. She knew that her friend had gone through several boyfriends over the past years and knew none of them came close to making her scream. When she saw Naruto leave his apartment, she was surprised at his look. She knew Naruto was more of a ninjutsu specialist yet he was wearing a katana at his back. While she was wondering who could teach him kenjutsu, he already disappeared from her line of sight.

"_Fast!_" thought Yuugao.

* * *

Naruto was almost at Hokage tower when he thought of an idea, something both annoying and nostalgic. He proceded climbing rooftops until he got to the window of the Hokage. He knew this spot was Jiraiya's favorite spot to eavesdrop and he liked the idea of sneeking every now and then. He knew Tsunade would eventually sense him an sure enough after a couple of minutes waiting he heard his name being called.

"What's up Tsu-hime." said Naruto copying his sensei's way of calling her.

"Naruto, I have a... What did you just call me?" asked Tsunade not hearing clearly.

"Nothing. So what have you got for me?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't hear nothing. Now tell me or I'm not going to give you missions." said Tsunade.

"Do you expect me to believe that your about to thin you own troops?" asked Naruto who smirked at his own sarcasm.

"Fine brat, you win. But I'm making you tell later. I have three missions for you who all requested you in particular. Now before I give any of them, I let you choose. B ranked, C ranked or D ranked?" said Tsunade.

"Can I ask first why these 3 missions asked for me?" asked Naruto.

"Your pretty popular you know that gaki." said Tsunade

"Whats that supposed to mean" asked a surpirsed Naruto having the subject changed all of a sudden.

"Nothing. Your D rank mission consist of guarding Shion of Demon country, who be arriving tommorow. Your C rank mission consists of escort princess Yukie of Snow country who wishes to visit the renewal of Konoha and your B rank mission request that you as well as a genin squad escort workers to otokagure in exchange for their advisor who you might know as Sasame Fuuma. Any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"I think I can do all three." said Naruto confidently.

"How?" asked a curious Tsunade.

"I'll use a clone to guide Shion while I go to otokagure while a frog summon goes to snow country. Shion had foresight and could have already toured this place while Yukie hates waiting so the fastest way to get her from snow to Konoha is to reverse summon her to the frog realm then I'll just summon her and if I recall Sasame's a traitor to those loyal to Orochimaru so some rouge oto nins might want to take her or kill her." explained Naruto.

"Who are you and what have you done with the blond gaki?" asked Tsunade.

"What? I said something?" asked Naruto.

"You thought of a well orchestra plan that could rival Shikamaru's so spill what happened to you during the past week?" asked a concerned Tsunade.

"I got a girlfriend." said Naruto.

"She better be ready." said Tsunade.

"For what?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, just remembering something." said Tsunade.

"Like my old man?" asked Naruto seeing if he could get something from Tsunade.

"Yes just like Mina... I..." said a shocked Tsunade at what she was talking about and the fact that she had nearly said his father's name.

"Yeah... well give me the names of the genin I'm taking." said Naruto.

"Since when?" said Tsunade not hearing his last statement.

"You want to know?" asked Naruto.

"Of course! For starters, it was even a higher kept secret than Kyuubi itself." said Tsunade.

"I really don't want to talk about it now, if it's ok. I forgive him if that's what your worried about but for now let's keep it a secret between us. I don't anyone knowing yet." said Naruto

"Surely you've noticed your looks and it won't take long before people start guessing." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, I've noticed. So anyway names?" said Naruto dropping the subject happy that he got something from Tsunade.

"Ebisu's team but ebisu is out of commision for a while." said Tsunade.

"What did Konohamaru do?" asked Naruto worried for his prodigy.

"He was practicing his rasengan when he accidentally shot it where Ebisu was." said Tsunade.

"Hmm, yeah. I remebered when I did that to Ero-sennin. He yelled at me for days." said Naruto giving Tsunade his natural smile.

"You miss him, dont you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, it's weird. Back then, I wouldn't be caught dead near him but now I kinda miss the Ero-sennin but at least I've still got you." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" said Tsunade.

"Ero-sennin was the closest thing to a dad while your the closest thing I have to a mom. Well anyways, got to get going. stuff to prepare and all that." said Naruto.

"I... Be here at 7 am sharp. You'd better hope your plan works." said Tsunade.

"Hai Hai, Hokage-sama" said Naruto.

"What happened to Tsunade-obaachan brat?" asked Tsunade.

"Hmmm... just didn't want to be called like that when I take over." said Naruto as he left while leaving a stunned Tsunade.

* * *

When Naruto left her office, he went immediately back to his apartment to prepared for his mission while feeling proud that Konohamaru had achieve Rasengan in his absence. He remembered his mistakes on the Rasengan and knew what were the problems Ebisu had in training Konohamaru and he felt that it was his turn to change that. When he got home, he saw a pair of shoe by the doorway and wondered if Hinata even left his apartment. Checking his bed, he saw a sleeping Hinata curling up to his pillows. He smiled at the sight and thought that maybe he too could a bit of rest before packing up.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered a sleeping Hinata.

"Yeah. Its me" said Naruto sitting beside her.

"What did Hokage-sama want?" asked Hinata

"Just a few missions really" said Naruto as he took off his jacket and laid down beside her.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Hinata worried for him.

"Depends but it'll be at least 4 days at civilian pace." said Naruto.

"Do you want to continue before?" asked Hinata who cuddled closer to his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" said Naruto.

"Sure. Anything." said Hinata.

"When we had sex, did you really do it because you want to or because of the moment or is it because you wanted me to forget about Anko?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you ask?" asked a slightly angry Hinata.

"Just something I thought off. I'm not saying I doubt you nor am I sayng it to offend you. It's just that I feel like we're rushing things." said Naruto

"Oh. It's actually all of what you said. I wanted you to be my first but I felt jealous and that I thought that if you liked her better than me I might lose you so I..." said Hinata.

"How can I liked getting raped?" teased Naruto.

"I don't know. Maybe your a masochist." teased Hinata.

"Or every girl in Konoha is a sadist." Naruto teased back.

"Are you saying I'm a saidst?" teased Hinata snuggling closer to him.

"Maybe, you could paralyze me after all." joked Naruto.

"That... is a great idea." said Hinata giving him a sadistic smile.

"I was just joking" said Naruto immediately.

"So still want to do it?" ask Hinata while getting on top of him.

"I..." Naruto answered before he got interrupted by Hinata kissing him.

"Don't." said Hinata.

"_This is going to be a long night... again._" thought Naruto as he kissed her back.

* * *

Like it love it? please review. Sasuke dying sounds much easier than what I plan to write. I want a nearly close fight where anyone can have turning points.


	17. Before leaving

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Naruto had took at least 2 hours to convince Hinata that he needed sleep so he would make for it instead. Hinata thought about it and agreed with him though she was reluctant about it seeing as she was only wearing her underwear. She did however promise him that she will get even. Naruto got a bit curious at the direction of his relationship.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"I know this is going to sound a bit harsh but do you think we're going to fast?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata a bit worried where this is going.

"I mean, I got back and your already... you know" said Naruto.

"Does it bother you?" asked Hinata.

"A bit. I know you love me, its just that... I..." said Naruto before Hinata understood.

"You still only see me as a friend, right?" asked Hinata smiling.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong here. I want you to be my girlfriend and all. The thing is...I really can't..." said Naruto trying to find the words.

"You like me as a friend and you feel more but your not sure if it's love. Am I close?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." said Naruto looking away from her.

"Well, I'll wait. I've always waited and I can always a bit more. If your my boyfriend, we could get to know more of each other" said Hinata as she leaned on him.

"Yeah I guess. I liked that." said Naruto

"But what about your promise though..." teased Hinata.

"Erm... I could just take you out on dinner some other time." said Naruto.

"You don't want me?" Hinata teased further by posing in a way that pushed her breast together and gave her the look of a mistreated puppy.

"_I say yes I'm a pervert, I say no I'm screwed. Usually there should be a perverted giggle right about now. Kami, I really do miss Ero-sennin._" thought Naruto thinking of a good answer.

"Well?" asked Hinata leaning closer giving him a closer look at her puppy dog stare.

"Erm, wouldn't... the sex this early in the relationship... make me a ... I dunno... a pervert?" asked Naruto finding the right words.

"I've done ecchi stuff and you've done ecchi stuff. So that makes us both perverts. Besides, we already did it." said Hinata.

"Does being a Hyuga make you a pervert?" thought Naruto aloud.

"Yes, Byakugan does enable see through vision so most people are tempted to use it." said Hinata.

"Er, I didn't really mean to ask that." said Naruto as Hinata laughed.

"Wait, you said you've done ecchi things? Aside from masturbating?" asked Naruto remembering her words.

"Y-you really shouldn't... ask a girl that..." said a blushing Hinata.

"I'll tickle you if you don't tell..." said Naruto now leaning on Hinata as she try to get away from his fingers.

"No... I don't ... Ahahahaha... STOP PLEASE... AHAHA... OH KAMI... PLEASE" said Hinata screaming and laughing.

"Fine, next time I'll make you tell. I'm getting tired. Baachan wants me at 7 sharp." said Naruto.

"Naruto come here." said Hinata as she picked up a pillow.

"What are you..." he was saying before she hit him while she laughed.

"Thats for tickling me." said Hinata as she kissed him again before she laid down on the left side of the bed.

"What was that for..." said a dazed Naruto.

"For at least telling me your concerns." said Hinata.

"Does your dad know your staying here?" asked Naruto.

"He will. Don't worry about it." said Hinata before she slept.

"_I'm starting to believe all girls have that 180 degree attitude._" thought Naruto as he left to take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto woke up at 6 am while he felt his left arm go numb. Seeing Hinata holding onto his arm almost as if for dear life was cute but for him, nature calls. He could tell from the grip that either he was going to the toilet with her or he was going to need a new arm but either way he needed to go and fast. He moved his right arm towards his left to perform Kage Bunshin and used Kawamiri.

"_At least, Hina-chan will have me when she wakes up. Bathroom here I come._" thought Naruto as he got out of bed.

Naruto took a shower, quietly dressed, ate breakfast then got out of his apartment. He knew he was early but he still proceded towards Hokage tower. He knew Tsunade wasn't the morning type of person and he wouldn't be surprised if she had a hard case of hangover.

When Naruto got by the spot near her window, he thought that since he was a bit early maybe he could catch a bit of sleep before actually reporting in. What he didn't realize was that Tsuande, or rather a clone, already sensed his prescence and allowed him to sleep while think of the best way to wake him up. Tsuande's clone made a new clone and dispersed it immediately signalling the original that it was now time for work. Tsunade collected her clone's thought and smiled at what it planned.

Naruto was having a good daydream. He had been thinking about his training and how his life was now when it all ended with a cold shower. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Hokage standing in front of him with an empty bucket.

"Cliche but nice done. Wait, is this ice water?" asked Naruto unfased by the temperature.

"Awww, I was hoping to freeze you up a bit. Anyway, you team is here. Need help in those wet clothes?" asked Tsunade.

"Nope." as Naruto perform his Kage Bunshin and Kawamiri combo for the second time today.

"Kage Bunshin, got to love them." said Naruto as he hoped in.

"Definitely love them" said Tsunade gesturing at the clones doing her morning paperwork.

"I'm more surprised that you don't have a hangover." joked Naruto.

"I was wondering about that... Do you think Kage Bunshin cuts the overall alchohol content?" wondered Tsunade.

"Maybe. So my team? Where are they?" asked Naruto.

"Oh right, they're in room 11. They're really excited to do a B ranked mission even if it is a bit too much for them." said Tsunade.

"I've worked with Konohamaru and the others before and if worse comes to worse, I'll just use sage mode." said Naruto.

"It's those kinds of speeches that worry me." said Tsunade as she opened the door.

"Naruto-niichan!" said all three of them.

"Yo, How are you guys? Missed me much?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah but what are you doing here? We were supposed to get a mission." asked Moegi.

"About that, under much heated arguement, Tsunade-sama has agreed for me to take charge in your first B rank mission." said Naruto smiling at them.

"Cool! Will you teach us cool techniques while we're going?" asked Konohamaru.

"I'll think about it." said Naruto.

"OK, I will be brief. As I have explained to your Jounin, you Genin will assist him with the transport of some workers to otokagure and at the same time pick up their advisor, namely Sasame Fuuma. The workers are already at standby near the front gate. I have already informed them of the person in charge. Any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"I have, why is an escort mission like this considered B ranked?" asked Udon.

"It's somewhere between a high ranked C mission and a low B and since Naruto has convinced me that some oto nins might not be all to happy with an alliance with us, I made it into low B rank. Any other questions?" explained Tsuande.

"None." said all four of them.

"You three are dismissed while I talk to Naruto. Just wait outside the tower until he comes out." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said all three of them leaving Naruto and Tsuande all alone.

"So, about your other two missions?" asked Tsunade.

"Fine." said Naruto.

"**_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU_**" he yelled as a medium sized frog appeared.

"Gamariki, I want you to go to Snow Country and find princess Yukie and bring her to your realm. I'll summon both you and her later." said Naruto.

"Sure." said Gamariki before he shrank and disappeared.

"_**KAGE BUNSHIN**_**_ NO JUTSU_**" he muttered creating a clone of himself.

"You'll stay beside Tsunade and collect as much sage chakra until Shion gets here. I don't want you disperseing all of a sudden." said Naruto to the clone.

"Roger." said the clone.

"Anything else you need?" asked Naruto to Tsunade.

"Nothing. Now get out of here before I change my mind." said Tsunade.

"Hai." said Naruto.

* * *

Outside, Konohamaru and his gang were waiting for their Jounin when he came out. Naruto saw them and instructed them to prepared for a minimum of a week's worth of supply and to meet with him at the front gate in an hour. He knew it wasn't going to take that long but he wanted to be sure just in case. He knew that a trip from Konoha to Otokagure would at least take 2 days but with civilians probably four at best. He could always hope that Sasame would allow him to restock first.

Within an hour, Naruto had managed to track down every otokagure worker with 15 minutes to. Naruto was glad that most of them had some form of self control to not wander around too far from the gates. He was getting to know them a bit when Udon arrived at the gate. He thought that maybe now was the time to assess his team's strength and weakness before anything else.

"Udon" called Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Udon.

"Can I ask what type of team your team is?" asked Naruto.

"Uhm... all-around type. Konohamaru is our ninjutsu specialist while Moegi handles close combat and I handle long range using senbon." said Udon.

"Hmm, really? I heard that Konohamaru can use Kage Bunshin and Rasengan? Why isn't he close combat?" asked Naruto.

"Ebisu-sensei said that while he had the potential to had neither the chakra control nor capacity to sustain Kage Bunshin and Rasengan long enough." explained Udon.

"That so. So what about weakpoints?" asked Naruto.

"I suck at close combat while Konohamaru is bad in chakra control and mostly uses up too much chakra and Moegi is hot tempered" said Udon.

"Well, we'll work on that." said Naruto thinking how to cure those before Konohamaru and Moegi arrived.

"Yo, Naruto-niichan." said Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, when in here you may call me that but outside call me boss or sensei instead. I don't want enemies giving themselves a weapon by using our relationship against us." explained Naruto before he added "That applies to you two as well"

"Hai" said all three of them.

"Let's go" said Naruto.

* * *

Like it love it pls review. I know I left most of you guys hanging in the previous chapter. I'm basing the romance on my experience but the lemon part can be from any of you guys. I'll be honest in saying the when it comes to sex, I'm roughly above average so to those who I know who could write better lemons send them over and I'll use them as reference. Thanks. P.S. To those Sasuke haters/ lovers send me an opinion whether I should let Sasuke live or die. Again Thanks.


	18. Complications: part I

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

I was wondering if I should stop updating for a week to see if anyone would review while I don't update everyday or every other day... but then again school's coming up and I don't want this to interfere... I do plan to make this the longest chapter by far. BTW, I really noticed your hatred for Sasuke... Killing him sucks and letting him live sucks so I'll just see where this will lead to then I'll decide later on. Since it'll be longer than usual I'll use this to respond to some of my readers. On an unrelated note, I reread my fic and fixed chapter 11.

**T-Naruto** - hmm. Way too extreme about Sasuke but then again... Oh and thanks for seeing I didn't mistakes. I had my cousins reread for me like thrice before I posted that.

**GraityTheWizard** - Really? didn't know that. Some of my college friends are emo so should that mean a bloody death.

**Cenright** - I'll make their interaction and Hinata's reaction to that more realistic but at the same time try to keep her new attitude and mix it up a bit with her old.

**Kyuubi69Assasin** - I don't think Sasuke's that overpowered. True, gaining a bijuu and mangekyo but losing cursed seal doesn't seem much but whatever bijuu Sasuke get will be lower than Naruto's and Naruto's sage mode is already a 2nd source of chakra so genjutsu is pretty much useless around him(Read the part in the manga when Chiyo and Sakura cancelled Itachi's genjutsu). Sasuke's only weapon that'll work on Naruto is fire type jutsu's

**Ashans **- err, would you like a preview on the next chapter or not? I know of a way.

**Orexisgrimm **- feel free to comment on the parts you think I should revise and I will think about it. If the story lacks details feel free to point those out. I'll be happy to correct them.

**DarkShadowRaven **- Sorry about the rush thing but I did try to slow it down a bit. I got the idea from high school so some of the parts their involved some of my friend's moments. BTW, I'd also like to thank you on your comment on how you pointed out his relation with the other girls. It got me thinking on how adjust Hinata's attitude a bit. You said she did a 180 right, I'll lessen it by a good 45 degrees.

**Bahumat knight **- Yeah, shy types are definitely the kinkiest of all. The reason their shy to begin with is the bottle up their feeling and experiment on their own eventually letting all of that emotion loose.

To the rest who said it was great, awesome and can't wait to read more... here's the next chapter.

* * *

Naruto was a bit bored, he'd hope that things would go faster but somehow he felt that the people following him were slightly disappointed in returning to Otokagure. He'd question that later. For now, he'd use to bunshin to scout every 10 minutes to see if there were bandits or traps ahead of them. Luckily they had encountered nothing except for the usual wild beasts. Naruto still rememered the time he chased Sasuke and thought that reaching him had merely taken an hour were as now it was lunchtime and they still haven't reached half way. Thinking that the people might be hungry, he called to stop for now and rest while he and his team set up traps.

"So, how are the workers? Did any of them talk to to you?" asked Naruto ask the three of them as they set up traps

"Nothing much, just asked what age are we and mostly stuff about us." replied Moegi.

"Same here at my side, though there was one of them who missed the dango shop saying something about a hot kunoichi" said Konohamaru.

"My side was just taking about a rumor about where the money is coming from" said Udon.

"Ok, I've got a slight mission from you guys. Find out anything about Otokagure from them. I know it's been a while since Orochimaru died but I want to know who is their present Kage and current problems. You see my suspicion is that some nins were truly loyal to Orochimaru and might have a reason to attack us just because they helped Konoha. Also, There's still the unknown factor of Kabuto." said Naruto.

"How should we do it?" asked Udon as quietly as possible.

"Try asking how's their village is or ask some of them how their lives are." said Naruto.

"You think that'll make them answer?" asked Konohamaru.

"Nope but having a good conversation makes people slip every now and then." explained Naruto.

"Is that so." wondered all three of them aloud while Naruto chuckled for remembering his conversation with Hinata before he left.

"_I really am curious what ecchi things did Hinata do... See-through vision eh... She couldn't have... could she_" thought Naruto remembering the specifics of their conversation.

* * *

-**Meanwhile in Snow Country-**

Yukie was waiting for Naruto. She thought that maybe she should have use her own method of transportation or asked for any ninja but she accidentally let her emotions getting the best of her so now she was forced to wait. True, he wasn't the best looking guy but after meeting a lot of handome but hard assed suitors, maybe it was looking at the inside that mattered. Still, being a princess meant that every now and then you'd dream of a prince charming that'll swoop you of your feet. Yukie had told herself that it was impossible but hey, she can dream can't she. While wondering in her own thoughts, a frog was croaking near their fountain by the entrance. She got curious why the frog had a different color when it suddenly spoke.

"Are you Yukie-san?" asked the frog.

"Yes but how did you know my name?" asked Yukie.

"Forgive me, My name is Gamariki, a summon of Naruto" said the frog.

"Oh, are you here to tell me that Naruto is on his way?" asked Yukie.

"Wrong, Naruto will not be coming here but had requested me to inform you that you'll be traveling at a more faster rate." said Gamariki.

"How?" asked Yukie.

"I will bring you to our realm and Naruto will summon us later." said Gamariki.

"Do you know how long is later?" asked Yukie.

"Time in our realm is different in your time. I would suggest that you bring anything that might entertain you for at most a week." said Gamariki.

"Uhm, Ok. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" asked Yukie.

"Naruto-san also wishes to tell you that our food might not be suited to your tastes so if you would like to bring snacks do so but if you do avoid Gamatatsu should you see him." said Gamariki.

"Ok, but how would I know what this Gama-gamaratsu looks like?" asked Yukie.

"It's Gamatatsu and I'll be guiding you in our realm so I'll point him out as soon as I see him." said Gamariki.

"Ok, so uhm... wait here while I get some food and books." said Yukie.

"You might want to bring two extra sets of clothes." said Gamariki.

"Why?" asked Yukie.

"You'll have to go inside my mouth first before I disperse." said Gamariki.

"I don't mind. I'm used to mud and slime while filming." said Yukie before she left.

* * *

-**At Konoha-**

Hinata was not a morning person and she knew about Naruto's mission so why could she still feel warmth beside her. She really didn't want to wake up knowing that Naruto wasn't there but the sun wasn't as forgiving. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find Naruto awake staring at the windows. The clone noticed this and smiled at her.

"Yo, Boss told me to take care of you until I run dry." said the clone.

"Boss?" asked Hinata.

"Oh right, I'm a clone just so you know and I've been gathering bits of sage chakra to sustain myself." explained the clone.

"Oh. So why are you here?" asked Hinata.

"Boss didn't want you to wake up all alone so..." said the clone.

"That's sweet. Well, you can disperse now and tell him thanks" said Hinata as she gave the clone a kiss know Naruto would feel that.

"Ok." said the clone before poofing out

* * *

-**with Naruto-**

"_A kiss?_" thought Naruto as he fell something soft in his cheeks as memories started to flow.

"Something wrong ni... I mean sensei." asked Konohamaru.

"Nothing. Just saying good morning to someone." replied Naruto to Konohamaru's confused look.

* * *

-**at Konoha-**

"_I should inform Tou-san where have I been_" thought Hinata as she checked his fridge.

When Hinata was done eating breakfast, she cleaned his apartment a bit before leaving. She would take a shower at own home as she didn't have extra clothing. She wondered if she should start bringing in her own clothes at his apartment but came to a conclusion that would be invading his privacy and she would ask him when he got back. When she left Naruto's apartment, she didn't realize that Ino was passing by as she went towards Ichiraku's for her weekly diet ramen.

"_Hinata doesn't live in an apartment_" thought Ino as she saw her and wondered if it was time for another slumber party with the other kunoichi.

Meanwhile, at the front gate, Shikamaru was slightly annoyed. He was doing guard duty again when he could be doing other things like proving that Naruto was Yondaime's son. He had deduce that out of the descriptions Hiashi and Kurenai gave to him, there was little doubt left in his mind that Naruto was Yondaime's son. All he needed was that extra push. He could just ask a drunk Tsunade but even that had risks to his health. He knew there was at least 0.01% chance of his plan working and him surviving would be even less the moment Tsunade would regain her senses. He was thinking of the other plausible people to confirm when he saw a carriage heading for Konoha. Checking his schedule only to find one visit, he would make this quick and as less troublesome as it is.

"Halt!" said Shikamaru as he reinforced his statement using his family's jutsu to suppress the wheels.

"State your name and purpose" said Shikamaru as though he memorized those lines everyday.

"The person in charge is Shion-sama, priestess of Demon Country who wishes to visit Konohagure as a way of saying thanks." said the driver.

"Then you may proceed to Hokage tower located by this map" said Shikamaru handing the driver a map before unbinding the carriage noticing behind the veil was a shade of blond.

"_Perfect, just what Konoha needs. Another troublesome blonde._" thought Shikamaru.

While Shion's carriage went towards Hokage tower, Shion was connecting her previous foresight with this one. She was annoyed that her visions never followed a timeline. She was still working on that.

(**mindscape**)

A different man with red eyes with a cloak was controlling demons of different sizes who attacked Naruto while Naruto dodged their blows. Naruto himself was again different as his hair is longer, his whisker marks were deeper, his fingernails were long almost like claws and his eyes were red and slitted but his face showed both hatred and clamness that felt unattached to him. Suddenly, a man who look like a plant attacked him from behind using what looked like wood wrapping around him making him unable to move. The man with red eyes laughed when he got nearer, he looked at Naruto's face before he went limp. After a while, something red obscured her vision and her vision ended.

(**mindscape end**)

By the time Shion came to her senses, she could hear the bustling sounds of people and asked her driver where they are. The driver answered her saying that they were headed towards Hokage tower. Shion was excited and nervous to see Naruto again. She told him that she wanted him to help her with the next priestess to come but she didn't mean it to sound so... proposing. She didn't know why but she wanted to come so she could figure out her feelings towards him whether it was gratitude or love.

When the driver parked their carriage in front of Hokage tower, a lot of civilians were starting to crowd around staring at it and wondering who was inside it. The driver quickly jumped out of his seat and opened the carraige revealing a veiled woman in a kimono. The viel only concealed the face so they could see the blond locks of the person. When she went inside, a lot of guys who saw her started to talk about her body and wondered only what kind of face was attached to it while the driver only muttered something about perverts.

When Shion got to the secretary outside the Tsunade's office, the secretary looked at her schedule then ushered her inside. When she got in, she scanned the room and to her surprised found a meditating Naruto who had red rings around his eyes. Tsunade looked at her gaze and motioned for her to sit down.

"So, how was your trip priestess?" asked Tsunade

"It was fine and please call me Shion. I don't like being called priestess to often." said Shion as she removed her veil

"As you wish. Now while you are here, may I ask what is your business aside from visiting?" asked Tsunade.

"Is is true? Naruto paid for your village?" asked Shion suprising Tsunade.

"How do you know? I made sure none of it would leak out." said Tsunade.

"Some of my workers and probably others as well have already heard your conversations with a frog involving some sort of money and Naruto." said Shion.

"And you concluded that Naruto owns the money? Why would you travel all the way here just to confirm that?" asked a curious Tsunade.

"Not much really. I just want to know as a sort of bonus. So I take it none of the village or any other village knows about it?" asked Shion.

"Well, none of any other village have informed of any diplomat reasons but there are strange visits I'm about to attend to later this week." said Tsunade.

"Such as?" asked Shion.

"Princess from Snow and a diplomat from Sound who I might add also requested Naruto." said Tsunade eyeing her for any movement.

"Is that so..." said Shion not noticing her slight fidget while Tsunade did.

"Tell me, why are you interested in Naruto? Isn't it because of the money you've heard?" asked Tsunade with her motherly instincts kicking in."

"I... I came here to confirm my feeling for him. When he and I last talked, we... discussed a future... our future and it was more on impulse. I wanted to come here to know that it's not just gratitude I'm feeling." said Shion looking at the clone for any signs of facial recognition.

"Hmm, I'll take your word for now but be warned... that boy has suffered more than you know and if you make him suffer in anyway no amount of foresight will save you." said Tsunade.

"By any chance, are you his mother?" asked a now curious Shion as to why she was overprotective.

"He... He is precious to me. While I may not be his mother, I'm the closest his got. Understand?" said Tsunade.

"Yes. Uhm, is Naruto done meditating?" asked Shion.

"You knew who he was?" asked Tsunade.

"I had a vision. I was kinda thinking of him when I saw his new look." said Shion.

"You and every other girl in Konoha" muttered Tsunade while Shion giggled.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" asked Shion knowing this was the fastest way to answer her first question.

"Yes or at least I think he has. He's been spending more time with a girl so that counts as well." replied Tsunade.

"Is that person related to Neji?" asked Shion getting straight to the point.

"H-how do you... foresight?" said a slightly annoyed Tsunade.

"Yes, So what's her name?" asked Shion

"Hinata Hyuga." said Tsunade.

"Does she really love him?" asked Shion.

"She did risk her life for him and that says a lot." said Tsunade.

"So did I once. I tried to run away from Naruto because I couldn't bear the thought of him dying but he still followed me anyways." said Shion.

"Is that so?." said Tsunade as she thought that that could be a reason why she likes him.

"Do you have any other concerns why I'm here?" asked Shion.

"Naruto, Shion and I are now done talking so get yourself moving." address Tsunade to the clone.

"..." was the clone's only reply.

"NARUTO!" said Tsunade as she kicked the clone forcing him to wake.

"THAT HURT YOU CRAZY GRANNY!!" said the clone who was still in sage mode.

"Your client is here so I suggest that you do your job now." said Tsunade.

"Fine fine. Give me 15 minutes. Your kick dispersed a lot of chakra." said the clone.

"All right but only 15 minutes." said Tsunade.

When the clone recovered, he and Shion left the building. Shion had asked the clone if he heard any of their conversation and the clone only replied that he couldn't because he was concentrating more on his sage chakra. Shion felt relieved that she didn't need to confess her feelings anytime to soon. Shion had asked the driver to return back to their country and she'll send message to pick her up when she's done.

"So Shion? What did you come here for" asked the clone.

"J-just visiting" replied a shocked Shion.

"Hmm, so you want to take a look around?" asked the clone again.

"Sure but can we have lunch first?" asked Shion.

"Correction, you eat lunch. I can't." said the clone.

"I may not look like it but I'm not actually Naruto, just one of his clones. I can't eat because I just feed of chakra." replied the clone.

"Oh, so where is the Naruto?" asked a curious Shion.

"Can't tell. Mission." said the clone.

"So can you point to me where this Ichiraku is that you have told me so often about when you escorted me." said Shion.

"Sure, they're the best. At least for me." said Naruto who led the way.

"_He looks mature on the outside but he hasn't changed much in the inside_" thought a smiling Shion.

"Shion, mind if I ask something?" said the clone.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Shion.

"Does love change a person's attitude?" asked the clone.

"Why're you asking me that?" asked a flusttered Shion thinking she was caught.

"It's just a girl confessed to me and when I came back she changed. She used to be shy and quiet around me but she's more fun loving now" said Naruto.

"It could be that she was just nervous around you because before she didn't confessed and now that you know she doesn't have a reason to be shy anymore" replied Shion.

"Yeah, sounds good. Here we are" said the clone pointing at the place.

"Looks nice." said Shion as she took the nearest available seat.

"So what can I get... Naruto! Your here! I thought you were on a mission?" asked Teuchi.

"I am. I'm actually a clone. I'll tell the original I'll make it up to you when he gets back." replied the clone.

"So what are you doing here with this pretty lady, I thought you were dating Hinata?" asked Teuchi.

"Right, Her name is Shion and she's a priestess and my job is to be her escort for the time being." replied the clone.

"Oh, that so huh... So, what can I get you?" asked Teuchi to Shion.

"Uhm... I was looking at that diet ramen over there. I was wondering is that low fat or does it make fat people thinner?" asked Shion.

"It makes people thinner so eating too much will cause you to become too skinny." replied Teuchi.

"I'll try one now. I'll could always get some dessert later." said Shion.

"Sure, I diet ramen coming right up." said Teuchi.

"Shion, I'll meditate for 30 minutes so take your time eating." said the clone.

While Shion ate and the clone recharged a bit on his sage chakra, neither noticed the crowd staring at them most particularly one slightly mad Hinata. She woke up feeling great and was going for her usual mission check when she saw HER Naruto-kun with another woman. She noticed the way they talked and wondered who was she. Naruto wouldn't hide something from her would he? She wanted to find out but somehow her old attitude kicked in and just spied at him from afar.

When they left, Hinata was still following them. The had gone into bookstore, grocery stores and to her surprise to some motels. She was starting to get really weird thoughts and was ready to follow them in when they had taken more than 10 minutes to come out of a particular motel. Luckily, they came out before she could make a decision. She did notice that he was in sage mode but because he was she couldn't tell whether he was a clone or the original. What she didn't knew was that the clone had already noticed her after noticing a familiar chakra signature following for the past few hours.

"Shion, there's someone following us" said the clone.

"Who is it? Can you tell?" asked Shion.

"Not sure, being a clone limits the amount of detection." replied the clone.

"Think you can handle it?" asked a concerned Shion.

"I think so." said the clone before disappearing.

Hinata who had been hiding around the corner watched her Naruto suddenly disappear. She then felt a kunai behind her throat only to find her Naruto pressing it. The clone seeing it was Hinata let her go immediately.

"What were you think Hinata? I thought you were some bandit!" said a slightly angry Naruto clone.

"I-I..." said nervous Hinata.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Shion who came by.

"Apparently, it was my girlfriend who was stalking us." said the clone.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." Hinata tried to explain.

"You just tried to make sure that your boyfriend wasn't cheating am I correct?" asked a smiling Shion.

"I-I wanted to ask b-but somewhere in me... " said Hinata stuttering.

"_She's really that scared of losing Boss t stutter and blush like that_" thought the clone.

"I'll forgive you. You should know Hinata that I wouldn't cheat. Anyways, Hinata meet Shion, princess of Demon Country, Shion meet Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga clan" said the clone.

"It's priestess! Nice to meet you Hinata-san" said Shion shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's mine. So why is Naruto-kun with you" asked Hinata.

"I requested him as an escort because he's the most I'm familiar with in Konoha. Neji's a prick, Lee's creepy and Sakura's how should I put it. Tomboyish" said Shion.

"Neji-niisan does have that tendency." said Hinata as Shion laughed.

"Hinata, can I ask you a favor?" asked the clone.

"Sure, name anything Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

"Can you handle Shion for me for the rest of the week? I'm kinda concerned for myself." said the clone.

"Concern about what?" asked both of them.

"Boss may need the extra concentration later on and I can't suddenly poof out leaving Shion. Shion since your my charge, you can bunk in my apartment till you find your own" explained the clone.

"Why do you think that?" asked both of them again while both eyed each other.

"A gut feeling." said the clone

"Do you have to leave now?" asked both of them again Hinata being suspicious about Shion more and more.

"No but somehow I think I will eventually. I can trust Hinata to at least take care of you when I'm suddenly poof out." said the clone.

"A-arigato" said Hinata.

"You said I can bunk in your apartment, does that mean that...we'll be... sleeping together?"

"Yes" was Naruto's reply while "No" was Hinata's

"Er, what I meant was You'll sleep in my apartment but not with me. Hinata, can you tell your father that you have a mission to guard and guide Shion and that you'll need to stay with her 24/7?" asked Naruto.

"_Perfect! I can keep an eye on her._" thought Hinata as she replied yes to Naruto's question.

"Ok. Hinata I don't know as much of this village as you do so it'll be nice if we can give a better tour around Konoha." said the clone.

"Ok, this way" Hinata pointed going in between Shion and Naruto as she lead them towards the more busier section of Konoha.

* * *

Like it loved it? send you reviews. BTW, who wants to return the twins? I know I said that I wouldn't include them and I won't but hey I have ideas for lemons so just tell me. Also, can you guys review my lemons and tell me if I lack something in them. I know that lemons don't exactly affect the flow of the story but hey I like to give details. Thanks


	19. Complications: part II

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Sorry for the late update... 1st week of college was brutal. Nice update on Naruto Shizune and Kakashi are alive again. They were one of my favorite pair. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Hiashi was slightly worried. His daughter had only been in the manor for an hour before leaving immediately. He knew ,being part of the council, that Naruto was on a mission so he could only hazard a guess as to where his daughter is. Strangely enough his nephew had been acting weird for the past couple of days... Teenagers. He was starting to understand why his father was too overbearing to him and to his brother. He was currently walking back towards the manor with his groceries when he literally bumped into a familiar blonde with strange marking around his eyes around the corner. Rubbing his nose tenderly, he heard his daughter's cry of concern and helping him up while Hiashi looked at the other blond woman who was helping the blonde he knew as Naruto.

"Gomen, Hiashi-sama" apologized the clone.

"No need to be formal, just Hiashi-san will do." replied Hiashi.

"You alright Tou-san?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine but the groceries are a different story." said Hiashi pointing at the grocery bag.

"The eggs spilled inside." said Hinata as she picked up the plastic bag while the clone took a closer look.

"Hmmm, doesn't seem too bad." said the clone.

"How can we still eat this mess?" asked Hinata.

"Give them to me. I'll show you guys something." said Naruto as the four of them went towards Hyuga manor.

"May I ask who is this young lady over here?" asked Hiashi addressing Shion who was quiet all the time.

"Her name is Shion of Demon Country. Me and Hinata were escorting her around village for a tour." replied Naruto.

"Is that so... What is your relation with her?" asked Hiashi not noticing the implications of his statement.

"As of now, I act as both a guardian and a tour guide." replied the clone.

"What about later?" replied Hiashi who thought about his words while Shion and Hinata looked at the clone.

"I'll... leave that for later." replied the clone.

"_Wise answer._" thought Hiashi as he saw his daughter glaring daggers at the blonde called Shion.

"Naruto, I'd like to discuss things with you... privately later. How does that sound?" asked Hiashi.

"I'm afraid I have to decline for you see I'm a clone of the original and any information you may give now may or may not be forgotten and it is better to give it to boss personally." replied the clone.

"Can I ask? Why are you so formal to me?" asked Hiashi.

"Sort of like a habit as a clone I guess. I mean we call the original boss. In some ways, us clones are forgotten or hidden parts of our personas." replied the clone.

"Does the original know of this?" asked Hinata who was curious on how shadow clones worked.

"Lets put it like this. If you make a clone of yourself and make out with it, the one I'm kissing would probably like it and the original would get jealous." explained the clone.

"Is that so..." said Hinata as she wondered.

"Please tell me how you sustain your clone outside for so long but for now we're here so I suggest you tell us how to fix the groceries...." said Hiashi while servants greeted them, some looking at Naruto's direction.

"Right." said the clone as he started asking for ingredients from the servants.

After an hour of watching the clone cook, he laid out a dish that made the three of them curious. The dish resembled the groceries but covered in something that smelled almost like pancakes.

"Try some" urged the clone as Hinata and Shion took a piece while Hiashi already took a bite of his piece.

"Delicious, what is called?" asked Hiashi as he finished one.

"It's called Tempura. There not common here but in Grass Village, they have this one store that sells them." replied Naruto.

"How did you make them, when did you learn them?" asked Shion who was on her third piece but was surprised at the different filling.

"You didn't think that Ero-sennin knew how to cook did you?" asked the clone.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Hiashi and Shion.

"He's my sensei, more commonly know as the Toad Hermit but also revered as the most perverted man in the ninja world author of the Icha Icha Paradise." replied the clone.

"You mean to tell me your sensei wrote THAT book? Can I meet him?" asked Shion.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"He spread that perverted book in my country just a few days after you guys left." said Shion.

"Sorry to tell you but he's already dead." said the clone while Shion look surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Shion said before the clone interrupted.

"It's Ok. You didn't know. Anyway, what did that book do to your country anyway?" asked the clone.

"A lot of complaints...from women." was only Shion's reply while Hiashi and Naruto's clone roared in laughter while Hinata herself was looking away thinking what kind of complaints would give a priestess trouble.

The four of them talked about economics, the clone's limits, and any other gossip that came up. Before they knew it, it was already late. Hiashi agreed to let his daughter stay at Naruto's apartment only until Shion manages to find her own apartment. He bid them goodnight before heading towards his study while Naruto, Shion and Hinata left towards Naruto's apartment. While going towards Naruto's place, they passed by an onsen when Shion decided to ask.

"Uhm, is this place..." Shion asked pointing towards the entrance.

"A public bath. Why? You want to take a dip?" asked the clone.

"A-a bit. It's just, I'm not..." said Shion

"Let me guess, you aren't comfortable with people staring" said Hinata as Shion nodded

"Don't worry. I had the same problem before" replied Hinata.

"Will you join me? It's my first and I really don't want to intrude in Naruto's place..." asked Shion

"Ok, I'll ask the front to lend us towels... what about you Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata wondering.

"I'll come. I can't eat but I can relax a bit. I'll give you guys 30 minutes once I'm in." he said as he motioned them to go in.

"Naruto? How long will you last without that wierd marks around your eyes?" asked Shion while Hinata went to get some supplies from the front desk.

"Depends. I can last a day asigger long as I don't use it for combat but if the original cancels me then I go away. Simple, right?" replied Naruto.

"Here." as Hinata came back while she handed out their soap,shampoo and towels.

When they entered the girl's side, they noticed only a few people. When they found a more secluded spot, Shion decided to drop her drop and sink into the hot spring while Hinata did the same staring at her chest.

"What's wrong Hinata-san?" asked Shion.

"Just wondering who's bigger..." said Hinata not really bothering keeping her thought to her head.

"Hinata-san." said a blushing Shion.

"Sorry, must have slipped. I didn't really mean to say that." apologized Hinata.

"You are bad yourself you know." Shion replied as she felt her own chest.

"Really? I think yours is a bit bigger." said Hinata as she massaged her own.

"Hinata-san, are you that worried about your figure?" asked Shion

"Not really. It's just that... don't tell Naruto but when I saw you two together I got a bit jealous." said Hinata.

"I'm a bit jealous of you guys as well." said Shion.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I'm a priestess. I can't even get a boyfriend without the guards trying to rip his balls out." Shion replied as Hinata laughed.

"I get that a lot too. There was even that time when I saw Neji flip the guy through his balls." replied Hinata as Shion laughed

"Do you love him?" asked Shion

"I should be asking that question." asked Hinata very quietly

"You noticed." said Shion feeling the tension.

"I had the same problems around him. I was always too quiet around him and I blush whenever he looked at me" admited Hinata.

"I... don't know. I want to know. The reason I came here was to figure it out. I'm grateful... he...showed me that the future is not as set in stone as I think it is." said Shion.

"He did that to Neji as well." said Hinata still in the same quiet voice.

"I don't know why I even think of him. I mean I could just be grateful but then inside me, there's something inside me...." said Shion

"You don't need to explain. I can understand. Naruto... has that effect on the people. We even had a mission where a princess asked him if he wanted to rule beside her. I breathe again when he refuse." said Hinata lossen her voice a bit while Shion giggled nervously.

"I don't want to break you guys up. I swear. I already knew Naruto was seeing someone. I just thought that if I could get these feeling I could... be relieved" said Shion.

"How did you know?" asked a curious Hinata as her relation with Naruto was barely 2 weeks old.

"I have foresight. I can... see the future of a person I'm thinking of." replied Shion

"How much have you seen? and why Naruto?" asked Hinata

"I've seen you talking and stuff but not really doing anything and the reason why it's Naruto is because I'm thinking of him." replied Shion.

"Can you... just see or does it come at whim?" asked Hinata.

"I can call on it but it'll be immediate future but if it omes under it's own whim it'll come later. I'm having a problem controlling it." replied Shion.

"Can you tell me how me and Naruto will end up?" asked Hinata.

"I can't. It's too far into the future." replied Shion.

"If you can see the future, why not see your own?" asked Hinata as she got own to pick up her soap.

"I can't. It's one of my limits. If I can see my own future, I could've asked Naruto out already or something." replied Shion as she followed suit.

"Is that so..." Hinata said as she shampooed her hair comparing her body with Shion's

Shion's body was almost like Hinata's... almost. While Hinata's body showed some form of muscle due to being a ninja, Shion's was smooth, firm and held an aura of delicacy around her. Hinata thought she was pretty but now that she looked at Shion, she was starting to feel a bit self concious not realizing that Shion was feeling the same way towards Hinata. Realizing they had taken up their time, they quickly rinsed themselves. When they finished their baths, they found Naruto's clone waiting for them outside.

"You guys done?" asked the clone.

"Yes." said the both of them looking away from him.

"_Why do I get the feeling these two are hiding something?_" thought the clone rememebering this particular thought.

"Anyway, let's go." said the clone.

"I want to tell him... the original if that's ok with you?" whispered Shion.

"I... You said you wouldn't break us up right? If...if Naruto trusts you I will too... though I will still keep an eye on you." Hinata whispered back.

"Then it's agreed." said Shion while the clone looked at them curiously.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the border of Konoha-**

"_By Kami's entire lingerie collection, how long does it take to process 6 papers!! I'm wasting my butt here_" thought Naruto while seeing the annoyed expressions of his team.

"Konohamaru, get here." Naruto called.

"What is it nii...er...sensei?" asked Konohamaru.

"Here." as Naruto he handed Konohamaru a small scroll.

"What is this?" asked Konohamaru opening the scroll up.

"That's a list of every D to low B ranked ninjutsu I can teach from Ero-sennin's scroll. I suck at Katon and Raiton jutsus but every other jutsu I can somewhat decently" explained Naruto.

"What do I..." asked Konohamaru before Naruto interrupted him.

"Pick some of your favorites. If you like them, we'll work on them together. How does that sound? For now, I'll be gald just for you guys to improve your chakra control and capacity." replied Naruto.

"Didn't your control sucked back then?" remember Konohamaru.

"Yeah, it still does but being in sage mode helps with it a bit but I still can't get a hang of a particular chakra." replied Naruto thinking about the Kyuubi inside him.

"Is that so? How much control do you get?" asked Konohamaru.

"I have a harder time releasing my ultimate ninjutsu without it. Truthfully, I'm working on that but being in tuned with nature does help with natural affinities." said Naruto.

"Can you teach me?" asked Konohamaru

"Maybe. I'll consider it. Man, when I heard you mastered Rasengan you would believe how proud I was." said Naruto

"I... had help on that. I used Orotoke no jutsu on Kakashi once to make him spill the secrets of it while you went away." said Konohamaru.

"_Damn pervert. The Rasengan's secret is useless if anyone can just seduce him for it._ _I'll worry about that later. For now, I just wish those damn guards would hurry up._" thought Naruto when he heard his name being called

"Naruto Uzumaki, escorting Oto villagers, your cleared but a person is accompanying you." said the guard.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Her." the guard pointed at a woman.

"_Oh hell no. Why me Kami? I swear Ero-sennin is cursing me_" thought Naruto as he looked at the woman

* * *

dun dun duuuunnnn... You liked the cliffy? love it? pls review. Damn what a long week. Stupid projects piling up already. Oh well.


	20. Complications: part III

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

First, I'd would thank the new guys who reviewed my story... I left the review mark at 131 then before I knew it it became 168 cool. Anyways, apparently someone dumb exchange student in our school got H1N1 so me and my schoolmates have a 2 week break. That means I will use these 2 weeks to add as many chapters as possible. I'll try to set a new fanfic record or something like the author that updates every 14 hours or something like that. Ok now back to the story.

* * *

Of all places to find her, it just had to be at the border. Kami had a cruel sense in humor when he accepted Jiraiya's spy network. In front of him was his training partner, Natsumi. Natsumi smiled at Naruto while Naruto only grimaced as though trying to hide her from the rest of his team. Unfortunately, they were as persistent as he was when he was their age. He mentally chuckled thinking how annoying he was.

"Natsumi-san" greeted Naruto

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" asked Natsumi.

"It's not that rather why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"To warn you. Honestly. Jiraiya-sama usually sends envoys every week while you've totally ignored us for 2 weeks. You've got to learn to keep you info healthy." Natsumi lectured.

"Ok ok. We'll talk." said Naruto in defeat.

"Sensei, who's the pretty lady?" asked Udon.

"A person I'm supposedly to meet and forgotten" said Naruto as he thought of that lie.

"Sensei, we're not as stupid as you think we are." said Konohamaru.

"i thought sensei had a girlfriend?" asked Moegi.

"Oi oi, she's just a friend. Honest!" said Naruto.

"Whatever you say sensei." said the three of them before they left them alone.

"So what's the info you so urgently need to give?" asked Naruto.

"Before that, can I sleep in your tent?" asked Natsumi.

"Why? You got here on your own so you can sleep on your own" said Naruto.

"You's really leave a pretty lady like me all alone in the wilderness?" asked Natsumi giving him the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Err, I have a extra tent? Would that help?" Naruto asked trying to resist.

"You'd leave a hottie all alone in a tent surrounded by guys?" teased Natsumi putting emphasis on the word alone still giving him the pout.

"_Kami, I am sooo going to regret this... Man, I'm going to make a counter for this one of these days._" thought Naruto as he looked directly at her pouting.

"Fine. You win. Can I have whatever it is you wanted to tell me in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"This." as Natsumi touched her lips before giving Naruto a deep kiss. Naruto wasn't expecting it but he felt something stir in his mouth that was more solid than her tongue. Natsumi chose that moment to break the kiss.

"_What the hell is in my mouth... a scroll_... _maybe someone's watching if she had to kiss me just to pass it. Man keeping this job is seriously going to end in Hinata slapping me one of these days_" thought Naruto as he felt the tiny thing in his mouth.

"See you later. I'm going to get some info from the guards. Oh, don't worry I know where your tent is. Don't worry, I wont do anything... much" said Natsumi as she winked at him before she left.

"_I just got pawned... Damn._" thought Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how long he'll hold on without swallowing. With that, he hurried as fast as he could back to his tent. When he got to his tent, he removed the tiny scroll in his mouth that wrote a simple yet worrysome note: "Kabuto's been spotted nearby"

"_Should I send backup... Yamato would want a second chance at this. Problem is I might see that crazy snake lady again. Stupid nightmares...._" thought Naruto as he headed outside to call his team.

"Konohamaru, tell the workers we'll leave at day break. Moegi, Udon, I want you to gather as much supplies as you can from the border guards." instructed Naruto as he did hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**" said Naruto as Gamakuro and Gamaitachi appeared.

"Naruto, how's it been? Gamakichi and Gamatatsu send their regard saying how long has it been since you summoned them." said Gamakuro.

"Ahaha, Tell them I'll summon them when I have snacks." replied Naruto as he gave them the tiny scroll he had.

"What's this?" asked Gamaitachi as he look at the scroll with curiousity.

"A message to Tsunade. The faster you give it the better." said Naruto while Konohamaru and the others gave him curious stares.

"Hai." said the both of them dissapearing.

"Why are you three still here? Didn't I give orders?" asked Naruto.

"Sensei, what was that about? Are there going to be ninjas?" asked Udon

"If there are, I'm so going to kick their butt with the jutsu's Naruto-nii er sensei's gonna teach me" said Konohamaru.

"Before anyone's else gets the wrong idea, I'm send reenforcement to watch us so that we don't encounter ninjas. Moegi, we'll discuss your training later. Udon and Konohamaru take first shift. " said Naruto before he went in his tent.

"_Great, I've got 4 hours till my shift... if all goes well, I won't be here when Natsumi comes._" prayed Naruto.

* * *

-**The next morning-**

Naruto, his team and the workers were walking through the thick forests that led to Sound Village. Naruto was slightly edgy. Last time he saw Kabuto, he was already half snake-face. He couldn't imagine an Orochimaru wearing glasses. That thought itself was comical to say the least. That wasn't all that put Naruto on guard. He felt the moment he entered, he was being watched. He knew the feeling of it, the way there's an opressing feeling behind your back. So far, he used his clones to scout ahead, sometimes calling ffor a full stop when needed just to avoid them. He wanted full energy when the time comes for fighting nins.

"_Hinata must be still asleep_" thought Naruto while patrolling as the workers ate breakfast.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in Konoha-**

The Naruto clone was just meditating on some memories while cooking breakfast for the girls. Last night was... as Shikamaru would put it troublesome. Both of them tried to offer each other the guest bed when Hinata argued that she would sleep on the main bed. Shion wasn't all too happy with the idea of sleeping alone usually having a guard or a shrine maiden with her; The clone offered to sleep by the door last night just in case she felt lonely. By the time the clone was done meditating, he found Hinata leaning on his left shoulder while Shion was using his lap as a pillow while all three of them where covered in a blanket. He was wondering who came first Hinata or Shion or both and when did he change clothes. He swore he did not wear only his boxers and Tshirt when he started meditating. He could just get up and wake them up both to ask them... or he could use Kawamiri with a pillow, get dressed and make breakfast and let the original do all the relational work. He chose the latter.

"_Hinata, I understand but Shion... she's acting all... Hinata-ish... She couldn't have... I mean what did I do anyways to make her like me..._" thought the clone as he starting with the eggs.

"_Ok, let's say she likes me. I don't know TWO things about her. Hinata, I know a bit but Shion is well... a person who saw my death... Ok I know she can see the future... Ok so maybe I do know one thing about her._" thought the clone as he set the table whle he set the timer on the toaster.

"_Wonder what Hinata will do if she does like me..._"thought the clone as he looked at Hinata leaning on Shion while Shion hugged the pillow tighter.

"_Honestly, they're so much alike even they way the mumble my name when they're half asleep. Make's you wonder if they're twins or something._" thought the clone as he removed the toast out of the toaster.

"_Man, I don't envy boss when I poof out... Hmm, Hinata stocked up... _" thought the clone as he got some bacon from the fridge.

"_I really want to see their faces when they wake up together... where did boss put that camera again..._" thought the clone as he went inside the room without disturbing Hinata and Shion.

Shion and Hinata were dreaming when they smelled bacon and eggs. They wanted to be with the clone longer but their stomachs rebeled. Hinata wanted to give the clone a good morning kiss while Shion move her head away from the pillow. The result was Hinata was kissing Shion on the lips. Shion having a half asleep mind kissed further thinking it was still a dream while Hinata was slightly groggy eyed and mistook Shion's blond head for Naruto's. The clone saw this and immediately took a picture just for laughs before he hid it. By the time Hinata was more... aware, all hell broke loose.

"Shion!! Why are you here!" asked or rather yelled Hinata.

"Weird... I thought I was with 7 more women..." mumbled Shion rubbing her eyes while the clone laughed.

"Since when have you been here?!" demanded Hinata.

"I dunno. I usually sleepwalk that's why I asked not to be alone." replied Shion still feeling a bit groggy.

"Why'd did you kiss me!" screamed Hinata while Shion was slightly oblivious.

"You kissed me. That's that. You liked it?" replied Shion tracing the air for food.

"Liked it? How could I like it? I thought you were Naruto!" shrieked Hinata while the clone was on all four laughing his heart out.

"So you mean the tongue and the chakra and the way you suck is how you kiss Naruto?" asked Shion not really registering what she had said.

"I... uh... that's not the point! The point is..." said Hinata before the clone interrupted.

"If you ladies don't mind... the breakfast is getting cold. I'd rather have you eating than fighting this early." said the clone.

While the girls ate, the clone took his time looking outside the window. There wasn't anything much outside but he liked the view. Hinata and Shion was staring at him while neither had noticed. They watched his hair flow with the wind and how much his shirt hugged his body to show off those chest. Only Hinata and a select others knew what he really looked like from the inside and slightly proud of that. Shion was slightly blushing when she imagined him and her doing kinky thing forgetting the fact that he was a clone.

"When your done, where do you want to go Shion?" asked Naruto.

"Wait, why only Shion? What about me?" asked Hinata.

"Jealous?" asked the clone.

"Whawhat... I'm not... I mean... I... eeep" said Hinata before she was hugged by a Naruto clone from behind.

"Can't a guy tease his girlfirend?" asked the clone while Hinata was looking at him.

"You... does a part of Naruto think like this?" asked Hinata.

"Who knows? I've been thinking, you guys see me as a clone so that might get boring. Might as well be well me" said the clone.

"What about the original? I mean I know your the same but it feels like I'm cheating." said Hinata

"_If only she knew the real story on how I lost my first time..._" thought the clone.

"It's not really cheating... technically, whatever you do to me, he'll eventually feel." replied the clone.

"Oh... That's fine then." said Hinata as she finshed the last of her eggs.

"Does Konoha have seers?" asked Shion

"Why do you ask that?" asked the clone.

"Just wondering. I'm having a harder time remembering some of my visions" replied Shion.

"I'm not sure about Konoha having seers but I think Ino's clan might help when it comes to remembering." replied Hinata

"Ino's family can read minds and stuff or at least that's so much I know of their abilities." explained the clone to a confused Shion.

"Can we visit?" asked Shion.

"We'll see. Let's check first if she's busy then we'll see." replied the clone.

"What are you staring at Naruto?" asked Hinata who was curious what Naruto was looking at outside.

"Nothing. You guys done? I'll clean up, you guys get dressed." said the clone.

"You really shouldn't call ladies guys." said Shion.

"Sorry, should I call your priestess instead?" retorted the clone remembering her attitude from their mission.

"I didnt..." said a blushing Shion while the clone just chuckled.

"It's ok. Anyways, better hurry. I'm going to find you an apartment today." said the clone. Hinata looked joyous at the news while Shion look mutinous.

"Does it have to be today?" asked Shion giving him a pout.

"Would you rather stay here?" asked the clone hoping to catch her off guard.

"Shion, let's take a bath together to finish faster." said Hinata grabbing Shion and dragging both of them to the bathroom. Hinata knew Naruto was too good-natured and too passive against the puppy dog pout. If Shion did say yes then the moment that Naruto comes home, Hinata would be forced to come back to Hyuga manor while Shion had Naruto for 24/7.

"_Man, she's too protective of me... still that's a good thing I guess_" thought the clone as he scrathed his head.

* * *

**-with Tsunade-**

She was looking at the note she'd gotten from Naruto while the two frogs Naruto sent were asleep. Truthfully, she didn't know how to respond. The Naruto she knew would be brash, head-strong and usually would jump into trouble but this time he was asking help. Either he's already in trouble or he's too worrysome, hopefully it was the latter. What she didn't understand was why would Kabuto even target them unless Naruto merely sensed him but that was which is plausible but for him to ask help...

"Get me Yamato, Anko and Sai on the double" she yelled to her secretary.

In 15 minutes, they all arrived wondering what could their Godaime want with them for a second time.

"I'm sure your wondering why all three of you are here again? I'll be brief, I'm here to give you an opportunity to relief your earlier failed mission." said Tsunade.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" asked Yamato.

"Kabuto has been spotted somewhere nearby Otokagure where Naruto Uzumaki currently reported." said Tsunade.

"Since dickless spotted him, I guess our job's to tail him. Correct?" asked Sai.

"_Naruto... dick... why does that jog my memory..._" wondered Anko as Tsunade agreed with Sai.

"Then you know what to do. They're at most a day from us. Take these frogs with you to contact Naruto if you guys are near the border. I'll give you an hour to prepare before you leave." instructed Tsunade while the three of them saluted and left.

"_What other problems will you cause me brat._" wondered Tsunade.

* * *

Yamato and Sai were using their time to prepare for mission while Anko was already prepared and eating dangos by the front gate when she was suprised to see Naruto, Hinata and a blonde girl she didn't knew. From what she saw, Hinata was pressing herself on one arm of Naruto while the blonde girl was just behind the other arm as though daring herself to grab it. Anko thought it was amusing to see them like this... so why does it bother her.

"Yo, Gaki... How's it been? Aren't you in a mission away from here or something" called Anko. When the clone heard the voice, he paled, Hinata's faced burned red and Shion looked at them both wondering.

"A-anko-san... I'm a clone really... why'd you ask?" replied the clone nervously.

"You didn't know... your original need backup... Well, since it's you we got the info might as well tell, you apparently spotted Kabuto and we get a second shot at tracking him." said Anko.

"_Why do I get flashes of some hot guy and sex when I look at him?_" wondered Anko.

"_Why does she have that look in her eyes again..._" though the clone nervously while Hinata seeing that look herself decided to intervene before things get out of control.

"If that's all Anko-san, then we'll get going now. We have so much to do today." said Hinata dragging both Naruto and the blonde girl without waiting for her reply.

"_Man, what's her problem... It's not I fucked her boyfriend or something..._" thought Anko not realizing how wrong she was.

"Anko, was that Naruto?" asked Yamato who just arrived seeing a patch of blonde that just left.

"Yes and no... just a clone why?" asked Anko.

"I thought you'd get a second shot at dickless there" added Sai who just arrived as well.

"Wait, what do you mean second time? I don't remember doing it with him. How could I?" asked Anko.

"No... wait let me get this straight, you have absolutely no idea what happened? As in you totally forgotten?" asked Yamato as they walked outside.

"What the hell happened anyways... It's not like I did anything right?" asked a worried Anko wondering what on earth did she do to Naruto the first time.

"Well, from what we've been told, you pretty much screamed Naruto throughout the night." said Yamato.

"Yeah, from our side we heard you raped dickless there. So much in fact, you even blacked out." said Sai.

"H-how did you... nevermind. I don't even want to know the details." said a blushing Anko.

"Man, when we heard we were wondering what the hell came over your to fuck him for half of Konoha to hear you screaming his name." said Yamato.

"_When the hell was that? I had the best fuck of my life and forget it._" thought Anko as she thought of a way to get Naruto's good graces again hopefully to corner him for a second time.

"That ANBU said you kept yelling big and harder. Damn, how big was he?" teased Yamato.

"Stop it. As far as I know, I don't remember any of it." said Anko.

"Sai, you've seen his penis right? How big was he?" asked Yamato.

"..." was only Sai's reply.

"_He calls him dickless but doesn't reveal anything... maybe he's...Nah, couldn't be..._" thought Yamato juggling the possibilities of why Sai calls Naruto dickless.

* * *

When Hinata, Shion and Naruto's clone got as far away from Anko as possible, Hinata released her grip and slowed down. She looked at Shion, who was breathing hard and the clone who was nursing his wrist. Hinata apologized to both of them hurriedly and while Naruto was fine with it, Shion was more curious than anything.

"Why did we run? Were we in a hurry" said Shion slightly panting.

"Nothing really. Just felt like it." replied Hinata.

"That wasn't just nothing. I saw the way you looked at that Anko person" said Shion before the clone interrupted.

"So where's Ino at this time?" interrupted the clone.

"Probably at the flower shop or hospital" replied Hinata who was glad for the change of topic.

"_What are you guys hiding..._" thought Shion.

"Which is nearer?" asked the clone trying to keep the mood as neutral as possible.

"Flower shop. Its just around that corner." pointer Hinata while the clone already walked at that direction.

Ino just finished her shift at the flower shop when she bumped into a person when she turned around the corner. She was a ninja for Kami's sake, she shouldn't have made this mastake but then again she was in a hurry for her hospital shift. She was rubbing her nose when she saw Naruto doing the same thing while Hinata and a blonde girl pulled him up. the clone saw who he bumped and quickly asked if he Ino needed help. Ino took his hand and got up still rubbing her nose.

"What are you guys doing at this side of Konoha? and who's the blonde?" asked Ino.

"Her name's Shion of demon country and I'm her escort." replied the clone.

"Is that so... So why are you guys here?" asked Ino.

"Looking for you actually." replied the clone.

"My my Naruto, I never thought you'd be looking for another girl. You've probably taken a liking to your fellow blondes" teased Ino while Shion blushed.

"He isn't. Naruto-kun likes...*mumble* *mumble*" said Hinata making some incoherent words.

"I'm joking Hinata. So why are you guys looking for me? Need something?" asked Ino.

"Shion here needs someone to tap into her memory. She need some of her visions refreshed." replied the clone.

"That so. I'm kind of booked for today. Tell you what, I'll do it after lunch tommorow. How's that sound?" asked Ino.

"What do you think Shion?" asked the clone.

"It's fine. I'd like to go shopping today actually." replied Shion.

"Then it's settled." said the clone.

"Oh Naruto, just to tell you, you've forgotten to give your monthly checkup to Tsunade-sama and she feels you need a new one just in case." said Ino.

"How did you know that?" asked the clone.

"I'm Konoha's biggest gossip, what do you think I don't know? I have a keen sense for gossip you know." said Ino proudly.

"I-is that so..." replied the clone nervously.

"Anyway. See you tommorow." said Ino as she took off.

"_Wonder if she knows why Hinata and Anko don't get along..._" thought Shion wondering how to get a private one on one conversation between them.

After that Shion, Naruto and Hinata went to different stores looking for clothes, women's accessories and any other idulgement they could find. the clone was sort of glad Shion was willing to pay for the stuff she bought with her own pocket money. If he remebered her from before, he half expected her to ask for him to pay. Hinata rememebered their earlier episode and wondered something about what Shion said. Asking Naruto if she could take a look with Shion, they went inside a girl's lingerie store for privacy.

"Shion, you said something earlier like seven more women? what did you mean?" asked Hinata.

"You mean when we... err... kissed? I'm not sure about that myself... It looked like a girl's sleepover really since I didn't see any guys in my dream." replied Shion.

"How do you know it's a dream and not a vision?" asked Hinata checking some of the blue stockings.

"Not sure myself. If I'm awake and I get a vision then it's a vision but if I'm asleep it's either a very bad dream, a foresight or a premonition. I'm still figuring out myself really." said Shion checking some of the more revealing outfits.

"Hinata, are you that protective of Naruto?" asked Shion.

"Why do you ask?" replied Hinata.

"Just an observation but in my opinion you should trust him more. From the people who've ask consult in my country, most couples there lacked trust. Naruto may trust you but for some reason you've got doubt in you." said Shion.

"Wha-how... I don't... know anymore" admitted Hinata.

"So tell me the reason you doubt and don't lie. One of the job descriptions of a priestess is to read lies and moods." said Shion.

"Naruto... got raped and I... got jealous." admitted Hinata.

"By Anko I guess seeing the look on your face." said Shion while Hinata nodded before she continued. "Being jealous is natural but you shouldn't let it get to you. I mean I can feel what your angry about but don't let it get to you. Let's face it. A guy's first time isn't exactly like our is it. We wouldn't even know if a guy is a first timer or not." Shion replied sagely.

"I guess." replied Hinata weakly.

"Ok, let me ask you this. He was your first time right?" asked Shion while Hinata nodded.

"Did you talk, explain what you feel towards one another, cuddle, take time to reconsider all of your actions?" aske Shion to Hinata while Hinata nodded again.

"Then you're going the right step. From what I see, Naruto is barely or not affected at all by what happened and Anko doesn't seem to even know what she did." said Shion.

"How can you even say that?" asked Hinata.

"I dunno. She felt confused when she looked at Naruto." replied Shion.

"Confused how? Like how to steal him confused or..." said Hinata.

"No no, not like that. Kind of like a de ja vu kind of confused." said Shion.

"Being a priestess must be nice knowing stuff like that?" asked Hinata in wonder at Shion's skills.

"Not really, sometimes it gets annoying watching another couple's sex life." replied Shion honestly while Hinata blushed hard.

"Did you also see... me and Naruto-kun..." whispered Hinata

"Nope, though I do still wonder about that. I mean... don't think or kill me ok? I've... had dreams about him too you know. It's just that... some of them felt real more than others." said Shion.

"It's weird. I used to do that as well." replied Hinata offhandedly covering her mouth realizing too late what she had just said.

"I could tell. Your shy on the outside but you have that kinky side waiting to come out. Tell me how was the kiss earlier?" teased Shion.

"It...it was... good" said a tomato red Hinata.

"_Hmmm... If that's the case then I have hope..._" thought Shion as she examined Hinata.

"It doesn't mean anything though. Naruto's mine and I won't give him to anyone without a fight" said a determined Hinata.

"I know. I know. Neji told me how much you've been chasing him." said Shion.

"He did not! I swear that Neji-niichan is more of a gossip than Ino-chan." said Hinata.

"You would believe the stories he told me." said Shion.

"Oh do tell..." said Hinata.

"What about Naruto-kun? We have been here a long time." asked Shion.

"Let's ask him for some lunch first then we'll continue this discussion." said Hinata.

* * *

-**with Neji-**

"**Kai...achoo**"yelled Neji before something came up.

"_Shit!_" thought Neji as he saw the thousands of weapons heading towards him.

"NEJI!! you alright?" asked a worried Tenten.

"I'm fine. Just some... ok not some mostly scratches. Really why sickles of all weapons?" asked an annoyed Neji.

"Don't get ticked off me! You're the one who goofed off. What the hell happened? You can usually just use Kaiten there." asked Tenten.

"I sneezed." replied Neji.

"Here." said Tenten giving him saome bandages.

"Thanks." replied Neji.

"You know someone must be thinking of you..." said Tenten in a singsong voice.

"It wasn't you was it?" asked a sarcastic Neji.

"And if it was?" teased Tenten.

"I'd give you a beating for making me sneeze in front of your weapons." replied Neji.

"You wouldn't would you? I mean a genius Hyuga like yourself could've avoided all those pointy weapons right?" asked Tenten pouting in front of him.

"I...errr...Tschh." was only Neji reply while he blushed slightly.

* * *

**-Back with Hinata, Shion and Naruto-**

"Hmm what do we do now?" asked the clone who waited for the two girls to finish their lunch first.

"Back to more shopping" replied both of them.

"_Honestly, is only shopping they only think off..._" thought the clone.

"Naruto, can I ask? How would you know if the original is in danger?" asked Hinata remembering what Anko said about Kabuto and what she remembered about him.

"Dunno but the most probable guess would be if I poof out." replied the clone.

"I wonder how is the real Naruto-kun doing..." asked Shion.

"If I'm here, he's fine. Be worried when I do poof out." replied the clone thinking the same things.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the forest near Otokagure-**

"_Just who the fuck keeps tailing us?_" thought Naruto while they rested while some of the workers helped in making the route shorter.

"Can you sense that?" asked Naruto quietly to his team.

"Nope" replied the three of them.

"_Jounin-level at minimum huh... shit, this is like my 1st C rank damn. Hopefully this time now one dies._" thought Naruto.

* * *

Cliffy again... and more to come ahaha... Like it love it please review... If you want to chat go to plurk and look for icedrag thats me


	21. Complications: part IV

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Sorry if I didn't post this earlier. I just got back from the hospital. Hey still made it in the 14 hour time limit ahaha. The Naruto sucked a bit letting Danzo win while Tsunade is in a coma. I'd rather have Kakashi as Rokudaime. Oh well. My cousin said he'd do a fanfic based on Naruto 450. Anyway, a message to those who read chapter 20 ple reread it as the previous update was short. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.

er... LEMON WARN? ahaha... ENJOY.

* * *

It's been a day since Naruto had felt someone tailing them. He wasn't sure if it was them or Natsumi was being tailed. Either way, someone is and it's getting on his nerves. He'd would tail him but that would give him time to run. On the other hand, walking into an obvious trap is dumber but at the same time smarter. He could easily make shadow clones and henge for them to take the fall while he hid everyone. He'd been letting the workers, Natsumi and his team rest every other hour to replace 4-5 people. He'd have to make sure no one not even the wokers notice. He already knew the relationship of the workers to determine who and how many would he replace.

By now, it was just Naruto being tailed while Natsumi, the workers and his team where with a clone within range so he could use Kawamiri at the last minute. Naruto was still a good 6-7 hours away from Otokagure at his current speed, 1 hour at max.

"_Where the hell is that guy? Hopefully, it's not Kabuto_" thought Naruto as he put himself on guard.

"_Not bad brat... you felt me... I'll show you what I can fucking do._" thought his assailant.

"_What the hell is this chakra? Purple sky? Genjutsu?_ _Shit._" thought Naruto.

* * *

**-In Konoha-**

Shion was slightly nervous having someone to poke around her head. She knew from yesterday's conversation that Hinata had left something out and that she could hopefully get something out of Ino. She, Hinata and Naruto where sitting outside an office that most nins knew. It was the usually office where they would take seemingly pointless test and give you back some results or problems. The clone for his part chose to wear a simple white shirt and pants knowing he would take them off at some point. When the clone heard his named get called, he stood up and left the two girls alone.

"Don't worry Naruto, this will quick and before you know it you'll be done so if we could start by a full body examination. Please take your clothes off" said Ino as professionally as possible.

"Doesn't Sakura or Tsunade do this?" asked Naruto as he took his T-shirt off showing off his muscles.

"They're... er... ulp...training at the... moment." said Ino while she was witnessing every inch of his muscled body.

"_Hold it! Since when is Naruto this hot? I'm sure only Lee could rival that chest and those abs._ " thought Ino.

"This good enough?" asked the clone left in black boxers.

"_Chance!!_" thought Ino.

"All of it I'm afraid. Can't examine your bladder if you keep them." replied Ino coming up with that lie as fast as possible.

"Fine." said the clone while he took his boxers while Ino stared at his length.

"Ino, pay attention." joked the clone.

"Hinata is seriously holding back on the juicy stuff if you ask me." joked Ino.

"Just examine already." said the clone.

"Right." said Ino.

After 15 minutes, Ino couldn't find anything wrong or at least couldn't find anything right as well. She was more distracted on his figure than anything else. She was trying to be professional the key word being trying. She was seriously considering labeling Naruto was one of the top hottest guys in Konoha.

"First of all, why do you those rings around your eyes?" asked Ino.

"I'm in sage mode. This is what it looks like." replied the clone.

"So... what does that mean?" asked Ino.

"Er... I forgot to mention I'm a clone. Sorry, does it bother with the examination?" asked the clone.

"No no, rather when where you copied?" asked Ino.

"Three days ago? Why?" asked the clone.

"It only means I examined your physique three days ago." said Ino before she continued "There's nothing wrong with you. Really, does having Kyuubi make you immune to everything?" asked Ino.

"You know huh?" asked the clone.

"Been mind sweeping Shikamaru when he's too asleep. Actually, there's a thing I need to ask you." said Ino while she did her report as Naruto put back his clothes.

"What is it?" asked the clone.

"There's a rumor about you paying for most of Konoha? That true?" asked Ino not looking at him.

"Hmmm, what will you do if I say no?" asked the clone.

"Even if you say yes, it wouldn't matter. Just wondering though why you? I mean from what I remember you weren't rich yourself." said Ino writing down something on her clipboard.

"I'll admit this, it's my money but I don't like using it. I just did it for Konoha. Basically, I'm the same guy as always." said the clone.

"Shame though. Not using that much money." said Ino still not looking at him.

"I don't want that spreading by the way or I'll do something to you even you would regret." threatened the clone.

"Sure sure. I'm not going to spread it. Anyway, you can go. I'll be out in another 15. " said Ino.

"Thanks." said the clone as he went outside.

When the cloned opened the door he felt a pull. Hinata was about to greet him when he suddenly poofed out. Knowing this could be either good or bad. She decided to let SHion stay until Ino was done while she would go to Hokage tower. Shion who aslo witnessed the clone poofing out decided to stay while Ino berated them on why Naruto suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"_Genjutsu broken. Tschh, Shion's gonna be pissed._" thought Naruto as he dispelled his clone with his sage chakra.

"_Shit, behind me._" thought Naruto as he jumped watching a knife that would have butchered him slice through the air.

"_What the hell?_" he thought as the person who was there disappeared.

"_Again._" thought Naruto as he flipped again as this time a club came from nowhere. He looked at his clones or rather no clones at all.

"_Looks like they've taken care of the clones. Hopefully whoever this is won't find them. So what do I do... keep running and dodging or find out..._ " thought Naruto.

"_Asshole. I thought I had them only to find fucking clones. This guy... he's fucking with me._" thought the person watching him.

"_Genjutsu again? I'll pretend it is._" thought Naruto as he felt another pull while his sage chakra kept him in reality.

"_Now!_" thought the assailant who saw him stop.

Three ogres sprang from nowhere and was about to crush and butcher Naruto when he poofed out. The assailant seeing this went into guard unfortunately Naruto sensed the location and pinned her against the tree.

"You... I know you... your one of Orochimaru's Sound Four. Tayuya I think." said Naruto.

"Fuck off, I'll kill you I swear." said Tayuya.

"You... your..." said Naruto as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm half blind. Sorry, but can you fucking get off of me?" asked Tayuya.

"No, not unless you dispell those things." ordered Naruto.

"...and what if I don't?" retorted Tayuya.

"I'll kill you" said Naruto feeding as much killing intent as possible.

"Fuck already." said Tayuya before dispelling the orges

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you working for Kabuto?" asked Naruto.

"Hah, You wish! I'm running away from him!" replied Tayuya.

"Then why did you attack me?" asked Naruto.

"I smelled him of you." replied Tayuya.

"Smelled? Wha... Shit, Natsumi." said Naruto.

"Yeah, that bitch came snooping around and gave me enough time to escape." said Tayuya.

"_Why am I cursed with women?_" thought Naruto.

"How did you survive? It said in the report you were never found." said Naruto.

"Does it matter? I lived alright only to be found by half-snake faced freak like Kabuto!" said Tayuya.

"How long?" asked Naruto.

"Does it matter? Shouldn't you be more worried about your little friend?" asked Tayuya.

"Your the only one who's been following us." said Naruto. "_Though admittedly Kabuto may not be far._"

"What will you do now?" asked Tayuya.

"Capture you and take you back to Konoha. I have... plans for you" said Naruto thinking about her cursed mark.

"You wish! I ain't going you hear! I don't want to be used again as a guinea pig. What do you even know? Fuck! Do you know what it's like for your fucking seal to rip your senses to a point where you can barely see and taste. I'm lucky I still have my hearing and smell!" shouted Tayuya.

"Ok, then I'll treat you as a guest then. What about this? I remove your cursed seal within 2 months." said Naruto.

"You... Ha! An empty promise! I'm sick and tired of those kinds of promises." said Tayuya.

"I can give you back your sight and taste but you have to stop using your cursed seal." said Naruto.

"I-I don't... I can't... You don't know what it feels like. To have something from inside your mind calling you to push yourself to your limits until you break and to live with it everyday..." said Tayuya.

"Do I? News flash bitch, I'm the fucking host of Kyuubi no Kitsune so yeah I know how it's so nice to have something begging you to rip a new one in every person I see." replied Naruto.

"You... your fucking with me. That brat was..." said Tayuya.

"...is me." said Naruto.

"No! He was a shrimp at best while you look so... fucked up" said Tayuya examining him.

"I will be fucked up if I stay here any longer." said Naruto before he did handseals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" said Naruto.

"You long time no see Naruto? Yukie's beginning to like my cooking." said Shima.

"Shima? I thought I summoned for Gamariki..." said Naruto.

"He's busy entertaining your guest... Honestly, I thought time messed up or something when you summoned us. You said a week in your time." said Shima.

"Never mind. I have another person to bring and she needs... help." said Naruto pointing at Tayuya.

"What kind?" asked Shima.

"She's er... how do I say this." said Naruto.

"Degeneration. Huh?" said Shima disappearing in front of Naruto and reappearing in front of Tayuya.

"What the fuck is your problem?" said Tayuya sensing something small closer to her.

"Hmmm, her body's at a point of decay. A small dose of natural energy should cure it." said Shima examining her.

"Wha... decay as in dead decay?" said Naruto.

"Yes, for some reason it's as if she was forced here rather than born here." said Shima.

"I... was already dead or at least until snake-faced fucked up my body." said Tayuya.

"What do you exactly mean? Like Edo tensei?" interogated Naruto.

"He... replaced at lot of my body parts and molded them into what he remembered." said Tayuya.

"Bastard. I'll rip him apart later. Shima, bring Tayuya with you and see how much can you cure her. She had bad eyesight and bad manners. Put her in a room with Yukie. She might do her good." instucted Naruto.

"Yukie will love her. She's as bad mouthed if not more than her." sad Shima.

"What do you..." asked Naruto.

"You'll find out in four days anyway. Come." said Shima grabbing Tayuya's hand before they poofed out.

"_Now to find if anyone is tracking Tayuya... Maybe, I should leave a sage clone just in case..._" thought Naruto.

* * *

**-In Konoha-**

Hinata was instruted by Tsunade to keep guard of Shion for the time being that Naruto's absent. Tsunade was of course worried on what had happened but not knowing anymore, she ust hoped that things would quickly pass by without anyone gettng hurt or worse, killed. She was using her time wisely by teaching Sakura the art of using chakra scalpel when a nurse barged into their office.

"Tsuande-sama, Sakura-sama, quickly! Kakashi-san is coming to!" said the nurse.

"When?! How?!" demanded Sakura.

"Not sure. His heartbeat just started going up and he's actually mumbling something. All he probably needs is that small push to wake him." said the nurse.

"Out of our way!" said Tsunade as she and Sakura headed their way towards Kakashi's room.

"Gai! How is he?" asked Sakura seeing Gai beside her sensei.

"The man's unyouthfulness is surprising. Spouting unyouthfulness about two girls..." said Gai.

"_That's it._" thought Sakura.

"Kakashi-sempai, onegai... us nurse here are already stroking you... why won't you come to us..." whispered Sakura into Kakashi's ear as sweetly and quietly as possible while Tsunade and Gai watched wondering what Sakura was up to.

"COME TO ME MY NURSES!!" yelled Kakashi looking around expecting heaven surrounded by hot girls cosplaying as nurses only to find his Kage, student and rival sitting around him.

"_WHY KAMI HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME BACK!!_" thought Kakashi.

"Nurses?" asked Tsunade.

"My rival want me to nurse him back to health with my undying youth!" yelled Gai.

"Calm down, Gai-sensei. What's... Kakashi-san your awake" said Lee.

"_Calm down?_" thought Sakura looking at Lee

"Sorry Lee but you see my eternal rival is finally awake. You do not know the joy of it!" said Gai.

"Gai-sensei, we are in a hospital. While I feel the youth radiance you exert, other patients might be too sick too feel it." said Lee remembering being confined.

"My pupil! Such youthfulness! To show concern before rejoicing!" said Gai proudly.

"_Since when is Lee... calm._" thought Sakura as Lee looked at her.

"It's nice isn't it Sakura-san that your sensei is awake" said Lee as calmly as he could without shouting while smiling at her without using too much much of his sparkle.

"Come Gai-sensei, we need to train more while Kakashi-san recovers. You have forgotten that Kakashi-san is still ahead of you by two points" said Lee.

"Yes, come my pupil let us burn our youth to max!!" shouted Gai.

"Hai, Gai-sensei" said Lee with fires in his eyes but with a normal voice.

"_Lee almost looked... hot. Oh Kami, first Naruto then Lee who's next._" thought Sakura.

"What happened?" said Kakashi as Sakura and Tsunade started explaining everything that had happened.

* * *

Hinata was slightly worried and alone. Naruto's clone not being here meant he is in some kind of danger. Shion and Ino had been inside Ino's room for a long time and she was staring to feel a bit lonely when someone knocked on the door.

"Who... who is it?" Hinata called through the door.

"Hinata?" replied the familiar voice.

"Shikamaru?" asked Hinata.

"Yep. Can you let me in. I need to kill Ino for going through my mind again." said Shikamaru.

"Ino's busy at the moment. Would you like to wait?" asked Hinata as she opened the door.

"Yeah, thanks. So, tell me what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto's guest needed some memories read. What did Ino do to you?" replied Hinata.

"She read some sensitive stuff that I'm researching on and I want to know the extent of what she knows. Can't have it public yet till it's ok." said Shikamaru.

"How would you know if she has been in your mind?" asked Hinata.

"I've been her teammate for years. I know the aftermath feeling when someone has been tinkering around your brain." said Shikamaru.

"Is it that important?" asked Hinata.

"Technically no but I think it would affect all of Konoha." replied Shikamaru.

"What are you researching on?" asked Hinata.

"Can't and won't tell. In fairness, I'm not sure myself how reliable my theory is. I still haven't had time to speak to Hokage-sama. I'll need Naruto to coax her down." said Shikamaru.

"Why Naruto? Can't anyone else do it?" asked Hinata.

"... Naruto... has a way with words." said Shikamaru hoping he didn't slip anything.

"Oh... is that... Shion, Ino you're done?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah..." said a blushing Ino.

"What are you guys... Nevermind. Blonde especially girls are too troublesome to bother." said Shikamaru.

"Don't mind him just because his girlfriend has a hard time with him" smirked Ino.

"So you done yet?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. I got everything. Thanks Ino." said a slightly red Shion.

"No problem." said Ino smiling at them as they left.

"So Shika, why are you here?" asked Ino.

"I want to ask? How much do you know about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru in a serious tone.

"Just bits and pieces and about Kyuubi. Why?" asked Ino.

"That's all?" asked Shikamaru.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I got tempted." said Ino.

"Good. Look Ino just don't do it. There are some things I'm researching that are too... how do you put this...controversal" said Shikamaru while Ino's curiousity peaked.

"I could help you know in what ever your doing. Don't forget, I can gather info very efficiently." said Ino

"You could but the thing is do I really want the biggest gossip in Konoha spread what could potentially be the biggest controversy in Konoha?" said Shikamaru with a lot of sarcasm.

"Fine. I thought I could help you know. Is that all or is there something else?" said Ino angrily.

"Nope. Enjoy the rest of the day" said Shikamaru before he left.

* * *

"_Stupid know it all_" thought Ino as she marched into her room. She remembered everything Shion had asked from her while she herself poked with a few memories... some hotter than what anyone could've imagined from a priestess. She was beginning to get wet just from thinking about it. She quickly went inside the bathroom re-living those memories.

(**flashback**/**lemon**)

"Hina-chan" called Shion as she kissed her while Naruto was fondling her breast. His hands were kneading her breast together while Shion did the same for Hinata. Naruto was licking up and down Shion's neck as Shion moaned while Hinata sucked on her breast. Naruto moved one hand inside her panties while Shion screamed in ecstacy while Hinata unzipping Naruto's pants and began sucking him.

Ino couldn't help but feel even more hot when he saw his length in Shion's mind.

"Hina-chan, that feels great." said Naruto while he pinched Shion's clit while Hinata began to suck him faster. Shion grabbed Naruto's head to kiss him while Hinata stopped sucking him and rubbed her fold against his length. SHion saw this and copied Hinata in the exact same way.

"Shit! Being sandwiched by you two feels awesome. I'm about to come." said Naruto.

"Don't come yet." said Shion.

"Yeah, you have to fill us good first." said Hinata.

"You mind if I go first?" asked Shion.

"Go ahead. I've already had a feel for him. Be gentle with her Naruto-kun. She still has her hymen" said Hinata rubbing her folds while putting a finger every now and then inside

"Ready Shion?" asked Naruto as the tip of his cock slid inside.

"Yes." said Shion before Naruto thrusted inside her as deep as he can while SHion screamed in pain.

"I-idiot. But I'm glad that your my first." said Shion while Hinata licked some of her blood on Naruto's balls.

"Can I move now?" asked Naruto.

"Ok but do it slowly." said Shion. Naruto thrust in and out of her slowly while Hinata kissed him. Shion was beginning to feel good as she increased their pace while Naruto flipped Hinata so he could licked her pussy while Hinata did to Shion's pussy.

Ino was begging to climax just remembering all those postions.

"I-I'm coming. Oh Kami..." said Shion.

"Shion, you tightening up. I'm going to come inside you if you keep doing that." said Naruto.

"Give it! Give it to me. I want your baby! I want you to overflow my womb with every ounce of your sperm." screamed Shion as she bagan riding him up and down faster.

"I'm coming!!" screamed both of them.

"Warm..." panted Shion before she slept while Hinata licked Naruto's cock clean.

"Don't forget about me too." said Hinata as she impaled herself with Naruto's length.

"You know Hina-chan, I still think your the best." said Naruto as they switched positions with him on top of her.

"Your... just... saying that." said Hinata the best as she could.

"You've got these great breast, these tight pussy which my cock just melts and that fabulous techniques of yours." teased Naruto while he licked Hinata's neck while he slowed down.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Don't tease me like that" said Hinata.

"Tell me, what does my Hime want?" asked Naruto as he thrusted even slower.

"I want your cock. I want you in me. I want it hard and fast." said Hinata desperately.

"Again?" said Naruto kneading her left breast and pinching her nipplies with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

"I want you big hard meaty cock in me and I too want to have you cum in me." said Hinata.

"You wish is my command Hime." said Naruto before he thrusted as fast as he can.

"Ha... It's soooo.... My pussy!!" screamed Hinata loosing herself to the sudden change in speed.

Ino was remembering it all too much and was increasingly becoming close to her own climax.

"Cumming!!" screamed Hinata.

"Hime, I'm not done yet. I've still got some left." said Naruto while Hinata was a bit dazed from her first orgasm while Shion was coming to.

(**flashback end**)

Ino was cleaning herself up. That memory alone would serve as fuel for her wet dreams to last days or even weeks. She knew Hinata sharing Naruto was at best 0.01% but to actually witness something so detailed made her wonder if it was a memory. She looked at her clock realizing it was already 5pm. She never really noticed how time seemed different inside a person's mind from real time.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto was running around retracing Tayuya's chakra when he picked up two chakra entities. Just as when he found the general location of the source, he felt something from behind. His instinct was to come near it while his body did the other. The result was that he ended up getting a cut from the front because he hesitated to do either. When he felt the chakra behind him disappear he understood. It was an afterimage.

"My my what's wrong Naruto-kun? Don't tell me your winded already?" asked Kabuto who just paused a bit to examine the scratch.

"Bastard." said Naruto looking at him. Kabuto wasn't any different from what he looked like before so why does Tayuya call him half-sanke... There's something wrong here.

"I'm afraid I have to retrieve my pet and that spy of yours. I have to thank Tayuya somehow because without her I would've have never noticed a spy." said Kabuto.

"What the fuck did you do to her anyways?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing much. Just this and that." said Kabuto.

"Sick bastard." said Naruto.

"Let's get back to the fighting shall we." said Kabuto before he disappeared. Naruto felt him from behind but his instinct told him to already jump. He saw Kabuto had been fighting with an extended chakra scalpel and knew if that hits he was as good as dead. Naruto would evade him fighting him in close Taijutsu while Kabuto did the same. They had been at stalemate till Kabuto laughed. It was eerie.

"You have improved. Your speed has improved alot might I add." said Kabuto as though mocking him.

"So have you but don't worry I'll kick your butt as soon as I..." but Naruto never got to finish as Kabut started to peel of half of his face while opening out his mouth to take what looked like a sword. Naruto understood why Tayuya called him half snake. The entire half of him looked more Orochimaru than anything else.

"This isn't the Kusanagi if you must know, it's just a replica. I'm trying to replicate it but copying what it felt like through Orochimaru's cells. Now what were saying about butt kicking?" said Kabuto.

"Tchh...O well, Your using big guns might as well use mine" said Naruto as he dispersed his last sage clone.

"Ho, what is that?" asked a curious Kabuto.

"Your death. Let's go." said Naruto.

"**Nehan Shouja no Jutsu**" said Kabuto thinking that a genjutsu could how him but just to be safe.

"**Shikon no Jutsu**" said Kabuto revealing two corpses that suddenly lunged towards Naruto.

"_Wait for it. I have to make him think I'm in a genjutsu._" said Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto." said Kabuto who was aiming for his head noticing the smile on his victim's face..

"What the...?" said Kabuto aloud when the person he thought he kill suddenly poofed out.

"**SENJUTSU: GIANT RASENGAN!**"yelled Naruto from underground.

"**INYU SHOMETSU!**" said Kabuto trying to match the damage with his healing.

"_At this rate, I'll lose._" thought Kabuto.

"**SENEI JASHU o KUSANAGI no TSURUGI!**" yelled Kabuto pouring the last bits of his chakra into the attack. Naruto didn't see the small outline of the sword and it pierced him near his heart.

"_Damn. I got hit e._" thought Naruto.

"Till next time Naruto-kun" said Kabuto before he shunshin'd away while Naruto was losing a lot of sage chakra repairing the wound. He saw what's left of the fake Kusanagi and wondered just how good Kabuto is to come up with a copy like that. He would think more on it if only he didn't feel sleepy.

* * *

... An so you have it... Like it love it please review...

**Nehan Shouja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana (genjutsu)**

**INYU SHOMETSU! - Secret healing injury destruction**

**SENEI JASHU o KUSANAGI no TSURUGI! - Multiple hidden shadow snake hands with long piercing Kusanagi  
**


	22. Complications: part V

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Hayz.... Too many problems surrounding my life like STUPID FUCKING QUARANTINE... Oh well, I'm out so I'm going to try to catch up on my fic. SOrry for the late updats. Enjoy.

* * *

(**mindscape**)

"_**YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU NEVER LEARN! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ANYONE!**_" yelled the Kyuubi inside him.

"_How the hell was I supposed to know that fake Kusanagi of his would pierce the sage mode and the giant Rasengan!_" retorted Naruto.

"**_THE FACT THAT YOUR IN A CRAPPY STATE PROVES HE'S GETTING CLOSE TO PERFECTING A COPY!_**" replied Kyuubi.

"_That sucks... So how crappy am I this time?_" asked Naruto.

"**_POISON AND A NEAR FATAL WOUND SO NOT BAD, ROUGHLY FUCKED UP SHOULD SUMMARIZE IT._**" replied Kyuubi.

"_Man, What would I give to have some level off control..._" thought Naruto.

"_**You really are dumb aren't you...**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Anyway, How long am I going to be here?_" asked Naruto.

"_**SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'm almost done.**_" replied Kyuubi.

"_If you didn't shout, I would have mistaken that as concern..._" remarked Naruto.

"**_TSCHH, I'll admit something. I hate your guts and the fact that Yondaime sealed us sucks at a whole new level but I still enjoy the amount of pheramones females excrete off of you._**" said Kyuubi.

"_Hold up, you... like it?_" asked Naruto.

"**_Cut me some slack... I'm a demon bonded to a guy who's puberty kicks in urges come up._**" replied Kyuubi almost smirking.

"_Gah!!... Damn it, Why in Kami's name do I get perverts!_" said Naruto to no one.

"_**I ain't... ah who the hell am I kidding! Remeber this kit, I'm the lord of all fucking demons so I'm fucking used to... well fucking!**_" said Kyuubi proudly.

"_Like fucking will help me control you..._" said Naruto sarcastically.

"**_I FIXED YOUR BODY NOW GET BACK OUT THERE!_**" said Kyuubi hurriedly.

"_What the... Why is it so bright..._" thought Naruto.

(**end mindscape**)

"_Where am I..._" thought Naruto as he looked at the greyish ceiling above him.

"_Did I use Kawamiri or..._" thought Naruto before another voice interrupted him.

"_**I did so don't think too much on how.**_" replied Kyuubi from his mind.

"_Ok... back to my first question... where am I?_" thought Naruto as he sat there.

"_Not doing anything... Might as well..._" thought Naruto before he gather natural chakra around him.

"_I can sense Konohamaru and the gang nearby... Natsumi's just outside huh...the workers... traces of them but they're scattered... so at best I'm already at Otokagure... who brought me wherever this place is?_" thought Naruto.

"Ok let's check on this... Your awake! How?! You were already... nevermind. Get Hanzaki-sama over here." said one of the people that looked like nurses who just came in.

"_Ok... that was weird and I've heard of this Hanzaki... Can't remember though._" thought Naruto cutting his sage mode as 6 people entered. Konohamaru and the gang along with Natsumi saw him and hugged him saying things like you're ok and Natsumi giving him a peck on the cheek while the other two stared at him not believing their eyes.

"Uhm... Are you really... Naruto?" asked the female beside the man that could only be that Hanzaki-sama fellow.

"Er... yeah? why?" asked Naruto not sure who they were but he slightly recalled their faces.

"Damn... Sasame's gonna be happy. Can't believe she chose such a hottie." muttered the female.

"Now now... Sasame's not really like that." said Hanzaki.

"Uhm... who are you..." interrupted Naruto.

"Honestly! You've forgotten us? It's me Kotohime!" said the female.

"I can recall the face a bit. Sorry, I've met lots of people recently." apologized Naruto.

"So tell us, how's master Jiraiya... We've been hiding for so long we need too many updates since Orochimaru died." said Hanzaki.

"Sensei's... dead." said Naruto as calmly as he could.

"Hanzaki o baka! Gomen, Naruto we didn't mean" said an apologetic Kotohime

"It's alright. It's just that... I don't like talking about it." said Naruto.

"Anyway... We should have woken up Sasame... she fell asleep waiting for you you know?" said Hanzaki laughing at him.

"Before that, how did I end up here? All I remember was me doing Kawamiri." lied Naruto.

"Erm, the thing is... your were pretty much bleeding when you suddenly poofed along side of us. I ran ahead dragging you while Natsumi and the others followed within an hour." said Konohamaru.

"Damn. Should've kick Kabuto's ass better." muttered Naruto.

"Anyway, Konohamaru thanks. I owe you training big time when we get back or something." said Naruto.

"You should rest Naruto. You nearly gave us a heart attack" scolded Natsumi.

"I'm fine really." said Naruto as he tried to stand up.

"_What the hell... Some of me are still numb?_" thought Naruto as he tried to fell back on the bed while trying to feel some blood in his legs.

"**_WAIT FOR IT! I'm still trying to get rid of the aftereffects of Orochimaru's cells in you, you know!_**" replied the fox inside of him.

"_He kicks me out of my mind into a body that's half working and he scolds me?_" thought Naruto inwardly.

"_**Would you rather do the repairing yourself... sage chakra helps you know and more of it would speed things up.**_" said the fox.

"_Persistent bastard aren't you._" thought Naruto.

"_**Go fuck someone then I'll shut up.**_" replied the fox.

"_Pervert._" thought Naruto before he sat back up on the bed and gathered as much sage chakra as possible. Konohamaru and the others could feel the raw chakra building inside Naruto and wondered what he did when rings formed around his eyes as he started to get up. When he got up, the rings where already gone while he stood up again and cracked some of his bones.

"Definitely much better."said Naruto aloud making his neck crack the loudest.

"What was that..." asked Natsumi.

"Nothing much... anyway. What's Sasame got to do with all of these? All I was assigned was getting these workers to Otokagure and getting your embassador or something? What does Kabuto have to do with it?" asked Naruto.

"Erm, you guys weren't informed much. Kabuto tried to... reestablish Otokagure. He... was deranged already. He sometimes thinks he's Orochimaru and something like a split personality." explained Hanzaki.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"One of our spies is working under Kabuto at the moment. For now, Kabuto is said to be gathering a large troop though I'm not sure of what he's up to but it's probable he wants to obtain the last of Orochimaru's research subjects." said Kotohime.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto making a mental note to send whichever team here to get Kabuto's last coordinates.

"When Otokagure was in chaos, we salvaged any information we can. We made it our first priority to move everything Orochimaru hid here. That inlcudes a certain person you might know. Tsunade has already agreed with her possible involvement." said Hanzaki.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"You should know. She's the first girl you kissed." said a smirking Kotohime.

"Naruto-niichan is so much like Jiraiya-sama. A womanizer." said Konohamaru.

"I am not like that super pervert Konohamaru. It's not my fault I have good looks" joked Naruto.

"_Very good looks_" thought Natsumi offhandedly.

"Isarabi... Isarabi's been moved here... though Konoha didn't tell us why" answered Hanzaki.

"You still haven't answer how's Sasame involved in all of this." said Naruto.

"Can't believe your still dense. Sasame's our ambassador you idiot. Hanzaki here's our Kage" said Kotohime.

"Oi oi, I'm only a temporary one. I can get my ass whooped by this kid." said Hanzaki.

"Ok. That's pretty much all the info I'll need. So can we move out of here, I hate hospitals." said Naruto.

"Can't believe the kid that can beat me is afraid of the hospital." muttered Hanzaki as they got out.

"Konohamaru, Udon Moegi, restock whatever supplies we lost." instructed Naruto.

"We already did." replied Moegi.

"Perfect. Here." said Naruto as he handed them a small scroll.

"What's this?" asked the three of them as the look at the scroll.

"That's the training. I'll be quizzing you guys personally when we get back so study it." said Naruto before he left them to wonder.

"What was that training Naruto?" asked Kotohime.

"It's a basic Jounin exercise." said Naruto.

"You used to be a brat. Always bragging you know but you've changed." said Kotohime.

"What doesn't kill makes you stronger I guess." replied Naruto sagely before he looked around.

"What's wrong?" asked Hanzaki.

"I forgot to ask what time is it." said Naruto.

"Oh. It's roughly noon." replied Hanzaki.

"Thought so. I'm kinda getting hungry." said Naruto.

"We'll eat at my place. Sasame would love you to eat her home cooked meal and Isarabi would be happy to see you." said Kotohime.

"Wait, Isarabi is at your place?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the thing is we traded some of Orochimaru's medical research and Tsunade added Isarabi as a bonus." said Hanzaki.

"How so?" asked Naruto as he watch some of the nins play dice on the street.

"Isarabi's has tons of info on what's the latest in Konoha. For us, information is valueable." explained Hanzaki.

"How much do you guys have on Akatsuki?" asked Naruto bluntly while Natsumi started to take notes.

"I haven't read all of them but Orochimaru does have notes on them. Tell you what, I'll deliver them to Konoha for Tsunade to evaluate them." said Hanzaki.

"That would be a great help." said Naruto.

"We're here." said Kotohime pointing to what looks like an entrance to an underground lair.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"Most of Orochimaru's bases were modeled underground. You should know that. One record said that you infiltrated one of their bases." said Hanzaki.

"Ahaha... Forgot about that. Bad memories." said Naruto.

"Wait here." said Kotohime as she proceed to a door on the right and started knocking.

"Sasame, wake up. It's almost lunchtime and it's your turn to cook." yelled Kotohime.

"..."

"SASAME!! WAKE UP! ITS ALMOST NOON ALREADY!" yelled Kotohime at the top of her lungs.

"_Women are really scary when they shout._" thought Naruto remembering Tsunade's own screams.

"What's wrong neechan... It's too early" yawned a groggy Sasame. She was wearing nothing more than a huge T-shirt which didn't hide her well developed body, Naruto noticed the two dots on her T-shirt meaning she didn't have underwear underneath that. Natsumi saw this and whispered while holding his balls "I thought you had a girlfriend." Sasame took a good look at the people at her door. One of them was Kotohime, the other was a guy whith greenish long hair probably Hanzaki she thought as her eyes was still blurry and a guy with blond hair. She couldn't make the people other than Kotohime who was in her face.

"Wait a minute neechan, I'll go wash up a bit." said Sasame closing the door.

"..."

"NARUTO!" yelled from inside the room.

"So her brain finally kicked in huh." said Hanzaki.

"Man, who would've thought that she'd react that way." laughed Kotohime.

"Neechan, why? Who... Thank goodness. For a second I thought it was Naruto." said Sasame who looked at Naruto's direction as she just got out. She wore the same loose Tshirt with some nin pants. For Naruto it was noticeable that this time there was a bra underneath that T-shrit seeing her chest level slightly rising.

"Oh, This IS Naruto. He's changed as much as you have." said Kotohime.

"No way, It can't be." said Sasame leaning on him closer.

"If you need proof..." said Naruto before he pulled his bangs.

"Na-naruto saw me... NEECHAN!!" yelled Sasame when she saw his whisker marks.

"I thought it was funny." replied Kotohime while Naruto got curious.

"Why does Sasame call Kotohime Neechan... from what I remember their not really..." whispered Naruto to Hanzaki.

"We think of each other as a family. Sasame thinks of me as her older brother more or less. One day the term just slipped and since then that how she calls her." explained Hanzaki.

"Is that so..." said Naruto as they follow Sasame who chased Kotohime towards the kitchen where another girl was already cooking.

"Is that..." started Naruto.

"Yep. Isarabi's and Sasame usually do the cooking." said Hanzaki.

"Isa-chan. Look. Naruto's here!" said Sasame.

"Naruto, Nice seeing... wow...*gulp*...you. Are you hungry?" asked Isarabi as she turned around.

"Naruto, your making so many new lady friends. I wonder what your girlfriend would think." whispered Natsumi softer.

"Naruto, not minding to ask but is she you..." said a blushing Sasame.

"Ah no, this person here is... a friend. A very close friend of Jiraiya... yeah that's it." said Naruto muttering the last part.

"A friend eh... so tell us of your relations with Jiraiya-sama." asked Hanzaki. For the past hour they talked about random trivia. Naruto was mostly eating but he did observe that Isarabi and Sasame were looking at him. Natsumi was keeping an eye on him while Naruto remembered what Natusmi reminded him and wondered what was his grilfriend up to not know Hinata was having trouble on her own.

* * *

(**2 hours earlier at Konoha**)

"I'm telling you Hinata will be there!" said Ino.

"And what if she's not?" said Sakura as she followed Ino.

"Then there's always Kurenai's house and the Hyuga mansion as well as the training grounds." replied Ino retracing her steps.

"How do you even know if she's even there. Naruto's been gone for 5 days. What reason could she have?" asked Tenten.

"She's was with a girl name Shion. Probably to keep her away from Naruto I bet." said Ino not really paying attention on what is she saying.

"Shion? As in blonde, purple or pinkish like eyes Shion?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, was it this corner or was it the other." muttered Ino aloud while looking at the streets.

"You know? Wouldn't it be easier just jumping on the rooftops. We're ninja's for Kami's sake." said Tenten while Sakura agreed.

"I think it's faster though we might pass it." said Ino.

"Anyway, what does Shion have to do with it?" asked Sakura.

"She's... great material. You'll find out but did you manage to..." asked Ino.

"Of course pig, Tsunade-sama has 10 of them she won't even miss one." said Sakura.

"Let's hope your right." said Tenten.

"I think it's that building." said Ino.

"Let's check the mailboxes to see." said Sakura.

"Nope, not this one." said Tenten.

"Guys, over here!" said Ino.

"We told you it isn't this one." said Tenten.

"What are you guys looking at? I'm talking about this building." said Ino.

"Next time you first that way we don't look like idiots." said Sakura.

"Here it is! Let's see 2nd floor 3rd room, ok let's go wake up our sleeping princess." said Ino as she went up the stairs.

"Hinata! You there" called Ino as she knocked on Naruto's door.

-**Inside-**

Shion was dreaming her usual Naruto-Shion romance when there was a knock accompanied with yelling. Not noticing that she was half naked, she walked groggly towards Hinata's door. Hinata who was in the other room didn't bother to answer as she was too busy in her own dreams. It got disturbed however when someone called her name this time even louder. Shion apparently thought that it was for her hearing her name over and over again.

"What's the matter Sssshhhion-san?" yawned Hinata.

"Door. I'm going back to bed. You deal with it." said a sleepy Shion.

"_Her nipples are erect... she's dreaming something perverted?_" thought Hinata after seeing Shion.

"I'm coming!" shouted Hinata towards the door after hearing her name called for the third time.

"What?!" asked Hinata slightly annoyed when she opened the door.

"Ha! I win." said Ino.

"Fine's 3 days only." said Sakura.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hinata after she regained some composure.

"More importantly, Is Shion still here?" asked Ino.

"Yes, She's asleep though. You need something?" asked Hinata.

"No no at least not yet. Tell her I'm inviting you and her over for a slumber party. It's the day after tommorrow" said Ino.

"Oh. Is that all? I mean couldn't you guys have done it at lunch." said Hinata.

"Can't, busy day today. Right guys?" said a smiling Ino while Tenten and Sakura nodded.

"... See you guys." said Hinata as she closed the door.

"See told you guys! They're practically living together?!" said Ino triumphantly when they were already a few corners away from Naruto's apartment.

"I don't know. I mean Neji would kill Naruto should that happen" said Tenten.

"But if that happens Hinata will kill Neji" countered Sakura.

"I'm curious about Naruto actually" said Ino.

"What do you mean?" asked both of them.

"Naruto fits every girl's wet dreams by my observations. He's buff like almost Lee's level buff and he's got that weird cool aura around him like Kakashi's yet he's got that intimidating prescence as well like Kiba's" said Ino.

"Aren't you just exagerrating Ino?" asked Sakura.

"You should know! Your his teammate for years." said Ino.

"I'll admit, he's not bad when he doesn't act like an idiot and he does look better but he's still Naruto for me." said Sakura.

"What about you Tenten?" asked Ino.

"Not really. I'd like it if a boy just acknowledges I'm a girl rather than a ninja that'll skewer you if you make a wrong move." said Tenten.

"Sakura, describe Naruto inside." said Ino.

"Erm... Hardworking, loyal, friendly, kind, annoying but in a good way, he never gives up and he always smiles." said Sakura.

"Hinata got us good Forehead. She's been chasing after eventual boyfriend material while we chose the popular choice." said Ino.

"It's like your saying you've got a thing for Naruto now." said Tenten.

"Maybe. I don't know but even you'd get jealous of his... nevermind that's a surprise for the party." said Ino.

"His... Oh, I get it but is it really that..." said Sakura.

"You don't believe my report?" asked Ino.

"No no, it's just even Tsunade-sama never expected it to be so..." said Sakura.

"What are you guys even talking about!" asked Tenten.

"Ahaha, you'll find out. Now who else do we invite." asked Ino.

"Well Temari might come... Chuunin exams should be done with the prelims by now." said Tenten.

"Then it's settled." said Ino.

"Your guys want some lunch?" asked Tenten.

"Sure." replied Ino.

"We should get some stuff for the party after." said Sakura.

"We'll do it tommorrow, I mean I've already took some of your training time today." said Ino while Sakura and Tenten nodded.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"_A chill in my spine... why do feel like I'm gonna die when I get home..._" thought Naruto.

"So Naruto? When do we leave?" asked Sasame eyeing Natsumi with slight distaste.

"Depends on you really. I've got my strength back so we can leave within an hour." said Naruto.

"Are you in rush, I mean you can stay a bit longer." said Isarabi.

"I'm just a bit worried about my girlfriend back home." said Naruto as calmly as possible.

"G-girlfriend... Is that so?" said Sasame.

"Yeah. It's up to you though." said Naruto.

"_If it were really up to me, I'd get you in my room and make out as loong as possible._" thought Sasame while she answer "Yes, an hour sounds good."

"I'll get my team." said Naruto as he stood up.

"You alright Sasame?" asked Isarabi quietly.

"No but I still won't give up. He taught me at least that." said Sasame.

"I wish you luck then." said Isarabi.

"You like him too though. You sure you want to give up on him?" asked Sasame.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You're the first girl friend I've had in a long time and I want you to be happy" said Isarabi.

"I know. I know your secret Isarabi." said Sasame.

"I still doesn't matter though and besides it's not like you do it as well." said Isarabi.

"I...I'm taking a bath" said a blushing Sasame while Isarabi laughed getting curious stares from Hanzaki and Kotohime.

(**mindscape**)

"_**WELL?!**_" asked the Kyuubi.

"_Well what?_" asked Naruto back.

"_**So much pheromones in the air, from four women no less. I'm beginning to like Yondaime's choice.**_" said the Kyuubi.

"_You said four... All of them?!_" asked Naruto.

"_**Are you such and idiot that I have to repeat. Yes! All four of them though the one with black hair seemed the least interested in you**_" said Kyuubi.

"_She might like Hanzaki, thought of that?_" asked Naruto.

"**_Maybe but the girls you call Natsumi, Isarabi and Sasame were leaking out that it's so obvious._**" said Kyuubi.

"_Ok, let's say Sasame likes me. Natsumi already promised it was a one time thing and Isarabi's well stuck here._" said Naruto.

"_**One out of four... not bad. Your better than Jiraiya to that extent.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_How long were you at Konoha again to even know Jiraiya's personnal record._" asked Naruto.

"_**Your sensei's perverse ways are famous even to us Bijuus... or at least to sane ones.**_" replied Kyuubi.

"_So tell me... what is his record._" asked Naruto.

"_**One out of every 150 or so.**_" replied Kyuubi while Naruto mentally laughed while he chuckled outside getting odd glares from the villagers.

"_Man, who would've believe the demon fox of Konoha joked._" thought Naruto.

"_**It's an after effect. Sex does that to you. You think things more calmly.**_" said Kyuubi sagely.

"_It's like your saying fix every problem with sex._" replied Naruto.

"_**Hell no... I wouldn't be caught dead fucking a guy.**_" joked Kyuubi while Naruto laughed aloud this time.

"_In short, more fucking more control?_" asked Naruto hoping no was the answer.

"_**Yes and no... That's all I'm telling.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_If you don't give me an answer, I swear I won't fuck._" threatened Naruto.

"_**That's a laugh. I'm pretty sure the moment you do that, your girlfriend or rather girlfriends would find the chance to uhm rape you.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_It's like I'm losing._" said Naruto.

"_**Yes... yes you are now I can smell you team. I suggest you collect them so we can get out of here.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_I'm not Jiraiya you know. I don't exactly look for sex in a relationship._" said Kyuubi as he saw Konohamaru and his gang laying down.

"_**The thing is... trouble always find you first**_" said Kyuubi before he went back into his cage.

"_Wait! There's something I want to ask? You avoided answering on how to control you_" thought Naruto.

"_**...**_"

"_Tch... Damn fox. Still stubborn till the end._" thought Naruto.

"Come on guys, we're leaving." said Naruto.

"Coming as soon as our bones are alive again." joked Konohamaru.

"We'll be back at Konoha faster and the faster we get there the faster you get new jutsus" said Naruto.

"What the hell are are we waiting for." said Konohamaru who suddenly stood up.

"_He reminds me of... me_" thought Naruto as he smiled at Konohamaru's antics to get his team up.

* * *

-**An hour later just outside Otokagure's entrance-**

"Natsumi, behave yourself here ok?" said Naruto.

"Come visit sometime. Saya and Mai says they miss you" said Natsumi.

"Ahaha... I'll keep that in mind..." said Naruto while Sasame looked at him a little angrier while Konohamaru snickered.

"We'll be going neechan." said Sasame to Kotohime

"Take care." said Isarabi.

"Don't worry Isarabi. When I do get him, I'll share." whispered Sasame.

"Get him first though. Otherwise don't get my hopes up." replied Isarabi.

"Well, we're going. Nice meeting you all again." said Naruto.

"How long till we get there?" asked Sasame.

"Hopefully by tommorrow night." said Naruto.

"_Two days... I've got him for two days._" thought Sasame.

* * *

CLIFFY!! AGAIN!! WAHAHA. quarantine makes you insane and 5 days without technology makes it worse. Oh well, I'm free again so wheee... Love it like it please send your request.


	23. Complications: part VI

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

I'll try to update at a once a week basis since school pretty much ate too much of my time. Thanks to all those reviews by the way.

* * *

Naruto's groups had been traveling for the past 12 hours. Everyone with the exemption of Sasame was rather excited to be at Konoha again all for different reasons. Sasame's attitude was slightly understandable to Naruto as Sasame was more of a trade rather than a guest but he would see what he can do. For now, Naruto observed that Sasame was rather quiet as compare to being with her family.

"_Ok, need a game plan here. What do other girls do when they want a guy?... Flirt? Nah. He's probably used to it with those looks. Girlish Charm? Kotohime never taught me those, Ninja skills to impress... Maybe, but if rumors are true then even he won't be even impressed by my level of skill. So what's left?_" thought Sasame as she trailed behind the group.

"_Dammit, what did Neechan teach me again_" thought Sasame.

(**Flashback**)

"Neechan, are you interested in someone?" asked Sasame.

"And if I were?!" replied Kotohime hastily.

"What would you do to get him to notice you?" asked Sasame.

"My my, has Sasame all grown up?" asked Kotohime going into maternal mode.

"No! It's just there's a lot of guys comparing us and I..." said Sasame.

"I'll tell you my trick. We're Kunoichi correct? We give that silent killing aura around us at the same time apply a slight mystery around you. That's what attracts guys." explained Kotohime.

"I don't... get it." said Sasame as she replayed the statement.

"You know Anko of Hidden Village right?" asked Kotohime.

"I know her from the records and I might have seen her a few times. Why?" asked Sasame.

"Well, She's a kunoichi but no one really knows who she is and that's why a lot of guys go for her." said Kotohime.

"But she's got rep all over and I've got zip" said Sasame.

"Well then, the next best thing you can offer is you womanly charm and body" teased Kotohime while Sasame blushed a deep red.

(**flashback end**)

"_My body?_" thought Sasame going redder with each thought when she suddenly bumped into something or someone.

"Gomen! I was..." said Sasame while going full red with Naruto looking at her so close.

"You don't look like you have a fever, that's good." said Naruto

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the front?" asked Sasame.

"Rotation. I have to shift every now and then. Anyway, I saw you spacing out and getting red. I thought you were having a fever so something." said Naruto.

"No no. Im fine. Just... having thoughts that's all." said Sasame.

"If I didn't know better..." said Naruto before he got interrupted.

"**_Shut your trap whelp before you say something stupid. The female reeks of hormones. She's probably embarassed about being near you._**" said Kyuubi.

"_Thanks... I think._" thought Naruto.

"_**For payment I expect you to fuck her sometime soon.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Seriously, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!_" yeled Naruto inside.

"_**Then fuck her when you get home.**_"said Kyuubi.

"_I sometimes wonder who's more perverted...you or Ero-sennin_" thought Naruto.

"_**That depends...**_" said Kyuubi.

"Naruto?" asked Sasame wondering what happened to Naruto.

"Er... I...think we need rest. We'll be at Konoha's border in another 2 hours at best with our current speed so we should be fine." said Naruto.

"Sorry for delaying. You guys must really want to go home right?" asked Sasame.

"We'll be looking forward to Naruto-niichan training us." said Moegi.

"What did I tell you guys?" asked Naruto.

"That outside Konoha, don't use any terms that nin's might deduce our relations." replied Udon.

"Did I really say that?" asked Naruto.

"No but we do get the general idea." said Konohamaru.

"Brats." muttered Naruto while Sasame giggled.

"Naruto-SENSEI, must be excited going back to his girlfriend." said Konohamaru putting emphasis on the word sensei.

"A bit though I'm more worried about what she's doing to Shion." said Naruto.

"Girlfriend? Is it Sakura?" asked Sasame.

"A... no. Her name's Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." said Naruto.

"Hyuga? Naruto! Don't tell me you went for the rich princess type girls." said Sasame.

"No! It's not like that. Er... how should I put it. Would you really not try to go out with a person who risk their life for you just so they could confess?" asked Naruto.

"Well... if you put it that way... but how do really know if it was love not just some form of gratitude of admiration?" asked Sasame hoping that Naruto could have some doubt.

"Well, I mean I would give my life to someone I love... I guess" said Naruto doubtful.

"Is that so..." trailed Sasame.

"Why are we having this conversation again?" asked Naruto slightly noticing a pattern between every girl that asked him.

"No...nothing. Just asking that's all." said Sasame hurriedly.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes really. So care to tell me more about her." said Sasame trying to change the subject while Naruto started saying everything he knew about Hinata.

* * *

**-At Konoha-**

"Achooo"

"You cold Nata-san?" asked Shion thinking of the cute pet name.

"Nata-san?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto-kun already calls you Hina-chan so I'd like something a bit more unique." said Shion.

"Can I ask you something Shion-san?" said Hinata.

"What is it?" replied Shion.

"Why are you always half-naked when you wake up...." asked Hinata.

"I dunno... usually the maidens try to hide that when I wake up... I told you didn't I, I sleepwalk so I gues that includes sleepstripping." said Shion.

"Just what's in your head..." said Hinata.

"Ino should know more actually since she could see it in detail... more... than...what... Shit! Ino might have seen THAT" said Shion panicking.

"Saw what? Wait what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata, I erm... got a vision... A slightly kinky one... well slightly is too loose... anyway, we need to convince Ino that it's more of a dream." said Shion.

"Wait, your not making any sense. Ino saw your vision and why is that a problem?" asked Hinata.

"The vision I had involved you and Naruto... and me" admitted Shion.

"What does... wait as in... you mean like... and this" said Hinata while making gestures.

"That's a mild description on what Naruto did..." said Shion before Hinata paled then fainted with her nose bleeding.

"_When Naruto's involved in my visions it never comes out the same._" thought Shion.

* * *

-**Back to Naruto-**

"You feel that... anyone?" said Naruto rubbing his arms.

"No" replied the four of them as they ate brunch.

"_Man, I felt a chill to my spine though... Like I'm gonna be eaten or something._" thought Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, can you tell us what your gonna teach us?" asked Udon.

"Right. For Konohamaru, I'll teach him the basics of elemental manipulation. I'll just request for some chakra paper back home. Udon, I'll improve your range of weaponry as well as some jutsus you can sync with them and Moegi will accompany me in some taijutsu. From there, I'll rotate the shift or at least until Ebisu get's better." explained Naruto.

"Why do we have to have separate training?" asked Moegi.

"Er... think of it this way... if I all taught you ninjutsu at the same time chance are you guys might hurt or worse kill one another if we're not careful not that I'm saying that you would. Plus, I need to see your strengths and weaknesses at a more detailed form." explained Naruto.

"Wow, taking the whole sensei thing to a whole new level." said Sasame.

"Not really. Just doing what my senseis did." replied Naruto.

"So how is everyone? Is that diet ramen still there?" asked Sasame.

"Yeah. Ichiraku's still there. Why are girls interested in diets and stuff?" asked Naruto offhandedly.

"**_Nice, if she slaps you you ticked her. If she blushes she likes you. I swear you're more dense and at the same time you have more tact than your so called Ero-sennin_**" said Kyuubi suddenly.

"Girls... like to be pretty you know... especially when they like a guy" said Sasame while she blushed a bit.

"_**So counting the amount of women at Konoha you've pretty much got roughly 12-13 that you know and 4 are definitely willing... not bad.**_" said Kyuubi within his mind.

"_What are you... scorekeeper?! and are you comparing me to Ero-sennin_?" asked Naruto.

"_**and what if I am?**_" asked Kyuubi.

"_Don't! It sounds like I'm inheriting his perverted ways or something._" said Naruto.

"**_Well... your dad ain't exactly a perfect role model. I mean how do you think he met your mom._**" asked Kyuubi.

"_Before I even react, How would you know how my dad lived._" asked Naruto.

"**_Inversely, what makes you think I wasn't near Konoha long before I attacked_**" Retorted Kyuubi.

"_Your not making sense here._" said Naruto.

"Naruto? You alright? Your kinda spacing out." said Sasame.

"I'm fine. Just debating on something." replied Naruto.

"Sensei, we've cleaned up here. Now come on! One more day and I can finally get my new jutsus!" said Konohamaru.

"Hahaha. Coming coming." replied Naruto

* * *

-**Meanwhile-**

"_Why! Why is my porn senses tingling! Where are you coming from! This strength... it surpasses that of Master Jiraiya!_" thought Kakashi as he walked throughout Konoha.

Kakashi was more bored than any man in Konoha. Being disabled for a long time, his limbs needed exercise so as part of his new regimen prescribed by his sadistic student, he is to talk a 2 hour stroll anywhere as long as he came back on schedule for his medical examination. His only pasttime was none existent now that he finished his latest Icha Icha novel as well as memorized the previous copies. However, ever since he woke up he had that slight feeling he had when he was around a drunk Anko. The feeling that something kinky was about to happen. He swore if he found out where it is coming from he would continue Jiraiya's work under a new pen name.

"_These women... they all have the look of a fangirl... which means that there's someone who could match Sasuke's level of hotness... If I find you, you will not leave my sight and I will record every kinky adventure you've done... Man, that sounds gay... Maybe that's the reason why Jiraiya rarely gets laid...._" thought Kakashi when his danger senses picked up.

"_Now who would want to tackle me... I know Anko isn't here... I need to... What the... I can't move?_" thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to talk" said Shikamaru as he appear behind him.

"What do you need?" asked Kakashi.

"Your knowledge" said Shikamaru leading him using his shadow bind.

"What kind of knowledge could you get from me?" asked Kakashi.

"Something that's been bothering us." replied Shikamaru as he led them towards Hyuga manor.

"Wait, why here?" asked Kakashi having no control.

"You'll see." said Shikamaru as he led them through the maze like mansion.

"In here." Shikamaru said after leading them in a room with Inoichi, Hiashi and Kurenai.

"Errr... Hi?" said an uncertain Kakashi.

"Afternoon. Are you hungry?" asked Hiashi politely.

"Wha?" said Kakashi.

"Have you eaten? It is lunchtime of course." said Kurenai.

"Stop doddling and get it on. Sakura and Tsunade will pummel me if I'm late for those test again." said Kakashi.

"Very well. Inoichi is curious about a few things he has sneaked upon his daughter that he erased." said Hiashi.

"They concern about Naruto and I would like you to answer them as honestly as possible to get it over quickly." said Inoichi.

"Ok...shoot" said Kakashi.

"By any chance is there an absolute reason for Naruto to be involved in the Clan Restoration Act?" asked Inoichi.

"Wait? What? Naruto's getting married?" asked Kakashi suprised at the question.

"No however I have source that indicate that there is the possibility of him marrying multiple women. I wish to know a reason." said Hiashi.

"I... don't see what this has got to do with me." said Kakashi.

"Remember when Itachi attacked, you slightly reacted to his words Yondaime's legacy. So tell us how did you know it was instantly Naruto." said Kurenai.

"You've obviously gathered enough information about him. Why need me?" asked Kakashi.

"So then does that mean he's really..." said Inoichi.

"Yes, He's my master's son. However, no one in this village including Naruto is supposed to know so tell me how you knew. The only one's who know should only be Godaime and Danzo and even Danzo won't spill that unless he doesn't want to be Hokage." said Kakashi.

"Wait! Danzo knows?" asked Hiashi.

"He has his doubts. I've tried covering Naruto up believe me. So are you telling me how and when did you know?" asked Kakashi.

"You... haven't seen him yet have you?" asked Hiashi.

"Naruto... Sakura said he was on a mission so yeah but what does that have to do with it?" asked Kakashi.

"He looks... so much like Yondaime its sort of obvious." said Inoichi.

"Really?!" said Kakashi.

"_Naruto! You've been the one triggering my ecchi detection. I'm so... proud!_" thought Kakashi.

"Is that so. Can I ask about the CRA thing?" asked Kakashi.

"I'd rather not... Just between us guys... everything I've seen put's Icha Icha paradise to shame." said a blushing Inoichi while Kakashi gulped.

"Dididid you just say put to shame... How dare you! The great works of master Jiraiya, Shame!" said Kakashi defending his beloved porn.

"Would you like a teaser?" asked Inoichi seriously.

"Wha?" said Kakashi shocked at the abrupted interruption.

"Here." said Inoichi before putting his hand on Kakashi's head.

**...1 minute later ...**

"I've... I've seen the light." said Kakashi.

"I knew you'd react to that." said Inoichi.

"Tou-san! Are you home?" yelled someone from outside.

"I think that is Hinata." said Hiashi looking at Kurenai's direction.

"I'll leave you men to your porn." said Kurenai.

"Please don't associate me with that" said Hiashi.

"Anyway, where were we..." said Inoichi

* * *

**-with Hinata-**

"_Wonder where Tou-san is..._" thought Hinata as she came home with Shion to get some stuff for the slumber party.

"Hinata! uhm, Shion, right?" said Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei! What are you doing here? and yes her name's Shion. Shion this is my sensei when I was a genin, Kurenai." introduced Hinata.

"Nice to meet you." said Shion.

"Anyways, I've got a meeting with your father which is still going on by the way. Thats why I'm here" explained Kurenai.

"Oh. Alright. I'll ask him later." said Hinata.

"Ask him what?" asked Kurenai.

"It's personal Kurenai-sensei." said Hinata.

"You don't keep secrets so come on..." said Kurenai patiently.

"I'll tell you sometime later. Right now, I'm getting some stuff for Shion to wear." said Hinata.

"Ok. Well nice meeting you both." said Kurenai.

"_I'm worried for the day Naruto comes back_" thought Kurenai as she left.

* * *

Hmm... I've been getting mails about this script so I'll post it now. I've got three guests here.

Author: I'd like you guys to welcome Jiraiya, Minato and Sarutobi in this extra.

Minato: Man, I only get 2 chapters worth of air time in Naruto after 442 chapters. I blame Sarutobi. I mean Orochimaru would've revived me already.

Sarutobi: But that would mean you would be under Orochimaru's influence.

Author: Not to interrupt or anything but where's Jiraiya?

Sarutobi/Minato: Peeking.

Author: Anyway, I've been asked to confirm something. Is it true that Jiraiya really... you know every 150 women?

Minato: Hello no.

Sarutobi: I think it means 1 out of every 150 visit of any cities not 1 out every woman. I mean there are billions of women.

Author: 1 out 150 cities?

Minato: It's like he gets one girl from that one city out of 150 visits.

Author: Ok so let's say a city's average population is around 10000 and roughly half of that is women ... 1 out 750000 attempts... does that include his spy network?

Minato: Not really.

Jiraiya: OI OI OI Where do you think I got my wonderful inspiration!

Author: Oh, your here. Anyway so where do you get your ideas?

Jiraiya: I got it from... I've got to run sorry.

Author: That was wierd...

Kushina/Shizune/Konan: COME BACK HERE PERVERT!!

Minato: Sensei... peeked... at my wife... YOU"D BETTER RUN *charging rasengan*

Sarutobi: He even bragged he was undetectable....

Author: Oh well tune in next time.


	24. Complications: part VII end arc

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Sorry for the late updates...somebody in my thesis team forgot the actual documents so... you get the point... Enjoy.

* * *

Ino was excited for later. Sakura had gotten her one of the dozens of Hokage's spare crystal balls and she finally had gotten used to putting images of her memories into them as well as using claivoyance with it like her dad. She can't wait to find out any more juicy stuff from her girl friends to share. She liked Shion the best as she gave her more than enough fuel for wet dreams to last months but strangely some of them are rather vague but still she could just "persuade" another mind sweep.

Currently, she was just at the shop when her dad, Shikamaru and Kurenai dropped by. She knew if it involved Shikamaru, it'll be boring for her but Kurenai's presence made her more curious about it. She really wanted to eavesdrop as they passed her by and went up the office above the shop. She was slightly ticked that Shikamaru didn't even have the slightest indication of acknowledging her, her one the most beautiful women in their generation. As they say, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn or something.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru who was about sit paused as he felt a shiver up his spine.

"What's wrong?" asked Inoichi.

"Like someone wants to make my day more troublesome than it already is." replied Shikamaru.

"Remind me again why you chased me down after Hiashi's meeting?" asked Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I want to ask you a more detail rulings about the kunoichi code as you are already exempt from it." replied Inoichi.

"Hm... you... really think Naruto would..." said Kurenai.

"I doubt it but there is a small chance." replied Inoichi.

"Erm, can anyone kindly explain why I didn't get anything?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'll explain first. The ruling Inoichi asked is that if so happen a kunoichi get pregnant by a nin who's country shall the baby be and the other is that if a kunoichi does get pregnant by a suitor inside the same nation, it must be at least by a clan's baby otherwise, it will be aborted." said Kurenai.

"...and...your thinking Naruto might knock up Hinata?" asked Shikamaru.

"I hope not... or at least until they're married." said Kurenai.

"So, what does that have to do with you Inoichi?" asked Shikamaru.

"You have to understand, there are complication in terms of the CRA." said Inoichi.

"You want Ino as a candidate?" asked Kurenai seriously.

"Heavens no! In fact, I would love it if she remained my little girl forever but... what?!... I can dream can't I" reotrted Inoichi seeing the looks he got from Kurenai and Shikamaru.

"So what are your reasons?" asked Shikamaru seriously.

"Follow with me here, large clans affect smaller clans but small clans that are allowed CRA's affect larger clans. Financially, being in Naruto's web of clan friends would be a great benefit but aside from that politically speaking I'd rather have him closest to the position of Hokage or at the very least a seat amongst the council." replied Inoichi.

"Why him? Kakashi would most likely be another candidate when Tsunade-sama chooses to retire." replied Kurenai.

"I can imagine a pervert whose ideals revolve around Icha Icha govern Konohagure by decreeing that all women be stripped when entering his office or something" retorted Shikamaru while Inoichi blushed a bit while Kurenai paled at the thought.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"_Why did I have the urge to become Hokage... must be Naruto influencing me... PHONEBOOK HELP ME FIND HIS APARTMENT!!_" thought Kakashi as he has still yet to find his student's apartment not knowing why Tsunade denied him in the first place.

"_He's desperate alright... there's two women in gaki's apartment right now I don't want him being near at all._" thought Tsunade.

* * *

"There's one slight... complication I forsee... how do we break the news to him..." said Shikamaru.

"We...didn't consider that did we..." continued Inoichi.

"It'll be best if Kakashi or Tsunade does it to avoid a rampage." reasoned Kurenai.

"Actually, the best would be if he already knew... I mean he's dense not stupid." said Shikamaru.

"Yes, we do have to consider that he has some idea..." said Inoichi.

"Where's Hiashi's part in all of this?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's convincing the council that Naruto doesn't need the CRA actually but within reasoning Naruto is our closest linking to regaining our golden age." said Inoichi.

"I don't get it." said Kurenai.

"Yondaime was a feared man across nations. Imagine Naruto's impact to other nations if his identity was revealed." said Inoichi.

"I'm leaning towards the probability of wars really and lots of troublesome women asking for his sperm." said Shikamaru.

"Why is Naruto considered within the CRA?" asked Kurenai.

"Good question. As what I know, Yondaime was never really in a clan nor had any bloodline however Danzo decreed it so that he could eventually learn Hirashin from any offspring he has. He could manipulate Yondaime's child into his own personal weapon and made sure to have his own army of Hirashin capable clan or at least until Kyuubi attacked and ruined that plan." explained Inoichi.

"How do you know this?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ibiki. If you want some of the deepest secrets of Konoha you only have a few to go to. Danzo is top but Ibiki is pretty much 2nd. No one wants to be near him which makes him ideal for a secret keeper." said Inoichi.

"How are you sure of this fact?" asked Kurenai.

"Would you like to review his interrogation with previous traitor Root members?" asked Inoichi back with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'd rather not, even the reports make me queezy and I'd rather not take any chances with this one coming any time soon." said Kurenai as she patted her belly.

"Makes me wonder where is he... He's supposed to back by tomorrow" said Inoichi.

"Probably taking a nap... that's what I'd do" replied Shikamaru.

"So, let's do a vote before we start to shake Konoha. Naruto first or the council." said Inoichi.

* * *

Naruto was very sleepy... he had been on watch since last night. They had traveled until they reached the border. Naruto timed it that he could arrive by his bed by nighttime assuming Tsunade would let him go. He didn't get his hopes high otherwise they'd end up wasted. Right now, he was watching other Konoha nin patrol while waiting for confirmation and approval...

"_It's kinda stupid to be even waiting when I'm a Konoha nin._" thought Naruto.

"**_They could be thinking your an enemy..._**" reasoned the fox.

"_That'll be fun..._" thought Naruto sarcastically.

"_**Oh bear in mind that female you brought... I can't wait to fuck her**_" replied Kyuubi.

"_I'm starting to wonder who is worse..._" replied Naruto.

"_**Jiraiya... I'm a demon, fucking is part of a daily exercise while humans are to 'make love' only on certain occasions**_" reasoned the Kyuubi while laughing.

"_A little serious though, for the past week I'm feeling more tired than usual but at the same time I feel full of energy... What's going on here?_" said Naruto.

"_**So it starts... You've been exposed to too much of my chakra... your system's adjusting... that includes your physical characteristics.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Why now? Why didn't it start like after I fought Pein._" asked Naruto.

"_**You just didn't notice. You've gotten taller, more masculine and more toned ever since you've gain back your seal.**_" explianed Kyuubi before Naruto connection got interrupted.

"Naruto? You've been up all night?" called someone from behind.

"Yeah." replied Naruto as he watched Sasame hand him a cup of coffee.

"You should sleep you know." said Sasame.

"I will. Just as soon as Udon and Konohamaru wake up." said Naruto.

"So I bet you're ready to go back huh..." said Sasame sadly.

"Yeah, I'll try to ask granny if you could bunk in with me but I doubt that." joked Naruto.

"What would your girlfriend say!" teased Sasame.

"More girls?!" replied Naruto at the joked while both of them laughed.

"Being your girlfriend must be demanding." said Sasame while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hinata has to put up with a lot of fangirl abuse. She doesn't mind. She keeps telling me that like hell she's gonna be taken down by a bunch of fangirls when she finally got me." said Naruto as he smiled a real smile.

"You really like her huh?" said Sasame as he looked at that gorgeous smile.

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"Your smile. It's more... real when you talk about her." said Sasame.

"You think?" asked Naruto.

"You don't realize this yourself but your smile looks less goofy... it feels warm like welcoming. Your past smile feels more like a sneer really like your were daring everyone" said Sasame.

"Really? I mean I didn't even mean that. Sure, I had some issues back then but did my goofy smile actually feel like that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah... like your were daring anyone to get close. Like your lonely. That's it! A lonely smile." said Sasame while Naruto just smiled even more.

"Are you reading me?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not!" said Sasame as she blushed.

"You like me right?" asked Naruto as straight forward as possible.

"Hohow... can you even ask that... I mean why would I like a guy who has a girlfriend!" defended Sasame while blushing at the same time.

"Just wondering. I mean your always blushing when we make eye contact and you did space out during after our lunch staring at my direction" reasoned Naruto staring at Sasame.

"Its... not like that..." said Sasame while blushing not coming up with any ideas while Naruto's brain was starting to comprihend how insensitive he was.

"Sorry. I'm slightly happy that such a wonderful lady could even consider to like me..." said Naruto.

"No no... uhm was I really that obvious?" said Sasame.

"Only at the wrong moments. This is a bit awkward but lets try to ... you know." said Naruto as casually as he could.

"Yeah. However..." said Sasame before she moved in and gave him a kiss.

"...I'm borrowing your motto a bit so there's no way I'd give up." said Sasame as she left a open mouthed Naruto.

"_**So I take it that's number 3... Good job kit. Your making your sensei's proud.**_" said Kyuubi.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"_Why do I have the sudden urge to lock Naruto when he gets back?_" thought Hinata as she and Shion headed towards Hyuga Manor yet again.

"Something wrong Nata-san?" asked Shion who saw Hinata looked... a cross between pissed and worried.

"Just thought about Naruto." said Hinata.

"It must be a woman." replied Shion while Hinata looked at her incredulously.

"Naruto wouldn't cheat... would he..." said Hinata.

"Usually when you think about some, it's an omen that someone else is thinking about the same person." said Shion.

"Let's not think about it." said Hinata.

"You know you should really tell him everything you feel." said Shion.

"I do tell him!" defended Hinata.

"Everything? Including you wants? You weren't exactly quiet when you 'relieved' yourself last night" said Shion.

"You heard?" said Hinata while blushing.

"I think the whole block heard it." said Shon.

"I don't know how Naruto will react. I mean we had sex once but for me... it's like...it awakened me." said Hinata.

"He's that good?" asked Shion.

"He's... got a lot of stamina... I didn't know why but when we did it for the first time, I got the feeling that I didn't er... satisfy him." admitted Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Shion.

"He fucked me for hours but I blacked out and when I awoke I saw that feral look in his eyes." said Hinata.

"It's simple. Practice. Practice till you can completely satisfy him... er, just wondering though how big was he? I mean... you now to get fucked to the point of blacking out." asked Shion.

"He's above average... roughly 7 and a half maybe 8 at most." said Hinata quietly as they entered the compound.

"..." was all Shion's reply as she was going from pink to red.

"This way" said Hinata as Shion was about to walk into the opposite direction.

While walking they could here voices from the council room. Normally, any conversation would've been silenced by the seals behind the door by for some reason it clear. Hinata and Shion will never forget the words that etched in their brains as they could hear the controversy that was being dicussed.

"Hiashi-sama, are you sure? Naruto is Yondaime's son?" asked a council elder's voice.

"I have many evidence supporting this and a witness would testify should I call him." said the voice that could've only been Hinata's dad.

"Aren't you worried? That there lies the chance for Godaime implementing it on him as it was done to Yondaime." said a female voice.

"Minato refused to use it therefore it probable that he may refuse" reasoned Hiashi.

"We cannot be certain of this. You do realize the extend of power we are lending to other clans should he marry other women of lower status." asked another council member

"That subject is to be discussed when the time comes. Now before we end..." said Hiashi pausing a bit. Hinata and Shion realizing that he may have sensed them quickly and quite made it up towards Hinata's room.

"You alright Hinata?" asked Shion who didn't understood much of the conversation.

"I'm not so sure." said Hinata.

"Who was that Yondaime-Minato person?" asked Shion.

"Yondaime-sama was the person who defeat Kyuubi no Kitsune the night it attacked and sealed it inside Naruto. Naruto..." said Hinata as tears started to fall.

"What's wrong?!" asked Shion a little more forceful.

"it's just sad. Naruto's hero has always been Yondaime and it turns out he was your dad and cursed you. It's just so wrong. Everything happens... it always him." said Hinata while she cried.

"It's not like I don't understand how it feels. My mom gave me my power and with it I was cursed with the knowledge that people might die protecting me." said Shion.

"I've got to tell him." said Hinata suddenly

"It might... be best if you don't. He may or may not take it so well." said Shion.

"But I can't just wait... I mean... I want to at least give him the knowledge that he wasn't abandoned at that he was loved, that his family really didn't have a choice." said Hinata.

"And how do you think he'll react? Think rationally! Your a chunnin. There's a chance Naruto might break apart. Are you willing to risk that?" asked Shion.

"I...I don't know." said Hinata.

"Look. We should just get ready for Ino's slumber party later and forget this ever happened." said Shion while Hinata silently agreed.

* * *

You guys are probably wondering why I cut it here... the thing is Ino's slumber party will have it's own whole chapter. Anyways sorry for the late updates. I'll try to widen my schedule but no promises.


	25. The next step is

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Just like to say thanks who are still reading and I'm kinda sorry that I'm too busy to even reply to some of your comments. Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto and the gang was refreshed knowing they can get an afternoon snack at the nearby town. Naruto used some of Jiraiya's old shortcuts and managed to reduce the time it took to arrive at Konoha. Truthfully, he wasn't supposed to use them unless he was alone but it's not like they'll be travelling the same route back... or at least that was what he hoped. They were at a restaurant at the moment waiting for their food while thinking what else to do next. He has a slight problem due to Kami's perfect timing. Of all moments for Konohamaru to change shift Konohamaru just had to see it. He could tell Konohamaru was still thinking about what he said because Konohamaru was looking somewhere between sick and intigued.

(**Flashback**)

Sasame was walking away from him when he heard whistling from above. Quickly looking up, he saw Konohamaru smirking at him. He went up to him immediately.

"So how long have you been here?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Just enough" was Konohamaru's smart reply.

"So what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell Hinata unless... you help me improve with the Rasengan, not teach me just some B-C level jutsus." said Konohamaru.

"Honestly,... Fine, but to be honest you could have demanded something more really." said Naruto a bit too calmly.

"Eh?!" was all Konohamaru could say.

"You'll understand when you get a girlfriend. They have that weird radar that instantly knows you've done something. Besides, I was planning to help with the Rasengan even if you didn't tell." said Naruto.

"Ha...Wa... " stuttered Konohamaru.

"Well, it's your shift. Night err morning..." said Naruto.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Konohamaru.

"I heard that!" yelled Naruto back.

(**Flashback end)**

_"Honestly, He thinks he can blackmail me... I'd rather face Hinata anytime." _thought Naruto.

"Hmm, I think we can make by sun down though theres a chance Tsunade might hold us up for our report." announced Naruto.

"That gives us plenty of time." whispered Sasame.

"...*gulp* Anyway, I'm kinda suggesting we do a written summary now that way we can hopefully get out early." said Naruto while eying a thoughtful Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru, talk to you outside." said Naruto who stood up.

"Sure." said Konohamaru as he followed him while Udon and Moegi discussed what they did during the mission.

"So what's eating you. You haven't said anything since I woke up." said Naruto.

"Just thinking about the whole girlfriend thing." said Konohamaru.

"And?"asked Naruto.

"Er... How do I get one?" Konohamaru asked very quietly.

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto quietly replied while looking around to see if anyone could hear it.

"Well, you have a girlfriend and other women aren't discouraged even if you say you have." said Konohamaru.

"Err... That isn't something I'm proud of." admitted Naruto.

"So got tips?" asked Konohamaru.

"Er... where did you get the idea to get a girlfriend?" asked Naruto.

"Just thought about the stuff you said and I guess I got kinda jealous." said Konohamaru.

"That's good enough, I guess. Tips e... I never really was that good with women and I still ain't but some of the things I've learnt are be polite to women, if a woman you don't like confess, reject her not too harshly and ask if you could be friends. If it's the off chance that it's a crazy psycho, run. Don't drink with women unless you really want your first time... you get my point and never leave a woman in the middle of a business district or else." said Naruto.

"How come?" asked Naruto.

"... Try it and tell me what happens" said Naruto with an evil smile.

"Nevermind." said Konohamaru.

"If you want really good tips, I suggest you ask Shikamaru. He's got that whole long distance relation thing going." said Naruto.

"Isn't that a rumor?" asked Konohamaru.

"Maybe, maybe not but from what I see Temari might take him faster than Shikamaru might think of it." said Naruto.

"Is... er sex good?"asked Konohamaru looking back to see if his teammates were still seated.

"Ok, first of all, has Ebisu taught you 3 anything about the birds and the bess?" asked Naruto.

"Not really." said Konohamaru

"_Dear Kami, why me?_" thought Naruto.

"Right. This isn't the time or place for me to even discuss that. Tell you what, when we get back to Konoha you decide when I'll explain... that" said Naruto.

"Ok. Er why does Ebisu-sensei avooid this when we ask him?" asked Konohamaru.

"He does, does he?" said Naruto.

"_Coward. A closet pervert can't even explain the works to his... what does he call him again... 'honorable grandson'_" thought Naruto.

"Yeah, he goes all shaky and says that such acts are not to be even considered by the next Hokage." said Konohamaru.

"_Yet the same ojisan read Ero-sennin's perverted books day and night._" thought Naruto when they got interrupted.

"Food's ready" said Udon.

"Coming." called both of them.

"We'll discuss this later." said Naruto as they both entered.

* * *

-**In Konoha, Hyuga manor-**

"_Naruto... I can feel you. Come home soon already._" thought Hinata as she was more and more reluctant to even go to Ino's slumber party.

"Hinata, can I borrow this?" asked Shion pointing at the red nightgown.

"Sure, I dont wear it much. I don't think it suits me." said Hinata looking at it.

"Where did you even get it?" asked Shion.

"Ino will probably ask that. I'll tell you then." replied Hinata while Shion merely shrugged.

"What about this blue... is that backless..." thought aloud Shion while Hinata looked at it.

"I remember that. Tenten joked saying I should wear it in front of Naruto to test of he really is gay." said Hinata while Shion giggled.

"Why would you guys think he's gay? Doesn't he have a thing with Sakura before?" asked Shion.

"He does but for us, it's common knowledge that his first kiss was with a guy. His best friend in fact." said Hinata while Shion looked at her with pure disbelief.

"Wow. That would have made a great party conversation." said Shion.

"It still does." said Hinata while Shion giggled even more.

"Which ones are you taking?" asked Shion as she looked at Hinata's closet.

"I'll probably take the grey or pink ones." said Hinata.

"You mean these?" asked Shion holding up a pair of lingerie.

"NOT THOSE" said Hinata as she snatched it back.

"For Naruto?" asked Shion.

"It was supposed to be." said Hinata.

"HINATA!" called someone from downstairs.

"That's either Neji or Tou-san... Honestly, Neji-niisan sounding more like him." said Hinata as she left Shion looking around for more nightgowns.

"Tou-san?" Hinata called back.

"Hai. Come down for a minute." said Hiashi.

"I understand you have a guest up there from the rustling I hear." deducted Hiashi while Hinata nodded in answer.

"I'll be quick. By an chance, did you hear any of our conversation during our meeting? I won't force you this time to give me an answer." said Hiashi.

"I...I didn't want to hear it. I didn't know why I heard it but I just couldn't block it out." said Hinata.

"So I guess you know. Naruto is... at best limited to 3 wives. However, knowing the council's love for Yondaime's era, they could force to decree Naruto into a walking sex machine" said Hiashi venomously.

"I... want to love... Naruto and keep him to myself really..." said Hinata.

"_So do I_" thought Hiashi.

"...but the thing is Naruto himself hasn't told me he loves me so...I can't really call him mine." said Hinata.

"Best thing I can tell you is that if Naruto does happen to get CRA, make sure you at least know the other women. It'll create less tension." advised Hiashi.

"Eh?" said Hinata.

"Forget it. Good luck instead but I doubt you need it. I have that much confidence in you." said Hiashi as he left her.

"_Weird but at least he loves me... I think_" thouht Hinata as she got back upstairs.

"Hinata?" Shion asked when Hinata entered the room.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"What did your dad talk about?" asked Shion.

"Just the stuff we heard." said Hinata.

"Do you want to... you know." said Shion.

"Not really but er... you... love Naruto also right?" asked Hinata.

"Why are you asking me all of this all of a sudden." said Shion as she blushed.

"It's just that... Naruto can be given the CRA. CRA stands for Clan Restoration Act. I... was kinda hoping that I'd rather have Naruto love someone he knows rather that some whore the council picks." said Hinata.

"Me? I...I'm not even sure about Naruto. Heck, remember when we kissed? I'm even having dreams about those." admitted Shion.

"Shion-san? Are you... er... bi?" asked Hinata awkwardly.

"How many times do I have to say drop the suffix and about my sexuality... I'm not really sure. I have these...vague...Ino... I get it. I know why Ino invited me." said Shion.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"There's this... I can't tell. It's either a dream or a vision but I'm pretty sure Ino saw it. It was...embarassing." said Shion.

"How embarassing is it?" asked Hinata who stood up to pack.

"You'll be... thinking about Naruto for weeks." said Shion.

"We better hurry. Ino said to meet at Tenten's before 7." said Hinata trying to change the subject.

"Hinata, what makes you think Naruto doesn't love you?" asked Shion who changed the topic sensing a different aura from Hinata.

"I think he does... but at the same time he hasn't exactly told me directly. I never really asked him to be my lover. I mean I kinda confessed in an awkward moment." said Hinata.

"How exactly did you confess to him?" asked Shion.

"He was pinned down and I tried to help him against someone immensely stronger than I was. I knew I couldn't win so I kinda confessed right there while thinking that I could die knowing at least I told him but... I never really...You know... I never planned it or anything." confessed Hinata.

"Let's try to keep these thoughts later to ourselves. Ino might try pry thses thoughts..." said Shion thoughtfully.

"Right. I'm done. How about you?" asked Hinata.

"Er, Hinata... Is this what I think it is?" asked Shion holding up a very revealing set of lingerie.

"I'm not! Sakura gave those to me!" said Hinata snatching it up.

"_Just how many lingirie does this girl have..._" thought Shion as she packed the clothes she'd like to borrow.

* * *

**-Time Skip 6pm-**

"Finally, we're here." said Sasame seeing the gates.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping Shikamaru's on charge. He's so lazy, he'll let us in almost automatically." said Naruto.

"Can we now stop calling you sensei?" joked Konohamaru.

"Fine but during training just call me Naruto." said Naruto.

"Sure." said Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"Just wondering, should I visit your sensei... I mean Rasengan an a normal person hurts like mad but just how bad was your diffusal?" asked Naruto.

"Ahaha, I er... use roughly 90% of my chakra..." said Konohamaru.

"No wonder. Wait a moment." said Naruto recognizing the guard as Genma.

"Naruto. Your back early. Well get to Tsunade soon. I hear she's been having too many headaches." advised Genma.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he led them towards Hokage Tower.

"_This'll be a drag_" thought Naruto as he approached the tower

"_**But thinking about making 'love' your woman makes it all worth it, right?**_" asked Kyuubi.

"_Yeah... hey, you made it sound like that's the only think I think about Hinata._" retort Naruto.

"_**Your right... It's not woman rather its women.**_" countered Kyuubi.

"_There's not point in winning against you is there?_" asked Naruto.

"_**You learn well, kit.**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto talked to Tsunade's secretary.

"You alright? You seem out of it?" asked the secretary.

"I'm fine." replied Naruto while still debating with his inner demon.

"Just wait a moment before Tsunade-sama lets you in" said the secretary.

"We'll wait here." said Naruto.

...A few moments...

"Naruto, Tsunade will see you you now." said the secretary.

"Thanks." said Naruto while entering.

"Good to see your early for once... Hmm, your missing someone." said Tsunade as she looked at each individual.

"Eh?" was only Naruto's only reply.

"You didn't happen to forget your other mission?" asked Tsunade.

"Knew there was something." said Naruto.

"Stand back." he warned.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**" muttered Naruto.

"Now will I summon them?" asked Shima.

"Yeah go ahead." said Naruto as Shima disappeared yet again.

"Them?" asked Tsunade aloud.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**" yelled Naruto as a small stripped frog appeared.

"...and you are?" asked Naruto.

"Gamahiru. Stand back a bit." said Gamahiru as he expanded and out came Yukie and Tayuya.

"Oh wait. Here. Give it to the others to say thanks" said Naruto as he took something from his pouch and gave it to the frog.

"Aye aye." said the frog before poofing out.

"Naruto?" asked Yukie who slightly doubting who summoned her. She looking at him in every detail. He was... unNaruto like.

"Er, yeah. So how was Tayuya?" asked Naruto.

"Tayuya? As in one of the sound four?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah. She's under my custody if you don't mind. I have plans for her." said Naruto. Tayuya slightly fidgeted at the thought of being wanted.

"As your Hokage may I ask what do you need of her?" asked Tsunade as politely as her headache would allow.

"For the mean time, I need you to give her a thorough check up. Kabuto did a lot of stuff to her and she's supposed to be dead." said Naruto.

"Hmm...On the condition that you tell me what your plans are." bargained Tsunade.

"We'll talk about it later." said Naruto while Sasame and Yukie were giving him incredulous looks.

"_Cool..._" thought Sasame.

"_Hot!!_" thought Yukie.

"Anyway, First of all here's a written summary of the mission." said Naruto as he handed out some papers.

"So can I ask now what Yukie-chan and Sasame-chan are here for" asked Naruto while Yukie and Sasame blushed at being addressed with chan.

"Sasame is under custody while we extract information from her while Yukie decided to enjoy Konoha's new look or at least that was what she says." said Tsunade.

"Since Sasame's under custody, I guess that means you'll be the one providing her a place to stay, right?" asked Naruto.

"At least you learn. However, like Shion, Yukie has yet to know this place so for the rest of the night I'll have to ask someone to accompany her as well as Tayuya." said Tsunade.

"Get me Shikamaru." said Tsunade to the microphone.

"You're really expecting Shikamaru to take care of his supossed killer 3 years ago?" asked Naruto.

"My my, such sarcasm. I think it's the best way to amend old wound of his." said Tsunade.

"That's not what I meant. When Temari finds out, Konoha's going to lose one of it's best strategists." joke Naruto.

"That fan chick?" blurted Tayuya.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask, how's your body?" asked Naruto while Sasame and Yukie flushed the turn red.

"It's fine. Getting wetter here and there and she's been sliding something around me but otherwise, it helps with the deterioration." said Sasame not noticing the implications of her words.

"Man, Shima beat some manners in you?" joked Naruto.

"No, that was my doing" said Yukie proudly.

"The only thing I heard from you was your constant whining." muttered Sasame.

"Aw, come on! How come your polite at Naruto and Shima but not me and I'm the one giving lessons." said Yukie.

"Girls. Argue outside." said Tsuande gripping the table and cracking a few splinters loose.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi you guys are dismissed. I'll find you guys tomorrow. Try to make it after lunch." said Naruto.

"You bet! We're sleeping all night! " announced Konohamaru happily before leaving top speed while Udon and Moegi follow suit leaving Sasame, Naruto and Tsunade alone.

"Tsunade, er... there's a request I'd like." said Naruto.

"Which is?" asked Tsunade.

"Er... Can Sasame have like one day off... I mean we weren't supposed to be back by tommorow night so you know..." said Naruto.

"Hmmm... I'll allow it but under those circumstance, wouldn't you leave Sasame without a place to stay unless your not suggesting..." said Tsunade.

"Yeah, Hina-chan might castrate me if I do that." said Naruto while Sasame chose this moment to act.

"Aw, I'll be good. Remember, you mistook me once as a guy so pretend I am one." said Sasame hugging him while Tsunade snickered.

"**_Ha! The brat won't even think of you as a male with those tits._**" said Kyuubi to Naruto while Naruto tried to ignore him while the word 'tits' burned into his senses and became suddenly aware of how soft they are and started blushing.

"Ahem. While I don't doubt Naruto's sincerity to avoid any mishaps, I'm not too sure about your's." said Tsunade while she glared at Sasame forcing her to let go of Naruto.

"I'll behave, promise..." said Sasame in her most innocent voice.

"_...not_" thought Sasame.

"Naruto, It's mostly your call since you have had experience with her before so I'll trust any judgement you have." said Tsunade.

"She could stay at my place just for the night. I'll escort her to your place tommorow. Besides, Hina-chan and Shion will watch over her." said Naruto.

"You have a good point. Very well but after tommorow, she goes under the custody of Konoha." said Tsunade.

"Thanks." said Naruto.

"Shouldn't we let them in?" asked Sasame who pointed at the two girls outside.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Bring them in." said Tsunade to the mic again.

"You guys done?" asked Naruto as politely as he could.

"We're fine" they answered at the same time.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama" said Shikamaru who came through the door as well.

"A yes, there's someone I'd like you to meet and put under your care for a while." said Tsunade pointing at Tayuya while Shikamaru's jaw just dropped.

"But how? I thought she was... nevermind. Too troublesome to even think about it." said Shikamaru.

"Good. At the moment, she has no lodging so I'm assign you to place her under your watch until Naruto comes to... er...collect, no...need her" said Tsunade.

"Come on then. You need to tell me what happened 3 years ago" said Shikamaru dragging Tayuya out with him.

"The last problem is Yukie." pointed out Naruto.

"Right. The thing is under her request, she has asked for you to be her personal bodyguard during her remainder here. May I remind you that your still under your current mission of keeping an eye of Shion." said Tsunade.

"Yeah yeah. So does that mean Yukie lives in my place or did you assign a room?" asked Naruto.

"Fortunately, since Yukie has already sent an advance letter, I have prepared the neccesities. She will be lodging next door of your apartment." said Tsunade.

"Aw... how will Naruto-kun protect me during the night if a bad man comes in?" teased Yukie.

"I'm sure he'll find a way. Anyways, you're dismissed. I'll give you your pay tommorow and your alotted rest period." said Tsunade.

"Fine and do lessen your shadow clones next time." advised Naruto out of nowhere.

"Wha? How did you..." asked Tsunade.

"You get headaches every now and then but even I'll get a migraine every hour if I get 5 days worth of information in a minute. Well, night" said Naruto.

"_Tschh, Maybe I'll set it to 3...is it really that late... my how does time fly._" thought Tsunade as Naruto left her office.

* * *

Yeah, cliffhanging. If you'd notice the day isn't over yet... that's because the next chapter will have lemons so I can't put it all here. Anyways, I owe you guys and extra chapter for being late. I'll double update next time.

""


	26. Lucky to be you

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Sorry for the very late update. It's midterm week. UGH. ENJOY!

* * *

**(LEMON?)**

Hinata has pinned down Shion and was kissing her. Their lips pressed against one another exchanging their tongues in a fierce battle. Hinata won over Shion and begun to take off her top. Shion felt very hot too and followed in Hinata's suit. Shion can feel Hinata's knee pressing in her privates while Hinata was taking the rest of her clothes off. Her whole body shivered in the feeling of it. Her mind was going blank. Hinata was slowly sucking on her nipple while feeling up her panties. Shion was on the verge of an orgasm when Hinata stopped. Hinata position herself so Shion could have a full view of Hinata's wet pussy. Hinata quickly dove between Shion legs and Shion let a moan escape from her lips. Shion's head was spinning even more as her body was begging for release. The moment Shion could feel it again, her body jerked towards Hinata's face covering her with her juices. Shion lay on the bed panting when Hinata placed her pussy on top her face inviting her. Shion moved closer and licked the clit. Hinata shivered in the feeling. She loved being on top and more so with her pussy being eaten. She was about to climax when Naruto entered the room...

(**LEMON END**)

"What the...?" was all Naruto's reply before Hinata ran towards him in her birthday suit and gave him a very deep kiss not noticing the comapny Naruto brought with him.

"**_Best Homecoming EVER!_**" said the Kyuubi inside him while Naruto wondered while Hinata tasted like... alchohol.

"Hina-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed sooooo long. You shouldn't keep us girl waiting." pouted Hinata.

"I'd love to but Hinata there's... Hmph" said Naruto but was interrupted by a second kiss this time from Shion also naked.

"You!... You said you only had one girlfriend." said Sasame.

"Naruto, your pretty popular it seems." said Yukie.

"_Just what the hell is going on tonight._" thought Naruto.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

-**2 hours ago, at Tenten's place**-

"Hinata! Shion-san! Welcome. They're upstairs." said Tenten as she opened the door.

"Drop the suffix please." said Shion as she took of her shoes.

"Are we the last ones?" asked Hinata.

"Yep. Sakura and Ino have already made the food and drinks and brought it upstairs." said Tenten.

"So what'll we be doing?" asked Shion who was unfamiliar with sleepovers since this was her first.

"Gossip always comes first if it usually involves Ino" replied Tenten while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Ino who just came from Tenten's room.

"We were just talking about you." said Hinata.

"Honestly, I usually start the gossip and it's not even about me and yet you guys are already starting... I'm so proud." said Ino jokingly.

"Shall we all go in there?" asked Hinata pointing at the room.

"Yeah." said Tenten while Ino went in first.

"So your all probably wondering why we are here and why I invited Naruto's little guest over here." said Ino.

"That baka did something?" asked Sakura to Shion while Shion shook her head.

"For now, let's eat then I'll show you guys." said Ino getting a pillow to sit on.

"Is this sake?" asked Hinata.

"Yup. Tsunade-sama has like a whole storage room full of that. She might not even noticed it." said Sakura.

"I mean aren't we underage to be drinking..." said Hinata while Shion took her cup and drained it in one go.

"Shion-san..." said an awed Tenten at her drinking skills.

"It's nothing. I sneaked some of the soldier's sake a lot back then so I'm used to it." said Shion.

"Well, I ain't losing." said Tenten as she took her own cup and tried to drink it in one gulp. Key word is tried. Tenten choked at halfway through spraying Ino and Hinata.

"Tenten!" said both of them angrily while Tenten was a little tipsy.

"What's wrong? Can't hold your liquor?!" teased Shion.

"You wish... that's Tenten's warm up, after that..." said Sakura watching Tenten tentatively.

"You're on now bitch." said Tenten shocking them all by gulping down an entire bottle of sake in one go.

"I won't lose either!" said Shion with her pride flaring up

"_Somehow this is not going to end well._" thought Hinata watching Shion drinking one bottle of sake.

"Come on, Hinata. Have a go at it." said Shion who was pressuring Hinata to drink.

"You'll need it Hinata." said Ino.

"Why?" asked Hinata forcing the bottle Shion was pressing against her away.

"Huddle up girls there's a little something I want to show you guys." said Ino grabbing a crystal ball.

"What's that for?" asked a slightly drunk Tenten.

"To get it on." said Ino before everything blacked out.

Tenten felt weird. Her body felt as though she was floating in some kind of space. Also, she didn't feel the effects of the alchohol. She looked around and saw Hinata, Shion and Sakura with the same expression.

"Where are we?" asked Tenten.

* * *

(**LEMON**)

Hinata was about to answer Tenten when she heard a familiar sound. It was the kind of sound that only she would want to hear. Suddenly, they're surroundings changed into Naruto's apartment. Sakura and Tenten didn't know of course but she followed the sound in which she was sure it was her Naruto. Tenten, Sakura and Shion followed her being curious about the sound. Hinata made a movement to push the door open only to find that she could go through it. When Sakura, Tenten and Shion bumped into her, all they could do was stare.

Naruto was kissing Shion while Shion pressed herself on his arm while the could hee his penis going in and out of Hinata's pussy. Another Naruto, probably a clone, was being sucked by Hinata. Shion's and Naruto's tongue was battling it out as a new cloned poofed out of existence and grabbed her breast and kneaded them together.

The real Hinata was shocked, angry, a little annoyed and at the same time turned on at the sight of her boyfriend kissing another woman while doing her at the same time. Sakura and Tenten was watching or rather drooling while Shion examined her counterpart closer.

"Is Naruto that big?" demanded Tenten.

"Since when did Naruto become like that?" asked Sakura.

"He's really gentle." pointed out Shion while Hinata blushed from pink to crimson with each question.

They stopped harrasing the real Hinata as the the Hinata fucking Naruto suddenly screamed and held to to Naruto tightly. Her movements suddenly became faster while they could hear Naruto whispering to her.

"Hina-chan. Your getting tighter. Are you coming?" whispered Naruto softly while Hinata was nodding frantically.

"FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER, MORE!" panted Hinata while Naruto complied.

"What about me Naruto-kun?" asked the Shion on bed while the real Shion wondered that as well.

"I wouldn't forget you as well." said one of the clones as the clone suddenly thrusted up her pussy. The real Shion was starting to feel weird watching herself being fucked in front of her...

* * *

"_What's going on? Why's this thing glowing all of a sudden?_" wondered Ino.

* * *

...When suddenly 2 more figures entered the room. There was a woman Hinata recognized as the star in the IchaIcha film and Sakura recall the other woman who resembled Sasame.

"Sasame?" asked Sakura aloud forgetting this isn't real.

"Yukie-dono?" asked Hinata aloud also forgetting that none of it is real.

"What about me Naruto-kun?" asked both of them together.

"CUMMING!" interrupted Hinata before her eyes rolled back.

"Well, looks like Nata-chan's finished for the night." said Naruto.

"Me first." said Yukie cutting across Sasame.

"Aw no fair." said Sasame taking Shion previous spot and kissing him while Yukie licked his length of Hinata's cum.

"Ahhh! It's really reaching in." said Yukie.

"Naruuuto-kun, love me as well" said Sasame as seductively as she could.

"Ok, that's it. It's on." said Naruto with his eyes suddenly turning to slits while 2 Naruto's popped out and grabbed and sucked each of Sasame's tits.

"Naruto! Not like this! Hinata might wake up" moaned Yukie as Naruto flipped her over Hinata.

"Don't worry, If Hinata wakes up again, she'll join in again." said Naruto while the real Hinata heard it in disbelief at the same time was fighting an urge to strip herself and fuck Naruto regardless of who was watching.

"Nananaruto! Not so much. You break me" moaned Shion as they saw Naruto's clones making new clones.

"Relax, I'll go slow." said Naruto's clones as they watched it enter Shion through her ass.

"I want to try that." said Sasame as she paused sucking on one Naruto's penis while the other fucked her.

* * *

"_Ok, I really need to stop this... question is how._" thought Ino.

* * *

"HARDER, MORE, FUCK ME DEEPER." said Shion repeating it over and over like a mantra spurring the Naruto clone more. The others hearing this decided to do the same. Yukie and Sasame who were on a slower pace were suprised at the sudden increase in speed.

"Naruto! What's... wrong... with... More..." panted Sasame as she was letting herself go.

"Oh, Can't hold it... CUMMING!" screamed Yukie at the top of her voice while Naruto pulled out of her.

"ME TOO!" screamed Shion before resting on top of the clone.

"HELL YEAH!" screamed Sasame .

"...Naruto-kun? You're still hard. I'm guessing round two?" said the other Hinata.

"If only you want." replied Naruto as Hinata was already sucking his cock.

**(LEMON END)**

* * *

"_Ha! Got you!_" thought Ino as Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Shion came to.

"Everyone enjoyed our little dream?" asked Ino.

"Out of my way." said Hinata as she picked up the sake.

"What the?" said Ino witnessing Hinata draining it in one gulp.

"Hopefully, I'll forget this in the morning." said Hinata accompanied with a dreamy smile.

"Ino-pig, where did you get that... that..." said Sakura who can't come up with anything to describe it.

"I got it from our guest Shion though apparently there was something wrong because some of the details changed." said Ino.

"Then it will come true then." said Shion.

"Huh?" asked Tenten

"Nothing nothing." said Shion.

"_So it's not a dream. It's really a vision which means two more women will join Naruto._" thought Shion ruefully.

"Uh guys? That's Hinata's 3rd bottle..." said Ino pointing at Hinata.

"Hinata? You alright?" asked Tenten.

"You see your boyfriend fucking 3 other girls how would you feel." asked Hinata a bit tipsy.

"_In all honesty, I wouldn't mind as long as we share equally._" thought Ino blushing after what she just seen.

"Man! I wish Neji would do something like that. Naruto was way hot!" said Tenten to noone.

"Give me that alchohol." said Sakura.

"What for?" teased Ino

"For me to forget even considering Naruto as a fuck buddy." said Sakura downing her bottle like a professional.

"If you can't beat them join them" said Ino getting her own bottle.

"Ino-san, I lef *hic* some stuff at Naruto-kun apartment." said Hinata.

"Well, I can't let you out drunk. Shion? you sober?" asked Ino.

"Yeah. I'll acompany her." said Shion standing up.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

**

* * *

**-With Naruto-

"Oi oi, have you girls been drinking?" asked Naruto to a half drunk Hinata.

"A drank a fancy." blurted out Hinata while Sasame and Yukie were looking at her skeptically.

"Naruto, your back early. I've missed you. We've missed you" said Shion hugging him.

"Shion! Not too close. I already have a girlfriend." said Naruto.

"It's alright! Hinata said we could share" said Shion unzipping his pants.

"Hohold it! There's people watching!" said Naruto while Shion looked at them with an uninterested look.

"They can join. It's not like they'll satisfied you" said Shion taunting.

"Now you just stop right there. I will not be insulted like that. I'll show you the wonders of a kunoichi's body." said Sasame.

"Before you, I think Naruto deserves a more delicate woman's touch." said Yukie.

"Well then, Naruto. Choose! Princess or kunoichi which one?" asked Shion while Hinata was merely sucking his neck.

"I marked him first. Ahaha" said Hinata while Naruto felt the room's temperature suddenly go up.

"I want to mark him as well!" said Sasame and Yukie rushing towards him and before Naruto could contemplate what just happened the last thing he heard was...

"**_I'm SOOO Glad you're Yondaime's son!_**" yelled Kyuubi happily.

"_Kami, Why me..._" was all Naruto's reply

* * *

Not sure but I think this is my 1st double LEMON... oh well. Sorry for the late reply as I can't even type during midterm week. Love it, Like it please review.

**(FLASHBACK)**


	27. All things have reason

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Yeah... I know... I'm very sorry for the super late update... time was very limited. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"_That was a really weird night_" thought Naruto as he lay in bed.

"**_Yet you really enjoyed it didn't you?_**" mocked Kyuubi.

"_Still... Never expected Sasame and Yukie to react...like this_" thought Naruto.

"**_Females of all kind want to dominate their mates and mark them as their own._**" reasoned Kyuubi.

"_Still. It's kinda like when Hinata had sex just because Anko got me._" thought Naruto trying to feel his limbs.

"_**Think of it this way. You a ninja. Chances are you might die from the next mission not that I'm letting you die early but thing is that kind of motivates ****them to rush what normal people take months to decide**_". reasoned Kyuubi.

"_That makes sense... I think. You're awfully docile today._" thougth Naruto.

"_**O don't worry. That's just the aftermath of orgasmic high.**_" replied Kyuubi.

"_It's weird though... I don't recall being that charming or anything to make Sasame like me and even more on Yukie especially with Ero-sennin advertising his books in front of her._" thought Naruto.

"**_You really are dense aren't you?_**" replied Kyuubi.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" asked Naruto.

"_**Think of what you said and did to them last night.**_" replied Kyuubi

* * *

**(flashback)**

"So Naruto, what have you been up to?" asked Yukie as they left Tsunade's office.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that as well." added Sasame.

"Nothing really. Trained with Jiraiya, battled Akatsuki here and there then doing missions for Konoha. That sort of thing." said Naruto offhandedly.

"Akatsuki?" asked Yukie while Sasame's eye widened.

"AKATSUKI?! Those S-ranked nuke nins that cost insane amounts of cash that produces 100% results? Why pick a fight with those mercenaries?" asked Sasame.

"Er..." thought Naruto think of the best way to explain his situation.

"I'm kinda being hunted down by them..." said Naruto.

"But my sources tell me Akatsuki are... you! Don't tell me your a host!" said Sasame.

"Host?!" asked Yukie.

"They are humans with demons sealed inside them." explained Sasame.

"Does it matter if I am?" asked Naruto very cautiously as he was careless on forgetting Sasame's previous occupation.

"It does! It means you have this kick ass beast mode right?" asked Sasame.

"Eh..." was Naruto's reply.

"I mean Gaara had one and so does Kumo's Yugito from what I've heard has one as well. It's even rumored in Kiri that Raikage's brother has one." said Sasame.

"Wait... you're not mad?" asked Naruto.

"Just a bit. I always kept thinking who is Konoha's host and all this time it was you." said Sasame.

"Wait. You said demon right? Does that mean Naruto turns into one?" asked Yukie curiously.

"Well do you?" asked Sasame.

"Honestly, never tried. I'd like to only use it as a ultimate last resort." answered Naruto.

"Awesome but I still think it would be way more cooler if you can just turn feral." said Sasame.

"So the whole demon thing doesn't...I dunno scare you both?" asked Naruto.

"It's weird but I've seen weirder stuff from Orochi's experiments." answered Sasame.

"Honestly, I don't know how to react. I mean I did live with talking frogs for one week." replied Yukie.

"Haha, sorry. I'll really make it up to you. I thought it was the most convenient way to save time." replied Naruto.

"You can start by treating us dinner." said Yukie.

"Not ramen" suggested Sasame.

"Fine." said Naruto checking his wallet.

"Can you treat 2 women at the same time?" asked Yukie teasingly.

"I already did 3" slipped Naruto forgetting the fact that he was supposed to keep that a secret to the grave.

"Is that so... Does your girlfriend know about that...." teased Sasame.

"_Did I screw up..._" thought Naruto as his idiocy was back to normal.

"Fine. We'll keep it a secret... if you treat us also to a whole day of shopping." added Yukie while Sasame clapped her in the back.

"Nice. You also have to wear normal civilian clothes got it." said Sasame.

"_Are they asking me out?_" thought Naruto

"What's wrong Naruto... you're turned red all of a sudden." said Sasame getting close to his face.

"Moving in already?" joked Yukie.

"I'm not! I'm going to find us a place to eat" said Sasame while Yukie chuckled.

"Naruto's what... 15? He's allowed to make mistakes even in love. I mean what's more attractive than a super hottie with a girlfirend" said Yukie sagely while Naruto gaped at her.

"I'm 16 by the way and why can I ask am I more attractive with a girlfriend than without?" asked Naruto while Sasame looked around for restaurants.

"Simple. You're hot. Thats a given so there'll be a couple or more girls who'll be initially attracted to you like the ones on your left." said Yukie as Naruto looked that his left and saw bargirls looking at him, some winking at him.

"Ok, that much but you still didn't explain" said Naruto who's male pride was suddenly kicking in.

"Well, women love a challenge and romance. The fact that you have a girlfriend reflects that you can be a romantic. Add the fact that getting a woman to dump you and getting you on the rebound... you understand?" asked Yukie.

"Complex but yeah I get it. Sort of like a cross between jealousy and fangirl mode." said Naruto.

'"Hahaha. Don't forget though, there'll be women who'll love you for real and when time does come, you will make a choice." said Yukie.

"Where do you get these stuff?" asked Naruto in wonder while Sasame was screaming roast beef ahead of them.

"From you toad friends. They were really talking about their love lives... especially that Gamabunta." replied Yukie while they entered the restaurant.

(**Flashback pause**)

* * *

"**_Well?_**" asked Kyuubi.

"_Well what?_" asked Naruto back.

"**_They were giving already your fine points you moron. They LOVE a challenege. All women in some degree want one. You were also acting normal. Not a braggard but not a perfect gentleman as well. In short, you act in a way these four sleeping with you dream of._**" explained Kyuubi.

"_... Still doesn't explain weird erotic reaction towards drunk girlfriend._" said Naruto.

"_**Then remember then what you told them in the restaurant.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_By the way, your still on orgasmic high aren't you?_" asked Naruto.

"_**Can you prolong it?**_" joked Kyuubi while Naruto's brain flashed with last night encounters.

"_No thanks, I actually want sleep this week_" said Naruto going through his thoughts again.

* * *

(**Flashback continue**)

"Can I have some of that?" asked Sasame pointing towards his pork dumplings.

"Sure, go ahead." said Naruto.

"Can I?" asked Yukie.

"Sure." said Naruto while thinking the need to order more to satisfy his ramenless stomach.

"You know Naruto, letting women take your food willingly is a sign you have some level of desire." said Yukie.

"Really? then are you guys willing to give me back my dumplings?" joked Naruto while Sasame looked offended while Yukie looked intrigued.

"That depends Naruto-kun... will you take it from me?" asked Yukie seductively as Naruto eyes widened watching Yukie put half of the dumpling in her mouth.

"Fuuton Kazekiri" whispered Naruto as he concentrated Fuuton chakra into his chopsticks and cut half of the dumpling clean of Yukie's mouth and grabbed it with his chopsticks.

"That's not fair Naruto-kun" putting emphasis on Kun as she waved another full dumpling in front of him.

"_When did she?_" wondered Naruto as he looked at his plate with two less dumpling.

"_Two? where's the... Sasame..._" thought Naruto as he looked at her eating her dumpling as slowly as possible.

"Well..." said Yukie as she was licking the tip of her dumpling.

"_*gulp*_ _OK, this is... a test right? Kami is testing me? You and Jiraiya's manipulating my world right?_" wondered Naruto as his situation with women are getting weirder.

"Just kidding." said Yukie as she swallowed her dumpling.

"_I was imaginging things._" thought Naruto as he called the waiter to order more dumplings.

"Though you could of kissed me then take back the dumpling inside my mouth using your tongue" added Yukie witnessing Sasame spitting her tea and Naruto choking on his dumpling while the waiter was patting back.

"Yukie!" said Sasame angrily

"Relax, just having a tease. Naruto's way cute when he's all blushing ain't he." said Yukie loking as indifferently as possible.

"Don't do that again." said Naruto.

"Why? Did you actually imagine our tongues flicking against one another?" said Yukie while Naruto gulped and Sasame's eyes flashed.

"Well did you?" asked Sasame.

"No!" said Naruto defensively.

"Well, what about Sasame? Did you think about her dumpling?" asked Yukie

"Yes, I mean no, what I meant was..." said Naruto before Yukie pressed a finger in his mouth.

"Still the same. Charming but a complete idiot." said Yukie going back to her meal.

"Let's change the topic. Between me and Yukie-san which would you prefer if you were single?" asked Sasame not realizing the amount of eavesdropping women.

"Ah...That would..." said Naruto cautiously.

"_A Kami, why me?_" thought Naruto furiously working his brain in an appropriate manner.

"... depend I think on the circumstance." answered Naruto.

"Safe answer. Ok then, how about this? In terms of physical looks who do you like? or better what do you like in a woman?" asked Sasame.

"Er... Does it really matter about appearances... I'd rather choose the inside than the out..." said Naruto.

"As much as that sounds good, stripping here might get me arrested" joked Yukie while Sasame and Naruto blushed hard.

"Ok, then what qualities of a girl do you like?" asked Sasame as though she never heard of Yukie's comment.

"Well, doen't really matter to me... If I put it as a whole, I'd say someone I could have fun with... er, I meant I enjoy their company." said Naruto.

"Stop giving general answers. Your just teasing us." said Yukie.

"Fine. Kind would be one, er... fiesty I guess or at least has a bit o wild side in her, calm, wouldn't call it smart but someone who call tell me that I'm an idiot for doing idiotic things and last but not least honest." answered Naruto.

"There aren't that many women who fit you know." said Yukie.

"Like I said, doesnt have to be those. That's my ideal woman but I learned that sometimes we can't get what we want. I'm just lucky to find someone like that." said Naruto.

"Who? your girlfriend? Come to think of it? You haven't even told us her name." said Sasame.

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." said Naruto.

"Konoha's princess? Heiress to the Hyuga clan? That Hinata?" asked Yukie?

"Yeah... why?" said Naruto.

"I know her a bit... I think I met her in one of those Icha Icha conventions." said Yukie while Naruto brain went beyond overdrive.

"_I know Hinata has that kinky side but this. I'm seriously going to find out one of these days just how long has she been doing this... it's almost a turn on._" thought Naruto.

"Ok, that's certainly new for me." said Naruto while Yukie laughed.

"How? When?" asked Sasame.

"It was kinda awkward. My near death situation kinda forced her to either tell me or watch me just die." said Naruto.

"And what? You just took her in?" asked Yukie suddenly being serious.

"No! I mean I didn't reject her but I didn't give in that easily as well. I kinda had mixed feelings. We just tried to go back to friends for the time being but things didn't go my way and somewhere we eneded up being a couple." said Naruto.

"Good. At least you don't get women just because they're into you." said Yukie.

"Of course not, that would be insulting them." said Naruto.

"You're really something. Most guys would just go up to me and try to get me to a motel on the first date." said Yukie.

"I get that alot too." said Sasame.

"Well, I think sex would feel... better I think if you have some form of attachment to your partner." said Naruto.

"Really now?... Does that mean you've had sex with women other than your girlfriend?" asked Yukie.

"Admittedly, I did but that was only because I got raped." defended Naruto while Yukie and Sasame looked at him in wonder.

"Naruto, hero of Konoha got raped." whispered Sasame to herself while Yukie became silent.

"Er... Anything wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Who felt better?" asked Sasame offhandedly.

"Eh." was Naruto only reply.

"You heard me. Who felt better, the on who raped you or your girlfriend? Or you haven't done it yet?" asked Sasame.

"Hinata of course." said Naruto.

"Why? Can you prove it?" asked Sasame.

"It felt... soothing. We could... do it... in our own pace...I can't really explain how it feels. It's like you can feel her entire body as your own." said Naruto.

"I want that." said Yukie finally.

"Wha?" said Naruto while Yukie stood up.

"Come on. I'm a bit sleepy." said Yukie while Naruto looked at his wallet while Sasame was looking distant.

(**Flashback end**)

* * *

"_**You see? You showed them a glimpsed of what it means to be loved.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_And?_" said Naruto.

"_**All women want to be loved stupid. You just told them what you offer them. Naturally, they would either fight for you or share you. Good thing then that you have inherited a wide variety of natural woman charms then.**_" replied Kyuubi.

"_And what would those be?_" asked Naruto mockingly.

"**_Your father's physical looks, Kakashi's calm aura, Jiraiya's charm and my animalistic superiority._**" said Kyuubi.

"_Still don't understand though_" said Naruto.

"**_Ask them when they wake up... which should be in a couple of minutes._**" said Kyuubi.

* * *

Enjoyed it? Sorry for the HUGE delay. Never expected thesis defence to be so... continuous... Love it Like it please reivew.


	28. Time goes on

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Naruto was observing Hinata's movements at the moment as he lay at his bed. Sure, there were still 3 other gorgeously naked women aside from her but for him, it's feels better to watch Hinata. He could feel Hinata's small hands rub his abdomen, tracing the midsection. He was about to comb her hair went he felt a sharp pain starting from his fingertips up to his shoulder. Before he knew it, Hinata pulled herself closer to him.

"So, 2 women in 6-7 days since we last met... Aren't we popular?" whispered Hinata in her un-Hinata like voice.

"It's a long story. Are you mad?" said Naruto hoping for the least not breaking up with her.

"Mad? Try furious... You didn't tell me you were coming home early." said Hinata.

"Wait? Aren't you mad about well..." said Naruto pointing at the sleeping form of Yukie and Sasame along with Shion drooling at his pillow.

"Only a bit, I'm more angry at the fact that you didn't end my worries by telling me you were coming home." said Hinata.

"Sorry, I wanted it to be surprise." said Naruto.

"And that you did" said Hinata as she was inching a bit closer to him.

"So what did my Hina-hime do while I was gone?" asked Naruto hoping to change the subject.

"A lot... like finding out my boyfriend's background." said Hinata.

"I don't know what you mean..." said Naruto nervously.

"Yondaime ring a bell?" asked Hinata while inching her fingers over his chest.

"Well I do look like him but I don't really see the connection" lied Naruto.

"Naruto. Be honest... I... really don't want to use my Byakugan just to see if your telling the truth." said Hinata.

"Hinata... What happened here? I kinda expect that when you wake up you'd be dumping me... or at least using me for Jyuken practicing." said Naruto.

"Tell me first... are you really... really Yondaime's son?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Yeah... I just found out myself... Does it have to do with why your not angry..." whispered Naruto.

"It is... you see, I heard Tou-san saying something about you having the possibility of multiple wives and I..." said Hinata but she stopped looking at Naruto's horrorstrucked expression.

"Married? Don't you think that's planning way ahead? I mean I can't exactly say that... that I..." said Naruto.

"I know... I know you still shun yourself away from those feelings because your afraid what might happen if you were to lose me correct?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Well, let me ask you this instead... out of the four of us... who do you like the best..." asked Hinata while Naruto blushed before Hinata added "judging objectively does mean physical qualities too"

"Do I really have to..." asked Naruto.

"Well, I'll forgive you depending on your answer..." said Hinata.

"I think... " paused Naruto while racking his brains for ideas.

"**_Ok, the blond one has these massive chest and does have an intense orgasm when both of you come._**" said Kyuubi inside him while Naruto was screaming "_SHUT UP!!_" in the back of his mind and Hinata was noticing Naruto's slight increase in length.

"_**That sassy one, Sasame I think... she has this tight ass that makes you feel like your about to come just entering her**_" said Kyuubi continued.

"_**That girl who smells like frog... she this great technique that involves her tongue twisting around your cock... you did get an instant erection from it if I recall...**_" said Kyuubi ignoring Naruto's rants.

"**_Let's not forget your Hime... a perfect balance... racks measured by Kami, that tight cunt that keeps squeezing your cock even up till now and that thing she does with her tongue..._**" said Kyuubi while Naruto's imagination went beyond hyperdrive and Hinata wasslightly turned on and was slightly nervous about what on earth Naruto was thinking.

"...Hinata is definitely the best..." said Naruto finally while Hinata kissed him on the lips before getting up.

"I'll go make breakfast..." said Hinata smiling at him while Naruto was gaining control over his erection.

"_Girls' are weird... wish they'd make a better book than Jiraiya's smut._" thought Naruto.

"Na-Ru-To" whispered someone behind him.

"Wha..." said a surprised Naruto looking at a messy haired Sasame behind him.

"I heard it..." said Sasame groggily

"Heard what?..." asked Naruto hoping it wasn't the Yondaime part.

"How you thought Hinata was better than us..." said Sasame.

"Well, she really is... " said Naruto.

"In what way..." asked Sasame toying with him noticing that the smell of eggs was also waking up Shion and Yukie. Fearing the endless questions that might come when the other 2 girls woke up, he decided to take action the best possible way.

"I need to go to the bathroom." said Naruto picking up his undershirt and boxers.

"Oh, ok... but this isn't over alright..." said Sasame looking a bit grumpy.

"_Whew... Damn Kyuubi, giving me a sex drive so damn early in the morning..._" thought Naruto.

"**_I'm sorry, would you rather have it after dinner then?_**" mocked Kyuubi while Naruto grimaced.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Naruto did the morning essentials while thinking of a valid reason why Hinata is better than everyone else aside from her risking her life to save his and being one of the hottest kunoichi in Konoha. After cleaning up, he got out of the toilet to find Shion sitting up and rubbing her eyes while Yukie was getting dressed while Sasame was nowhere in the room.

"_Sasame must have gone to help Hinata... or interrogate her._" thought Naruto.

"You guys hungry?" asked Naruto to a yawning Shion.

"Yup. Who's cooking?" asked Yukie.

"Hinata." said Naruto.

"I'll go help." said Yukie.

"_Honestly, what's with women wanting to make food..._" thought Naruto.

"Had a great sleep?" asked Naruto judging Shion's sheepish expression.

"Your a great fuck you know that." said Shion offhandedly.

"I'm taking that's a compliment. Anyways, when your done we can start eating." said Naruto before turning around towards the door.

"You won't leave a poor defenseless woman alone in a room will you?" asked Shion while Naruto was inches from the handle.

"It's not like some random guy will attack you out of nowhere" replied Naruto.

"Maybe you can be that random guy and attack me." said Shion.

"_It's too early for this kind of thing_" thought Naruto.

"That's your hormones and the aftersex talking. I want you at the table in 5 minutes. Ok?" said Naruto in a more irritated voice.

"Hai Hai." said Shion looking bored.

When Naruto sat down at the table, he watched Hinata make breakfast while Yukie prepared the table and Sasame made juice. It was weird, interesting, a complete turn on and uneasy watching three girls barely wearing anything struting around his kitchen when at any given moment, a guest might arrive. Truthfully, that might never happen considering his streak with visitors during his childhood but it's still a possibility. Comtemplating on who could even give him a visit aside from ninja missions, a knock came from his front door. Wondering who could that be, Naruto got up while eyeing his guest hoping they catch his drift to remain hidden.

"Yes?" asked Naruto through the door.

"Yo, Naruto" came a familiar voice. A voice he thought he would never hear.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei?!" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Yes it's me." said Kakashi boredly until a blonde gust went through him and felt his ribs more than he wanted to

"Man, it's great to see you Kakashi-sensei. I thought you'd be stuck there in that hospital." said Naruto.

"Well, I'd like to talk about it. If you want over breakfast." said Kakashi.

"Erm..." said Naruto.

"_Let's see... place a pervert near 4 girls who I just had sex with last night while wearing their undergarments... yeah... not happening._" thought Naruto.

"Ok, let's get some ramen then. Wait for me a bit." said Naruto went back inside his apartment.

"_He didn't even invite me inside to wait..._" thought Kakashi.

"Hina-chan... looks like I Kakashi-sensei's taking me out for breakfast..." said Naruto.

"Aw... but the eggs are almost done." said Hinata.

"It's a shame but I can't let Kakashi see you girls... especially when your wearing... well almost nothing." said Naruto looking at Hinata's figure.

"Fine but have a taste." said Hinata spooning a bit of egg and sausage.

"Ok" said Naruto opening his mouth for Hinata to serve him.

"Well?" asked Hinata.

"Delicious as always." said Naruto.

"Here." said Sasame as she gave him a glass of juice.

"Thanks, needed that." said Naruto before going to his room. Not wondering why Shion isn't there, he quickly wore black pants and changed into a black shirt before leaving again.

"Take care." said Hinata and giving him a quick kiss while Naruto put on his shoes.

"Thanks. Take care as well. Here." said Naruto as Naruto did his trade mark handsigns.

"Just pop me if you need anything from Boss." said the clone.

"Ok." said Hinata going back to the kitchen to eat with Yukie and Sasame.

"You ready Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto as he was closing the door.

"I heard noises?" said Kakashi.

"Just my clones." said Naruto who was yet again an inch from closing the door when Sasame yanked it back and asked Naruto.

"Naruto, have you seen my bra? I can't find it." said Shion while Kakashi was looking with that dangerous perverted gleam in his eye.

"Ask Hinata. Ok Kakashi-sensei. Time for ramen." said Naruto dragging him before he regains his use of ninja skills.

By the time Kakashi had stopped fantasizing what he would do to those gorgeous sets of breast, he already found himself in front of Ichiraku's stand while watching his student was ordering beef ramen.

"I see you back with us Kakashi" said Teuchi.

"Since when did I get here?" asked Kakashi.

"Hm I'd say a just a minute ago." said Teuchi.

"Naruto, how did we get here? Who was that babe in you apartmenet... ok start talking. Since when do girls sleep braless with you?" asked Kakashi with that perveted aura

"I don't!" lied Naruto.

"Ok, let's try that again." said Kakashi revealing his sharingan eye.

"I...don't" said Naruto.

"So you do. How often? Did Anko do this to you? When did you start?" asked Kakashi all at once.

"_Damn those eye techniques..._" cursed Naruto.

"**_Why not just blast your chakra full power than to blind that eye?_**" suggested Kyuubi.

"_Because Baa-chan might sense it and think of it as a danger and I don't want to ruin a free meal_" reasoned Naruto.

"I get it... Can't lie, might as well tell the truth." said Naruto

"_Or some of it._" he thought.

"I occasionally sleep with a girl, I've been doing it since after Pein attacked and Anko had something to do with it." said Naruto.

"_Thought I'm not saying that girl is Hinata, and that Anko raped me just to awaken Hina-chan's kinky side._" thought Naruto.

"Hoho... so my boy's a man. Ayame, get over here. Naruto ain't a virgin no more." shouted Teuchi while some of the onlookers stared at Naruto's direction.

"Teuchi!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, come on! This is your manhood, nothing to be ashamed of... so tell me who's the lucky lady and how long did you last..." asked Teuchi all fatherly while hadding them both their ramens.

"We're about to eat here!" said Naruto while Kakashi was staring upward.

"Tell me something Naruto... Ever since I got back from duty I keep hearing rumors... about you and Anko... making her scream her head off... tell me that wasn't true." asked Kakashi.

"If it was..." said Naruto.

"Then as Jiraiya's icha icha apprentice I must continue his work. Since you already did it with her, I ask for details!" said Kakashi in his creepy ecchi mode.

"I'll give in but only for an extra round of ramen" said Naruto.

"Coming right up." said Teuchi.

"I knew you had Jiraiya's will of fire! We shall continue his teachings and spread them across the Fire country." said Kakashi while Naruto was already seconds.

"Just wondering... How many times have you done it?" asked Kakashi while Ayame just arrive while Teuchi left them to make Naruto's ramen.

"Did what?" asked Ayame.

"O nothing just discussing Naruto's sex life." announced Kakashi.

"You...you've done it?!" asked a surprised Ayame.

"Yeah..." said Naruto a bit embarassed talking about it to a girl.

"Ayame... could you be... a virgin?" asked Kakashi while Ayame blushed red.

"It's not like I've been able to find a steady boyfriend... I mean I do want to know what sex feels it's just Tou-san's really strict and keeps lecturing me about if I were gonna do it, do it with someone who'll spend the rest of your life with you." said Ayame.

"and damn right she should" said Teuchi reappearing with Naruto's second ramen.

"How many boyfriends had you have Ayame-neechan" asked Naruto.

"7... they've all had one thing in common... Perverted intentions." said Teuchi.

"They weren't all perverts." said Ayame.

"Well, they had perverted intentions" said Teuchi while Ayame went back to the kitchen.

"I don't know where she gets these boys but one look at them an you know what their after." said Teuchi.

"We'll we need to go... I have to get vital information... isn't that right... Naruto?" Kakashi was saying to Teuchi before realizing Naruto was already long gone while he noticed a message written on tissue.

It read: "Ninja lesson #3 Deception :p"

"_That Naruto....thinking he could escape... With Jiraiya's will and the gods of all things ecchi on my side there is no where you can run._" thought Kakashi.

* * *

-**Naruto's Apartment-**

The girls were eating silently, looking up every once in a while before going back to their own plates...

"_I want to say something... but what..._" thought Hinata as she knew Naruto's meant no ill will towards her about last night.

"_I overreacted last night... should I apologize or not... I mean Naruto still went for it..._" thought Sasame.

"_I like the way Naruto speaks to me, looks at me and the way he touches me... but I just can't bring myself to take another's boyfriend..._" thought Yukie.

"_Hinata must be still confused on what to do about the whole CRA thing..._" thought Shion

"Uhm... So... how did you meet Naruto?" asked Hinata to Sasame thinking of a way to start a conversation while Sasame started talking about her childhood.

* * *

Whoops had to end it there... why? Will not elaborate on each and everyone's stories as they can be viewed from the anime and movie(Shion)... The plot will involve a new twist with Kakashi affecting their relations... Love it Like it please review.


	29. Speech cannot be taken back

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Naruto was at his favorite training ground with the waterfall behind him. He would send a clone to Konohamaru after he ate lunch so he had plenty of time. Last night was a disappointment for him. Truthfully, while he was shocked that four girls were willing to have sex with him simultaneously, he actually wanted Hinata to get angry; to shout that he was hers. Also, Hinata was drunk, something he never would expect when he arrived back but then again he realized that he really didn't know much about Hinata. All he realized was how much of a womanizer he's become thanks to the teaching of Jiraiya, Kakashi and Jiraiya's spy network combined. What he didn't realize was that Hinata was already having her own internal battle with said girls.

"_I was drunk and Naruto was there and I just had sex with him._" thought Hinata shamefully as she was eating her eggs in a slow manner.

"Uhm, Hinata... did you... " Yukie was asking her but she could put the words together.

"Did I what?" asked Hinata curously as what did happen last night.

"Are you really... do you really like being on top?" asked Yukie which made Hinata drop her fork.

"What makes you say that!?" asked a surprised Hinata while Shion blushed.

"Well, last night..." began Yukie as she recalled.

**(flashback)**

"Hinata... I'm gonna ... almost about to cum..." panted Naruto as he was on top of Hinata fucking her brains out.

"Go for it... fill me up with your cum." screamed Hinata as Naruto did what she asked.

"That was... where you going?" asked Naruto when he saw Hinata got up.

"Yukie, was it? Want some?" asked Hinata spreading her vagina while Yukie watched Naruto's cum drip out of her.

"No, really I..." said Yukie before Hinata dropped herself on Yukie with her face being covered in Naruto's and Hinata's juices.

"ummmm...mmmm.....hmmmpp" was all the noises Yukie was making as Hinata was slightly panting from the way she felt her pussy being stimulated.

"Naruto... Give...give me a deep kiss..." begged Hinata while Naruto agreed to it.

"Hinata... you are so hot." said Naruto.

"So are you..." replied Hinata.

"No, I mean literally. You feel hotter than usual."said Naruto.

"Wait, Yukie your not supposed to... ha!" said Hinata before her eyes rolled back while Naruto can hear loud sucking noises and surely enough watching another girl devour his girlfriend's pussy was a major tun on. Just was Yukie was about to dominate her and swap places Hinata regained a bit of herself before saying "Oh no, I like being on top so don't stop..."

(**flashback end**)

Sasame was racking her brains to remember that one scene while Hinata was apologizing to Yukie about what herself did while being drunk. Of course Yukie was ok with it saying that their juice weren't bad at all and reminded her of a midday snack. Hinata's reaction was embarassment while Shion's and Sasame's were confusion.

* * *

**-with Naruto-**

"achoo..."

Naruto sneezed while he was still doing a backstroke on the lake. The sneeze made him think of ramen and Hinata...

"_Either Hinata's gonna make me ramen or I'm taking her our to eat ramen... Either way she's thinking about me and ramen... Must be rubbing of her._" thought Naruto.

* * *

"Geez, Hinata it's like you didn't like some of the stuff we did. I remember blacking out but that was your fault." said Sasame.

"...really?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah but if you don't want the details I won't." said Sasame.

"I really don't want to relive another 6 hours of sex." said Shion.

"Naruto-kun... can go way longer." admitted Hinata.

"If that's the case, when are doing this again?" joked Sasame while Hinata took a more serious face.

"Uhm, I... I would like it for now if me and Naruto can talk about this. While I may be a bit comfortable with the idea that he will probably be allowed to have many wives... It's a bit to early..." admitted Hinata.

"Wait? During our his mission, all he can talk about is you yet he never told you he loves you?" asked Sasame.

"...Multiple wives? they can do that here?" asked Yukie.

"Naruto hasn't told me yet... I don't know why and to answer Yukie-san's question, Konoha allows multiple wives if you the last of your clan. Naruto is a special case where he may be allowed depending on the circumstances." said Hinata.

"Ok... before I continue how long have you been after him?" asked Sasame.

"Since... I was 6." replied Hinata.

"Wow, it's like something out of a novel." said Shion.

"I'm not saying you guys aren't allowed to love Naruto-kun. I'm a bit happy that there are others but..." said Hinata not knowing what to say next but their smiles just irked her.

"Don't worry, we won't get in the way... at least, when he does tell you schedule another orgy." said Sasame.

"Do... do you like sex that much Sasame-san?" asked Hinata.

"It's not that I like sex... I like doing it with Naruto because what he can do with his hands..." said Sasame drooling a bit remembering Naruto's ministrations

"or his tongue..." added Shion.

"or his cock..." added a blushing Yukie.

"or those clones..." finalized Hinata before they broke out of their dream bubble.

"I have to go grocery shopping." remembered Hinata.

"Well, I have to meet your Hokage for something." said Sasame.

"I'll probably fix my apartment." said Yukie.

"Where is it?" asked Hinata

"Right beside yours." said Yukie.

"I've got nothing to do so might as well join Hinata-san for shopping." said Shion.

* * *

-with Naruto-

Naruto felt a shiver in his spine. It was probably the cold water... He hoped it was the cold water. Now sitting in the middle of the lake surface, he was reading a scroll which contain some collaboration jutsu's concering wind chakra. Wind as it turns out is very popular with water and fire. It even places some lighting based moves to be used along with the water collaboration ones as a means of a finisher. True, Naruto knew nothing of water chakra or even lighting chakra which was a serious flaw in his Jounin occupation. He knew he was a special case but he would ask Kakashi if there was a requirement for learning other chakra than his own.

"_Man, this jutsu's are so cool._" thought Naruto as he looked as some of them.

"**_Some are even cooler._**" said Kyuubi waking up to the shiver in his spine.

"_Oh, you we're listening._" Naruto thought back.

"**_You've performed some of these jutsus with those frogs of yours... what makes these special then?_**" asked Kyuubi.

"_It's just I'd rather not risk them dying as well..._" admitted Naruto as he remember Fukasaku

"_**Hmmm, understandable... why not try Kage Bunshin while mastering at least 2 or 3 of every elemental jutsu?**_" recommended Kyuubi while Naruto thought about it.

"_I wonder if there's a New elemental chakra for dummies at Konoha's library..._" thought Naruto while Kyuubi didn't reply.

* * *

Around noon, Naruto finished his warm up and went to get dressed when he heard some noises. Assuming they were just other nins about to use the training ground, he tried to hasten his clothing. He was still half-naked when a bunch of kids walked up, some or most were blushing when they saw him. He heard a familiar voice asking why did they stop until he saw the friendly face of Iruka pop out.

"Naruto! It's been a while." shouted Iruka while Naruto continued to put on his shirt.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei!" replied Naruto while checking his stuff if he left anything.

"So just finished training or did you just come here for swimming?" asked Iruka noticing some of his class fidget when Naruto suddenly stopped doing whatever disappeared not realizing that he had used Shushin no jutsu with a speed he had yet to see when a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Which do you think Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto jokingly.

"You know, you don't have to call me sensei. That shushin has already surpassed mine." said Iruka earning some gasps from the to-be genins.

"Iruka-sensei, who is he?" asked a girl who looked had red hair and wore glasses that were too big for her

"Mikumo, his name is Naruto Uzumaki one of Konoha's best ninjas and one of my ex students" said Iruka proudly while most of the class' eyes widen.

"I heard your that hero who kick that bad guy's butt when Konoha went boom." said one of the boys.

"Yeah yeah, but don't waste your breathe. It's not like you'll become a hero like him dobe." said another.

"Teme." said the one they called dobe.

"Don't let it get to you. I was once called the bottom of the class as well." said Naruto.

"Cool..." said most of the guys while the one who called dobe's jaw dropped.

"Iruka-sensei, treat me to some ramen some time. I may be taking more time from your class." said Naruto before he took off.

Naruto was walking towards his favorite ramen shop when he remembered training Konohamaru so he made 5 shadow clones to search for him. If they have a hard time they'll just make more. At least he and his clones know to disperse 3 at a time.

Walking along the street, he did not notice the intense gaze of one Hana Inuzuka who was walking her dogs who initially planned on some sparring with her dogs to relieve a bit of stress. Being in season is annoying as already as is and with her brother talking about his teammates and his friends, her mind wondered around the boy called Naruto. She knew he's dating a girl called Hinata from Kiba's description yet her sense of smell combined with her women's intuition made notice about his presence around women. It was like he also mixed with other women. She could smell seven scents on him... there is one that's overwhelming the others which she recognizes as Hinata's but the other's are new to her.

She was having a small conflict with herself. To follow him would be more like following her season rather than investigating for Hinata plus she really didn't need the temptations. After all, he was taken and for her clan it's a disgrace to consider taking another's mate without consent. She could stop herself though from checking him out. The black T-shirt that clung on his skin from wetness that might not come from him since there wasn't too strong of a scent, the way he walks in a total confidence in himself and the way his blonde spiky hair bounces. Slightly thanking her dogs for pulling her out of her stupor, she went to the training ground shaking her head.

"Oi Naruto, I was wondering where you'd get your breakfast?" said Teuchi.

"Come on old man, you think I'd eat here 3 meals a day?" replied Naruto while Teuchi looked at him in surprise.

"Well, you did if I recall for most of childhood." said Teuchi.

"Well, back then I didn't have a girlfriend who cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner." said Naruto.

"So what'll be your order?" asked Teuchi

"Just 5 pork ramen, I have a team to train." said Naruto.

"You sure you not just gonna sneak to your girlfriend and make her cook up something?" asked Teuchi.

"Heck no. I like her way too much to do that to her. She's the closest person I may love you know." said Naruto.

"Oh really? Wait. Ayame! 5 pork ramen!" shouted Teuchi who wanted to get some more gossip from his #1 customer.

"How can you say you love her? It took me guts and a diaper just to confess to Ayame's mom." said Teuchi.

"I haven't told her yet you know. I just said maybe as well." replied Naruto.

"Well, from my point of view, she likes you probably loves you already by now. If your dating her, it's like you have to think about her future as well." said Teuchi.

"Well, how did you convince Ayame's mom then?" asked Naruto curious on how does a guy think about their partner's future.

"I told her a few times about my goals and dreams. One day, it just occured to me to tell my feelings. There will come a time like that for you." said Teuchi.

"Really?!" asked Naruto in wonder but Teuchi merely nodded.

"Oh yes, everyone has one. They suddenly blurt it out, whether be it from the strain of being ignore too long or from the threat of losing that one person." said Teuchi.

"_Hinata said it... but only becuase I was in immediate danger?_" wondered Naruto.

"But... do people tell anyone else who they love?" asked Naruto.

"Oh sure they do, bottling it up makes it much harder to confess." said Teuchi

"_Hinata must have told someone... Maybe Sakura and the others but then... _" thought Naruto.

"How do I know then if I love someone... I think I love Hinata, but..." said Naruto before Teuchi put his ramen in front of him.

"It doesn't matter what I think, it's your love and if you say you love Hinata Hyuga then you do." said Teuchi before Naruto heard a meep behind him to discover an unconscious Hinata while Shion and Yukie were fanning her.

* * *

Love it Like it please review.

AN: I would like to thank those who review my story thus far and hopes that this would reach 300 review whether good or bad. I am thankful that you guys are patient enough to continue reading.

Jiraiya: I didn't sense any humor here

Author: Oh, Jiraiya-san, how's it up there in heaven?

Jiraiya: not bad, Kami's allowing me to view my student's progress but it's would be better if I were alive to write this in a sequel that may never come.

Author: Too bad... I just wonder though... why didn't you just hire someone like Kakashi to take you smut for you in Konoha and one spy per country to sell like 5 volumes or something.

Jiraiya: ...

Author: Jiraiya? still there?

Jiraiya: I'll be back, I have some meditating to do....

Author: wow, never expected him to take it so lightly...

**-In Jiraiya's room in heaven-**

"_Kami-sama, I will do everything you ask me for your humble servant's most humble request... please make me either alive or able to talk to Kakashi to continue my novel_" thought Jiraiya crying as the women in heaven are more reserved with the peep proof bath houses.


	30. More than what meets the eye

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Hinata was having a good dream, Naruto wanted to love her and proposed to her. He was standing at the end of the aisle with a very handsome kimono that suited him well. The hokage just announce them husband and wife. Just as Naruto was about to kiss her, he said to her

"You alright?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" replied back Hinata.

"You suddenly feinted and were saying things like I do" said Naruto while Hinata was coming to her senses.

Hinata wasn't on her wedding day nor was Naruto wearing a black kimono though she did like the view. Beside her Yukie was holding up some of the groceries noticing some of the eggs she might've dropped. Remembering what she heard, she grabbed Naruto and pulled him.

"Naruto, was I dreaming or did Teuchi-san just said that you loved me?" whispered Hinata hoping that part wasn't a dream and she could always ask Yukie or Shion to confirm but she wanted to hear it from Naruto's own lips.

"_I don't want to tell her yet... especially not like this._" thought Naruto as one of clones poofed out of existence to his delight of finding Konohamaru.

"Tell you what, I'll answer you when we're alone. That alright?" asked Naruto politely while Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Uhm, I... Alright, but try to get back by 5. Seeing as I ruined the eggs might as well make snacks." said Hinata.

"Sure. I'm off now... I have to train Konohamaru." said Naruto saying the last part as though it was a reason rather than an excuse while Hinata read him clearly.

"_It's not that he doesn't love me... rather there's something holding him back... Is he afraid?_" wondered Hinata while Naruto himself thought about these things. Teuchi on the other hand was thinking playing dumb for a while... He wouldn't risk his #1 customer's relationship...

"Hinata, you alright?" asked Yukie looking at Naruto before he shushined away.

"I'm fine... but the groceries ain't" said Hinata looking at the bag Yukie was holding.

"You said something about snack? What will you make?" asked Shion while all three of them went back to Naruto's house before looking at Yukie's apartment.

"I heard Tou-san ate some of Naruto's cooking once. He called it tempura I think." said Hinata not sure on how to make them but Yukie's eyes widen.

"Ohhh... I love tempura, but if we're making them shouldn't we get some more ingredients?" asked Yukie.

"I don't really know how to make them." admitted Hinata.

"Well I do. They're really easy but we should really get these in his fridge first before the eggs start to spoil the rest of the food." said Yukie.

"What's tempura?" asked Shion who hasn't eaten much what other priestess called impure food unless not counting sneaking off and buying them.

"Any food you like wrapped in crispy, deep fried breading meaning anything like veggies to seafood." said Yukie with a bt of drool.

"I wonder how much Naruto will eat?" asked Shion.

"I think we'll need a second trip." said Hinata

* * *

**-with Naruto-**

"_**I still think you should've told her then we could've been fucking that sweet ass by now.**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto merely shrugged.

"_It's not that I don't want to tell her. Still,you should know by now what happens to those I love._" thought Naruto.

"_**Oh... Wait... did that moon girl with that hot body die?**_" asked Kyuubi while Naruto's mind remembered that scene.

"_Who said anything about me loving her._" thought Naruto.

"**_But you do admit back then that that was a hot body._**" retorted Kyuubi while Naruto grumbled something about he's seen better now.

"_If Jiraiya knew about my life, it'll be the next Icha Icha..._" thought Naruto as he pondered on how did that damn book become bestseller.

"Naruto!" shouted someone from below.

"Konohamaru! I was about to go to you." said Naruto.

"I got the message and can't wait to get started." said Konohamaru with Moegi and Udon panting.

"Err... why are they out of breath?" asked Naruto.

"Because... Konohamaru dragged us from... our houses and he's been running full speed." said Udon taking a deep breath every pause.

"You guys ate yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yup." replied Konohamaru while all Moegi and Udon could do is nod.

"Give you guys 5 minutes to catch you breath cuz your gonna need all the energy" said Naruto

* * *

**-Training Grounds-**

Hana was enjoying herself. She was tired from removing her stress and is now enjoying the feeling of cool water on her feet. She was in much more control over her hormones and senses when she was tired. Still, the fact that her instincts told her to like the boy called Uzumaki means that he too is a high level male. Inuzuka's are known to select people due to their instinct of knowing whether an individual is to be afraid of or in female's case if that person will give very healthy and strong individuals. Hana sensed a few males while going towards the training grounds but her instincts told her that so far Naruto was one of the few...

"_yummiest..._" thought Hana as she closed her eyes.

"_It's just the hormones again... He's taken... he's taken... he's... he's coming?!_" thought Hana as he could smell his scent.

"_What do I do... do I just stay here...oh shit, he smells so good...is that pork..._" thought Hana knowing what usually happens when Inuzuka females get too close to there male of choice.

* * *

"So I'm guessing Ebisu-san taught you guys tree climbing?" asked Naruto.

"Well, he did but Moegi was the only one who finished since Hokage-sama required all girls to attend her chakra exercises once a month." said Udon.

"So I'm guessing you guys haven't climbed up and down yet" said Naruto.

"Climbing down is hard you know!" retorted Konohamaru.

"Well, since we can't exactly do some of the stuff yet. We'll just do basic warm ups." said Naruto.

"How does that help? Basics sucks! I want to learn how to improve the Rasengan!" said Konohamaru while Udon was shaking his head.

"That depends, if you can master this chakra exercise" whispered someone from behind him.

"Wha... 2 Naruto-senseis, but I didn't see any handsign." said Konohamaru.

"Thing about basics is... learning to master them makes you stronger than learning more jutsus." explained Naruto.

"Prove it." said Konohamaru.

"Rock versus Shuriken, who would win?" asked Naruto getting the feeling of dejavu.

"Shuriken." said Konohamaru and Moegi while Udon answered "who's more expierenced"

"Udon is right. Iwa is known for earth type nins. They could use the rock as a form of weapon that may surpass shuriken. So if your weapon is shuriken their weapon is simply the earth beneath them" said Naruto.

"But why choose Iwa as an example?" asked Moegi.

"Think about your chunnnin exams. Most likely you will meet opponents that uses all kinds of strange weapons. I just thought of Iwa because of the rock." said Naruto.

"That makes sense." said Udon.

"So what is the basic of the Rasengan?" asked Konohamaru.

"Glad you asked. Look we're here." said Naruto pointing at the lake.

"Since you know the basics of tree climbing, I want you guys to exercise on it for 30 minutes and do mark your progress. Moegi since I know you've done it we can start on water walking. Oh and you can help me with something." said Naruto.

"Hai." said the boys before picking a tree to go tree climbing.

"So how did you learn to walk on water, sensei?" asked Moegi.

"I'm a bit gentler than Ebisu, he taught me near the hot springs." said Naruto earning a grimace from Moegi.

"Ebisu-sensei still has one month to go before he comes back to duty. Tsunade-sama said that Konohamaru's Rasengan gave him a bit a blow on the head and needs to recover a bit." said Moegi.

"Ok. Step one, focus you chakra on the soles of your feet." said Naruto demonstrating.

"Hai." said Moegi as she focused.

"Next is to visualize a space in which your feet will touch. This space is where you put chakra on the surface to stand on." said Naruto.

"Hai." said Moegi.

"Then try to step on the water." said Naruto.

Moegi was walking, shaky but walking across. I was good for a 1st try but seeing her excited face, he knew what was going to happen next. Moegi lost her concentration and giving herself a free bath.

"You need to learn to be able to do this almost unconciously" said Naruto while Moegi shot him a face of annoyance.

"What's with that face... you actually did good for a 1st try now go practice." said Naruto while he took out a plastic bag full of empty balloons and giving it to her telling her that for every time she got to a point where Naruto pointed to fill up the balloon with water before leaving her and going to the other side of the lake, taking off his shirt aware of someone watching him.

* * *

"_I should just leave before... he..._" thought Hana before seeing a half naked man before her eyes. Her eyes widen further watching him wash himself. To her it was both hot and annoying since while her body wanted to stay her dogs and mind said another. She didn't want to get herself noticed as well. She really didn't want to go into some hormonal frenzy like with her last boyfriend.

"**_Kit!_**" warned Kyuubi.

"_Yeah, I know. I don't sense hostility yet there are more than one. If it's an ambush then I'm not an idiot who'll go there._" thought Naruto as he sense a pair or more eyes on him.

"**_Maybe it's one of your many fangirls._**" joked Kyuubi while Naruto thought about it.

"_I thought only nins are allowed in training grounds._" thought Naruto as he came to a conclusion that this might be a nin.

"**_I say snuff them out. It's not like anyone can take you on._**" said Kyuubi knowing his host's ego.

"_Yeah, but let's do it smartly._" thought Naruto as he filled one balloon with water before making a shadow clone.

"_What is he doing..._" thought Hana watching him make water balloons while him being near isn't making her hormones any calmer when suddenly he threw a balloon towards her while his back was till turned back at her.

"Kyaaa!" was all Hana's reaction when the balloon bursted while she and her dogs where suddenly surrounded by a kunai wielding Naruto. To her, it was both hot and it brought out the masochistic side of her. Of course, her bond with her dogs where strnger thus her concern.

"Why are you spying on... Hana?!" asked Naruto surprised who he found.

"_**Told you it was a fangirl.**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto mentally thought of shutting him up.

"I wasn't spying... I... I was... just about to leave when I saw you..." thought Hana as it was truthful.

"Honestly?" asked Naruto unleashing a bit of killing intent that rivaled an animalistic feel to it and it wasn't helping Hana.

"Y-yes, so I would like to go now." said Hana as she herself was inching nearer.

"Sorry about the kunai thing. I'm a bit cautious." said Naruto while he made the clones disperse.

"It's alright" said Hana as her dogs pulled on her leash and pulled her back while Naruto thought she stumbled and went to gripped her around her waist. Her body was literally a milimeter away from his and she could see in detail why he her instincts begged her to ravage him.

"_Damn it, I am a Konoha vet as well as an jounin. I do have pride... if he weren't so damn near._" thought Hana miserably as she forced herself away from Naruto and said goodbye without looking at him and running full speed along with her dogs.

"_**Yet again another fertile female want to mate with my irresistable host of a human. At least your fangirls aren't limited to civilians**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto was saying things like how much of a dignified woman and ninja Hana was.

"_**Please remember that she did wet herself from your touch**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto was argued that it was just probably being at point blank in front of a kunai.

"**_One of these days, you will realize that you have an unnatural gift of getting women and they will be submissive bitches._**" said Kyuubi.

"_Er... that's your wish not mine._" thought Naruto as he went back to the lake to make more balloons while Kyuubi shrugged and went back to his cage.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

Naruto brought back a bunch of water balloons while Moegi was on the shore with a tired face with only 2 balloons.

"_She's got control well enough... Baa-chan's training must be tough._" thinking of Moegi's , Ino's and Sakura's abilities under her tutilage.

Seeing Udon and Konohamaru still going strong means that they have a good base but aren't mastering their basics well enough.

"At least both of you are active!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah well I ain't dropping till I've mastered Rasengan and I will beat your record for it." said Konohamaru while naruto chuckled.

"Both of you can stop that now and continue later. For now I have an assignment for you guys." said Naruto while Udon and Konohamaru dropped beside him.

"Where's Moegi?" asked Udon while Naruto pointed at the sleeping form at the shore.

"What kind of training did you make her do that'll tire her in 30 minutes." asked Konohamaru.

"Something far easier than what I'm making you do." said Naruto before showing him a water balloon.

"What's that for?" asked Konohamaru.

"1st stage of the Rasengan is to make this balloon pop... like this." said Naruto as he violently rotated the balloon and popped it.

"Heh, I can do that no sweat." said Konohamaru grabbing a balloon and proceeding to make a shadow clone before Naruto held him back.

"I did it with one hand you'll do it with one hand." said Naruto before Konohamaru tried it.

"Cmon... pop!" yelled Konohamaru while Naruto chuckled.

"Ok, while he's busy figuring out how to make it pop. Mind sparring with me? I want to see you level of taijutsu." said Naruto while making a shadow clone to wake Moegi.

* * *

**-4 hours later-**

Naruto was sitting by the lake watching the cloudless sky while hear the grunts and moans of his students... they were good moans as it means that they can take his training without too much complaining. Konohamaru did figure out the method of popping the balloon sooner than he had but then again, he did already use a fully formed Rasengan. Udon and Moegi was given a crash course on what he himself had been learning. He was a bit proud that they could take a beating and he did ask them if they wanted to stop; For them to refuse and tell him to keep beatnig the snot out of them was probably what made him happiest.

"_What the hell... Am I a sadist..._" thought Naruto.

"_**Well, you do have 4 submissive, horny and not to mention hot women near your apartment **_" pointed Kyuubi while Naruto was thinking on how to shut the damn fox.

"You guys done moaning or do you want another 10 minutes." asked Naruto while all the replies he gotten where moans and grunts.

"10 minutes it is then." said Naruto while Konohamaru was thinking about something.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, are your training this hard?" asked Konohamaru.

"Nope. They're usually harder. I took it easy" said Naruto while Konohamaru felt insulted.

"Hey, I could probably beat you. I did learn an A ranked jutsu on my own." said Konohamaru while Naruto laughed.

"I thought that too you know. First time I saw Tsunade-baachan, I thought I could kick her ass with the rasengan. Man that was a failure." said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Moegi curious on what does the Hokage do when confronted with a fight.

"She flicked me and made me flew 5-6 feet I think." said Naruto.

"One flick? As in flicked with a finger?" asked Udon.

"Yeah, seriously, Granny's strength is so damn amazing that if she had any children I'd bet they'd get her freakish strength." said Naruto.

"Anyway, since your all feeling chatty, ready for more sparring?" asked Naruto while Konohamaru,Udon and Moegi cringed.

"What's with those faces? You'll all just need to survive 30 mins then you can cool down by doing the chakra exercises then we'll tackle some new stuff tomorrow." said Naruto while the reply he gotten was just some grimaces.

* * *

**-with Hinata-**

"I wonder if Naruto's coming back now?" wonder Hinata aloud while yukie was making more tempura.

"Well, you could make some juice if you want something to do while waiting." said Shion.

"It's already in the fridge." said Hinata.

"You know the old man did say Naruto does love you." reassured Shion.

"But even he avoided saying it." reason Hinata.

"We've been talking about this since lunch. Don't worry otherwise you'll feint again." said Yukie while keeping her eyes on the pan.

"Still..." said Hinata while Shion looked at her.

"You know... I could just view the future though I don't guarantee what I'll see..." said Shion offhandedly.

"But you said it yourself that the future can always change right?" asked Hinata.

"What I usually see... is a general perspective. Like the time when... Naruto fucked us... at first it was just you then us then all four of us." said Shion.

"I see..." said Hinata not wanting to imagine how much stamina does her boyfriends have...

"Tadaima..." said a familiar blonde from the doorway while Hinata ran up to him and gave him a hug while saying welcome home.

"Do I smell..." asked Naruto while watching Hinata nod.

"O sweet tempura. A... where's Sasame... o wait nevermind. I remember" said Naruto.

"So how was your day?" asked Yukie while Hinata set the table while Shion got the juice out of the fridge while Naruto already told his story. He kept making light conversation and eventually when it got dark, a knock cam from the door with Sasame's voice asking if they we're making dinner yet. After making dinner, eating and Sasame telling her day, they went to their apartment beside Naruto's and while Shion is taking a bath, Hinata used the opportunity to corner him.

"We're now alone, so talk." said Hinata staring only at the dishes she had to clean.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto casually while sitting on the couch watching Hinata.

"You know what I mean... Teuchi wouldn't just say you love someone as a joke and also, I can see it you know. The way you look at me. What are you afraid of?" asked Hinata.

"I'm... not afraid of you rather, I'm afraid to love you... you in particular." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Hinata looking at him this time with her Byakugan on.

"It's just... becuase you love me... you got hurt, almost died in fact. Jiraiya, lost his life. Kakashi almost died as well and so did this village. I... don't know whether I should love you... " said Naruto.

"Baka. That's what you are." said Hinata while making a clone of her own and making her do the dishes while she walked up to him.

"Er... since when do you know Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"I've been watching you since 6, I've been copying your training since 8, I've started following you since 9, I worshipped you since 10, I felt like I would die without you since the day you left, I masturbated about you since I'm 13 and I was ready to die for you since then so I can say honestly that I'm truly madly in love you and I will accept anything from you and I will wait for you so I dont care that your indecisive." said Hinata to him who was now pinning him on the couch leaning in for a kiss.

"_It's those kinds of words... wait, she's been masturbating?_!" Naruto's brain and body was under then influence of Hinata's control.

"Hi...na...ta, I..." was all Naruto could say before he closed the distance and kissed her pouring his feelings instead.

"What was..." was all Hinata could say as her body felt different. It wasn't a horny feeling, it was more... pure, more honest, more...love.

"I... love... you... probably alot more than I could say... but I'm scared because you might get hurt. You alright with that? Just as your ready to die for me, I'll gladly die for you." said Naruto to her as though it was a promise of a lifetime.

"Saying things like that... are you proposing Naruto Uzumaki." said Hinata while the clones was watching them through it's Byakugan.

"Nope... at least not yet." said Naruto while Hinata squeeked with glee kissing him deeply while Naruto returned the kiss. While their bodies where pressing already agaisnt one another they heard a sound which pulled them apart.

"Could you guys get a room?" asked Shion not being altogether convincing since she herself was only being covered by a towel.

"Naruto ecchi no baka" whispered Hinata as her eyes traveled towards his pants while Naruto looked back at where Shion used to be.

"_**Like I said horny,submissive and hot.**_" said Kyuubi while Hinata was already pulling him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Like it love it, please review. These past month has been like hell and I hope college will lessen the work load on students after I graduate but that ain't likely to happen. I'd like to express my thanks to those who gave me ideas on how to build this story


	31. Things I'm capable of: part I

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

I'd like to use this chapter to express my gratitude to those who kept reviewing and making this story reach 300+ review and I do hope for more... I did get a lot of questions and I would like to answer some of them.

**NinjaJube** - Shion is another girl from one of Shippuden's movies. I think it was the 1st Shippuden movie they made if I recall correctly. The last part of the movie is one of those interesting parts of the Naruto world and I recommend you watch it.

**ChewieCookies** - I do plan on making more lemons... though I think ecchi adds more fun to it. For me anyways...

**KIRAJUDGESYOU - **I do plan on making another story about NaruSaku or rather something like Sakura vs Hinata... let's face it, choosing between the one you love or the one who loves you is a great story to build on so for now I'm looking into what the actual manga does with that since Sakura did mention her knowing Naruto's love for her... and yeah Hana is Kiba's sister. You can easily find info about her and her appearances in Google.

**Gravity The Wizard - **If your wondering why I didn't pull an Anko is because... I do want put individualism in each girl... so some might have similarities but I want each girl to differ...

Ok, so for the rest who are wondering, the actual harem count isn't fixed yet so if you'd like to add some women, please mail it to me rather than put it in the reviews... I'd appreciate that.

Jiraiya: now stop talking and let's get it on! I want to hear my fan's reviews for this chapter's lemon ASAP.

AN: you wrote one? really? I'm sure it was due next chapter.

Jiraiya: If you look at line 58... wait... it's not there O_o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

AN: ignore the man...he's having a moment. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**-1 Month Later-**

Konoha was almost stable... the key term was almost. Controlling this stability is a blonde haired woman drinking sake to her hearts content while abusing her paper shredder yet again from the excessive amounts of letters and papers being sent to her about the usual: Clan rights, merchant deals, ninja methods and of course, the money issues from other countries and the fact that some time ago, a group of representatives from Raikage himself asked for a Kage assembly did not soothe her temples but at least she always has something to drink but these are nothing compared to what she's currently shredding now.

"_Honestly brat, if you really planned on giving me a grand kid, couldn't you have spared me with this headache_" Tsunade wondered as she tossed yet again what seemed to be the nth fan letter she gotten.

"_Brat's travelled half the world and he's already gotten a fanclub bigger than that Icha icha club Jiraiya's set up._" she thought as she looked at the contents of another letter this time with a photo included.

"_Some of these are actually cute, so either he's really not interested or he's too preoccupied._" thought Tsunade as she tossed these too in the shredder.

"_I should just send this to the brat as punishment for this headache... _" she thought as she opened another letter with a surprise it contained a piece of underwear with the letter indicating when it was worn.

"_I need a vacation... or to send that gaki in a trip to hell for bringing me this hell... he should be thanking me... then again, I haven't even told him about his fanmail yet. If I actually told the address to his fans, it ruins the whole ninjas are undetectable motto..._" she thought as she went back to regrettably shredding the letter, underwear and all.

Tsunade was thinking next on which ninja was getting the next mission when it suddenly occured to her.

"_This is your punishment boy and you'll probably either thank me or hate me._" thought Tsunade as she smiled while assigning teams while thinking of her limited supply of nins.

"Bring Naruto Uzumaki, Hatake Kakashi and Ino Yamanaka." said Tsunade deciding on the requirements of this mission.

* * *

**- Naruto's Apartment -**

Naruto woke up, felt around the bed before getting up, then went in the wash room to get rid of his morning wood then went to make breakfast. Apparently, Hinata invited Shion and the others at her house and would be returning later. So far, life wasn't too bad; between mission, training, discussing their relationship and what he knows about his family and exploring their hormones, nothing seemed to be wrong. Though what he felt wasn't peace, rather it was like the calm before the storm.

He just finished eating breakfast when he felt someone on his doorway. There came a knock and he made a clone to get it while he still cleaned up after himself. He saw the clone led a familiar masked ANBU into the apartment while he continued on with his dishes.

"_He actually does his own dishes?_" thought Yuugao as she wondered as she watched him.

"So what does Baa-chan want?" asked Naruto not looking at her but simply wiping the dishes.

"You along with another 2 are to be briefed on a mission and I'm only here to deliver a message. You are to be present within the hour." said Yuugao (AN: Naruto doesn't know it's Yuugao...).

"Mind telling me who'll be my teammates?" asked Naruto this time looking at her with the look of pure excitement.

"Kakashi-sempai and Inoichi-san's daughter I think." said Yuugao.

"Then tell her I'll be on my way." said Naruto as he walk towards his rooms again.

"Then I'll be going now." said Yuugao before leaving his apartment and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"_At least that ANBU had the decency to not leave any leaves around..._" thought Naruto as he thought of one less chore to do before getting ready.

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

"Where are those two?" asked Tsunade to Ino as she alone entered the room.

"Right behind you." said Naruto as he enter through the window instead.

"_Doesn't anyone use the damn door anymore..._" thought Tsunade.

"Er... Where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto smiling.

"You know as well as I do he's going to be..." said Tsunade.

"...interrupting you." finished Kakashi as he entered through the other window surprising Naruto and Tsunade.

"You're early" they both shouted in unison.

"I actually got here early to avoid getting shouted at." said Kakashi.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." said Naruto while Tsunade remain silent not wanting to express the same feeling.

"So why did you summon us Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino interrupting the moment.

"Right. Naruto, give your escort missions to someone else. Send a clone to that person. I have a need for your particular abilities." said Tsunade.

"_Does she know?!_" thought Naruto in panic while it didn't show in his face.

"Right." said Naruto before thinking of a good candidate other than Hinata... after all, he can't treat her like his backup all the time.

"Is Sai here?" asked Naruto.

"Sai?! You wan't to leave a priestess in HIS hands?" asked Tsunade in shock.

"Yeah... Shion might teach him a few more manners" replied Naruto while getting a chuckle from Kakashi and a mirthful laugh from Ino.

"Fine. He's your choice. It's not it'll make my life harder." said Tsunade while watching a Naruto clone materialize.

"So where is he?" asked the clone.

"Bookstore." replied Tsunade before watching it disappear.

"Now. I have a B rank mission however I will consider it an A rank depending on your judgment when you arrive there." said Tsunade handing them each a folder.

"A village is under attack by nins... sounds like a B rank mission. So mind telling us what could make it A rank?" asked Naruto.

"Look at this map." said Tsunade showing them a map of the 5 elemental countries with lots of circles.

"What are these marks?" asked Kakashi.

"Locations of Orochimaru's lairs. Black one's represent the one's we've seen and destroy while blue represents those Sasake had apparenty visited..." said Tsunade watching Naruto's reaction and priding that he did not show any sort of emotion before continuing "... and these red ones are the one's we've deemed too dangerous without at least a team of 6 to 12 depending on the size."

"The village here is near one of those blue circles." pointed Ino.

"Right. From what I've been able to gather, Sasuke allowed some of Orochimaru's experiments to live. ANBU confirms this since they search through the videos of one of Orochimaru's labs." said Tsunade.

"So there's a possibility that this village might be attacked by those experiments then?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Which is why you will meet Anko, Yamato and Yuugao at Rice Village. There you'll be stationed there since the route of these nins due northward." said Tsunade tracing the starting point to the village attacked.

"Ok. Are there any clues what are they after or what they are capable of?" asked Kakashi.

"I've used ANBU to track them at a distance. All I've heard is they're taking women as hostage... some of which are brutally killed after evidences of sexual abuse. They have high level chakra sensing abilities so sneaking up is next to impossible. This will be a confrontation at a minimum which is why I'm deploying my 2nd best medic-nin." said Tsunade.

"Can I ask why is Sakura unavailable?" asked Naruto.

"She herself is on a diplomatic mission with Neji and Lee. Any other questions?" said Tsunade.

"Just one last? You haven't told us why Naruto is vital in this sort of mission?" asked Kakashi.

"He naturally leaks so much chakra that may or may not enable to mask your's and many others." said Tsunade.

"_So that's it. I thought for a moment she knew my new jutsu._" thought Naruto while Kyuubi reminded him it was beyond usable yet.

"If there are no more questions, you may begin." said Tsunade while the three nins before her disappeared.

"_Honestly, why did anyone even invent the door if no on uses it..._" thought Tsunade as she recalled the number of times she had to demolish doors.

* * *

**-1 day later real time-**

**(flashback)**

"_This damn scroll is huge... wonders how long this goes..._" thought Naruto as kept pulling on the scroll and for now ignore whatever was written on it. He noticed with every roll, the jutsu's where getting more stronger and way more complicated but somehow he loved it. The sense of getting stronger and learning a whole new jutsu. Even when he trained under Jiraiya, he loved learning jutsus even if he were unable to use them. Even now, he secretly wished to learn the chidori even if he could never use it.

Naruto was on top of Hokage Monument looking just what could be his sensei's ultimate jutsu. Just as he was flipping through the scroll, the handwriting changed slightly while the scroll suddenly blanked. Naruto then went back to the last writings on the scroll and saw a huge seal with the words "Hirashin no Jutsu - theory development" with a bunch of handwritting that seemed to be 4 people writings. He looked at the seal itself, he knew from the moment he saw it... it was was beyond out of his league. He knew like 3 maybe four of the tens or even hundreds of layers and symbols used in making it and there is no way he could even use this but while reading the notes he really felt that he was closer to his hero.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK, This is so beyond me. I can't even understand more than 3 symbols here and I only recognize the limiter seal here... just what the hell does dad have planned with this jutsu._" thought Naruto watching the pattern and looking at the notes instead.

"_It looks like he's having a discussion rather than taking notes... Power, Track, Possesion, Amount... this seal uses almost every other seal aspects... this has got to be a wicked jutsu to use... it doesn't look complete though. From the looks of it, this seal is also sealed... Damn seal master, making me learn the hard way._" thought Naruto still smiling at the challenge.

He was reading the notes on how the seal itself is like a key and a lock. He was thinking along the lines of a puzzle. A jutsu with so many requirements but kills the opponent faster than you can blink. The notes only described what could be done further but nothing in saying how to use it. So now, his new interest was to dissect this jutsu into something he could study.

**(flashback - 1 week skip)**

"_This looks right..._" thought Naruto as he was looking at the one part he dissected from the Hirashin no jutsu.

"_What did it say again..._" thought Naruto as he looked through the notes.

"_Ok... pour chakra... duh... but it really doesn't say how much...seals eat a lot though depending on how complex they are... maybe I should try around 10% of my chakra output._" thought Naruto as he place the seals at his feet.

"_one...two...TREE..._" was all Naruto thought before crashing in a nearby tree.

"**_Oh stop... God, you're killing me... that had got to be the most funniest thing I have ever seen._**" roared Kyuubi as witnessing his host crash himself on a nearby tree.

"_Damn... I can't even see one thing before disappearing. How the heck did my dad even use this jutsu?_" wondered a sore Naruto.

"**_Try less chakra._**" suggested Kyuubi while Naruto wasn't sure if he could do that.

"_ok... again. 1%...concentrate... one... two... TREE!_" though Naruto as his face was literally an inch from a tree.

"**_Damn...so close!_**" said Kyuubi as he laughed at the attempts of his host.

"_This will need practice._" thought Naruto.

(**flashback end**)

"Naruto!" yelled Ino.

"Huh, what?" said Naruto as he was recalling the feeling of his training.

"You were spacing out. You nearly hit a tree before you dodged!" said Ino

"Geez, I'm fine really. Your starting to sound like Sakura you know." said Naruto.

"If I were Forehead, I would've already hammered your head." replied Ino.

"Would've?" asked Naruto giving eyeing her

"Nothing." said Ino before walking ahead.

"_My my, he's already achieve that level of fangirls in a short time I've been near death..._" thought Kakashi.

"So, Naruto... I heard you've hit on Anko... so tell me... how was she?" asked Kakashi while Ino slowed down a bit.

"I'm not telling you anything you pervert." said Naruto.

"But your not denying though." said Kakashi.

"Half Konoha already knows by now so no point in denying." said Naruto.

"She's like the eye candy of most men in the village you know. You sure you don't have any stories you'd like to share?" pried Kakashi while Ino was listening.

"She... er... was great." said Naruto

"Great how?" asked Kakashi

"Active." was his reply.

"Sexually active? Kissing active? Clamping on your cock while riding on you cowgirl style active?" pestered Kakashi

"I seriously don't like where this is going..." Naruto wondered aloud.

"Now now, come on. The details. Surely, you feel proud on getting Anko to orgasm twice." Kakashi pointed out.

"It's not like I fucked her you know. It's more like she fucked me. Heck, it could be called rape since I was the one tied up and everything." blurted Naruto.

"Oho... but you didn't resist. From what I heard, she was drunk and you weren't" said Kakashi.

"You didn't see her drunk. She was damn scary!" said Naruto.

"But that would still mean that somewhere inside you, you wanted it don't you." said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

"I didn't alright... I repeat... I did not like it..." said Naruto hotly.

"**_But I did._**" said Kyuubi while Naruto paled then blushed.

"Oho... so there is something your hiding... that blush means you really are a pervert underneath. Jiraiya's teachings are starting to bear fruit" said Kakashi.

"We're here." pointed Ino interrupting them.

"_Great... just great...now what'll _" thought Naruto while Kyuubi was snickering.

"_**O it will.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_What do you mean..._" asked Naruto.

"**_Look behind..._**" suggested Kyuubi before Naruto was attacked by a red tornado and felt two well endowned bosoms pressing against him.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" was all he heard before he blurted out "Natsumi-san?"

* * *

^_^ Liked it, Loved it, please review... Also I need your opinions for next chapter's lemon. I plan on orgy.

Would you like Ino in the harem...

Would you like Natsumi in the harem...

Your votes will be much appreciated.

Also, sadly this is the last chapter I'll write and my cousin will take over. I have to concentrate on my thesis. My cousin will use the english transalted version of jutsu's instead of the jap versions.


	32. Things I'm capable of: part II

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Jiraiya: I want to see the results.

Ino: 8

Natsumi: 8

Both: 4

Jiraiya: Er... A tie?

AN: Annoying isn't it.... hmmm... some people like OC and some don't...

Ino: I still think I'm sexier.

Natsumi: I'm as sexy as the author thinks.

AN: Great, just perfect... would you guys prefer not to be in the harem?

Natsumi: NO!!! Please put me! Onegai...

Ino: *mumble**whispers**mumble*

AN: er... Ino... your kinda scaring me with your thoughts.

Ino: Sorry... It's just... Naruto's so un-Naruto-ish since you made this fic!

AN: did I? would you rather he go back to being goofy? Annoys Sakura and make you her outlet? Pesters you adn Sakura being Sasuke fangirls?

Ino: I don't mind the goffy part to be honest...

AN: I'm gonna reset the polls so I guess I have to delay the lemon and... *grabbing action*

Jiraiya: Don't mind him folks, he's just having delusions. I'll provide today's lemon instead...

* * *

"Naruto-sama!" yelled Natsumi in public hugging what looked like a blonde boy she had recently been with. The blonde looked at her as though he was afraid of her.

"Na-Natsumi-san" said Naruto.

"Mo... You said you'd visit after you were done in that mission and you did but we didn't get any message you'd come!" said the girl.

"Who is she Naruto-sama?" teased a smirking Ino.

"_O Kami, I don't need a scandal! Not when I'm especially beside a super pervert and Konoha's best gossip_" thought Naruto.

"She's an acquaintance... Jiraiya introduced us once." said Naruto thinking of any other possible lies.

"Who is she, how did you meet and under what circumstances?" asked Kakashi smirking behind his mask.

"_I's rather fight Pein again that answer these honestly... unless Hinata asked..._" thought Naruto while fishing for ideas from his brain.

"... Jiraiya ...had made me to pick up some stuff and it was instructed that I meet up with Natsumi here." said Naruto thinking it wasn't a total lie... more like a hidden truth.

"I'll use the sharingan and I'll see if you are answering truthfully; who is she, how did you meet and under what circumstances?" asked Kakashi revealing his Sharingan.

"Do we really have to go that far?" asked Naruto.

"This is for our mission's sake as well. Bringing unknown variables needs to be questioned" thought Kakashi as he praised himself for that brilliant excuse to find the history between his student and a very good looking woman.

"...I was ordered to collect something that required the use of this woman that you see before you and that she is an acquaintance of me and Jiraiya." said Naruto while all Kakashi could do is nod.

"_Well... he didn't exactly tell a lie but he was hidding something... I also can't ask a dead person...I'll think about it later... besides, this might be more interesting than Icha Icha_" though Kakashi as she watched Ino blushing at the scene where Natsumi was literally making Naruto feel every inch of her.

"We really did miss you you know... So why are you here?" asked Natsumi still holding on to his arm ... rather wrapping her self around his arm...

"I'm on a mission actually but I have to find... her." said Naruto as Anko looked at his direction.

Anko was having a good start... a hot shower, dango for breakfast and lunch, a suicide mission with his ex-sensei's experiments... life was good. If only she didn't have the bugging feeling that she really had the best damn sex of her life and she couldn't remember. She doesn't enjoy sake as much anymore knowing too much makes you forget some of the best things in life... She left the restaurant and when she got out, she noticed everyone's staring at one direction. Looking at that direction, it couldn't be clear what got their attention. A blonde 6 footer nin with a yukada clad girl hugging the life out of him and wrapping herself around him as though she owned him. Curious she called Yuugao and asked her somethings.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" asked Anko.

"Who?" asked Yuugao while Anko pointed at Naruto's direction

"He does... but I did hear he once had a foursome..." said Yuugao.

"Can anyone actually confirm this?" asked Anko.

"I think some ANBU overheard his girls' conversation." said Yuugao.

"Which girl?" asked Anko.

"No no, I meant many girls taking at the same time. I think they were comparing experience." said Yuugao.

"That stud. Thanks." said Anko before rushing towards Naruto.

"What's her hurry?" asked Yamato

"Beats me." replied Yuugao thinking they could always continue eating lunch.

* * *

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Natsumi towards Naruto earning a perverted giggle from Kakashi and a smirk from Ino.

"What made you think that?!" asked Naruto.

"You did describe her that she had purple hair and a nice breast size." said Natsumi.

"Believe me, that one thing I'd like to do with that woman is..." said Naruto before he got interrupted by a killing Natsumi instantly behind him and grabbing a kunai with other, he deflected the kunai but before he could contemplate whenther Natsumi is ok or not, he felt movement towards his blindspot. Quickly making Bunshins behind him, they we're ready for Kawamiri.

"_gotcha!_" thought Anko as she slide behind him and cut his cheek while pushing away the redhead. Just as she was about to lick his blood he suddenly disappeared.

"_Kawamiri? No... Bunshin, but... he's reacts fast_" thought Anko as the roles are now reversed as she was the one wit a kunai at her face while Naruto gave out his own killing intent. Anko was having her fun now, she's really thinking that today's her lucky day.

"So what'll you do now? Cut my cheek and suck my blood?" teased Anko.

"Please... I really don't need to go that far." said Naruto before feeling something moving from behind and made another Bunshin and ready to Kawamiri.

"Your not the only one whose good with Kage Bunshin you know." said Anko thinking she could have her blood for the day before yet again this one poofed out.

"Honestly? Will you stop if I suck you blood?" said Naruto in a sarcastic manner a bit farther from her beside the redhead.

"Maybe." teased Anko eyeing him.

"Ok, that's enough for now. So where's Yamato and Yuugao?" asked Kakashi.

"Right. They're just eating lunch. I could take you to them" said Anko as she led the way.

...

"_A delicious smell... A female... I want to touch her..._" thought Naruto before snapping out of it.

"Naruto-sama? You listening?" asked Natsumi while Naruto got his senses back.

"Yeah...Natsumi-san, just wait you here ok?" said Naruto wondering what was that all about.

"Of course." said Natsumi.

...

"_So strong... the scent is coming everywhere... I just got to...I... damn... I'm starting to think about sex more often..._" thought Naruto.

"Yamato... here is Tsunade-sama's orders." said Kakashi.

"Thanks." said Yamato glancing at Naruto a bit before reading the paper.

"Well?" asked kakashi.

"With the terrain up there, we should be the one's doing the ambush rather than the ones being ambushed. Since the enemy is moving at a rather slower pace than they're last village, we can assume they've takening things that slow them down... Entertainment or treasure or both...." concluded Yamato.

"That's what I thought to... Thing is it'll be mission wise to be the ones doing the ambush and preferably around midday... going now would mean suicide" said Kakashi.

"We'll just stay here for the night then." suggested Kakashi with a dual intention while Yamato merely agreed thinking it was the best choice.

"We should order up I believe?" said Kakashi.

"I need a breather." said Naruto before standing up.

...

"**You've noticed have you?**" asked Kyuubi while Naruto was looking at Natsumi

"_Maybe... it's not just malice that's coming from you..._" thought Naruto.

"**Maybe I'll explain, maybe I won't**" thought Kyuubi.

"Naruto-sama? Have you eaten lunch? There's a ramen shop nearby you know..." suggested Natsumi while Naruto thought a bit before making a Kage Bunshin and sending it the restaurant.

"I'll send them a message later." said Naruto.

"What did you instruct?" asked Natsumi as she led the way.

"To inform them that I'll find a place to bunk and that I'm eating with an old acquaintance." saud Naruto.

"Ah... so uhm... Naruto-sama... will you be..." said Natsumi before Naruto interrupted her.

"Make this a bit clear, I'm not like my pervy sensei. I have no intentions of sleeping with any of you and please drop the sama... it's ... you know." said Naruto trying to look stern.

"No no... I'm not asking... actually Jiraiya-sama would barely touch us if he could help it... Usually he'd tease and touch some of the older girls... but he never really fucked us... Except for a few times..." said Natsumi.

"So what's new? Got any new info for Konoha I should be aware of... and also, we're being followed. Kakashi's dog I supposed." said Naruto.

"How do you know?" asked an amazed Natsumi.

"I dunno myself." admitted Naruto.

"So how do we lose it..." whispered Natsumi.

"You won't mind a little piggyback ride?" said Naruto as he picked her up bridal style and disappeared in Pakkun's vision.

"_His scent dispersed... a jutsu that even makes scent tracking impossible... no, it's not fully dispersed... rather, spread around in so many directions that just makes it really hard to track..._" thought Pakkun before demanding a steak from Kakashi when a scent came from behind.

"Mind keeping this a secret?" asked Naruto.

"Depends... Is that steak?" asked Pakkun sniffing him more closely.

"It's actually for you you know. I already had a feeling Kakashi was planning something like this." said Naruto.

"Ok then. Deal. I'll just telling him you split yourself into so many, I lost you..." said Pakkun.

"Don't forget to tell him that I forgot to consider tracking the girl instead and that her smell irritated you." said Naruto before poofing out.

* * *

Natsumi was suddenly in front of the motel while Naruto set her down. Her feet where a bit wobbly, after all being sent hurdling a few buildings within a second isn't part of her job description.

"Er... you alright?" asked Naruto before Natsumi coughed a bit before saying "I'm alright."

"So lead the way to the ramen then." said Naruto while Natsumi pointed a bit. While Naruto followed her, his mind was in a 3 way tug-of-war.

"**_I know you want that._**" said Kyuubi

"_That tight ass, those perky breast, that red hair that flows so smoothly behind her. That's lucious lips you just want to suffocate her with._" thought Naruto while another voice thought "_Hinata's got a way tighter ass..._"

"_**Heh, you've started have you... Damn that father of yours... but I'll compliment on his style.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_I don't undertsand... I want to suddenly fuck her then I don't._" thought Naruto.

"_**Like I said... You don't need to know... at least... I've become more I guess...**_" said Kyuubi taking in delight in torturing the boy with hanging info.

"Naruto-sa...san, what would you like to order?" asked Natsumi while Naruto stared at her before laughing.

"Natsumi-san, your like way older than me..." said Naruto while Natsumi chuckled.

"Not by much really... I suppose you could stop calling me Natsumi-san as well." said Natsumi.

"Natsu-chan then? O and pork miso... you can order as well, you know my usual portion." joked Na a ruto while Natsumi looked a bit happier.

"Jiraiya-sama used to call me that." said Natsumi while ordering 4 pork miso ramen.

"Really? So tell me... a bit more about Jiraiya when he does visit." said Naruto while Natsumi began to talk.

* * *

**~Night time~**

"Ok... This look like the place Naruto rented out for us..." said Kakashi eyeing the luxury of the inn.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Over here." said Naruto at the doorway.

"How did you afford this place?" asked Ino.

"On a jounin's pay check... I'm just repaying Yamato-sensei for his treat in one of our missions. So thank him instead." said Naruto.

"Naruto...I hope there's a hot spring there as well? I clearly remembered I treating you guys to a hot spring with a sushi boat" said Yamato.

"Yeah, I've got that too..." said Naruto.

"O yeah! Free sushi, this is definitely a good day before a suicide mission." said Anko.

"Yeah yeah..." said Naruto as he led them to their rooms and the boys took one room and the girls took another.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" inquired Yamato.

"What is it?" replied Naruto while laying on his fuuton.

"Are you by any chance using Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Yamato.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"I react to a bijuu's chakra and I can see how much tail worth is being used. Since I still have some seals in you, I can still see the number of tails you use. Recently, you been using in random intervals one tails worth of chakra." said Yamato.

"I see... I don't actually. I..." said Naruto before Natsumi entered surprising Naruto and company and handing them down their sushi boat.

"Here is your... Naruto... your staying here?" asked Natusmi.

"Yeah. Your working here now?" asked Naruto.

"Follow me." said Natsumi.

"Excuse me, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto while Kakashi's mind went into an overdrive.

"_A total babe magnet who swoons the hottest girl in the village while having multiple affairs... This is way better than reading Icha Icha._" thought Kakashi.

* * *

"We're being spread a bit over the country..." said Natsumi.

"I don't get..." said Naruto before Natsumi continued.

"Spread info across the elemental nations means we can't be too realiant on thinking nins will only want relief... Some like Kage level nin's prefer a more comfortable space to relax. Which is why some have been sent here. Some you do know and other you may not have met yet." said Natsumi.

"But you still go to the motel?" asked Naruto.

"We do... but only to get our next case... sometimes info always need processing and if there's a missing piece, we try to find it discreetly before any nin dies. That is our work for you, Konoha and Jiraiya-sama." said Natsumi.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." muttered Naruto before a black frog appear.

"Gamaikkaku, I need you to accompany Natsumi here later and get some info. I'll look into it after this mission." said Naruto.

"Naruto... er, is there anything else you want to know because I think your lady friends might not like having their sushi late?" said Natsumi.

"Er... tell you what, since your doing this whold intelligence gathering, I'll deliver this sushi boat myself. It's the least I can do." said Naruto smiling at her.

"It's alright. You nins are actually braver... risking your lives and everything." said Natsumi.

"and I'm the most kick ass, bravest and definitely gonna be the strongest." said Naruto before getting the tray.

"Fine. I'll be back to pick up that tray though and I do believe you ordered some sake?" said Natsumi.

"Yeah. Not too much though..." said Naruto.

"Hai." said Natsumi before leaving.

* * *

**~Girl's room~**

"I think Ino has bigger ones." said Yuugao while Ino and Anko where wearing their fishnet tops.

"Damn... How do you get them to grow so big?" asked Anko.

"Well... Hinata told me once about using herbs to stimulate muscles and I thought I'd apply some herbal medicines on them while training." said Ino.

"You got more?" asked Anko while Yuugai was feeling her own.

"I don't think you'd need them, even I've stopped using them. I'm actually afraid they might end up something like Tsunade-sama's" said Ino.

"What about you Yuugao? Want some just to get some of the boys too add to their eye candy..." teased Anko while Yuugai merely shrugged.

"I'd rather keep them like this... Any bigger and I might have to change a bit of my sword style." said Yuugao.

"I always did wonder how did Tsuande-sama fight with those huge breasts of hers." said Ino.

"Apparently, those huge tits saved her from dying becuase the chakra palm didn't reach her heart." said Anko.

"I've brought the sushi boat and if you're talking about that time Tsunade and Kabuto fought, I still think it was funny." said Naruto intruding on them with his eyes shut.

"Pervert!" said Ino while Yuugao covered herself as well while Anko looked at him curiously.

"How are you walking around with your eyes shut?" she asked.

"Cuz I can" said Naruto before being grabbed by summoned snakes while Anko looked the room.

"Anko-san!" wondered Ino.

"You, Konoha's biggest gossip and my friend are the ones who spread the rumours I just had the best damn sex of my life with this stud and I actually want to hear it from the guy himself." said Anko.

"Geez, grabbing me with summons. You could've just arranged for a friendly chat." said Naruto.

"_A friendly chat with these 3 almost naked women begging to have a cock shoved up their cunts._" thought Naruto before shaking them

"I should really get out." said Naruto opening his eyes and staring Anko down wth his own killing intent while Anko did the same.

"My my, I wonder will you be fiesty." teased Anko while Naruto suddenly made the first move.

"So who's you bet?" asked Ino grabbing a piece of tuna.

"If we survive this mission, winner has to treat the other." said Yuugao grabbing a sushi as well.

"Fine. I'll bet on Anko. She get to be on top." said Ino.

"I'll bet on Naruto pinning her down and getting out of here." said Yuugao.

**~10 minutes later~**

Naruto just grabbed Anko and had her in a headlock while holding a kunai against her. He didn't plan on actually harming her, but then again Anko was after his blood.

"You win then. So what'll you do now?" asked Anko as Naruto was now holding a almost naked woman. He was studying they way her shredded clothing hung exposing her body to him. His will was conflicting as his hand was wanting to actually slice the piece of flesh before him.

"_She need to be taught a dose of her own medicine._" thought Naruto as for a millisecond his eyes slitted.

"This is what I'll do." said Naruto as he sliced her cheek and licked her blood. While doing that, he used the kunai to trace around her back... He was after her sensitive spots while doing what she love to do.

"_O Kami, the way he's touching me and sucking my blood... _" thought Anko not expecting a sharp pain then suddenly a tongue licking and sucking on her wound.

"So Anko-chan... where's you like me to suck next..." said Naruto before his eyes widened and he stood up.

"Hey, wait! Don't just leave it there!" demanded Anko.

"I... I'm... going, before I actually lose my mind." said Naruto before his mind shattered with the feeling Natsumi's body after she opened the door spilling him with sake while falling on top of him.

"You alright? I'm so sorry!" said Natsumi before she felt something stir near her privates.

**(****lemon)** - Jiraiya: long chapter... isn't it...

"Na-Naruto... You... It's getting bigger." said Natsumi confirming what was she feeling.

"Can't help it when you don't wear a bra." said Naruto suddenly grabbing her ass with her on top.

"Na- Naru... to" said Natsumi as Naruto was already making long licking motions on her neck and moving downward.

"Naruto, what the hell?" yelled Ino suddenly.

"What?! It's not like she's rejected me... are you Natsumi?" asked Naruto while she was already rubbing him through his pants.

"I... I..." said Natsumi before Naruto interrupted her with a kiss... with him slowly putting his tongue in making sure the others get a good view of their tongues.

"Ne, Anko-chan... you still liked that best fuck of your life..." said Naruto with an un-Naruto like aura.

"It's not...that I..." said Anko before Naruto made a clone to continue with Natsumi while he walked up to her... his aura was represing her own will... it wasn't a killing intent nor was it an intent of malice... more like a very calm supression.

"You sure you don't want... you may say that but..." Naruto had touch her backside and she automatically shivered "your body does not lie..."

"I'm just not..." said Anko before Naruto interrupted her.

"I see... you like dominating don't you? You get a sort of high pushing other people around. However, your like this and I'm just touching you... what more if I dominate you I wonder..." said Naruto as he slid his hands underneath her fishnet and pinched her nipples. He got the moan he wanted to hear...

"_... Her moaning huh..._" thought Naruto before stopping a bit before Anko's moan brought him back to his mensturations.

"Natsumi... be gentle... my clone can only cum for 3 times before dispersing and when that happens even the cum will go away." said Naruto while Natsumi kept sucking his clone. (Jiraiya: DAMN, the author's got a good stash of H here. I got a good reference if you recognize this scene.)

"Naruto, let me suck on your cock too..." moaned Anko while Naruto smiled and whipped out his cock giving Ino and Yuugao something to fantasize about.

"_It's so damn big._" thought Ino while Yuugao was already looking away.

"If they don't want, it's their loss right Natsu-chan?" said the Naruto clone as he thrusted in and out of her mouth while she was already rubbing herself.

"What about you Ko-chan... you liking it?" said Naruto as Anko swirled her tongue around his cock inside her mouth.

"It taste ...better than most of the clients... and it doesn't smell much." said Anko as she continued to lick it.

"_It can't be that impressive, right..._" thought Yuugao as she was trying to shake the thoughts of. Naruto saw this and wanted to try a more indirect method.

"Ne, Ino... have you done it yet..." asked Naruto very calmly watching for her reaction.

"No... I haven't..." said Ino.

"It's a shame though... that beautiful body of your and that face... Meh, just watch then." said Naruto while Ino was blushing at what Naruto done next.

Naruto and the clone looked at each other before the clone started positioning himself for a 69 while Natsumi moaned at it's ministrations. Naruto was already positioning his cock over Anko's pussy and was merely teasing her by brushing it against her instead of entering her.

"Don't... tease... me..." said Anko with a moan with each pause.

"Then tell me what you want then." said Naruto watching Ino's reaction satisfied with her touching a bit of herself.

"Your cock... in me" said Anko as fast as she could while Naruto was now rubbing her clitoris.

"Sorry, didn't catch that..." teased Naruto further.

"I WANT YOUR COCK IN ME!" said Anko before she felt her insides convulce.

"I'd say your about to cum just fine. What is it you really want?" said Naruto observing her.

"I WANT YOU TO SCREW MY TIGHT WET CUNT AND CUM A LOT IN ME!" said Anko before Naruto hasten his pace with his fingers making her cum.

"Now, now Ko-chan... I'm just getting started." said Naruto as he granted Anko's wish. What Ino didn't expect was that instead of one hand kneading her breast, three hands where kneading them. Then the hands let go of her breast and while one hand moved towards her mouth and inserted a finger, the other hand moved towards where her other hand is. His fingers where entering literally every hole she had... including her ass. She was already horny from watching but she still had a bit of defiance in her.

"Naruto. What about Hinata..." said Ino.

"I had a foursome with her included... your the third girl right so, if Hinata were here... She'd be the first and you'd just be fourth but I'd still fuck your brains out." said Naruto realizing what his clone just said before his own cock got squeezed and the thoughts dispersed.

"_What the hell happened... this guy... just convinced three girls to fuck him in the span of 20 minutes... even just being near him is already intoxicating... that body, that stare of his... and that cock..._" thought Yuugao as her own thoughts are being induced with her own sexual frustrations and the fact that 3 girls are releasing their hormones across the room.

"I'm getting out." said Yuugao while Naruto looked at her before he shrugged and continued with Anko.

"Matte!" yelled Anko getting off Naruto.

"What?" said Yuugao before she got kissed by her.

"I know you! You keep telling me yourself your getting annoyed at pricks who don't know how to satisfy a woman. Here's a man who could and your letting it go?!" said Anko

"Anko! That's just your hormones talking!" said Yuugao before Naruto went towards them and grabbed Anko by the waist and threw her towards the bed.

"Wha?" asked Yuugao.

"If you don't want to watch, fine by me..." said Naruto before he kissed Anko while Yuugao already saw Ino's clothing had already been taken of and Naruto was already rubbing against her.

"Fine, but when I come back, you'd better be done." said Yuugao.

"_That'll take a few hours..._" thought the Naruto's as they surprised her by making multiple clones and began caressing Ino's body while giving Anko her double penetration. Natsumi was giving a clone the fuck of it's life while she gave a titjob to another. Yuugao left immediately before anything else happened.

"_There's always later. For now..._" thought Naruto as he eyed Ino and left Anko.

"Guys... Literally fuck her brains out. I've got something that need a bit of delicacy." said Naruto as he went to Ino.

"Na... Naruto..." said Ino with her brain more than beyond dizzy from all the times she was made to cum just from being touched, licked and rubbed.

"You alright with me being your 1st? You could say no you know?" said Naruto before his mind thought about it...

"_Why can't I say no..._" thought Naruto before Ino gave in to her temptations and pressed herself against him while positioning her pussy above his cock.

"Ino... wai... Kami!" said Naruto as Ino impaled herself with his cock.

"It's so good..." said Ino focusing green chakra around her midriff while Naruto felt like getting a handjob inside a squeezing around his cock.

"Being a medic nin for a girlfriend must be convinient then." joked Naruto while Ino was more than ready to get fucked.

"Go a bit slow, ok? I'll tell you when to go faster." said Ino while Naruto simply obeyed watching her breast go up and down in waves.

"You know... these breast... they've got inverted nipples don't they?... They're supposed to be incredibly sensitive" aid Naruto as he touched them with his fingers.

"Wai...don't" said Ino while Naruto was already licking the inside making the nipple erect.

"I suppose you've been supressing it...Man, what a huge nipple... Nice to suck on." said Naruto as he went for the other one

"Stop it, I'll cum early... " said Ino while Naruto ignored her and continued.

"You know... Guys... should always make the girl... cum first..." said Naruto sucking her breast with each pause.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming!!" screamed Ino while Naruto paused abit before thrusting in again.

"This will be a long night..." said Naruto

**(lemon - to be continued...)**

* * *

Jiraiya: Praise me... You got to love it right?

*random sfx*

Jiraiya: Hmmm, wonder what was that all

*grabbing sfx*

*tape stretching sfx*

AN: Dammit! this is the last time, I'm letting you write your damn... AH FUCK... you posted a to be continued... great, now I actually have to continue a lemon in the next chap.

Jiraiya: Ha! You'll still need me boy!

AN: Why in fuck's name did you mention I have a stash!

Jiraiya: Cmon, Evryone's got to have one!

AN: But seriously, ok that's it.

*door opening sfx*

*door closing sfx*

...

...

15 mins

*door opening*

AN: prepared yourself. Tying you up just ate my last batch of duct tape but this time, I've bought industrial strength. This'll shut your mouth.

Jiraiya: NOOOOOOOO...MMMMMP

AN: Like it Love it Please Review...


	33. Things I'm capable of: part III

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

AN: No choice but to continue where Jiraiya left of... to those who want to see what Natsumi looks like, check my profile pic...

Naruto: Does that mean I get to be a crazed sex maniac...

AN: You should be more worried about your woman... or in your possible case women...

Naruto: ... O Damn... Hinata will murder me...

AN: She loves you too much so she might not kill you.

Naruto: Whew, for a minute I thought I'm screwed.

AN: Though, she does have enough money to outbuy your Ramen rights for a year...

Naruto: That's worse... Going now... HINATA!!

AN: I'll post a new harem at the end of this... have to solidify what you guys might be thinking. Also, might add a fan service :3

Jiraiya: HMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHH!!!! (translation: HELLLLPPPP!!!)

* * *

**(lemon -AN:** Can't believe I'm continuing this...)

Yuugao had finally cooled her head. Watching Anko skewered with something so big was making feel...

"_Jealous... I couldn't be... must be the hormones..._" thought Yuugao as she headed back. When she got back in she was surprised at the fact that Anko, the girl called Natsumi and Ino where still awake, horny and still being pounded. She couldn't believe it. Three hours... and Naruto was still going strong. What's more was there seemed to be a bit more clones than when she room was also thick with the smell of sex.

"We...welcome back... Yu-yugao" said Anko as much as she could being sandwiched between three Naruto's while Naruto did not acknowledge to meet her. This is one of his tactics.

"Anko... We should stop this you know! We've still got a mission." said Yuugao as firmly as possible.

"I...ca-can't... not when it feels so good." said Anko as one of the Naruto sucked her right breast getting a moan from her.

"Naruto! Can't you do this another day? And of all guys, I thought you weren't a pervert" said Yuugao.

"Even if I stop, they won't." said one Naruto as he did stop getting a growl from Ino.

"You could always be on top Ino. I wouldn't mind." addressed Naruto to Ino as they swapped places and Ino did all the moving.

"See. I'm not moving here. She is." said Naruto while Yuugao reddened.

"It's not the point! What about Kakashi or Yamato!" demanded Yuugao.

"They've been here. They had a good show. Anko didn't even mind Kakashi watching. Yamato just sighed and said he'll just carry us if needed" said Naruto.

"Na...Naruto... I'm cumming..." interrupted Natsumi.

"You... should try him Yuugao... He's really... the best fuck you can get now." panted Anko sucking on one of his clones while one of the Naruto's handling her bit her and sucked her blood causing her sense to go wild.

"If you do that, I'll cum!" screamed Anko as the two Naruto's pumped in and out faster than before.

"Anko..." said Yuugao as she had never seen her friend so... submissive. The kind of thing that turns you on from watching a complete sadist turn into a willing slave.

"Where do you want me to cum? Inside outside?" asked Naruto making Anko moan.

"Don't tease. You know where I want it" said Anko.

"Yeah, both." said all three Naruto's as the on fucking her pussy cam in her while the one doing her ass came on her tits and she drank the third's cum.

"You know Yuugao... you could just sleep with Kakashi and Yamato-sensei." said Naruto in a weird way.

"Whawhat do you..." said yuugao nervously.

"If your so annoyed by our actions, you could've done that. Instead, your here. What is it your really after?" asked the Naruto clones while Anko was looking at her in glazed stare.

"I... I..." Yuugao was stuttering... Naruto hit the right words... She really wanted sex and his body was just was just an every ninja girl's dream. The only reason that she felt that she didn't like it is because there might be people listening or watching...

"You know... I can smell you... Your getting wet just watching Anko here? Am I right?" asked Naruto as Anko picked herself up and licked one of the clone's leftover cum.

"No..." whispered Yuugao to no one while she herself was unable to move. He gripped he with his charm, his physique, his smell was intoxicating her and the fact that she hadn't really release a long time ago was making her confused. She thought of why coming back here knowing they could be fucking.

"I get it. You wanted some one on one... The reason you returned is because your ashamed of your body? I would understand you know." said Naruto looking at her intently.

"No, I don't. I was just concerned that's all." said Yuugao as her probable final act of defiance because a room that smelled like sex with three girls either moaning or screaming and a very well endowed guy asking her was already clouding her judgement as is.

"Concerned about what? Concern about how much Anko's enjoying herself." said Naruto as he walked closer to her.

"Wha..." said Yuugao as Naruto was literally in front of her while his cock was barely tipping her leg.

"If you hate it or reject it even the slightest, push me away." said Naruto as Yuugao's mind was having a major conflict.

"_He's really big up close. O Kami, I don't want to do this... but he actually smells a bit yummy. He has a girlfriend right? but a foursome with your girlfirend... but she's not here. Is he even allowed to have many girlfriends..._" thought Yuugao.

"Well?" asked Naruto as he had yet to move while Yuugao was actually the one inching closer so when she realized that his cock slid already under her, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"_**That's it boy! Give her the tongue of her life!**_" cheered Kyuubi while Naruto obeyed. Yuugao was literally going down, her whole body was shaking from such a good deep kiss. When she opened her eyes, being forced to sit gave her a front row seat to Naruto's cock. He was big, not the biggest but for a natural boner, it was one of the biggest she'd seen.

"Di...did you take any medicine to make it this big?" asked Yuugao sniffing it a bit before licking the tip, almost as though she was kissing it.

"Is ramen considered medicine?" joked Naruto while Yuugao kept sucking him. Naruto laid on the floor allowing her to go as deep as she wanted. Of course, it wouldn't be fair if only he got a good licking.

"Sha...shadow clones? When did you?" asked Yuugao the moment she felt her pants being pulled and her panties being streched.

"Yuugao? You've never fucked more than one guy have you?" asked Naruto while Yuugao shook her head while his cock was still inside giving him a different kind of pleasure. It was good but different.

"Anyone been up your ass before?" asked Naruto before Yuugao's eyes steeled again and Yuugao squeezed his cock a bit tighter.

"I'd rather die than get ass fucked. So don't even think about it. Use... use my mouth and vagina if you want to double team... you... you could even stuff two cocks in my vagina if you want" said a blushing Yuugao expressing a bit about her own perversion.

"Heh, cmon. Using vagina yet your telling me to do such lewd things..." said Naruto.

"I... It's not like... I'm used to ...calling it pu-pussy or c-cunt." said Yuugao panting after every lick of the clone towards her cunt.

"After tonight, that's all you'll be saying." said Naruto as Yuugao's tongue became fierce while her hand moistened and his cock suddenly became warm.

"Mu mibe hit? Humoychi hart ho hummmun *translation: like it? Kunoichi's art of seductions*" said Yuugao with Naruto's penis inside her mouth.

"Don't talk, you'll make me cum faster. Ho, Kami. I'm about to blow." said Naruto as Yuugao changed her style and bobbed her head up and down increasing her pace with each stroke.

"Here! Cumming!" said Naruto as he grabbed Yuugao further while cumming forcing Yuugao to choke on his cum drenching her clothes.

"Sorry. Let me take that off..." said Naruto as soon as he recovered not expecting Yuugao to back of.

"Can... you... fuck me with my shirt on?" asked Yuugao while Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Don't hide... anything... a beautiful woman... shouldn't" said Naruto kissing her down her neck and trailing her midriff. Yuugao was already in bliss and this was without him fucking her. She felt like a 15 year old again.

"So whats..." said Naruto before touching her stomach knowing what was she trying to hide...

"It's unfeminine... isn't it?" asked an ashamed Yuugao while Naruto trailed circles on her belly.

"Show it. I'll be the judge of that..." said Naruto as lifted up Yuugao's shirt. There were burns and scars mostly on her back and while her breast were unscarred, her skin wasn't as pale as Hinata's so some of the bigger scars were visible.

"What do... don't... ha lick them." said Yuugao moaning the moment Naruto licked her scars. The was something primal about it he like. She doesn't have many scars just long thin ones that are her proof of being an ANBU.

"I think that moan makes you feminine Yuugao. These scars are sensitive...I think it's time I take you on your offer." said Naruto as he position both of them where Yuugao was on top and Naruto at the bottom.

"What offer?" asked Yuugao while another Naruto was also positioning himself making Yuugao look at the clone.

"Dont!" screamed Yuugao while both Naruto's plundged in her.

"Too late" they both replied.

"_So deep_" thought Yuugao as Naruto was getting accustomed to this new feeling.

"I'll move 1st then when I pull you push got it?" told Naruto to his clone while Yuugao was just laying there enjoying how much he filled her.

"Here we go." said Naruto as he pulled while his clone pushed deeper. All Yuugao did was moan as her eyes widen at how good it was.

"_In out in out... It's filling me up so fast... I'm gonna go crazy._" thought Yuugao.

"Co...cock, Faster... Drive your cock in me!" screamed Yuugao as she can feel her insides being pounded by two cocks.

"Let's switch it up a bit." said the clone while Naruto look at him.

"Let's sync." said the clone while Naruto smirk.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"_This time... it's so big... it's like they're going to break me...._" thought Yuugao as the two Naruto fucked her pussy faster and at the same time making her feel as though he became twice as large.

"Stop. I'm gonna cum. IM REALLY GONNA CUM!" screamed Yuugao.

"Then cum! I'm gonna fuck you till we cum!" sathe the two Naruto's as Yuugao as not only cumming but peeing as well. the two Narutos did not stop and continued.

"Yuugao's tightening up isn't she?" asked the clone while Naruto merely shrugged an continued only to realize Yuugao was still with them and was now moving her own waist with their rhythm.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME GOOD. I WANT YOUR CUM. I WANT TO CUM." said Yuugao with a feral look in her eyes while tightening her pussy as much as she could.

"I'm cumming." said Naruto

"I'm cumming too." said the clone while all Yuugao moaned. She never felt as satisfied as this. She felt one cock slip from her folds but she can still feel the other one pouring cum in her... There was so much of it, she could feel some entering her womb. She didn't mind.

"Ready for round 2?" asked the clone while Yuugao was already sucking on Naruto.

"_**Long orgasmic night here I come!**_" screamed Kyuubi in delight not knowing if Naruto even recognized him.

**(lemon end)**

* * *

Four ladies lay around him all satisfied and happy yet he felt himself was empty. He felt guilty at the start so why did he not tore away... Sometimes, he would like himself again, so what made him stay, He could've yet his hesitation made him more attached to his desire, to his lust.... It was like it was him in every aspect at the same time he felt apart from it.

"_What's happening to me?_" wondered Naruto.

"_**Man, that was a good fuck.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Well, glad you enjoyed it cause before I did and now I'm as sure as screwed with Hinata._" thought Naruto.

"_**Since it was so good, I'll tell a bit on what's happening to you.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Go on._" thought Naruto, his interest perked.

"**_Where to start... ever wondered why anger is my trigger?_**" asked Kyuubi while Naruto thought about it.

"_Isn't every Jinchuriki's trigger like that? I mean Gaara's..._" said Naruto before Kyuubi interrupted.

"_**The boy who had Ichibi had a seal to be triggered by fear. You merely misunderstood. He fears Ichibi and that triggers it to release it's chakra.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Ok... so what does that have to do with me?_" asked Naruto.

"_**Yondaime... never planned your seal and seals reflect a portion of their master. When he sealed you, he felt anger at the circumstances, despair for what he had to do and probably lust or desire since it was literally his last day.**_" smirked Kyuubi.

"_Wait, even my dad's a pervert? Er... I don't even get half of it._" thought Naruto.

"_**Simply put. The seal is designed not only to be active on anger but to contain thoughts of malice and despair. Haven't you ever wondered why you can only remember your brutal times when your asleep.**_" asked Kyuubi while Naruto pondered on it.

"_I did but what does that have to do with I've recently done._" asked Naruto.

"_**The lightest way I can put it is your tuning to be an ideal host. At first I thought become docile was only because of the continuous orgasms I've recently experience. However, observing your slight aggresion in bed and the fact your more cool headed in battle made me reconsider. Yondaime may have resealed me but not what has already escaped into you system. Simply put, some of your repressed urges along with a few centuries worth of mine along with battle experience accumulated into your mental state.**_" said Kyuubi.

"_Basically, your saying I could control you..._" thought Naruto before Kyuubi looked at him.

"_**Not control. We too are beings... Most Jinchuriki try to coexist. Yondaime even seperated the nature of my chakra. As it is, you have the potential to become the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki. However, can you handle balancing all the Yang chakra I possess?**_" asked Kyuubi while Naruto looked confused.

"_**The absolute reason you acted like that was because of a pull... I need negative emotions as well to balance and you provided that... in an amusing way.**_" said Kyuubi while Naruto looked blank then annoyed.

"_Don't tell me I'm going to have more of those episodes?_" asked Naruto.

"**_Despair leads to bloodlust. Desire leads to lust. Anger even breeds jealousy and hatred. All negative energy are entwined and these episodes as you call it may differ in situation._**" said Kyuubi while Naruto thought about another thing.

"_Ok, so I can't control you... but I can coexist? How does that work?_ and what did you mean an ideal host?" asked Naruto.

"_**Like a coin. I will handle everything you cannot and you will handle everything I cannot. I will not tell you anymore since I am not ready to submit nor are you in interesting enough for me to immediately tell you.**_" said Kyuubi before disappearing in his cage again.

"_Hey, I've got more stuff to ask you you know!_" yelled Naruto inside his mind while getting no response.

* * *

**~In Konoha~**

Shion just woke up. She felt her fuuton realizing just how wet it was. She had a recent dream, actually 2 dreams were she didn't know whether if one is real one is fantasy, both are real, both are prediction or so on... Looking around, Hinata was still asleep while Yukie was muttering Naruto while hugging Sasame who looked like she didn't mind. Getting up to empty her bladder, she didn't notice that she usually wakes up topless.

Neji Hyuga was a morning person. Since his genin days, Lee would force him to wake up so early that he became used to it. As a ninja, Lee did him a favor of giving him a habit of waking up early. He was now walking towards the bathroom when a blonde girl who looked so much like his cousin half naked. With his nose bleeding with some erotic images so early in the morning, he simply turned around and hoped that she finished quickly.

*5 minutes...*

Hinata woke up with a weird feeling... not like losing a lover type of feeling rather... a sense of guilt. It wasn't hers yet she could feel it. She concluded Naruto must be feeling guilty for something. Looking around, she can't find Shion anywhere. Looking at her ruined sheets, she concluded that she probably headed towards the bathroom. Along the way, she saw her cousin muttering something like she's your cousin... Honestly, as much as she was concern about him, she can't figure him out.

"Shion... you there?" asked Hinata getting a yes from the other end.

"You had a very naughty dream I take it..." said Hinata.

"Very, though... I know there are four of us... so why did I dream of Naruto having sex in a clan house with around 10 maybe more..." said Shion.

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

Hinata was already running towards Hokage Monument and she want to scream really loud. When she got there, she didn't care if anyone heard, she didn't care if she was in a sleeping gown.

"NARUTO NO HENTAI!!" yelled Hinata at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**~back with Naruto~**

While Naruto was thinking about this things, he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"_Kami, let me die in this mission... Otherwise, Hinata will kill me... or worse._" thought Naruto.

* * *

Like it Love it Please review.

AN: apparently Jiraiya listed down a bunch of women I do not know and do know to be added... I actually like his ideas but they can't flow here or it'll take me more than 3 months and I don't have that time luxury.

HAREM LIST:

Hinata

Natsumi

Ino

Anko

Hana

Yuugao

Yukie

Sasame

Shion

AN: Feel free to add though I'll put a max limit by some time.

Hinata: remove me from that list... I've given Naruto everything yet he still does it with other women.

AN: er... you sure... Harem List does include marriage.

Hinata: I'm... I'm... Your the author right! Just remove everyone else! I mean can't a girl solo a guy he loves!!

AN: Can't say I disagree with your logic.

Hinata: So you'll remove the harem?

AN: No... I'll break you and Naruto up.

Hinata: No! Anything but that!

AN: I really don't get you... or at least the way Kishimoto models you.

Hinata: I really can't get mad at him but I just love him.

AN: Ah... it's those love makes people crazy sort of thing.

Naruto: Er... by any chance Hina-chan you'll kill me?

Hinata: Read above...

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hinata: I'll make you my own ramen. *_He's with me, with only me being the girl ^_^_*

Naruto: OOOOOOO... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

AN: It's easy to see how to make this two shut up and happy...


	34. Things I'm capable of: part IV

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"_**Kyuubi thoughts**_"

"**Jutsus**"

* * *

Thx to all those who reviewed my cousin's work... He's currently dying from all the thesis work and so I'll be continuing this in his style... Hope I can match as much so please don't judge too harshly. ^_^

* * *

A masked man signals from above while a blonde nin closely followed by a purple haired woman rushes from nowhere and hurried sprints towards the next set of trees. Next the the masked man, a face appeared out of the tree to replace him while the masked man disappeared and reappeared a few meters following the blonde nin. Behind them, a shadow of 2 nins was following them. All in all, a good start to a good mission. It's not that they expected an attack, rather what nin would want to be attacked.

Kakashi sees Naruto and Anko stop looking closely at something. Putting up his guard just in case anything goes wrong while sending a Bunshin to asses they're situation.

"Recognize this?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, This ain't ordinary blood. This is a virgin's" said Anko.

"So they've been here. From the trail, they've only left roughly a few hours at best." said Kakashi's clone.

"Wonder where the body is..." trailed Anko as there was nothing left to suggest a kill.

"Probably brought along. For some relief later on." concluded Naruto.

"Let's move on." said Anko.

"Report to sensei." said naruto watching the clone poof out.

* * *

"Yamato." said Kakashi.

"Yeah?" replied Yamato.

"So what hapened last night?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto was resonating... he may or not realize it. A tail's worth of Bijuu's chakra was reverbrating the entire night while Naruto was having sex, it didn't look like Kyuubi warping his mind..." said Yamato.

"That means..." said Kakashi.

"What is it sempai?" asked Yamato curiously.

"...Icha icha series will be continued by Naruto... I knew it... he would inherit Jiraiya-sama's will." said Kakashi in his ecchi melodramatic voice.

"_If he did... even I would buy some of that after watching last night ... the things he did..._" thought Yamato in private.

"Switch" called Yuugao from behind ending the conversation. Ino moving in the middle while Yamato at the back.

* * *

"Achoo..."

"You fine?" asked Anko as she led them following the scent of blood from before.

"Yeah... i think Kakashi's thinking something perverted about me." said Naruto lightening the mood a bit before looking around and making three clones and sending them ahead.

"Who could blame him... you were great you know... Thanks..." said Anko blushing.

"For?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Nothing." said Anko looking at him a bit before returning to her steely glare. The kind that says touch my dango and a fate worse than death awaits.

"Wait!" called Naruto.

"What?" asked Anko.

"Two traps... which direction was the scent?" inquired Naruto.

"There." pointed Anko in the direction where Naruto felt his clones dispersed.

"That's where the traps are which is both good and bad... we're in the right direction but we have no clue what they can do." said Naruto while Anko nodded and motioned Kakashi to come down.

"What? Need something?" asked Kakashi.

"Chakra scan. I know you ain't a Hyuuga but I know you can see chakra." said Anko.

"Barely." said Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

"A feint trail though a multiple chakra structure suggest multiple bodies..." said Kakashi covering his eye again returning to his position.

"Let's keep moving. We've got 6 hours till sunset." said Naruto as he made five clones and sent them ahead.

"Love those clones of yours." said Anko.

"_In more ways than you think_" she added.

"Yeah..." replied Naruto.

For him, it was weird... working with the women who you just fucked the night before. Admittedly, this is still a mission with a big fat paycheck. He would like something to buy to either help him in ninja training or better... how to fix the situation. He's felt guilty for having sex but at the same time... he felt that Hinata already knew... women are truly scary. Love is definitely scarier than fighting Pein all over again.

"_Such misfortune._" thought Naruto as he led below while waiting a feeling from his clones.

* * *

"Seriously Kakashi, aren't you worried about Naruto?" asked Yamato as they returned to their original position resuming their revious conversation.

"Naruto may or may not know but eventually he could be allowed to have multiple wives depending on his contribution to the ninja world." said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Yamato.

"Bloodline is one of the few reasons why some clans are allowed the CRA, however, some with dying technique can be also considered. In Naruto's case, it may be his immense chakra or the completed form of the Rasengan. Either way, they're powerful cases for a clan. A clan who's chakra capacity is 3 times the normal shinobi or a clan all who can master S rank jutsu within months instead of years. Which country wouldn't want that." defended Kakashi.

"I see, but will Kyuubi's chakra really be passed on to other generations. I mean the chances of any child Naruto has will have the same capacity as him." said Yamato.

"You have a point but remember, his growth has already been highly influence by how he adapted to Kyuubi so I would say it's highly probable that his children will have a high chakra capacity. Not his level perhaps but higher than us." concluded Kakashi.

"What about Naruto's escapade last night... It wasn't like Naruto at all." said Yamato.

"Well... like I said... he's just adjusting to his senseis' will" said Kakashi giggling a bit.

"_Sempai, will you take this a bit seriously._" thought Yamato as he spotted Ino moving again into position.

* * *

"Say Naruto..." started Anko.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto in a monotone.

"Do you... hate me? I mean... I recalled some of the things I did..." asked Anko.

"It's not like I've ever hated anyone. Even Sasuke. So what reason can I hate you. You lost your mind as much as I lost mine so call it even. Just don't mention it anymore." said Naruto

"Your the first you know. I mean I've never slept with a guy fully... you know... I usually kill them and all" said Anko.

"Oh. Er... it was kinda hard to wake up..." said Naruto thinking that he was either lucky or in a very screwed position.

"So... It's might be weird to ask but... who was the best sex you've had?" asked Anko.

"Er... in every aspect?" asked Naruto awkwardly.

"What do you mean every aspect... wait, just how far have you done it?" asked Anko her eyes widening.

"Er, wait." said Naruto as he made another five clones and sent them ahead.

"We've gone as far as me feeling up her uhm... other hole...." said Naruto.

"So... you still didn't answer my question though." pestered Anko.

"I'd still say Hinata... she does this thing with her chakra and her tongue that feels so damn good and the things she makes me feel in her cunt." said Naruto slightly in a trance.

"_As expected of a Hyuga female... learning advance chakra control along with high level seduction arts...._" thought Anko.

* * *

"_Why do I feel that as much as I want to punish him, I have the urge to fuck him... I should stop acting like a wife... His wife... sleeping with many... _" thought Hinata with a blush

"Hinata-san, are you fine?" asked Sai.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Hinata.

"Well, it says when a person turns red, they might have a fever." replied Sai.

"When I feint then I'm not, till then I'm fine." replied Hinata.

* * *

"Was there a reason why you asked?" asked Naruto.

"Just wondering... I mean it's not like I ask how I fuck to the client I'm about to assassinate. Just fuck them till they're gonna cum then slice their throats... Yuugao does it faster." replied Anko

"So your saying that... you have no confidence?" asked Naruto thinking that he was way off.

"I know I'm good to look outside but... I mean... was I good?" asked Anko.

"Honestly, you've got a lot of room for improvement.... Don't get me wrong here but you do tend to loose yourself after you come thrice." joked Naruto while keeping a straight face.

"So you like your women more... outlasting?" asked Anko.

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm kinda confused about that. I don't even know if I'm a sa... nothing." stopped Naruto.

"What's wrong?" asked Anko.

"All 5 dispersed at the same time... which direction is the scent coming from?" asked Naruto.

"That way." pointed Anko.

"The traps are getting bigger and slightly interconnected." said Naruto.

"What kind was it?" asked Anko.

"Trap holes with spikes...thing is there might be more... the speed in which they make this suggest that they have some sort of Earth ninjutsu to allow them to make holes easily."concluded Naruto while Anko thought about it more.

"I think Kakashi can handle any earth ninjutsu but we should be on our guard just in case." said Anko.

"Wait a bit. I'm gonna use 10 this time." said Naruto as he made more and sent them ahead.

"So where were we... o right... so how do you like your women then?" asked Anko.

"Women is kinda plural." retorted Naruto.

"Excuse me for not having a foursome with said one true love." said Anko smirking.

"Ok fine. Do I have to answer?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, I told you my insecurities." countered Anko.

"How do I know it isn't a lie, after all it is in our nature." said Naruto playing with her.

"Cmon! Not fair." said Anko pouting at him.

"I'm used to that face so don't even try." said Naruto setting the pace a bit slower trying to be aware of his clones.

"You know, that's just making me want you more." said Anko.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing... nothing. said Anko.

* * *

"So any bets on who might Naruto want to keep if he does get allowance?" asked Yamato thinking of a fat paycheck.

"Honestly, I'm just hoping for a one straight line." said Kakashi.

"One straight? What?" asked Yamato.

"Oh, it's a slang meaning for every girl Naruto woos becomes his fuckmate then eventual concubine." said Kakashi.

"He is attracting a lot of attention." said Yamato.

"I can't wait when that happens. Even if Naruto doesn't continue the Icha icha series, watching him will be enough for me to live off my life like a hermit." said Kakashi.

"_Sempai's just wanting to be a 2nd Jiraiya._" thought Yamato.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"A nothing... Well I think your right about Naruto wooing every woman but he isn't likely going to fuck every one of them... Maybe only the girls he's been in contact." said Yamato.

"Unlikely, Sakura isn't seeing someone and that Tenten is head over heels with that Neji. Temari's seeing Shikamaru on their supposed "secret relationship". Honestly, a ninja society having secrets is almost impossible." said Kakashi.

* * *

**-In Konoha-**

"Something wrong?" asked Tayuya eating some sushi.

"Nothing... just feeling something troublesome is coming." said Shikamaru.

"Then you should eat our worries away." said Chouji eating a steak while watching Kurenai eating the same amount.

"Ne, Kurenai-sensei... your getting hungry I take it." mused Shikamaru.

"Yes. Tsunade made a check up and told me I should be underfeeding otherwise the baby's development won't reach it's maximum." said Kurenai.

"Is it good? Getting pregnant and everything. I mean your a shinobi right?" asked Tayuya.

"Depends. Some may not want it and others might." said Kurenai.

"What about you? You like it?" asked Tayuya.

"In some ways." said Kurenai rubbing her belly while Shikamaru considered something he shouldn't have." thought Shikamaru.

* * *

"We're catching up." signalled Anko.

"I noticed. All my clones are dead. Some ain't by traps though remembering them only gives me an image of one guy. There's ain't anyone or anything else from what they saw." said Naruto running to the last place his clones got killed.

"If we hurry..." said Anko before the ground beneath her suddenly collapsing while Naruto was pulling the scruff of her cloak launching her sideways while he himself was falling.

"..."

"I'll be fine." said Naruto smiling before throwing Anko to safety while Kakashi and Yamato was already making handseals while the ground itself was repairing itself ready to encase Naruto.

"_Tsch... I'll use it later... for now..._" thought Naruto as seeing whether Yamato or Kakashi would make it.

"_No choice then..._" thought Naruto as he closed his eyes while falling to what felt like minutes but fact was just a second.

"_**I get it... emergency right?**_" retorted Kyuubi.

"_No... duh_." thought Naruto as he felt gravity's pull.

"_**Here.**_" replied Kyuubi.

To Anko, it looked like Naruto got eaten by the earth itself as there was nothing left of the hold nor any evidence that suggest that there was a hole. Yamato tried to catch his using his wood techniques but was a second late. Ino was checking if she had any injuries while Yuugao was already scouting. Kakashi was looking at the ground then looked at Yamato.

"Well?" asked Kakashi.

"He's fine. Kyuubi's not active meaning Naruto's no really in any situation to use Kyuubi." said Yamato.

"It's my fault for not noticing." said Anko.

"The tech isn't an earth base. It's much closer to Yamato's here who uses life chakra as a basis for jutsus. The earth that you saw was more like a shell of something alive. What ever it was was just coincidently alongside some earth based chakra which created this." said Kakashi.

"You said something earlier like multiple bodies?" said Ino.

"There could be more than one... or... it could like Kakuzu." concluded Kakashi.

"Kakuzu?... that Akatsuki freak with the 5 hearts?" recalled Ino.

"Naruto didn't mention seeing more than one person ambush his clone meaing that whoever this person was absorbs bodies." said Kakashi.

"Bigger question. Do we wait here or follow." said Yamato.

"Let's decide on a vote." said Kakashi.

"Stay" said Anko.

"Follow." said Kakashi.

"Stay" said Yamato.

"Follow." said Ino.

"Follow? from you Ino?" asked Kakashi.

"I'd rather test my own strength as well than sitting back. While leaving a comrade is bad for any mission, this is Naruto. I don't believe for a moment he'll lose to anyone." explained Ino.

"So we wait for Yuugao's vote then when she comes back." said Kakashi looking at the minutes that will pass by.

* * *

CLIFFY!! Love it like it please review. Let's make this 400 review... or at least close to 390

Naruto: Er... am I gonna kick ass next chapter?

AN: Supposedly.

Naruto: So next chapter's a battle scene?

AN: something like that. This chapter is shorter due to removing of the comic elements of next chapter.

Naruto: So next chapter is serious?

AN: pretty much.

Hinata: One good thing about this is at least no perverted thoughts from you

Naruto: I usually compare them to what we do Nata-chan

Hinata: *blush* BAKA! comparing something like that is...

Naruto: Should I list down why your better?

Hinata: No! DONT EMBARRASS ME HERE! *runs toward Naruto, crashes into him.* *Uses breast to choke him*

AN: *sigh* until next time

**-In a dark room-**

Jiraiya: ISF HEHIHON HIGHOHYIN RE!! (translation: is everyone ignoring me!!)


End file.
